Samurai Jack: Renegade Samurai
by Psychicdan
Summary: Months have passed since Aku was destroyed and Ashi faded with his future, and Jack, though still carrying pain in his heart, enjoys the peace. But as an invading force from time far away comes to take something of power and harms his people, Jack embarks on a new quest, reuniting with Ashi and meeting new and old friends...and confronting moral dilemmas in the form of Magnus.
1. Chapter I: The New Beginning

Samurai Jack: Renegade Samurai

Rating T to M, depending how graphic you see this.

Warning:

The following is a work of fanfiction and is not intentionally connected to real world places, events, or people, nor intended to copy others' work. Samurai Jack is the work of Genndy Tartakovsky, his team and affiliated studios and companies. This is solely fanfiction for fun and not profit.

Chapter I: The New Beginning

Part 1

Looking at the setting sun and growing twilight from the height of the imperial palace, a Samurai garbed in white stood there in peace with a kind yet somber smile. The complicated expression was expected of course. Months ago, the Samurai, known as Jack by many in another time, experienced so many things. To travel to a distant future, journey to places of imagination, meet extraordinary people, and combat threats beyond what his training prepared him for. For 50 years he had gone through this, unable to age or succeed, and despair pushed further to death. His memories take a lighter turn, as it was ironically an assailant from his sworn enemy that had saved his life and soul, and reignited the will to face his sworn enemy, Aku. Though the encounter seemed to turn hopeless when his loved comrade was in fact Aku's daughter, they overcame it, and through the demon's own power, returned to the past to slay both him and his distraught future.

Everything seemed right, but at the height of the planned wedding, the Samurai had lost her to time itself, her being connected to Aku's existence in future. He could only mourn her with her name then, "Ashi" cried the Samurai solemnly, as he crumbled at their wedding. At a forest he had visited once before in the future though, he came to find hope in the despair, a ladybug reminding him of his cherished time and the blooming trees telling him what both of them fought and sacrificed for, a future free from Aku's grip and allowed happiness. This had eased the Samurai's pain in time, though his soul still cringed in pain from time to time. It seems whether here or in Aku's future, he was always bound by his past.

The peace was welcoming though, and Jack, his family and people prospered. His father had walked towards him then. "This is truly a welcome experience, to be free from the fear of evil, is it not son?" said the Emperor. "Yes, it does me great good, I had not felt this way since childhood." remembered Jack. The Emperor nodded, but then his expression turned grim then. " I had told you then to always be cautious, as evil could be lurking behind you, yes? It is good to take in the peace, but do not lessen your guard my son. Even without Aku, or without evil itself, there may always be forces threatening what you believe in. You must be prepared to stand your ground, else you lose everything." The Emperor stated. Jack appeared puzzled, questioning, "Without Aku or evil, what do you mean father?". The Emperor sighed. " Perhaps I am overcautious from experience, but your fights will not always simply be righteous, or against evil. Time and time again, people have fought over their beliefs, spilling blood for what they hold is right. You must be open minded to their thoughts while affirming and acknowledging your own, else you risk either succumbing to arrogance or being cut down through complacency. It may be hard to understand now, but I tell you this so can make such hard decisions for what you believe in" the Emperor explained as he walked away.

Jack was puzzled by his father's warning. He had made hard decisions, such as sacrificing time portals to help others or confronting the Daughters of Aku in lethal combat to defend his own life. But why would he ever falter in his own beliefs for that of an enemy? He supposed that it must be his time fighting those blatantly wrong like Aku, but the Samurai was getting the impression maybe he did not understand what it meant about hard decisions in a fight. Hopefully, that bridge wouldn't need to be crossed thought Jack as he walked back inside, not noticing in the night sky a tear and void of black and white rings.

Part 2:

A large and imposing warship emerged from the void in time, and from it to smaller docked vehicles left in two differing directions. The first was on destination to the palace, the other towards a wasteland in the distance. The first vessel landed near the Palace and the occupants emerged. Several dozen troops emerged, all armored in imposing grey with black aesthetic metal, their faces covered by helmets that gave off twin glows from the eye protection, all armed with firearms not of this time. But they were not the most imposing of them. Leading them was a man with powerful aura about him deserving of command. Though he appeared in his mid to late 20s, the look he gave suggested significant experience and deserved confidence.

Like the troops, he was armored in grey and black, bearing a symbol of a black figurine encompassed by a gray shield on the right end of his chest guard, the same on his soldiers and vehicles. His armor otherwise seemed distinct, clearly protective yet not overweight, allowing flexibility, yet distinguished enough to set him apart, and geometric lining patterns seen across his armor. Should people of this era see it, they would think it forged by the gods. On his back lay a sword he had now drawn, single edged and glowing with geometric patterns and emitting a white energy. To his side was a firearm which, while smaller, was of more advanced make than his troops. His face was somewhat simple yet stern and strong, not unhandsome and bearing both youth and experience aforementioned. Despite this apparent youth, his hair was a contradiction, bearing a contrast of grey and brown colors, falling to his neck in parted strands but not enough to obstruct combat. His face was also defined by a pointed chin, rather than flat, and it was covered by a grey goatee.

The leader held within his hand a key, yet not ordinary one, as it bore a numeral II and glowed. When holding it in front of himself, it glowed brightest in front of the structure. The man seemed to gain an understanding from this interaction, and signaled "Let us move". "Yes, Lord Protector!", sounded off his men as they burst through the gates. The palace guards responded quickly as they sounded the alarms. Both warriors in samurai armor and archers from higher ground attacked the intruders, fighting with grace, and yet, it amounted to only loss. Neither blade nor arrow harmed the soldiers, only denting their armor even with the most grievous of blows. The counterattack from the invading force was devastating, as the palace guard fell in bloodied mass before the barrage of fire from their weapons, their expressions aghast with horror from such power only described as sorcery from their perspective. The man known only as Lord Protector only strode forth through into the palace, paying no mind to what happened. He took a few of his men with him as he descended towards the lower levels by using his firearm to blast into the floor, as that is where the key directed, and left the rest to hold off any nuisances.

…

"What, they have broken through and are entering the lower levels?!", stated the Emperor. "Yes, my emperor, and our forces appear to be held by the enemy" stated the scout. The Emperor's eyes narrowed as grim and stern as when Aku first returned. If they were heading to the sealed area beneath the palace, to the vaulted place of the relic guarded by his ancestors for so long, the enemy could only be after that power. The warnings and descriptions of their fearsome power did not deter the Emperor, or even his age having dulled his combat experience. Preparing his blade, he turned to a hidden passage to confront the enemy, giving his wife the Empress a tender look before returning to his determined persona. He would guard the relic and its power, even at the cost of his life.

…

Jack had heard the sounds of crashing, screaming, and most disturbingly, gunfire. He didn't bother to think of it though, as he ran down to main area of the palace with only his usual white gi and trusted magic sword. What he found was devastating. The palace entrance room appeared smashed and burnt in many places, the recently restored artwork of his family once again brought to ruin. Painting the devastation was the blood and carcasses of so many palace guards. At the center of the devastation was most surprising, with gray and black armored soldiers with firearms finishing off the remnants. Jack only pondered for a second about such inconsistencies from the future being here, as he was quick to realize they were the ones slaughtering the brave guards. As Jack charged, the soldiers took notice and fired. Jack's adventures in the future left him prepared though, as he ran towards them dodging most of the gunfire and deflecting what he couldn't with his sword. The guards were stunned, as they never expected this from any local warrior. The stunned moment was fatal, as Jack charged in and cut three soldiers down in seconds, the sounds of flesh, blood and circuitry mixing as their remains fell.

The other soldiers recovered, as they surrounded Jack to fire at the spot he was at. They didn't count on his jumping skills though, as he leaped from the spot at the last minute and landed behind two most soldiers to cut him down. " If that's the way it's going to be, fine!" said a guard's mechanized voice as he pulled a blade from a holster at his side alongside another, while the other three prepared to give fire support. It would have been a decent tactic to a novice, but Jack turned it around. He closed in with one of the bladed soldiers with his, only taking two strikes to cut both the blade and the soldier down. The second one fared even worse, as Jack blocked the blade with the sword, then freed one of hands to disarm his opponent, grabbed him in his disorientation, and his armored body as a shield for the gunfire, lucky for Jack, but not the other soldiers. The gunmen would pay for that mistake, as Jack hurled the body to distract them, giving him the moment he needed to close in and slice them in their desperation to survive. Jack, in his usual post battle posture, stood a moment tensed up before straightening up, taking care of the blood on his sword before sheathing it.

Yes, blood, Jack realized, still grim from the thought of having to take lives. But when he looked at the bodies of his enemies, the blood was the only assurance they were human. Their armor was thick and mechanical, only penetrable by his sacred steel, years of training, and skilled techniques. It was what was beneath the armor that was most unnerving, as ghastly wounds had shown circuitry interwoven into flesh, questioning how human they were. This brought the contradictions back to Jack's mind. " _These soldiers, their weapons and armor, even this technology seared into their flesh, I have seen things like this before, in Aku's future. But Aku is no more, his future is gone with him. Even with that, I never encountered soldiers like this then. Who are these brutal people, what do they want with this time?_ " Jack thought. His thoughts were taken by the sounds of clashing steel towards a blasted hole in the ground. Jack knew not of this area, but it was clear the enemy lingered, and he would need to confront them for answers, as he descended below to the battle.

Part 3

While the battle at the palace occurred, a second team flew over a barren wasteland, devoid of life and hope even with the blossoming nature not far away. The extraction team flew to the center of it all, a crater with only a few shattered stones here and there. The lead of the team was only informed enough to know what to find, and but that in itself was iffy. Part of it came from reading they had received from this same place of a power source long since dead and decaded for them, but here enough may still be alive to thrive. The other part came from legends the Lord Protector cared not for. The legends stated of a living evil with great power that ruled mercilessly, and though the soldiers didn't much believe it, this land was still scarred by his dominion, feeling the ominous nature of it all. Still, they had a job to do, and the Lord Protector was keen on results when he was done on his end. After scanning the area, the extraction team set to work, quickly excavating the area while the soldiers guarded the area for trouble. Soon, they found what they sought for. Even though the Lord Protector looked into it himself, it was amazing his assertions were true. The excavation team preserved their find, a small black stone spiked in several directions. The substance found was all that survived from whatever happened here, and even in this time, an analysis would show it was dying and decaying. With their resources though, that was no issue. The team packed it up into the transport, informing the Lord Protector and following instructions to return to the time portal and back to origin. They did so, not knowing of the evil they had dredged up from the dead earth.

…

Jack was stunned to see his aged father confronting an unmasked man in armor akin to that of the soldiers, figuring he was the leader. The emperor was making up for lack of strength and agility with tactics and experience, but that was only getting him so far, as he suffered several flesh wounds already, and his age only increased their toll. The Lord Protector fared much better, and the exchange of blades saw his blade overpowering the Emperor. "You fight well, elder, most random warriors do not last to this point. But we both know the outcome, so relinquish the Key of Time" pronounced the Lord Protector. "I refuse. Your power alone does not give you right to power beyond mortal understanding. I can see it is already destroying you, so cease before you suffer the greatest loss." "What do you know of loss?!" screamed the Lord Protector, bringing down his blade and slashing through the Emperor's blade and flesh. "FATHER!" cried Jack, carrying his blade in fury to the Lord Protector. The Lord Protector narrowed his eyes and met Jack's blade with his own, the fury of blades illuminating the secret chamber below the palace, the sparks of each clash paling to the fury in Jack's eyes.

In spite of that, the Lord Protector only indicated this was a mild challenge by his expression. Jack kept attempting for the opponent's apparent openings, but these were all feints, as the Lord Protector blocked each one with anticipation and responded with blows that pushed the Samurai back. The Samurai had enough, and decided to use the trusted Horse Cutting Technique that felled many adversaries. The Lord Protector braced and took the blow with his sword, and both remained unharmed by Jack's attack. Jack was stunned, as only a certain Scotsman took that blow before with no damage. Now it was the Lord Protector's turn. Jack was suddenly on both defensive and evasive, as he blocked what he could and evaded what he couldn't. But each block saw him pushed back, and several evaded attacks still saw him with cuts. Jack tried one last desperate attempt as on one of their clashes, he diverted the opponent's blade and tried to use the opening to land a punch, hoping to use that for an opening with his blade. But instead, his opponent caught his and threw him back down on the ground, with Jack holding his sword in defense only for it be knocked back by the enemy. The Lord Protector seemed to have pity though, as he went in with a fist instead of his blade, taking the wind straight out of the Samurai's lungs and leaving him there, barely awake and breathing, but unable to move for the time being.

The Lord Protector walked over to a pedestal that had a key similar to his own, only with a numeral I on it. In came the Empress from the secret passageway, gasping and rushing to her fallen husband. He was still breathing, but even with treatment, his survival was uncertain. The Lord Protector then seemed distracted. "You have retrieved the second objective then? Yes, the artifact is mine. Proceed through the rift above, I will return on my own. Take note that the listed units that accompanied me won't be returning." talking as though he spoke to a ghost. He then held the key as it glowed, and to Jack's amazement, a black white time portal, like so many he had seen, emerged. The Lord Protector gave only a stern glance to the recovering Samurai and said " Do not be a fool like that man. To oppose myself, Magnus, is a sheer act of stupidity.". " _Wait, Magnus, that's who he is, but why..?_ " the Samurai thought as Magnus walked through the portal.

Jack got to his feet and saw to his father, and by now people from the palace had come to see the state of the Emperor and aid him. "Father, are you", said Jack, "Do not concern your…" coughed the Emperor incompletely with blood. The Empress had tears down her eyes, as the attendants began to see to his wounds with grim eyes. "Wait, my son, you must know, the key taken, for many generations our family has guarded it, not knowing it's exact nature except it's connection to time. If misused it could be..." the Emperor coughed again with more blood. " Please do not overexert yourself!" cried the Emperess. Jack had a solemn expression while contemplating his thoughts. He then made a decision. Gathering his sword, he walked over to the now unstable time portal. "Son, no! You've already suffered a perilous journey through time. There's no knowing if you will come back this time!" cried the Empress. Jack walked over to both of them with a sad expression, and hugged his parents gently, careful of his father's injuries. His face and actions conveyed it all. He needed to go, must go. Whatever Magnus intends, he must be stopped and made to answer for what he did. He knew it could be another long journey, but he would return with all his power one day. As Jack got up and left for the portal, his father said one last thing. "My son, take what I said earlier to heart, I know not what you face, but I suspect new hardships await you before you may persevere. I wish you would not see need for this, but I know you will persevere if stand by your beliefs. Whatever you decide, now and then, I stand by you, my son." said the Emperor weakly. The Samurai gave a slight smile as a last farewell as walked into the portal as it faded.

Note: Hello, this is Psychicdan. So after that, uh, controversial ending, I had mixed thoughts. I respect Genndy, even if I wanted things to go down differently, so that's part of why the bittersweet ending is here. It will also be used here into story building up as you probably picked up. Another reason for this fanfic sequel is that I just felt I didn't get enough Samurai Jack, and wanted more things like development over Season 5. Seeing others write their own stories out there inspired me to do the same. For those of you wondering about Ashi, yes she will be here(SPOILERS) involving differing memories and butterfly effect. By development, I mean both Jack and Ashi's romance and Jack's progression to stronger and more human character than what he returned to in the later part of Season 5. Jack is not fighting simple evil anymore, and that's part of why Magnus is here. Come back next time to see Jack and Ashi's reunion as Jack confronts the Magnus Protectorate. Also, if anyone wants to art of this you're more than welcome, just be sure to give credit to both Genndy for the original Samurai Jack and myself for the fan work.


	2. Chapter II Reunion in the Grim New World

Samurai Jack: Renegade Samurai

Rating T to M, depending how graphic you see this.

Warning:

The following is a work of fanfiction and is not intentionally connected to real word places, events, or people, nor intended to copy others' work. Samurai Jack is the work of Genndy Tartakovsky, his team and affiliated studios and companies. This is solely fanfiction for fun and not profit.

Chapter II: Reunion in the Grim New World

The sensation of the black and white ring time portal was both familiar and different to Jack. The flickering lights and feelings of distortions along his body brought back some memories, many unpleasant. The first time it happened, Aku had sent him to the future that he had conquered in Jack's absence, and though Jack didn't know it then, the sudden loss of his victory then as well as the dramatic uncertainty of the experience was traumatic. He had found several time portals of similar nature to that one of black and white distortions in space, but many times he was denied. The only pleasant time travel he ever had was when Ashi had used Aku's own powers that she inherited to send Jack back home, a dream he thought long lost. Even that happy memory was tinged with pain, as the changes Jack caused in the past erased Ashi as well. It brought even further pain when he realized that erasing Ashi with Aku's destruction meant the whole future was erased, and all his friends and experiences were no more. All he could tell himself then was that hopefully they would all exist again in the new future, free from Aku and leading happier lives.

Even if his adventures never really happened, he took some solace knowing he might have saved them all in the long run rather than condemn them, but that was something he would never know in his once again normal lifespan, losing his agelessness with his return to the proper time period and Aku's destruction then, him being responsible for ripping Jack from his proper moment in time. At least, that was what Jack felt and surmised. Even the people of the future couldn't make sense of time travel. What felt different about his latest time travel was that rather than falling down, he felt being drawn forward. Made sense, since previous time portals were in the ground while he entered one from in front of him, but what was most different was what he was thinking and feeling now compared to when Aku first tricked him.

He wasn't distraught or panicked, but now traveled with purpose. He would eventually return home again some way, but not until he set out on what he intended to do. Whatever time this took him to, he would find Magnus. Whatever his reasons or formidability, he repeated in his mind he would have Magnus answer for the assault on his father and people and return the stolen key, whatever Magnus intended it for. There was no fear, only steeled resolve. Of course, no matter the resolve, it would soon be overshadowed by the surprise Jack would find himself in.

He finally exited the portal and found himself in midair like last time, coming near the side of a tall building. Jack collected himself and stabbed his sword into the building to slow his descent, and once he stopped, he saw some hovercars within his range. He flung himself using his own momentum, ejecting himself and the sword to the traffic flow. The hover car he collided with got into a panic, and flew out of the flow into an array of buildings. Jack quickly realized he was at the front window, and crawled to the top of the car. The driver could finally respond, and it seemed they were a good one, considering all the near crash incidents that they barely dodged in that interval. Soon there was the sound of sirens and a booming mechanized voiced. "Stop, in the name of the Protectorate, or we will fire!" said the voice from an armored flying vehicle with firearms and black and grey aesthetic.

The warning seemed only a formality though, as warning shots came across and the second volley turned serious towards Jack. It seemed they had noticed him. _Not this again_ , thought Jack, as he jumped from vehicle to vehicle to the pursuit vehicle. He deflected the shots that came at him with his sword as he got on top of the vehicle and made his way to the back turbines, slashing them to disable the vehicle's flight. The vehicle came crashing into a nearby street as Jack jumped off before the crash. Looking from the vehicle, he now took in his surroundings with stunned awe.

This was definitely the future alright, but not Aku's future. No longer was there a perpetual smoggy red sky with blackened buildings and jagged arcs in the image of the demon. The air seemed cleaner, and the sun gazed on the city, appearing to be between evening and twilight with sun radiating in the distance. The buildings appeared of greater variety and emitting varying lights, obviously bearing different purposes. He could now see plants here and there, such as a series of trees lined near the street. The hovercars were nothing new, though they also crowded streets on the ground too. There were displays on the buildings too, advertising various things, but none of them Aku. The aesthetics of the city resembled nothing of the dark ruler, instead bearing geometrical aesthetics such as pillars and buildings in the form of hexagons here and there.

A common element Jack noted was an insignia marked across the city. Whether on flag posts, draped near street lights, or placed on the sides of walls, was an insignia of a gray shield, and in that gray shield, a black armored figure raising its fist in the air. It evoked a feeling of power, force, and protection, and Jack wondered if it was the national symbol here. Despite the noted improvement compared to last time, Jack couldn't help but feel that the city felt… cold, or down, something conveying an unsettling feeling. Not the ever-present evil in Aku's cities, but the city did not feel as welcoming as he thought it looked somehow. He looked around, and a crowd was starting to gather.

He noticed their garb was similar to what he saw back in the previous future, generally aesthetics like shirts, jeans, and shoes that would be widely available then and make his garb look out of place. There was a discrepancy he noticed though. Back in Aku's future, the crowds were populated by many alien races, with the human population under Aku's oppression becoming a minority. Here, it looked reversed, with so many humans but the nonhumans few and far between. In fact, the nonhumans seemed to be the most distant, as though they wanted to avoid the crowd more than Jack. Everyone looked at Jack as though he were dangerous. "Wait, please, I don't wish to cause ha_", "Stop right there or die!" shouted a mechanized voice coming towards Jack.

The crowd backed up, and Jack tensed as he saw the guard coming up, as he was the same as the soldiers who assaulted the palace. Jack readied his sword and let out a battle cry, with the soldier readying his weapon in fire. Jack ran and deflected the fire and slashed the soldier's arm, blood spilling and unable to resist. Jack pointed his sword at him. "Where am I, what do you want of me, and where is Magnus?!" demanded Jack. "Wha, the Lord Protector, what's a criminal like you, ahh?!" the soldier said in a pained voice as he collapsed from his injuries. "YOU, STEP AWAY AND STAND DOWN!" shouted another mechanized voice. Jack kept his guard up, refusing to let down his guard before his clear enemies.

The guards were only pissed off by this, and grunted as they let lose more gunfire, ignoring the screaming crowd they risked fire at. Jack was upset they would harm bystanders, and returned his attention to them as he charged them, gracefully jumping from the spot they fired at, cutting one guard down with a descending slash and cutting the next one with a follow up on the ground. Jack was surprised as screams followed. "AHHH, MURDER! MURDERER!" cried someone in the crowd. They spilled away in terror, another person shouting, "Someone call the Protectorate, there's a crazy killer out here!". "No, wait!" shouted Jack, but it was too late. He should have thought this out more, he knew his opponents were, in some regards anyway, human, so of course people would be terrified to armed soldiers killed by a stranger. He only acted in self-defense though, not trusting the killers who assaulted his home. Still, he stood there in saddened dismay, distraught he alarmed innocents. He was soon alerted to the sound of sirens booming through the city, and in the distance, he saw more pursuit vehicles. Jack darted to the crowds of buildings, intending to lose his pursuers through the alleys and lose his pursuers. Hopefully, he could then figure out what kind of world he had gotten into this time.

…

Within a steel fortress of black and gray, designed with both grace and imposing pressure, a meeting was being carried out with a rather displeased man, none other than the Lord Protector himself. The current area was the throne room of his Citadel, and carried the cold geometric aesthetic of the cities, appearing steel with a touch of black here and there and lit by white lights and the sun from the windows overhead on the wall. The Lord Protector, Magnus, looked down, appearing the same as when Jack had first faced him, only now with a cape behind him. He wore it for formalities, but discarded it in battle, as it was frankly a nuisance otherwise. To his downward gaze were representatives of an alien race called the Synolicans, beings who, like ants, had a thick exoskeleton outside and the rest inside. They were here to discuss immigration to his world. Yes, it was another long day for the Lord Protector.

"Great Lord Protector of the planet Earth, we are humbled by your presence and grace to meet with his. Our planet has fallen into civil war between the super powers that have had a falling out, leading to widespread catastrophe. Those who do not fight have been caught in middle and, with our people dying day by, we could only leave in exile for a new, peaceful world that can take us in and support us. We have looked and looked, but yours is the only one with enough peace and stability to sustain us. We are merely 500,000 now, and would be forever grateful to live under your benevolence.".

Caution and suspicion dwelled within Magnus's eyes rather than sympathy. "I believe our interplanetary immigration policies were laid out from the beginning to you. We will only allow admittance of 1000 nonhumans from each population each month after the proper negotiation procedures, and each person will be screened through the process to avoid the chance of inviting galactic criminals. It is the duty of Protectorate admittance officials to decide when and where you will be sent. Still, I have looked over it myself, given you are a new race, and have already decided to allocate you to one of our immigration cities in Section D. Employment Division has already been informed, and your people will be allowed to labor opportunities." The Lord Protector said flatly.

The presenter's companion spoke out of turn with "L-Lord Protector, those terms are abominable, our people are very weary, some wounded and sick. We can't live as space vagrants for so long! We need access to resources to help rebuild ourselves, and 1000 a month?! We would never be able to relocate everyone in time, please give us more reasonable," before a steel pillar came crashing down at him with a wave Magnus's hand, the Citadel itself connected to him. "I'm sure you're aware that we have had issues in the past and therefore our own planet is in a precarious situation. We restrict immigration from other worlds to keep the consumption of resources beneath their growth, else we risk starving ourselves. Introducing foreign populations will put our own people into unrest and promote conflict, and so nonhumans from other worlds must be integrated at the proper pace. Do we have an understanding? THEN GET THE HELL OUT!" Magnus screamed with impatience, through with his political persona for the day.

The remaining Synolican quickly scampered out, not wishing to share the same fate. "Oh, and someone clean up this bloody mess, why do they have to talk back?" sighed Magnus As cleaning personnel arrived, showing this was not uncommon, an official came through the door. "Um, pardon me, Lord Protector Magnus" said a Protectorate official nervously with his head down. "Grrr, what is it now?" grumbled Magnus. He had already sat through his fair share of meetings and paperwork today, and the only reason someone would come to him outside of appointment could only mean more messes to deal with. "Well, sir, field observation had taken, um, notice of strange readings in City Area 1B37, and upon examination of this, it resembled chronal energy readings, the original formation suggesting use of a time portal, my Lord Protector." The informant told him, sweat clenched in his hands, knowing that his ruler was already in an ill mood.

"I'm sorry, what? Time portals don't appear at random, and the only person who possesses the means to open and authorize them is me, and I know I authorized no such thing. So why are you here bothering me with nonsense?" said Magnus sternly. The attended gulped before collecting himself. "Well, Lord Protector, we were suspicious, so we had looked into the area to see if there were any noted incidents in conjunction with the recorded events. Cyber Trooper patrols had witnessed an armed stranger in Japanese traditional garment appearing and causing trouble in air traffic, and had assaulted several guards and terrorized the citizenry. He has yet to be apprehended, but we have images from recording devices." reported the informant as he used a device to display holographs of images and other data from the incident.

Magnus looked at them with just a flick of interest. What he saw was puzzlingly familiar though. This man in a white gi and sword, he swore he saw him somewhere before. Then the memory hit him. "Wait, that yokel Samurai from way back when, he's the cause of all this? I suppose I did just leave that portal there, but I didn't think he would just charge in. It's been thirty years though, so I suppose he went in at the last minute and got delayed.". Yes, it had been thirty years from Magnus' perspective since he bested the Samurai in his own time and home, yet he had not aged a day. Magnus looked at the video of the ensuing violence, and the only interest then was of mild irritation. "So, can anyone here explain to me why our soldiers CAN'T SHOOT FOR SHIT?! I mean, this guy is bringing a sword to a gun fight, and our troops are getting cut like salami!".

The audience within his throne room fell silent, but everyone, particularly the officials in charge of military and law enforcement operations, had cramped, sweating faces. Magnus merely held his hand to his face as he sighed. "I suppose we'll have to focus on the aiming issues of our troops another time. Still, I have faced this Samurai before, and if our troops can't handle it immediately, we'll just have someone specialized help them in the meantime. Come to think of it, didn't the High Overseer from the Inner Sanctum request an opportunity for real life combat situations to test her Special Assassination Force? Last I checked, she had been raising those experimental soldiers for over 20 years, was it?" Magnus proposed.

"Ah, yes Lord Protector, somewhere along that timeline. The High Overseer reporter her, uh, "daughters", have been of age for a few years now and that their training has been promising, an actual field experience is all that is required." stated one of the military operation personnel. "Well then, this is a good opportunity as any, but don't send all seven, that's just overkill and prevents us from gauging their value. Tell the High Overseer to send whoever she thinks would benefit most from it", stated Magnus. "Yes, Lord Protector Magnus." said all the order pertained to.

…

Within a remote sealed base belonging to Magnus, armored women patrolled and trained in dedication to the Lord Protector himself, a statue of the man centered in the central corridor where they trained under his guidance. This was the Inner Sanctum, a section of the Magnus Protectorate that could be most dedicated to Magnus. In part, it was an experiment to see how effective and devoted the troops could be in response to the Protectorate's modified doctrine in extreme degrees. It was also where several other "questionable" experimental procedures took place, all for the sake of creating more effective and loyal soldiers who doubled as followers. In the long run, it's true purpose was to spring up a faith surrounding Magnus himself.

There were mostly women as it was still more costly to implement cybernetics into women compared to men, and so most women ended up here instead of in the main infantry, with some exceptions. Some women did take well to the process and became adept troopers, but worst comes to worst it could result in paralysis or fatality, and even the men weren't absolved of this possibility ether. Still, to put female personnel into military service without the dangerous use of cybernetics, this was the place. That being said, given how secretive it was, all manner of inhumane conditions was leased without the public to disapprove.

It's founder, the High Overseer, was a true devotee to the Lord Protector. So much so, all the other personnel in Magnus's circle tensed at her presence, and even Magnus found her fanaticism a bit overmuch, choosing to speak through proxies so he wouldn't have to lose hours to maddening praise. Perhaps the Inner Sanctum's faith was a little too effective. The Special Assassination Force was one of the earliest projects given to her close to the Inner Sanctum's beginning. She was to test a certain genetic modification substance and conceive infants in the hope raising super soldiers. It couldn't be known immediately if it was successful enough to generate the next generation of soldiers, so the seven daughters birthed from the High Overseer would be first trained and observed to be put in service of the Magnus Protectorate.

They were taught the doctrine from birth, learning of the Lord Protector Magnus and his deeds, the safety and protection he provided the world, and how anyone who opposed Magnus and the Protectorate was an agent of chaos threatening the world Magnus strove for. They were trained to destroy such enemies. Learning the highest martial arts and combat routines one could learn in the Protectorate, and training in several melee weapons as well as firearms. All were dutiful in their training except one.

Lately, the eldest of the septuplet daughters had been plagued by dreams and visions of late. She told of how in the reality she saw in these moments, the Inner Sanctum was a cult, and the one worshipped was a demon instead of Magnus. Other parts she left out. The more comforting visions detailed a man who she saw fighting, with the more recent ones becoming kinder, seeing the man in white garb affectionately and comfortingly, something reality in the Inner Sanctum had not granted her. There was one vision where she passionately embraced this man for an instant, but the most recent one she experienced was horrible. She was walking towards the man in a moment of bliss, but then felt weak, the man holding her in his arms. She felt herself fade as she stared into the man as she awoke from her nightmare.

Looking up, she saw her mother, the High Overseer. "It is time you learn to disregard these ridiculous distractions and serve our Lord Protector. We have received a request from the Lord Protector about a dangerous individual running in City Area 1B37, and the main forces are having some difficulty. I've chosen you because you are the strongest and most skilled, but also the most troubled of late. Perhaps this will put you back in place. This is your chance to prove to our Lord Protector the value of yourself, your sisters, and the Inner Sanctum. Return with success, or don't return alive at all.". "Yes, mother." Said her daughter solemnly.

In the end, she knew these were only false ideas in her head, and if they proved to distract her, then she was better off dying in service to the Lord Protector. Any who can't serve him were less than worthless. The assassin already in a padded black uniform that allowed for flexibility and some protection, put on her mask, resembling a thinner, tighter fit of the helmets Cyber Troopers wore. Finally, she prepared her weapons, a kusarigama and an SMG. She headed for the teleportation device to begin her mission.

…

Jack had been running and hiding for several hours, evading pursuits and patrols by any means he could. Though he was in no place to choose, hiding in the garbage was not particularly honorable for a Samurai. But engaging the soldiers in combat would be eventual suicide. They knew and controlled the city, he knew that much, and it would only be a matter of time before such a fight let them overwhelm with tactics and force. They weren't like the beetle drones who just marched on programming and destructed without a care.

Despite their internal circuitry, these soldiers were human enough, so they all fought with survival instinct. More than that, they could plan in advance and in combat, and some were trained enough in effective tactics. He might still have the advantage in skill, but enough of them with a strategy would prove his undoing. So, for now, avoiding them was the best chance for survival. Honestly, Jack couldn't believe he missed fighting the robots. Fortunately, night had fallen, allowing the Samurai to move more easily under its cover. He went to the top of a building looking down at the streets to see the soldiers' patrols still ongoing. The citizens appeared to be confined in their homes, frightful of what happened.

 _What happened? There is no sign of Aku, who was responsible for everything wrong with the future before. I thought with him gone, things would be better, but now the future makes even less sense than before. Men made of flesh and technology, people cowering in their presence, and Magnus is connected to all of it, but how? Why?_ " Jack thought. Jack's thoughts were interrupted yet again as the bladed edge of kusarigama crackling with energy grazed his side, leaving a minor injury. He turned to his midair opponent, a figure in black wielding both the weapon and then firing an SMG at him. Jack ran and roll from the bullets to his cover, somehow feeling a sense of nostalgia in the danger.

His second of reprieve ended, as the assassin appeared over his cover and ran the chain of her weapon towards him, wrapping it around his weapon, closing in as she tried to wrench it away. Jack resists, but it gave his opponent the opportunity for few jabs at his chest, jaw and forehead, disorienting him. She held the bladed component of her weapon and lunged, intending for a fatal strike on the hated enemy of Magnus. But Jack foresaw that follow up and was able to lift his sword just in time for a block. He then grabbed the chain, wresting the weapon and her hand as he headbutts his opponent, freeing his sword from the chain and breaking pieces of the assassin's helmet.

His opponent shook her head, but not simply from the headbutt. Ever since she saw the stranger, her head was actually searing in pain, as the dreams and visions felt very real, this man, was he the same one from her visions? That was ridiculous, he was a criminal, an enemy of Magnus. Yet the details were starting to become clearer as they fought, as though a past life recalled from this encounter. She had fought this man in another time, and with her sisters. They had served a different lord, but in the end, they couldn't succeed, and she was the only survivor, her opponent spared her and shown her the truth of the demonic master.

The assassin turned from her reforming memories to her target, as Jack charged with his sword, with the assassin evading the cuts as best she could and parrying with the blade of her weapon. That was cutting it close though, as the enemy's blade had left a cut here and there, as well as chipping off more of the mask. Jack himself wasn't having such a headache, but he swore this was familiar. The weapon, the fighting style, and even the presence his enemy gave off was so familiar, but where had he seen it before? No, that was absurd, he thought, she was gone, why would she even be here, of all places?

His mental distraction took enough focus though, as the assassin got in a headbutt and punch of her own, sending him off from the edge of the building as he grabbed a hold of a jutted edge in the next though. He prepared himself by placing his feet on wall he had grabbed, a propelled himself as the assassin went in for midair attack. The countered each other and reached opposing ends, Jack grabbing another jutted edge and as well as the assassin.

They continued this pattern as they descended to the ground of the alley, and the assassin's mask cracked more and more from the force of the fight. She found an opening though, as she was a little above Jack as the parried one another, allowing her to kick him down to the ground below. They had descended enough that the fall wasn't serious for the Samurai, but the impact took the wind out of him, giving the assassin her chance as she descended upon him to bring her blade upon him.

As she stared into the eyes of her enemy though, she knew she had met this man somehow, that he was not the enemy, and the worst mental attack yet had seized her. The visions turned into clear memories, crashing into her thoughts, and it was not pleasant as she screamed in pain, colliding her face with her hand as she made sense through the raw information and pain, causing her mask to finally collapse. Jack was dumbfounded by what had happened, as he had no idea what was happening, but the slow reveal of his enemy's face stirred more familiarity from the surface. Finally, the assassin's pain subsided and she released her hand from her face, and Jack knew without a doubt who this was. "A-Ashi?" said Jack in stunned disbelief. The assassin, clearly the same Ashi, with the same face, hair, and voice he had known when they journeyed together, looked at him with a mixture of confusion and recognition as she said, "J-Jack?"

…

"A-ASHI!" Jack yelled, all the tension and uncertainty turning to joy as he hugged her as passionately as he could, no longer thinking how or why, just glad he could see her when he thought she was lost. Ashi, was surprised by this, but was also swept by feelings of joy to see Jack again, returning his embrace. After a moment, Jack parted to look at her, still overjoyed, but with questions. "I-I don't understand Ashi, I'm happy to see you, but how are here, I thought you vanished, why are you in a place like this?" he questioned. "I don't know, it's like I remember two lives now. The last I remember was seeing you when I faded at the wedding, and now I also have these memories of training with my mother and sisters," Ashi responded and then suddenly stopping with fear and shock, getting a grip of the situation.

Her mother and sisters were alive again in this new timeline, just as brutal in the last, only serving some new self-centered master. Chances were the doctrine was false like Aku's. Fear sprang up in her mind, not for herself, but for Jack. She had been sent here under orders from the Lord Protector to kill him. She would never do it now, having recalled her previous life with him, but the things she had learned of her current world, though limited, told enough to confirm something grave. Jack was not safe. He somehow antagonized the most powerful entity of this world, and now they wanted him dead.

Ashi didn't care now about the rewards and consequences of success and failure of her mission, now she just wanted to save Jack from the massive danger coming for him. "Jack, listen to me, you need to go back home, now!" she said to him with stern fear. "Wait go back, not safe, what are you talking about Ashi?" said Jack confused and alarmed by the fear in her voice. "Don't question it, Lord Protecto-, uh, Magnus wants you dead, so-aahh, quick follow me!" she commanded as she pulled him along as a pursuit vehicle came towards them flashing a light down, barely escaping the search light. Jack, though puzzled, did as told, as Ashi led him down to the lower areas of the city, as it lost its elegance resembled a ghetto.

Here, it seemed the patrols stopped looking, allowing Jack and Ashi to catch a breath. "Ashi, what is going on here, who are these people, and how do you know of them?" Jack asked perplexed. Ashi looked at him with a grim look in her eyes. Telling of her brutal life in this grim new world. She explained how she had been having strange visions of him lately, and meeting him caused her previous memories to return, but she didn't know how. Maybe her existence then and now was connected in some way. She explained the Inner Sanctum and its doctrine, noting it wasn't all too different from the Cult of Aku, and so what she learned there was very suspect. She did know now that her family had fallen into similar state of brutality as last time, which saddened Jack, knowing Aku's destruction didn't spare Ashi from that life.

Ashi disregarded that, and told him what she confirmed based on what little she knew was true from the Inner Sanctum and her current observations. That a man named Magnus now ruled the world, supposedly eternal and unaging, and commands all the world through the power and force of his Magnus Protectorate, claiming to do it for the protection and guidance of all, as he was some hero in the past that saved everything, that he knew best. Ashi definitely doubted that part, as her upbringing was too similar to Aku's rule, not to mention that it was Magnus that ordered Jack's assassination. Jack more or less understood what was happening, realizing he had basically landed in a future run by an extreme regime.

"So, Magnus rules this world in the name of "protection", and the government is run by his Protectorate and… Cyber Troopers was it?" Jack asked. "Cyborg soldiers basically, at least that's what I heard." Said Ashi. Jack affirmed this, as he had fought cyborg bounty hunters before. It didn't comfort him that he would be needing to face more and more human opponents now, as killing living beings still left him with the pain. "Anyway Jack, you need to find some time portal and head straight back home! It's not safe here!" Ashi pleaded with him. "I can't go back home, not until I have Magnus answer for the crimes against my people." said Jack sternly.

Ashi looked confused by this, and Jack understood he didn't explain his side. He explained how he had been readjusting to life back home, but how that was all torn from him when Magnus invaded from the future. Ashi was perplexed, wondering how and why Magnus time travelled from here to the past. It didn't make sense. When he told of how Magnus had slaughtered many of his people and fatally struck down his father the Emperor, Ashi was caught in grief. She had not known him long, but she had become acquainted with him enough to see a kind, honorable man who gave his all for his family and people, and knew how close to Jack's heart he was. "Even when I return, father… likely won't survive his injuries." said Jack in saddened pain. "Jack…, I'm sorry." said Ashi, at a loss on what to say now.

Jack decided that it was best not to dwell on it and focus on figuring out his new quest. "For now, I intend on blending in and getting information, in the hopes to find where Magnus is and how to confront him." said Jack with determination. "By yourself, are you crazy?! He has armies all over the world, and you couldn't beat him in your own time. Like hell I'm letting you go alone." Ashi said with irritation. Jack looked at her in surprise, saying "Wait, you mean…". "Well yeah, what else did you think I was going to do? I think those cuts and bruises show I can still beat you to the punch." said Ashi with confidence. Jack looked at her affectionately, relieved he was together with her again and not alone in this formidable endeavor.

That tender moment was interrupted by the sound of screaming and struggling down the street. "HEY, LET GO, YOU CYBORG BASTARD!" screamed a male voice with similar remarks from a female voice. Jack and Ashi ran to the site to see two youths a bit younger than them in their very early 20s, being held and dragged away by Cyber Troopers. "Let them go, now." Ashi said, not intending to give a second warning. "Hey, wait, is that…" said one of the troops. "White robe, sword, yeah, he matches the target description, so shoot on sight.". The troops disregarded their captives to shoot at them. Ashi pulled her SMG and shot back, riddling one troop with holes while the other ducked and looked for cover. It was an opening for Jack though, as he cut through the guard before he could fire in surprise.

The two youths looked up at Jack and Ashi in surprise. "Who are you, are you dead-enders too or something?" said the girl in surprise. "Dead-enders?" said Jack, looking at Ashi who only shrugged. "Grr, listen thanks but we can't stay here, more will be here soon!" said the young man in frustration. "Um, you can come with us, if you want, we have a hideout they don't know about." said the girl cautiously. "I-I guess it's cool, just follow quickly." the boy grumbled. Jack and Ashi looked at each other and affirmed, a safe refuge would be best in this situation. "Yo, what are your names anyway?" said the boy. "Ashi" she responded. Jack reminisced about his name from the last future, now using it once more. "You can call me Jack."

Author's note:

So, that was a huge information dump, huh. Sorry for being wordy, but I kind of visualize the scenes in my heads and put detail in the actions, characters, and settings so people can see it when they read it. It is Samurai Jack after all. So, Jack's hasn't been in Magnus's future for two minutes and he's already a criminal. Speaking of the Lord Protector, I hope you like him so far. My sketch wasn't so great, but basically his build and age is similar to Jack, only he's a head taller, has a more pointed chin and nose, and wears armor designed for both flexibility and protection. There will be plenty of character building that parallels and contrasts him and Jack, but right now I wanted to portray an antagonist who is brutal as a regime ruler needs to be, human and humorous in a human way, such as his frustration with politics and the incompetence with his troops. They might as well be discount storm troopers in his eyes, huh?

Now, Ashi. I wanted to bring back Ashi in a meaningful way and have her become a part of Jack's journey early on. I could have delayed the memory catch up, but that felt like interfering drama. Basically, she is technically the same person, just having lived a different life in Magnus's future. Since she was the center of the time paradox before, I'm kind of screwing with time travel concepts like Butterfly Effect and whatnot (like it's not vague enough already. I also plan to use this in her character building later. Speaking of that, there will be original characters joining their journey in later chapters and fleshing out. For now, I will be building up the world and action, so if you're wondering where the hell the Scotsman is, calm down, I'll get to him when the story permits. Be patient for Chapter III.


	3. Chapter III: Defying the Power

Samurai Jack: Renegade Samurai

Rating M for graphic depictions, language, violence and suggestive themes

Warning:

The following is a work of fanfiction and is not intentionally connected to real word places, events, or people, nor intended to copy others' work. Samurai Jack is the work of Genndy Tartakovsky, his team and affiliated studios and companies. This is solely fanfiction for fun and not profit.

Chapter III: Defying the Power

Jack ran through a dark lane, unable to see what was around him. He was panicked and tense, unable to think straight as his heart beat the faster he ran. He didn't know where he was going, only that he needed to run and get away. That was immediately ruined when he came into contact with bright lights shined straight at him. The many dozen shadows within those lights were Cyber Troopers, armed with their sights set on Jack. Jack knew turning his back wasn't an option, as that was an invitation to be shot in the back, no matter how much survival instinct screamed at him to keep running. In desperation, he ran towards the Cyber Troopers, in slim hope of breaking through their fire and position.

"FIRE!" screamed a trooper, and an insurmountable hail of bolts ran from the line of guns towards Jack. As usual he outpaced as many as he could and deflected what he couldn't that headed straight for him. But, try as he might, several shots got through his defenses, the first shots grazing him and later ones getting direct hits, puncturing his side and one of his arms. Jack fought through the pain, but it made harder to run and fight through the hail of shots. Soon, the hail intensified and he couldn't block any more as his sword arm took a shot, and Jack was riddled with pain all over as he was blown back in the air from the direct impact force of so many bolts, blood trailing in the air from his countless bullet wounds. As he fell dying, he heard a vague voice, saying "…Jack?".

…

"Jack.", "AHHH!", Jack screamed as he got up in a cold sweat, looking around panicked for any sign of danger. As he looked around, he saw Ashi, who was just a little alarmed by his sudden outburst and giving him a worried look. As he took a few deep breathes and calmed his racing thoughts, he understood what happened wasn't real. "A-are you okay Jack? I woke up and saw that you were all tense and shaking. You looked like you were in trouble or something." Ashi said with a worried expression, understanding his slumber wasn't peaceful. Jack held his hand to his forehead, wiping away the cold sweat and relaxing his facial muscles. "It's all right Ashi, it was just some nightmare is all" he tried to say in a relaxed tone to dismiss her anxiety.

He still wasn't quite alleviated though, as he felt around his arm, the feeling of gunfire tearing up his body still lingering in his mind. "Well, that's not surprising. You did kind of have a bad day, to say the least. Guess with everything that happened, you would be stressed from it all." Ashi said, knowing the assault on his father, being dropped into another world, and being chased and assaulted had given him no peace of mind. "It is a bit much, but I am holding up. Besides, it wasn't all bad. I met you again, after all." Jack said with a tender, genuine smile. It was an unexpected but happy occurrence to meet Ashi again when he thought her lost forever, willing to go through everything to have such a chance.

It wasn't under pleasant circumstances, given they met again through a fight and were running from the law everywhere, but being with her made him somehow feel he could persevere in this world. Ashi said nothing, but smiled back, knowing he was bouncing back from what just happened. She was happy to meet him again too, and with her mindset back to how it was, was prepared to leave her life as an assassin again to be with him and make her own decisions. She didn't know a whole lot about this world either, but remembering the harshness in the Inner Sanctum and how her previous journey with Jack had shown her what was clearly wrong, she wasn't going back.

The two got up and left the small enclosed area. The beds afforded to them were decrepit old mattresses, and looked better than their surroundings. That made sense when they reentered the larger section of the tunnel their hosts had called "home". It was no home by choice, they knew that. Boy and girl in their early 20s, Jay and Sandra, had led them hear into some tunnels below the ghetto. They clearly weren't used in a long while, and some parts looked like they threatened to collapse. The structures and furniture piled up in this place were all mix matched together, appearing to be garbage and refuse from above. Some had to sleep in cardboard boxes, and some of the seats and tables were just tires and wooden planks. There were others too, about three dozen around Jay and Sandra's age, ranging from teenagers to young adults in their early 20s. Everyone appeared miserable, dirty, and tired, some sick as well, as their clothing was tattered, patched and mix matched just like their home.

It was clear to Jack and Ashi that this community was mired in poverty. Jack had seen similar sights in Aku's future, and he didn't like it any more than now how people had to live like this. It was late when they had arrived, so Jack and Ashi had no time for questions when they retired to rest, so now they looked for Jay and Sandra for some answers. They saw the impoverished community centered around a pot cooking over a fire, inside the pot being some form of gruel, Jack and Ashi not wanting to know the ingredients. The other youths looked up, as they were still a little cautious of their new arrivals. Jay and Sandra looked up and saw them.

"Hey, you're awake just in time for breakfast. Better get it while you can." Jay said. "Just be careful how much you take, it's easy for people to get hungry here." Sandra said. Jack and Ashi, haven't had eaten since the other day, complied with and thanked them for their generosity. Try as they might to eat it in gratitude though, the gruel lived up its name, as the hard, contrasting tastes made their tongues revolt and they swallowed hard, and they swore the chunky liquid was giving their stomachs a hard time as they both groaned from the experience.

Sandra chuckled. "Yeah, our specialty dish tastes like shit, huh? It takes some getting used to, but you learn to hold it down" she said to ease the situation. "We could have scored something that wasn't total crap if those cyber bastards hadn't caught us." Jay grumbled, still sore from that experience both physically and emotionally. Jack and Ashi understood then that those two were up there scavenging for food when they found them held up by Cyber Troopers. "Last night, why were you being dragged by those soldiers? You said something about dead-enders?" Ashi asked. "Yeah, that's what we are. The dregs of society, forgotten trash, wasted resources, blahblahblah. Surprised you don't know that. Basically, the name means we're people who don't have the skills or opportunities for futures, and our high and mighty Protectorate isn't too keen on that. So they come and drag us out of poverty to get us back on our feet, even though they let stuff like the poverty and disparity happen in the first place." Jay grumbled again, his words filled with contempt.

Sandra looked uncomfortable with her face turned down as she explained, "That means being taken to a Potential Attainment Center, where the workless, in name, are given work and training for the most available jobs. But-but those places are basically prisons. All the jobs are worthless labor, they don't teach anything real jobs want, and they work you till you drop! It's like they want to punish us for being poor!". Jack and Ashi were shocked by this. What kind of society punishes the poor themselves for being trapped in such squalor? Couldn't they use resources to improve their standards? Jack asked these questions, and Jay got fed up then. "Don't you get it, they don't care! We're just trash, trash to be swept under the goddamn rug and forgotten! They don't want anything to do with us, they're only looking out for themselves!" Jay screamed, his face raw with emotions as he spat his bitter beliefs.

"But, then, why do people follow Magnus if he treats his people in such a way?" Jack asked. Both Jay and Sandra looked dumbfounded now. "Okay, you've got to be shitting me now. You're telling me you don't know why the guy's in charge? Even people down here knows the stories, he's pretty much a fact of life." Jay replied. "Well, uh, like everyone knows, they say a horrible war happened over 50 years ago, and Magnus stopped the war and saved everyone. He formed the Protectorate and rebuilt world society, well, some of it." Sandra said as she looked at the not too pleasing surroundings.

"Wait, what war? What happened, and what did Magnus do?" Jack asked. "I don't know, it was ages ago, you think I was well off enough to attend those Protectorate school classes? Anyway, enough about that, who are you two exactly? You told us your names, but why did you off those guys to save us? Cause if it was for money, we ain't got shit. You dissidents or something, cause you look like the kind who like to piss off the Protectorate?" Jay inquired. Jack and Ashi looked at each other a bit uncertainly. A time travelling samurai and a rogue Protectorate assassin on the run from said Protectorate, it sounded like a raving mad dream. Jay caught their expressions and decided to drop it.

"Well, not like it matters. We can't even be seen by those bucket heads, so anyone who gives them a hard time is good to me. So, uh, thanks for the other day." he said. "No, no, thank you for giving us shelter and food. You've done us a great deal already." Jack said humbly. As some time passed after they ate, Jack and Ashi were about to go to the dead-enders to give their thanks and goodbye when someone came running through from another tunnel. By his rugged look, he was another dead-ender, and he was running with panic. "J-Jay, we got trouble! There was some crazy accident in the Middle District yesterday, and now Cyber Troopers are combing the city looking for that Jack guy you brought in. A whole platoon is coming to the Lower District to flood out the ghetto and tunnels!" said the panting dead-ender.

Jack became apprehensive than, realizing his actions the other day now put these young people in danger. "Do they already have the exit tunnels blocked?" Jay asked. "Yeah, there are patrols everywhere now, and soon they'll be sending people down into the tunnels, what do we do?" asked the dead-ender. Jay's expression warped in frustration, rambling off and rejecting ideas. They couldn't sneak past, too many of their people and too many guards, shuffling through the tunnels and avoiding patrols with a group their size wouldn't work either, and trying to hide within the tunnels would get them flushed out by the search parties. They were trapped like rats.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows, knowing he had to take action. Ashi could tell what that expression meant and wordlessly joined him in expression and thought. "I greatly apologize, I did not mean for this to happen. But if you cannot avoid confrontation, then the only choice is to fight. I will go and deal with the soldiers. All of you go and run while they are distracted." Jack said without a hint of hesitation. "Are you crazy?! That's a whole platoon sitting out there, maybe 50 of those Cyber Troopers. You got skills, but you think you can take down that many?" Jay said in disbelief.

Jack was already calculating approaches. He had already defeated groups of 10 with tact, though their overconfidence and lack of preparation helped then. These soldiers were prepared to shoot and kill on sight. Taking on that many at once was definitely suicide as well. But, they were still patrolling in groups. If he could take each one by surprise and eliminate them before they regroup, he might have a chance, or rather they had a chance. He knew Ashi wasn't letting him take on all of this by himself. He wasn't found of using guerilla tactics, as his warrior code was usually to face his enemies with an unspoken but clear message to either walk away or fight. They didn't have that luxury though, as they needed to persevere and hep these youths escape the mess he caused.

"There may be a way to deal with the Troopers, but I will need to know everything you do about the area." Jack, Ashi, and the dead-enders sat together and discussed their strategy. Jack asked the dead-enders about the tunnel layouts, the streets, buildings, anything that could be used as a vantage point or obstacles against them. Jack smiled a bit during the meeting, remembering how this was similar to his first escapade in the future, saving talking canine archaeologists from Aku's forces. He then frowned at a somber fact from that.

This wasn't going to be like then, where he fought soulless robots who couldn't react to save themselves. These were human beings, altered as they were, each fighting with everything they got. That made them dangerous, as they would use combined tactics and teamwork to take him out, and no matter how good he was, that was still a threat to his own survival. That wasn't the hardest part. What was the hardest part being that Jack was now resolving himself to kill up to maybe 50 people now. He had to kill in self-defense against Ashi's sisters before, and that thought brought the painful reality that each was a person as much as he or she was.

No matter how many times he did so or his reasons, it never felt easier, but maybe that was a good thing. He knew of tales of the samurai of his home killing when needed, but he never knew that burden till recently. The way of the Samurai was a hard road, he knew now, and that steeled his resolve. After planning where he and Ashi would emerge and what advantages they would use, they set out to work. While Jay, Sandra, and the other dead-enders hid in the deepest part of the tunnels, they made their way to two different entrances leading to different partS of the ghetto. Jack took the north, Ashi went south. The plan was to isolate each squad using the best advantages available, and meet towards the center of the ghetto to deal with the rest. As Jack saw the daylight, HE took one deep breath and headed out, gripping his sword with killing intent.

…

It didn't take Jack long to find the first patrol combing through the streets. They were somehow making more of a mess out of the ghetto than it already was. They were adamant on finding him, as they raided all the local stores and homes, terrorizing the citizens as they couldn't stop this "lawful" vandalism. Jack saw them ransacking one such store, and prepared himself as he climbed to the store roof and waited for them to leave, no wanting the bystanders to be caught in the ensuing violence.

As they left without a hint of remorse, Jack leaped down with his sword, slashing two of the seven guards from the initial midair attack and followed up with a third slash on another soldier. "It's him, fire!" shouted the sergeant to his remaining three subordinates. They responded to the order with fire, but Jack expected that he rolled from the spot the fired at and jumped from his crouched position as they fired again, taking advantage of their miss then to slash from the air again.

Blood sprayed as his blade cut well into the soldier's chest, staining Jack and his gi as well as blinding the other two who did not anticipate such a gruesome outcome. It was a fatal misfortune, as Jack stabbed one of them and followed up with a grab on the other one as the sergeant tried to shoot him, but instead shot his last subordinate instead. "OH SHIT!" the sergeant screamed as he fired again at Jack. Jack deflected the bullets with grace, one such deflected bullet striking the soldier through the left side of his chest, crying out as he fell. Even in his groans of pain, he tried to ready his gun to fire again, but Jack walked over with his eyes steeled like a wolf's and the sergeant, under his helmet, had fear plastered on his face as the blade came down his throat, his life ebbing away as quickly and painlessly as Jack could manage.

…

As Ashi made her own way through the south area, she saw up ahead a squad coming down road as well as noticing an old abandoned car not too far. She remembered during the meeting how Jack asked if there were anything like these around that could be used, and Sandra said the ghetto was littered with junk that could be used. Ashi knew she could the on the squad in regular combat, but she knew she needed to pace herself well as there would be more troops. Ashi went to look under the hood, pleased to find that there were still parts like the sparklers and engine. She was no tech expert, but enough training like gun maintenance taught here that mixing this and that together was not a good result.

After some hard wiring, she waited until the squad got close enough, then lit a match and left it in the engines exhaust as she ran as fast as possible. The squad barely even noticed her as they got caught in a rupture of force and flames. It wasn't a total win though. 7 of the 10 soldiers lied in charred death, as their three surviving comrades, who survived their explosion by being the rear guard, got up in with effort in their shock. "S-Sergeant is dead, we need back…" he said unfinished as a blade attached to an energy arcing chain came aimed at his throat came, pulling him along in painful death.

Ashi doubled on this as she grabbed his body and used it to shield herself from further fire as she charged, disabling one trooper as she threw the corps on him, then kicked the other one in the side as finished with another lethal stab. She turned to the last one that had just recovered. He tried to ready his rifle, but Ashi was faster, as she used her SMG to gun him down. Ashi just nonchalantly sighed, thinking maybe the explosion tactic made things a little too easy. She readied her gear and headed for her rendezvous point with Jack.

…

Jack looked over from the building rises to see the remaining squads of the platoon of Cyber Troopers holding down the central area. He turned as he heard footsteps, seeing Ashi from behind. "Well, you've been busy" Ashi said, not really bothered by the sight of blood itself, but a bit concerned about what Jack had went through. "Ah, don't worry. Right now, we have a problem down there." said Jack as he pointed out the remaining platoon. Ashi surveyed the area below, stating "Not very good for us. Still three dozen Cyber Troopers, and the area is a wide-open field. They got the advantage this time." Jack nodded in affirmation.

If they were going to assault the group, they would need an opening to take them by surprise. Below, he had identified who appeared to be the platoon leader, the First Lieutenant. Some distance away from there was an armored road vehicle, with what he identified as a minigun on top. He was glad he had familiarized himself well enough with guns in the last timeline, as he could now identify them and assess their capabilities, and he knew that could turn the odds in their favor.

As for an opening, Jack saw a derelict old water tower on one of the building roofs, long dried up. He and Ashi went towards there, and sure enough, the supports were weak enough to be cut. Jack completely cut the two back supports and partially cut the remaining ones, causing the water tower to tip towards the central area as the metal snapped. The soldiers only noticed something odd as the hulking shadow passed over them, followed by screaming as they were crushed beneath the mass of steel. More than half of that squad suffered confirmed deaths, bringing the platoon down to 27.

As the dust was still in the air and the platoon was scrambled from what just happened, Jack and Ashi made a run for it. They slashed, punched, and kicked at the guards who gathered enough sense to notice them, as they made a straight line for the minigun. As it was close, they faced a line of Cyber Troopers forming a firing line. "Go, I can handle it!" Ashi told him, and Jack replied with a nod. Ashi charged first, firing her SMG as she did so to break the troops concentration. Two got taken out, and as they retrained their sights, she charged into their formation, slashing at one troops and yanking another one with her chain towards a cluster to break their fire again.

As they tried to get up, she fired her SMG, taking out another two, but then it made a clicking sound. Ashi grunted then, holstering her gun as she used her chain to disarm one of the troops, then used his gun right back at them. She had nearly eliminated the enemy line, but by now the other troops were closing in. Some had gotten close, and all she could do to stop the fire was by charging at the new firing line, punching and firing at the stunned troops, taking advantage of the fact the soldiers wouldn't shoot at their comrades. But it was risky, as she took several slashes and punches herself, as well as a few grazed shots when the soldiers saw enough of an opening, her assassin uniform torn and soaked in blood in some places.

"ASHI, GET DOWN!" shouted Jack. Out of both trust in Jack and compelling survival instinct, Ashi complied, as the air filled with gunfire. Jack had been busy dealing with some soldiers guarding the minigun, understanding what he intended and tried to reach it themselves. This time, the soldiers used sword arms, and in sheer desperation, managed to slash through his gi and leave a glaring, bleeding cut. It wasn't deep though, and Jack fought through the injuries and broke through their mad act with refined sword technique. Still, Jack would not allow for that again, understanding how everyone fought to the fullest to stay alive, him and Ashi included.

He fired off the minigun, the sound of endless fire and falling gun shells drowning out all else as he mowed down soldiers desperate for cover and counterattacks. It was trickier to mow them down when they saw a lethal attack coming and acted in response. Jack _really_ couldn't believe he was missing the beetle drones right now. A few bullets came from the other side, and Jack winced in pain as one shot got to his left shoulder. He did not let up though, but then the gunfire stopped with a clicking sound, the minigun red hot. It appeared this was the limit.

Jack tore a clean piece from the bottom of his gi, since the top got destroyed earlier, and wrapped it around his shot shoulder. He peered into the storm of dust and smoke, confirming Ashi was all right, and then glimpsing the remaining figures as the smoke lifted. Including the First Lieutenant, there were 10, well, 8 now, as 2 screamed and ran away as though they saw a thing from hell. The First Lieutenant, though also wearing a helmet, seemed vexed by this. "Men, form up! There's only 2 of them and they're out of tricks! So stop letting those bleeding animals show you up and fight for our Lord Protector!" the Lieutenant shouted. "Yes sir!" the soldiers shouted, their morale partly restored.

Jack sighed at this, dismayed at how these people weren't motivated for their own lives or comrades, but for some distant ruler somewhere. It seems Magnus expected his soldiers to either succeed or die in service to him. He might have come from a feudal land, but at least then the rulers were supposed to honor their soldiers and people in turn. All Jack saw in the Cyber Troopers was blind faith leading to death. Jack forced himself through the pain and walked towards Ashi, and they wordlessly looked at each other with affirmation, prepared to finish this.

They both charged, Jack deflecting the incoming gunfire while Ashi from behind fired the commandeered gun disrupting the line a bit and lessening the fire. In seconds, they reached the soldiers who were surprised they broke through, then even more surprised as Jack cut two of them down, then grabbed the firing arm of a soldier about to fire and pointing at the next soldier, killing him as Jack stabbed his sword into the soldier whose arm he grabbed. "Combat blades, now!" shouted the Lieutenant. As the Lieutenant pulled a blade with glowing geometric lines and charged at Jack.

The remaining troops grabbed their combat blades and tried to do the same, but Ashi wasn't letting that happen. She charged at them as they swung at her in close quarters combat, but it was as though she were air itself, too nimble for them to even graze. She parried several of their incoming blows, followed by a slashing movement across one soldier's sword arm as she stabbed him in his agony. She wrapped her chain around one soldier, but the other one responded with a slash that broke through the chain. Ashi didn't let this get the better of her, as she swung the blade of her weapon at the unrestrained one, crashing through his helmet as blood spilled.

Shen the turned to the other soldier trying to free himself, as she grabbed the chain and slung it around his throat, he was wordlessly gasping for air as she held him down, until finally his muscles loosened and he breathed no more. She turned to Jack's fight with the Lieutenant, who must have been a half competent swordsman to be fighting this long with Jack, even if he was wounded. Jack would have been done sooner, but his wounds and pain were taking their toll, as was the whole battle in general. He got several cuts on the Lieutenant, who was angered by this and pressed his attack. Jack defended and countered as best he could, but now his shoulder wound was crippling and it was hard to focus. But then, Ashi came into the fight, grabbing the Lieutenant's sword arm and breaking it with a well-placed punch.

Jack looked down at his enemy, expecting him to give up, but then he realized his movements suggested otherwise, as he reached for a combat pistol, only for Jack to slice it to rubbish. The Lieutenant screamed in rage. "You renegade filth! The Lord Protector will not, AAHH!" the Lieutenant screamed dying as Jack screamed himself, plunging his sword straight through the enemy and into the ground. After a moment, Jack lifted his sword from the corpse, then fell to his knees as the pain shot through his arm again. Ashi, though exhausted herself, ran to him.

"Jack, are you okay?!" She said, and noticed the bandaged area around his shoulder running thick with blood. "I'll be fine, just need to get away from here and treat it." Jack said, gritting and gasping through it all. "Thank you Ashi, it was reckless of me to go into that fight like this. I do not want to know what would have happened if it wasn't for you." Jack said in his humble manner. Ashi smiled, pleased that he at least acknowledged that he was an idiot. "Yeah, story of my life. Keeping you alive is turning into a full-time job." Ashi said in good spirits. They both chuckled as Ashi helped carry Jack from the battlefield to their refuge.

…

"HOLY SHIT, REALLY?!" Jay shouted as if he wanted to bring down the tunnels. "Yes, really. You can leave now without being caught anytime soon. It's safe." Ashi assured them, while at the same time tending to her own wounds and Jack's, with Jack reciprocating the care. "Wow, a whole platoon, and just you too. No wonder the Protectorate was so desperate to find you. No one's ever done something like this. We want to thank you, but I'm afraid we have nothing" said Sandra solemnly, sad they couldn't do anything to help their new friends.

"Actually, maybe there is something you can do, if it's not too much trouble." Jack said. The dead-enders looked at Jack expectantly. "I-uh-we, plan to be leaving the city soon, but we need money and provisions. I know you don't have money, but I think we have the means to resolve that. What we do need is a place that will take what we have to offer and give us what we need. Do you know of any such services?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I get what your planning. You're going to sell all that gear from the platoon and buy the stuff you want right. Well, the Lower Area is rife with crime, so if you want to get services the Protectorate doesn't like, you're in the right place. Come on, looks like we'll be looting some gear and taking a trip to the black market." Jay said. Jack wasn't enthusiastic about dealing with the criminal element, but after what happened today, he was anything but a law-abiding citizen. "It seems I really am a renegade." he sighed.

…

After a visit to a not too reputable but reliable place in the ghetto, Jack and Ashi were able get quite a considerable amount of Protectorate credits as well as some good supplies. It seems when the Protectorate took charge, they established a credit based economic system world-wide, not willing to deal with the hassle of so many differing forms of currency at once. It was kind of redundant, but simple enough. The credit amount, even with the cost of supplies, was still rather vast. Even after that punishment, the minigun Jack hauled really got that dealer's eyes shining. So, they decided on an amount that was practical and gave the rest to the dead-enders.

At first, they tried to refuse, but both Jack and Ashi insisted, telling them to spend it wisely on food and medicine they would need. As they parted, they only ill feelings were having to say goodbye and not being able to do more for their situation. The supplies Jack and Ashi got weren't just food, water and medicine though. After that battle, their gear took a heavy toll, and they decided some new gear would help. Jack was used to repairing his gi after battle, but if things were going to be like this in the new future, extra protection would help.

After ordering the requests, Jack got his white gi back, but modified for a few additions. It was now sleeveless, and the bottom was shortened just a bit, showing metal footwear similar to what he wore with his black samurai armor. Over both his sleeveless shoulders were a set of metal pauldrons for shoulder protection, learning a lesson since last time. They were interlinked and strapped to a metal chest guard. To help make this armor feel more welcoming, as well as to ease some longings for his home, Jack later inscribed the symbol of his people onto it, so that he could feel close to them. He also bought a combat pistol, much to his reluctance.

He was none too keen on having a reminder of that dark time, but while Ashi understood that, she argued that they should take what advantages they can, and Jack couldn't argue with that. Ashi went for a different set in mind. Instead of extra protection, she now wore a black, sleeveless shirt, a harness for her now reloaded SMG, blue jeans, and a pair of tight fitted running shoes, as quiet as she could get them. The only thing of armor were a pair of knee guards and shoulder guards. She stated that it was better this way, as she was trained to be fast, agile, and precise, and armor would just get in the way of that. Her new weapon was now a combat knife, a bit different from the ones used by Cyber Troopers, as this one was for quick and precise attacks. But the most-costly of their purchases was where they were heading now.

"Are you sure about this? I am okay with walking." Jack said awkwardly. "Wander who knows where until we find Magnus? Yeah, I like the scenic route too Jack, but we are seriously on the run. No way we're outrunning the Protectorate on foot. Besides, you've driven one of these before, remember?" Ashi persuaded with him. Jack sighed in response. Yes, he had driven such a vehicle, a motorcycle, much like the one before them. He was really just getting by back then when he bothered to learn to drive, but that was a painful and rather embarrassing set of experiences. It was the primary reason why he preferred to walk, not just for scenic pleasure.

The motorcycle before them, while a little worse for wear and looking a bit mismatched, looked reliable enough, and they were going to begin their new journey in this. Jack and Ashi got their headgear on and mounted the motorcycle. As they both got on, Jack felt somewhat pleasant, if a little awkward, with Ashi right behind him. He had ridden alone before, in a darker time, so this was a new and far more pleasant experience than then. "I guess this makes you happy, huh." Ashi teased as she closed in from behind. "Ah, well, I don't dislike it, um, are you okay back there." he asked in a flustered tone. Ashi nodded, ready to get moving on the road. "Mind teaching me to drive sometime?" she asked as the ignition started. "Ah, well, uh, we'll see." Jack said to dodge the question. If it would be anything like his first-time driving, it couldn't be good. So, they finally left the city and journeyed on the paved road stretching to the horizon, braving this new future.

…

Magnus felt like he was having a migraine. It was just more bad news after the next. He founded the Protectorate to maintain peace and stability, control and preservation. World society was dependent on it for the protection and support they provided, so maintaining a strong grip everywhere was paramount not only to prosperity, but also well-being. So why was he getting bad news almost regularly now?

"I'm sorry, explain this to me again Xander. It sounded like everything just got screwed up, but we know that doesn't happen, right?" Magnus said in a strained voice that was failing to feign peace and calm. A uniformed man in his older years, Xander, who had known the Lord Protector since his youth, sighed. "Sorry, my Lord Protector, but it's true. The platoon sent to kill the wanted samurai has been reported killed in action. Only two troopers returned. By their accounts, he wasn't alone either. I'm afraid that the profile description matches that of the experimental soldier from the Special Assassination Force, given name Ashi. It seems that instead eliminating the Samurai, she aided and abetted the Samurai in his crimes. They decimated the platoon there and have likely left the city." Xander responded, knowing the likely result.

Magnus, with his gaze downward and his teeth gritted, screamed in frustration as he slammed his fist into the thick metal wall, leaving a large, deep impression. He would kill the Lieutenant in charge himself if he wasn't already dead. "So then, you're telling me this… this… this Renegade Samurai is still loose in our jurisdiction, he's inflicted fatalities on our personnel, and now he has escaped with invaluable Protectorate property?! How could this happen I, ugh, no, it's not worth it." Magnus said, calming himself as he fell into a more lucid state.

"In the end, I know what this scum wants, and he will regret it. He came into my world, challenged my law, for personal grudges, when there are things bigger than him and his feelings out there. He'll be looking for me, and we all know it's suicide. This world will tear apart the fool's soul if it doesn't kill him first. I saw it in his eyes. He can't understand what must be done in this world. Only I do. Yet he and others like him would see my work undone send us back to the jaws of the war. That is why I can't accept this. Do we have a name?" Magnus inquired.

"According to inquiries into the public, the citizens from the Lower Area of that city call him, uh, Samurai Jack." Xander reported. Magnus turned back a little baffled, "A samurai from some bygone era called Jack? Where the hell did he get that? Ah well, simple enough. Have him and the traitor blacklisted immediately, I want to make examples out of them. This Renegade Samurai will be put down by any and all means necessary. So, let's see how this "Samurai Jack" breaks in this world" stated Magnus without a doubt.

Author's Note: Man, another word dump, huh. Sorry, but I think of Renegade Samurai chapters in the same frame as Samurai Jack episodes. This got read bloody and dark, huh. I didn't imagine it this way initially, but as I pictured Jack and Ashi fighting people, going all out, there was no way it couldn't be graphic, and I wasn't going to go censor myself. Also, the language. I know even Season 5 didn't have strong language, only mild, and to be fair, I'm not going to break character by having things like Jack swearing. The Scotsman is another story. It's just that in a world as dark and graphic as Renegade Samurai, some of the people in it let loose through language, because that's what people do in real life. I might even include, uh, sexually suggestive stuff, but that's not my strong suite, so don't expect raw sexual fantasies, I just wouldn't be able to pull it off right, so I'll just leave things suggest it enough. Still, with how intense it's getting, I've decided to confirm this story for an M rating, you've been warned. I intend to span this for a few arcs, partly because I feel there wasn't enough Samurai Jack in the end. So, for those of you following let's see where Jack will end up in this new future.


	4. Chapter IV: The First Mistake

Samurai Jack: Renegade Samurai

Rating M for graphic depictions, language, violence and suggestive themes

Warning:

The following is a work of fanfiction and is not intentionally connected to real word places, events, or people, nor intended to copy others' work. Samurai Jack is the work of Genndy Tartakovsky, his team and affiliated studios and companies. This is solely fanfiction for fun and not profit.

Chapter IV: The First Mistake

A highway road stretched across small slopes of land, stretching off one such slope into the horizon of the midday sun. Surrounding these stretches on slopes were grass fields with cobbles of trees here and there, giving the impression of an outdoor country experience. Or it would, if it wasn't for the disturbing discrepancies in this natural landscape. Doting the sloping landscape of grass and trees were craters and wreckage. Though old and some overgrown with fauna, their appearance left a scarring presence. Some of the craters were still barren, leaving no room for life.

Some of the wreckage was still intact enough to make out their origin, appearing as tanks, warships, and other monoliths of warfare. A skeleton some distance from the road was lying in this land of nature and battle long past till the sound of an engine approached. The source, a bristling motorcycle, disturbed and had shaken the skeleton slightly with its nearby presence for only a second before speeding along the highway, leaving the deceased to their rest. The rider, Jack, still caught sight of this despite not stopping, and he returned his gaze to the road with a troubled, somber expression.

It had been like this since they had left the sight of the city, and the landscape around their motorcycle kept showing the same grim aspect. Despite the apparent nature, old signs of death and combat littered the landscape beneath such natural wonder, showing testament to the power and horror that occurred long before. Given this highway and how often these sights popped up, it was likely this was a common sight for all the locals, but it still left Jack a bit numb. He had seen somewhat worse sights in Aku's future, sure, but often it was clearly the demon's forces at work. This was something he couldn't quite settle on. Sure, whatever happened ended long ago, but the hanging presence still gnawed at Jack, as though the battle itself still lingered.

" _What happened here? The devastation stretches for miles and shows no signs of ending. Is this the war that is spoken of by the people of this land? But…why? To have so much catastrophe, how could this happen?_ " Jack thought, but never receiving an answer for his questions. He only received clues from the landscape of recovering nature and decrepit war remains. Jack decided he would find answers later, and tried returning his focus to the road, when a growling sound had interrupted him. He was surprised, as he didn't feel his stomach make that noise, but turned his head to see Ashi with her gaze turned down.

"Heh, sorry". she said with an embarrassed smile. Jack smiled back to show there was nothing to be embarrassed for. "I suppose it is a good time as any to settle down for a meal." Jack said. His gaze was brought to the highway signs above, as there was a note about an upcoming exit that lead to a settlement. It was not far, and would only take a few minutes, according to the notice anyway. Jack decided to take the turn, taking the side road off the highway.

…

Soon enough, Jack and Ashi saw a clearing with a settlement at the center. It was certainly not like the city they had left, as it would only take a walk to circle through it all, with only a few one-story buildings and some farming area, appearing to be just a fledgling outpost of a settlement. Though a Protectorate building was visible, there didn't seem to be patrols, and Jack was used to walking in public and not attracting the wrong attention. He and Ashi just needed to be discrete and not stay long.

They stopped and parked the motorcycle a little distance away from the entrance and stepped into the outpost. The settlers didn't pay much mind, only glancing up before returning to their business. Jack saw a building that seemed to be a restaurant of some sort. The restaurant was titled "Bartakovsky's" and seemed lively enough, so they entered. The place appeared like a classic diner of sorts, with everyone casually sitting eating at burgers, fries, bacon and whatnot. Though when Jack and Ashi sat down and looked at the menu, Jack declared in pleasant surprise "Oh, they have sushi".

"Yeah, the proprietor's a real aficionado for those eastern traditions and aspects, imported some of their delicacies and serves them in all his restaurants all over. They even say he went nuts over that, uh, bushido, or whatever it's called. So, you'll be having the sushi I guess, how about you, hon?" the waitress said, addressing Ashi now as she took Jack's order. "Oh, I'd like the same, with a touch of wasabi" Ashi said as Jack was slightly startled. She took a liking to the food from Jack's home, but he found that she was a little adventurous compared to the desert food stall. Strange squirming alien fish was one thing for Jack, but even familiar wasabi was a different story.

As they waited, Jack could hear a couple of local men talking to each other from the booth next to theirs. "So, they make that delivery to the concentration area yet?" said one man. "Yeah, 'bout last night. Don't know why the Protectorate even bothers with them, those people deserved to be locked up there, it's not worth the trip up road. Well, here's hoping they get what they deserved" chuckled the other man. Jack was irritated at those words, aggravated at how some bystander was taking pleasure at how people were being abused by the Protectorate.

He look at Ashi, and she held the same aggravation in her eyes as he did. They both affirmed with that gaze and a slight nod that they wouldn't stand by. Just then, the sushi came around, with Ashi saying "Alright, I was starving" as they both thanked for the food and began to eat. Though Jack was pleased with the comfortingly familiar taste, he winced as he saw Ashi apply wasabi to the sushi in brave amounts and gulped them down with satisfaction. She noticed his gaze and suddenly had a devious look on her face that frightened him.

"You want some?" Ashi said, holding in front of him some sushi covered in wasabi. "Oh, uh, no, no thank you, I'm-guh?!" he said incompletely as it was forced into his mouth. "Ah, come on, you can take a bite" she said in a mocking pleading voice. Jack gulped down the sushi as it already reached his throat, and after that, the overwhelming, burning flavor seized him. He laid one hand on the table as he was gasping with water flooding his eyes, unable to take the crippling taste that lingered in his mouth. He grabbed the nearby tea he prepared before as he drank it to help wash out the flavor.

Meanwhile, Ashi was giggling at the sight of him. She didn't like it when other people tried to harm the man she loved, but when it came to herself toying with him for the heck of it, that was another story. Jack looked up at her with an exasperated expression, and Ashi said "I'm sorry, but that was hilarious. You've been serious this whole time, so I thought a little heckling would help. Can't believe you don't like wasabi though." "Believe me, it is much rarer to like it the way you do. Still, thank you for trying to lift my spirits. These moments are quite relieving, in a way." Jack said, sharing a tender look between himself and Ashi. That was interrupted though as the overhead TV nearby suddenly changed programming.

"We interrupt to bring you a priority message from the Magnus Protectorate. Approximately two days ago, a man armed with a sword and dressed in white robes was found causing public terror in City Area 1B37, assaulting and killing several Protectorate personnel as they attempted to stop him from causing city damage and public distress. Attempts to catch the suspect in question have met with more fatalities, as he was later aided and abetted by a woman who has now been confirmed to have defected from the Protectorate. Both are armed and extremely dangerous, and have been responsible for the total deaths of more than 50 of our fine Cyber Troopers."

"The identified Renegade Samurai, Jack, and his accomplish, the defector Ashi, are still at large and yet to be apprehended. If you should see these two individuals or gain a clue to their whereabouts, please do not confront them, instead inform the nearest Protectorate personnel immediately." the notice program declared. On the screen was surveillance footage of the events that transpired in the previous city, followed by the names and images of both Jack and Ashi, declaring them wanted fugitives.

Murmurs had grown in the restaurant following that, sounding rather concerned. "Mommy, mommy, that man and lady there, weren't they on the TV earlier?" said a little boy eagerly as he pointed to Jack and Ashi who realized with concern that they needed to leave. The mother pulled in her child close with a concerned look as the father pulled out his phone to call the Protectorate's law enforcement line. Wouldn't be necessary though, as two Cyber Troopers came walking through, armed and looking through the crowd. "Sir, we saw the fugitives, they're right, huh?!" the father shouted in surprise as he realized the booth was empty.

…

Following the close call at the Bartakovsky's, Jack and Ashi rushed to the motorcycle and got back on the road. They didn't turn back towards to the highway though, instead heading in the other direction that led up from the settlement. "So, we're looking into that concentration area then?" Ashi asked, already knowing the answer. Jack nodded with a stern gaze on his face, stating "If there are people made to suffer under Magnus without reason, then we can't leave it be.". Ashi also nodded, still uncomfortable at how callous those men were about the whole situation of people being imprisoned.

The motorcycle drove on as the sun was beginning to make its downward shift with the afternoon. Soon, they saw a walled off area, with several towers with searchlights between every few stretches of steel wall, with a fortified gate at the front. Jack knew they weren't getting in that way, so he stopped the motorcycle some distance away from the wall before he and Ashi made their way on foot. Checking to make sure they were not within sight of the search towers, Jack instructed Ashi to get on his back. She did so, a bit perplexed, then became surprised as he thrust himself in the air and over the wall, landing on the other side with no issue. "H-How…" Ashi asked, with Jack responding, "Jump good.". Ashi smiled at him, saying "You better show me how to jump good next time then." as she began to climb down.

They pressed forward, keeping distance from the road as they followed it. Soon enough, they noticed an area with several buildings, some appearing to be living areas of the same look, and some appearing to be for Protectorate use. By the looks of it, this was the concentration area they had heard of. They snuck into the area and could hear the sounds of grunting and shouting. They followed the sounds, and they saw a group of men and women chipping away at a granite block, which was now partially taking on the form of Magnus. The one doing the shouting appeared to be the Protectorate official in charge, a sergeant.

"Come on, you worthless pieces of shit! The Lord Protector did not show you mercy so you could laze off, show your gratitude and make that statue the best damn statue you can get! You still got a bunch more to do before week is out!" the sergeant screamed. The men and women groaned in response. They appeared rough and weary, and were sweating to exhaustion. A common theme they all sported though, beside their prison attire, was the tattoo of what seemed to be a sparrow dripping in red. Jack saw one man collapse, breathing out his exhaustion as the sergeant advanced.

"Hey, get back up! You don't see these assholes taking a nap, do ya?! Come on, get up!" he said as he kicked the downed man in the chest. One of the imprisoned people, a stern-faced woman with a scar angled alongside it with disheveled hair and sharp muscle tone, decided she had enough. She ran to the soldier and punched him in the helmet as he fell down. "Gah, damn bitch, hey, troops, get in here and discipline these animals!" he cursed as he pulled out a firearm on the fierce woman.

Jack's bottled frustration finally took aim with his gun as he fired at the sergeant's hand, disarming him in bloody manner as a bullet tore through his hand with him screaming. The woman took only a second to look at him and Ashi before stomping her foot down and crushing his throat. By now, the other troops arrived, numbering at around a dozen. Jack charged in, firing his gun as he closed the distance and shooting down two of them as he summarily stabbed one, slashed another, and cut off the firing arm of another, all dying from their wounds.

Before the others could react, Ashi leapt in from behind, slitting the throats of two, shooting up another two with her SMG, and then kicking the last one down as she stabbed him in the chest. They looked from the carnage to the Troops' captives. "Whoa, never saw anyone kill bucket heads like that. So, who are you, anyways?" the woman asked, impressed with the display. "Jack", "Ashi" they each responded. "We heard about this "concentration area" and figured people were being held abused here. Guess that's true?" Ashi asked.

"Yeah, it's true as hell. Those Protectorate bastards hauled us all the way here to make glorified statues of their son-of-a-bitch leader Magnus. Been like that for 10 years now, till you came along. Anyway, name's Soldra, and this sorry lot's what's left of our people, the Blood Sparrows. So, you got a plan?" Soldra asked. Jack and Ashi looked at each other, realizing they had only thought to check out the place, not organize a breakout, so they shook their heads. "Well, making it up as we go along works too. All right people, we're ditching this place. Let's raid the armory and burst through the gates!" Sandra declared with clarity and pride.

The Blood Sparrows, gaining some rejuvenation through the increasing morale, formed up and ran to a nearby building. When they came back out, they were armed with whatever they could get, from combat blades to firearms and even a missile launcher. "Hey, give that thing a test, show our "Lord Protector" our gratitude, huh" Sandra said. The Blood Sparrows smiled at that idea, followed with a fired missile at the statue. The explosion tore it to scattered bits as the fractured face of Magnus landed near Jack.

"All right, let's move it!" Sandra said followed by cheers from the group they ran towards the gate, firing the rocket launcher at the gate, bursting it open. The guards from the watch towers that tried to stop them were shot down. Once they were outside, the Blood Sparrows cheered. "Hah, not so easy keeping us penned in when we've got the guns now! Listen, thanks for busting us out of that hell hole. We'll remember it." Sandra said. Jack and Ashi smiled as the Blood Sparrows marched forwards, pleased with their actions. They decided to make their own way back to the motorcycle, not yet realizing the full consequences of their actions.

…

After prepping for a bit, Jack and Ashi set back on the road with the motorcycle. Since it led to a dead end at the concentration area, they decided to go back the way they came, deciding to try to keep distance from the settlement as they would make their way to it. At least, that was the plan, but that was immediately forgotten by Jack and Ashi when they saw smoke in the direction of the settlement as they drove down. Jack pressed down on the throttle, and sure enough, the evening sky became blackened with fire and smoke, and the source of it all was the now burning settlement, with several of the buildings aflame or blown up.

They could hear the sounds of screaming and gunfire, indicating whatever hostiles responsible were still there attacking the settlers. Jack stopped the motorcycle as it skidded in front of the settlement with him and Ashi running into the haze of flame and smoke. They saw several settlers screaming and others limping away with bleeding gunshot ones. Others around lay dead. They then saw something both surprising and traumatic. The same three-person family they saw in the diner was trapped in one of the burning buildings, pleading for help.

Before Jack and Ashi could do so though, a pair of Cyber Troopers rushed in instead, kicking down the door and running into the flames. They returned out a moment later, one carrying the parents on his shoulders and the other carrying the child on his back. Once they got away from the burning home, the troops gently deposited the family on the ground who were coughing. "Are you alright? We'll evacuate the area and send word to the nearest outpost for backup, so let's mo-GAHH?!" the heroic Cyber Trooper screamed in death as he was met with a bleeding gunshot to the back.

The family became mortified with the death of one of their saviors, the boy huddled into the arms of his family, crying. The other trooper became alert and turned to the source. Out of the flames came two dozen shadows, and as their silhouettes became clear, bearing ferocity in their steeled eyes and vicious smiles, Jack and Ashi couldn't believe it. The killers were the Blood Sparrows. "War criminal bastards, I won't let- Aghh!" the last Cyber Trooper yelled as he was met with a hail of gunfire, falling down in a small pool of his own blood.

"Hey, why did you stop?! These wusses live under and serve that goddamn Protectorate, so they're just as much targets as those bleddin' bucket heads!" Soldra shouted, edging the others forward. "PLEASE, please just leave my family alone, I'm sorry we- uggh" the father pleaded as a shot went through his heart and he fell dead. "DADDY!" the son shouted trying to reach his deceased father in tears, the mother holding both him and her own tears back. The Blood Sparrows prepared to fire again when a shout came.

"SOLDRA, STOP THIS!" Jack screamed in fury stepped forward to defend the mother and child, Ashi bearing the same rage as him. "Wait, Jack, Ashi, wha, why are you stopping us? There damn Protectorate supporters, they do nothing, no worse than nothing, when they give everything to that ass Magnus!" Soldra retaliated. "Just because they're his citizens doesn't make them the same as his soldiers! These are defenseless men, women, and children you're trying to slaughter! Why even bother, you're free, there's no need to fight!" Ashi counteracted.

"Free, no need to fight, don't give me that bullshit! Our people fought in the war 50 years ago, fighting for everything we could get. Then that damn Magnus put an end to that and tried to force his damn treaty on us! We weren't taking that, so we kept fighting back, even as Magnus took more of our land and people accepted his goddamn protection! Our families and now ourselves kept the fight going for 40 years even when Magnus labelled us war criminals, and he decided to slaughter scores of us, claiming it was for the bloody peace!"

"We were all that was left, and he eventually shackled us and threw us into that damn concentration area as "penance" for our crimes. We were treated like shit by the Protectorate for 10 whole years, and their people never spoke for us, they just mocked us as we were dragged away! We're all that's left, everyone else died fighting the Protectorate, and I say that's how we'll live and die too! Anything but kiss Magnus's ass for life!" Soldra declared with no signs of remorse.

Jack was shocked by all this. Though they were abused, the people before him were war criminals who denied any chance for peaceful resolution, and didn't care who got caught in their vengeance against Magnus. Their anger was understandable, but to strike down innocents just to try and hurt Magnus, there was nothing righteous in it. He looked to Soldra, hoping to say something for compromise, but then held his tongue as she saw the look in her eyes. It wasn't the same humbled gratitude as before, only maddened pain and rage was there, ready to slaughter anything for suffered injustice.

Jack steeled himself, silently cursing himself for what he had to do. He drew his sword, and declared "Leave, now." even though he knew that wasn't happening. The Blood Sparrows readied their own weapons. Amid the burning wreckage and smoke, there was a long silence between the two groups that was only broken by the cackling flames until the words came.

"Kill them!" Soldra shouted. The Blood Sparrows fired, but Jack and Ashi were ready, Jack deflecting shots with his sword as Ashi fired, breaking the enemy formation and taking out three of them. They were in close now, as Jack cut down two Blood Sparrows and stabbed a third. The others retaliated, bringing out combat blades to clash with the pair. Five had tried to corner and assault Ashi, thinking their numbers and superior blades would make it easy. They were wrong, as Ashi slashed the arm of the first attacker wide open, grabbed his blade, and now with two blades, parried two more attackers followed by sharp stabs.

The last two tried a pincer maneuver, but Ashi blocked again, and took advantage of the lock to use her foot to break the balance of one and stabbed them as they fell. The other, a woman, tried to attack from behind while she did so, but Ashi, had grabbed her opponent's arm without looking at her and threw her down in front of her. The Blood Sparrow opened their eyes to see Ashi bring her combat blade down to her forehead right before her death.

Jack dealt with another five, breaking the blades of two apart as he then slashed into the attackers, then blocked a third. He reached for his firearm and shot the unsuspecting opponent through the chest, followed by a couple of shots to the shoulders of the two remaining Blood Sparrows, causing them to drop their weapons as Jack sliced the Blood Sparrows apart. Including Soldra, 5 remained. "Hold that one off, I'll deal with Jack." Soldra said.

The four Blood Sparrows closed in on Ashi, and as Jack tried to join her, he was intercepted with a blade from Soldra. His eyes furrowed in frustration as he now began clashing with her. While the clash was going on, Ashi had kicked the combat blade from one Blood Sparrow, cut him through the chest, parried and then stabbed another using her two weapons, and then ducked one attacker and slashed at her knees followed by a stab to the back. The last, enraged, tried going in for a frontal charge. It was practically suicide, as he literally charged in headfirst and then got stabbed through the skill, blood overflowing from the head.

Returning to Jack's fight, he had tried to go in for a parry and gunshot, but Soldra saw this and tossed his pistol aside. She then went in with a raged flurry of blows, Jack countering each one and trying to find an opening. He found it, and slashed across Soldra's arm, not completely, but enough that it was a gruesome sight. Soldra collapsed from the sheer agony as blood spilled from her side, and now she was screaming in rage. "AHHH, YOU BASTARD! You damn bastard! You're just like him, you're just like that asshole Magnus! You think you can just make everyone see your way and make the fighting stop or else?! We could never accept being beaten by someone like that and follow his rules! Screw his rule and order, and screw you too! Whose side are on anyway?!".

Jack was stunned by the accusation, as he had never been cursed like this, to be seen as unjust, or be seen as anything like his enemy. He wanted to counter, but it actually hit home in some ways. He did think in how to make others see compromise, and often times used violence to resolve conflicts that came to violence. He hadn't even thought of what to do if someone rejected his point to the end, but in times where it came to that, then he had to be the one who delivered the end. He always thought being neutral in conflicts was best, so to have that called out as the worse decision, it made him think in troubled manner. Ultimately, he came to realize, however much he wanted to reject it, how close his beliefs came to Magnus's doctrine.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! End it!" Soldra shouted. Jack looked down with distress on his face. Ashi came to his side, and she had heard what had been said and could read his expression and meaning. She placed a hand on his arm, indicating that she would see it through. Jack shook his head, as he knew he started this, and needed to accept the responsibility and consequences. So, with one clan stroke, he slashed across Soldra's neck as her head toppled off. With that, the last of the Blood Sparrows, a warring people, had been ended by Jack's hands.

He turned to the mother and child, who were now crying over the fallen father. The surviving settlers had begun to gather around the scene, and began to recognize Jack and Ashi. "Hey, you're the damn renegades the Protectorate warned everyone about! You let those crazy war criminals loose, didn't you?!" shouted a settler. "No, wait, I…" Jack said before getting interrupted. "Get out of here, haven't you killed enough of us already, or do you want slaughter all of us like they did?!" shouted another settler. Jack looked around in shock, realizing that all this destruction and death, it was the result of his actions. He looked to the mourning family.

"I… I am sorry, I…" Jack said before the boy looked up at him with eyes filled with anger and tears. "You… you killed my daddy! I HATE YOU!" the boy screamed at the wide-eyed Samurai. Jack felt his soul writhing in guilt then, and could only close his eyes to try to accept the current reality. He simply picked up his gun, sheathed his sword, and walked out of the burning settlement, his own shame forbidding him from looking back. Ashi followed along, wanting to say something, but never able to think of the right words, only look at him with concern and grief.

They returned to the motorcycle and began to depart into the blazing night. Ashi held her arms tight around Jack, trying to convey to Jack that it would be alright, that she would be there when he wanted to talk things out and would stand by him. Jack felt and appreciated the loving effort, but couldn't bear to speak or even smile. In fact, the comfort of the hug made him feel a little worse in the end, as he felt he only deserved condemnation.

…

"Shit, this report accurate Xander?" Magnus asked in slight dismay. "Yes, Lord Protector. The Samurai Jack and his partner Ashi were sighted in the settlement nearest to City Area 1B37, and are believed responsible for the breakout at the concentration area. The Blood Sparrows went on a massacre, inflicting fatalities on our people. The Samurai and the traitor were then witnessed killing all of the Blood Sparrows." Xander reported, grim from reading the details.

"Those Blood Sparrows had always been a pain, never letting the war go and inflicting fatalities everywhere. By the time we were done cornering them to submission, they were so few, like they wanted to die fighting in vain. That Jack was a real dumbass, letting those lunatics loose." Magnus mused. He had attempted numerous times to broker peace with the Blood Sparrows, but they always tried to kill his messengers in return. Trying to subdue them turned into a bloodbath with how resistant they were, and after a 40-year campaign, only 2 dozen were left to capture.

It was a pity, and even though they wouldn't want of it, Magnus thought they could be saved and redeemed if they labored and reflected on their actions. In the end though, it turned to a complete and bloody genocide. That was how foolish resistance to the death really was. "Well, we can add this to his list of crimes, but it goes to show what damage he's really capable of. Xander, notify the 1st Class Inquisitors, tell them to bring down Samurai Jack, dead or alive, as soon as possible." Magnus declared.

"Yes, Lord Protector." Xander stated as he left the room. Magnus then turned to the night sky and looked out over the lit city below his citadel. He would protect everything he had built, and see that no rogue elements, whether warring parties or a samurai, would threaten what he labored for. The Inquisitors would see to that. _The 1_ _st_ _Class Inquisitors, no rogue element stands a chance. You will suffer the consequences, Samurai Jack_. Magnus thought as he turned away from the view, confident he and his world would be free of the Renegade Samurai.

Author Note:

So, the tone changed fast huh. Near the beginning you had a funny, cute moment with Ashi force feeding Jack wasabi, and by the end Jack kills the people he helped in the first place. You're probably thinking "Dan, why the hell are you making this dark?". Well, I actually planned this chapter to be the first moment when Jack runs into a serious moral dilemma. He tried to solve one of this world's conflicts using his same right and wrong sense, but it turns out horribly as things just aren't that simple or black and white. I doubt the other moral conflicts will be this bad, but this was designed to set a very bloody first impression. Heck, I even allude to the war talked about so far, and it will be explained and have a heavy role in the backstory. Now, on the lighter things.

Yeah, the whole Bartakovsky's thing is a reference to Genndy Tartakovsky, the creator of Samurai Jack and other cartoon shows and movies. I planned for some time to do a diner in reference to him, but changed the name slightly to be cautious. It is just a joke, don't want any plagiarism or unauthorized use accusations. Rest assured, Bartakovsky's is going to pop up a few times in Renegade Samurai. I put sushi in the diner just because of how I wanted to give Jack a regular chance to have the taste of home, and reference how Tartakovsky had a fascination with Asian traditions like bushido. The whole wasabi thing was just for a tender and funny romance bit, and I figured that while Ashi is tough enough to handle it, Jack is tamer in comparison. You have no idea how funny the scene was in my head. Now then, next chapter will have Jack confronting another dilemma as he and Ashi are confronted by one of the Inquisitors of the Magnus Protectorate.


	5. Chapter V: Underground City of Penance

Samurai Jack: Renegade Samurai

Rating M for graphic depictions, language, violence and suggestive themes

Warning:

The following is a work of fanfiction and is not intentionally connected to real world places, events, or people, nor intended to copy others' work. Samurai Jack is the work of Genndy Tartakovsky, his team and affiliated studios and companies. This is solely fanfiction for fun and not profit.

Chapter V: The Underground City of Penance

Within a dark void, bright flashes broke through, barely illuminating the darkness to show two fighters, both female, attempting to slash and stab each other to death. One was still too draped in darkness to make out. The other, Ashi, was bearing several deep cuts and wounds, and panting from loss of stamina. She couldn't make out who her attacker was, but they were very proficient and possessed steeled killing intent. Just when it seemed it couldn't get any worse, a second dark cloaked attacker came, striking her with a weapon too familiar to her.

 _My old chain and blade, how..?!_ Ashi thought as she tried to dodge, but her first attacker took advantage of that, and slashed a serious blow near her abdomen. Blood colored the dark ground as Ashi clutched her wound, trying to fight the pain so she could maintain her ground, but it was in vain. Her attackers approached then, and they began to take off their head coverings in one hand while gripping their weapons in the other, prepared for the killing blow. Ashi was wide eyed when she saw who they were. One bearing the mask of a Daughter of Aku, the other bearing the slimmed version of a Protectorate helmet born by the Special Assassination Force, both shared her face. "Wh-wha, who, how?!" Ashi asked with confusion and terror as her doppelgangers simultaneously brought down the killing blow.

…

"Ashi, Ashi please", "GAHH!" Ashi screamed as she looked around in panic, searching for her assassins. All she saw though was Jack, looking concerned at her. "Ashi, Ashi, please calm down, you were just having a bad dream." Jack comforted her as he held her hand. The tension loosened from Ashi's face and hand with that as she realized what happened was just a fright of the mind. "S-sorry about that. I'm fine now, thanks." Ashi said as she turned her face away, still a bit worried. She had nightmares before, given her lifestyle in both timelines, but this was different.

Why was she fighting both of her previous selves, and why were they so fiercely resolved on killing her? It was as though the past itself was haunting her in whatever way possible. She decided to just dismiss it as that, the past, and turned to face Jack, a bit more collected now. Jack was still concerned though and holding her hand. "You looked like you were struggling and in pain. Please, if you need to talk, I am here." Jack said with both resolve and affection. He wasn't going to force it out of Ashi, but he wasn't just going to ignore her when she seemed to be dealing with such pain on her own. Remembering about how she wanted to comfort Jack during his own nightmare, Ashi decided to tell a few of her thoughts to put him at ease and make sense of it all.

"Well, it was, I was fighting myself." Ashi said tentatively. "Both of my old selves, like they hated me, but I don't know why. Guess that's the past holding me down, huh?" Ashi said with her head down, not at all proud of her past. She became surprised when Jack held his hand to her face as he gave a reassuring look. "Whoever you were then doesn't control who you are now. When we met, I told you the decisions and actions you make reflect who you are. Ashi, the choices and actions you have taken speak of a very different person than who you think you once were. Take pride in who that person is now, as I do". Jack said lovingly.

Ashi held out her own hand to Jack's face, reciprocating the loving action. "Thanks Jack." She said affectionately, her previous tension gone now. She felt her strength return from the embrace of her most important person, but as she gazed at him, she could see lines on his face and under his eyes, detailing fatigue. "Guess you need some help sleeping too, huh?" she said, sympathizing with his troubles. "Yes, rest has not come… smoothly." Jack said, his face now turning to fatigue and discomfort. Ashi could guess why.

It had been three days, but the incident with the Blood Sparrows still haunted Jack. Because he acted the way he did, doing what he thought was right and eliminating evil and injustice where he saw it, his actions got innocents killed and he had to put down the people he helped in the first place. The first night was awful, as there was no way he could sleep, just staring into the fire and seeing the burning settlement and people dying. Though Ashi distracted him from that, she knew he wouldn't sleep, and so just stayed close to him awake the whole time.

The second night, he did try sleeping, but four times he kept waking in cold sweat, fear and guilt there on his face. Ashi had hoped he had fallen asleep for good this night, but it seems it was only partly successful, as it looked like he had awoken and stood watch to avoid returning. "Haah, you need sleep too, you know, come over here." Ashi said, gesturing to the cloth she slept on. Jack tried to politely reject with, "I…uh" before being stopped with a stern look. Knowing what that look meant, Jack slumped his shoulders in surrender and lied down. Ashi held him from behind as they both smiled, feeling their anxiety replace with warmth and slumber as they began to drift off.

Unfortunately, it would not last, as their eyes cracked open at the sound of engines in the distance. They both got to their feet. "Time to go." Jack said as both he and Ashi strapped on their gear and got on the motorcycle, driving away from the forest cleaning and getting back on the road. They had left the forested area and were now headed to open land area, but the sounds of engines were now pulsing behind. They turned their heads, and sure enough, three armored road vehicles bearing Magnus Protectorate colors and insignias pursued behind. The armored top of each one swerved in their direction, and from the machine guns attached to them, gun fire followed, kicking up fire and dirt as they narrowly missed Jack and Ashi's motorcycle. Jack and Ashi looked at each other, and Jack nodded.

It was time to bring out one of the packed weapons. Like his previous motorcycle, this motorcycle had some modifications for combat. Granted, they got it all of a sudden, so there was limited opportunity, but Jack and Ashi took advantage of that to make room for some weapons. Like the pursuit vehicles, this had two mounted machine guns at the front, but that wasn't what Jack and Ashi were thinking of. What they were thinking of was what Ashi pulled out of a nearby compartment, an RPG, or missile launcher.

Ashi prepped the weapons sight alongside hers as she zoomed in on the speeding pursuit vehicles, and let loose a rocket. The rocket zoomed along the path as it quickly collided with one of the pursuit vehicles, turning it into a racing ball of fire and charred metal as the scrap scattered and skidded to a slow stop. The other two were shaken by this, but continued pursuit and fired. Jack took evasive action even as Ashi loaded another rocket, sacrificing a small amount of speed to increase mobility, as just going straight at full speed would make them easy targets. It made targeting a bit tricky for Ashi, and she knew the Cyber Troopers driving would see it coming now.

That's why this time she aimed at close ground to where a vehicle was driving. Though not a direct hit, the vehicle still got caught in the explosion and was turned to shrapnel. The last vehicle turned it's fire from the motorcycle to the ground around them, hoping to disrupt Jack's driving and make him crash. What happened next must have really left the Cyber Troopers stunned. Rather than stop the vehicle and send a straight shot, Ashi stood up and, RPG in hand, jumped off towards the pursuit vehicle.

They were so focused on firing near the motorcycle and stunned at the bizarre move that they didn't fully realize the meaning until it was too late to swerve as Ashi fired in midair, blowing up the pursuit vehicle and blowing her back. Jack had guessed what was going on though, and drove close enough that Ashi landed on the seat as he swerved in her direction and returned to the road.

"That was… a bit much." Jack said with some discomfort on his face. Ashi smirked proudly, saying "It worked, didn't it?". Her moment of pride and their peace was short lived, as they saw a shadow come down on them and the roar of engines above. In the sky over them was an aircraft larger than what they saw in the city, covering much of the road including them. By its size, it looked like a cruiser that could carry around 20 people while being armed and armored enough for battle. "Yeah… I don't think we have a gun for that." Ashi said with some concern as her eyes were still fixed on the cruiser.

A voice boomed from the cruiser, stating "Samurai Jack, this is Inquisitor Maxil of the Magnus Protectorate! Stop the vehicle and drop your weapons, or we will fire.". Jack's response to that was hitting the throttle and turned off road, heading in the direction of a mountainous area. The cruiser turned and gave pursuit, and just as they warned, opened fire with mounted miniguns. Jack barely dodged the fire, and was slightly unsuccessful as a few bullets hit the motorcycle and grazed him and Ashi, leaving some sharp cuts near their arms and legs.

Still, they continued. Within the distance, they could see a small facility, which appeared to be an elevator of some sort to a shaft if one looked closer. Jack paid it no mind though, as that was a dead end. He hoped to lose the cruiser in the mountains, hoping he could find caves or rocky overpasses that could hide them and lose their pursuers. After another volley of gunfire, Ashi decided if she couldn't take down the cruiser, she could still take down the guns. She aimed and prepped the RPG and fired, striking an explosion on the cruiser, and taking out it's left minigun.

The cruiser was shaken, but straightened and continued pursuit, attempting to fire with its remaining minigun. Ashi followed with another rocket, repeating the damage to the cruiser and costing it another minigun. Still, Jack and Ashi were still some distance from the mountains, and still driving over open ground that left them as targets. Whoever this Inquisitor Maxil was, it seems he had enough, as another weapon apparatus emerged from the cruiser's underside and fired a missile of its own.

"JACK, MOVE!" Ashi shouted. Jack readily complied, speedily dodging just before the missile struck and just barely escaping the explosion. However, they wouldn't be unaffected, as the crater the missile left crumbled along with the rock all around it, the whole ground collapsing. Jack and Ashi saw the ground itself crumbling and getting swallowed, but it was no use. A second later, the motorcycle tumbled down into the void with the falling rocks, taking Jack and Ashi down with it as they screamed.

…

"Ughh" Jack groaned as his vision began to return, and so did the feeling in his body as sharp pain and soreness could be felt as he struggled to get up. He felt his leg was a bit sprained, but with a bit of attention he could manage. "Ashi, Ashi, can you hear me?! Jack shouted. "Y-yeah, not so loud, my head is killing me." Ashi groaned. He turned to the voice to find Ashi among debris like him. One of her arms was also sprained, and blood could be seen coming from her forehead, explaining why she suffered headache, but otherwise she was well enough.

She struggled up to her feet. She had assessed Jack's condition and was relieved he was mostly intact as well. "Well, could have been worse. We could be dead." Ashi said in a slightly joking tone to lighten the mood. Jack nodded, and then noticed buried under the rubble the motorcycle. There was no way they could dig that out in the condition they were in now. They didn't even know where they were or how to get out. "For now, let's find a way back up." Jack said, straightening out his leg and taking a few steps before he knelt down in pain, his leg refusing to go further.

Ashi made her way to him, and using her well off arm, carried him by his bad side as they walked through the cave. They did not go far when they heard a voice. "Hello, is someone in their?" a voice boomed. Out of the darkness came two figures. They were a little shorter than Jack, but much sturdier, with callused hands and toned muscles and faces being their dominant features. Their skin was a somewhat light red flushed colored, appearing to be of brighter color in comparison to Jack's fair skin. They were garbed in thick leather clothing and metal coverings, which seemed suited for both mining and crafting, which seemed the case considering the dirt and soot spotting them here and there.

One of them appeared to be middle aged with a thick, partially braided red beard and long, slightly graying hair. The other was considerably younger, either late adolescence or early 20s. The older one looked at Jack and Ashi concerned, while the younger one looked at them with cautious guard. "Who are you, what are you doing down here?!" the younger man said. "Movus, have some damn sympathy, can't you see their hurt?!" the older man. "I apologize for my son, my name is Halangarv, but people down here call me Hal. I'd like to ask you some questions as well, but let's get you back to the city first and see to those wounds." Halangarv said reassuringly.

Jack and Ashi looked at each other and then turned back to Halangarv, nodding. They weren't in much condition to refuse, so getting some aid would be better in the long run. "We ae very grateful for your kindness." Jack said, bowing his head slightly. "Hah, think nothing of it, would be heartless to leave you two down here like this. Alright Movus, help me bring our guests to our home, and wipe that ugly look off your face." Halangarv said as he carried Jack and Ashi on one side and Movus carried from the other side. Movus grunted, but complied.

As they exited the small cave and entered a much larger one, Jack and Ashi opened their eyes and mouths astonished. Before them was a whole city of rock, metal, and lights, bustling with the sounds of people, fire, and hammers. From the center of the city was a shaft, likely the same one from the surface. "Welcome to Havenground, our mine and city. The name's a bit ironic, given what this place is, but we'll explain later. Please, come." Halangarv said. They strolled into the bustling city, and Jack and Ashi could see many men and women of similar skin tone and build to their hosts, all busy with some labor or another. Some toiled at red-and-white-hot forges, hammering at glowing metals to shape them to fine craft. Others pulled carts of minerals or ores. The largest structures looked like factories, and the pair noticed that what came out looked similar to the metal components of various vehicles and weapons of the Protectorate, as well as foundation for metal structures as well.

 _But why build a factory in a mine, along with a living city? Are they not bothered by the danger?_ Jack thought. On the streets, he saw quite a few people who seemed weary and sick, and some with disturbing discoloration where their veins should be. Halangarv noticed his stare and expression, and with a sigh, turned Jack away. "I'll explain soon, please come inside my home, we'll get a look at you." Halangarv said as he gestured them to a humble, makeshift abode of brick and metal parts. They opened the metal door, and within was a somewhat homey atmosphere. A brick fireplace, some wooden furniture, and more than a few metal ornaments of fine skill and craft. " Marlun, dear, Movus and I need you and Safa to get the medical supplies, we got some guests who need help!" Halangarv raised in his voice to get their attention.

Some rustling could be heard, and coming down the stairs were a sturdy strong woman and young girl, apparently the mother and daughter of this family. The woman, Marlun, was carrying a makeshift steel kit and paced to the group. She was a bit surprised to see strangers, obviously expecting locals, but any line of questioning disappeared when she saw Jack and Ashi's wounds. "Alright, lay down on the sofa, the both of you. Hal, you give a hand." she said with stern command. Hal complied, and they looked over Jack and Ashi, disinfecting and stitching up their cuts from earlier. They held they sprained limbs down with casts as they tried to put the bones back in place, Jack and Ashi only grunting in response to the jerking pain. A bandage was applied to Ashi's forehead with some compress.

"Well, that should do for now, but whatever it was that got you like this, don't do it anytime soon, or ever again." Marlun said. "Thank you, it feels like I can move well again. You seem rather well practiced at this though." Jack said, both grateful and curious. "Got to be. Injuries down here are common enough, and with everyone at the clinic dealing with the worst of it, you need to learn how to put up with broken limbs yourself, or you aren't working in the mines or forge. If you don't work, well, then there are worse things than aches and pains," Halangarv said, his gaze turned downward.

"You don't sound like you like how things are" Ashi said, figuring the same as Jack that these people weren't down here of their own will. "Haah, well this place is a shitty pit, but it's our pit, so we make the most of it. My old man never would have thought that we'd make a city out of a mine, but here we are. But yeah, no one really likes this place. Where are manners, like I said before, I'm Halangarv, but call me Hal. This here with the scowl is my grump of a son Movus. That over there is my better half Marlun, and this little thing is my daughter Safa. Welcome to Havenground, the good old incarceration pit for us the Forgeguard." Halangarv said in false sarcastic pride.

"Forgeguard… wait." Jack said. "Incarceration?" Jack and Ashi asked together in surprise. "Guess not many from the surface know that story, huh? Well, the war was 50 years ago, and it's not like we were special." Halangarv said humbly. "Please wait, I have many questions, but I must ask, what is this war, and how are your people involved?" Jack asked, keen on learning about the facts of this spoken war that put Magnus in power. "Huh, you mean you don't know?! What kind of row are they having up there anyways?" Movus said in discontent. "Movus, show some respect and keep your attitude to yourself!" Halangarv shouted back. This back and forth attitude seemed the norm.

"Sorry about that, young lad gets tense easy with all the work. Still, hard to believe there's a soul that doesn't know about the Near End War, what with it "nearly ending the world" and all. Well let me tell you what my old man told me. Halangarv said, before he started to explain the long story.

"Over 50 years ago, all manner of nation or military power was getting antsy. All those other-worlders from space started making contact too, and that just lit another flame in a whole forest fire. Resource shortages, race conflicts, political power grabs, anything that people said was worth killing over then. Or not, because sometimes the violence was over nothing. It was like the world was going mad, like the end times or something. It got so bad I hear everyone had to hunker down in old bunkers and fallout shelters.".

"As for us, well, we Forgequard are said to be descended from both humans and the old dwarves. We've mined and forged long before the war, digging the deepest mines, finding the best materials, and forging the best craft we could, be it art or building. Well, when the war finally erupted, my old man said it _seemed_ like a good idea to get into the arms race. We made and sold all manner of death bringer, from the toughest armor to the fiercest gun. We put together some fierce war machines too. It wasn't all us, we couldn't make something fancy like EXO-Armor, but my old man reckoned the infantry were using more than a fair share of our stuff out there.".

"Heck, we even came to fight in the war too when some parties tried taking our lands and resources, not to mention putting some of our own into slavery. That sort of thing was just common then. So, about 50 years ago, the fighting escalated so badly, weapons of mass destruction got involved. Some nations were obliterated, their numbers turned to a few thousand or hundred refuges. Everyone thought that it would be the war to end the world.".

Then, in the middle of it all, a group called the Savior Alliance emerged, people from all over banded together to make the fighting stop, even if it meant fighting their own people. The one leading it all was, you guessed it, a young man named Magnus. People thought that him and his Alliance were the underdogs, that only a pipe dream kept them going. But Magnus pressed on, and took down people who fueled the war, from profiteers in the underworld to battle proud nations.".

"It got weird towards the end, 'cause it was like Magnus just knew where to hit his enemies and how they would move, like he knew the future. Nobody knows how he pulled those kinds of maneuvers and victories, but they didn't care, because thanks to that, Magnus won and ended the war. Everyone called him and his Saviors Alliance heroes, thanked him for finally ending it all and saving them.".

"Like that, the people put all faith and power in him. There wasn't much left of the nations and their leaders then, so it was all that could be done. Magnus reformed his Alliance into the Magnus Protectorate, and with that the people named him their Lord Protector. Magnus set to work rebuilding the world, bringing back up societies and punishing hostile elements. Among those on his list were us.".

"You see, as I told you, we sold all kinds of armaments during the war. Turns out, we were a prime factor in the war, as our business had been fueling the war for years. Magnus didn't forget, and held us responsible for the travesties brought on by our own weapons. As punishment for what he deemed our war crimes, he demanded we pay penance by reflecting on our sins while supporting his Protectorate. For 100 years we are to labor in these mines and never see the surface until our penance is paid. We must dig and forge materials and supplies for the Lord Protector and his armies till then. That is our penance for what we did in the Near End War.".

Jack and Ashi were stunned by the story, it was honestly very much to take in. A war that nearly ended the world, it was hard to believe, but Jack couldn't dismiss it as a tall tale. Not only did everyone keep mentioning the war, he couldn't even go outside without seeing reminders of battlefields everywhere he went. But like Halangarv said, the end didn't make much sense. How did Magnus end the war like that? Achieving perfect victory in each of the final conflicts was too incredulous. How did Magnus do that? Jack shook his head in frustration, knowing his questions weren't getting answered anytime soon.

"Wait, so you have to stay down here for 50 more years and labor for Magnus? Why, how do you even survive, and why don't you fight back?" Ashi asked. "That young lady, is something I keep telling the young ones. Magnus beat us soundly, and he was right about the things we did. It's… harsh, yes, but we weren't in a position to make the demands. Fighting back now would mean the same thing as fighting back then: Magnus would just put us all down anyway" Halangarv said as he clenched his fists with frustration in his voice and eyes.

"As for survival, well, that's the daily question here. We get supplies from the Protectorate once a month, but it depends on how we meet our quota. If our output is less than Magnus's demands, then we get cuts in the supplies and have to deal with food and water shortages. Everyone works hard to make sure no one starves to death. That's why you patch yourself up down here, so no one dies of hunger or thirst. But there are plenty of other issues.".

"We live in a cave, which is all sorts of bad. Everyone takes the risk everyday of a cave collapsing in on you. It's lucky enough if you only get injured, we lost 5 people this year while mining. That doesn't tell you underground life is bad, then the mineral poisoning will. Most get sick from it at some point, and some get it so bad they can't work or even die. I tell you, makes me want to see the sun my old man talked about." Halangarv said, looking up to where the sky would be, wishing to behold it.

Jack and Ashi felt sorrow for Halangarv and the Forgeguard, wishing they could lead them to the surface, but knowing the likely result. "All right, I've had enough, who are you two anyways?! You came in from the ceiling with that motorcycle and those weapons, so I doubt you're legit. Dad, we should just let the Protectorate know about them before we get-UGHH!" Movus shouted before getting a slap in the face from Marlun. "Sorry about him, he's a right pain sometimes. So, we got some people taking a look at your motorcycle, so it should be good to go soon. Problem is, we don't have access to the shaft elevator. You'll have to wait until the Protectorate check in comes through before…" Marlun said before being interrupted by the sounds of a blaring signal.

In the sight of the shaft elevator, yellow lights flashed with the sounds of descending metal. "Shit, a surprise inspection. Movus, take your sister and our guests and lay low, we'll meet with the inspection". Halangarv said. "Wait, I am sorry, but if what you say is true than this may be our chance. Please, let us come with you." Jack said humbly. Halangarv looked at him like he wanted to retort, but knew Jack had a sound point. "Alright, but put on these cloaks so you don't get the wrong sort of attention." Halangarv said, giving the pair two brown cloaks.

Once they were cloaked, they were about to head out the door when suddenly, "Oh, uh, this is an awkward time, but I, uh, never really did get your names." Halangarv said sheepishly. "That's what I've been-OOFF!" Movus said before being slapped across the room by Marlun. No one paid it mind. "They call me Jack.", "Ashi." they both respectively said. "Alright, Jack, Ashi, let's go." Halangarv said.

…

As the four stood with the crowd near the elevator, they watched as it stopped and the door opened. Jack and Ashi were quite surprised, not by the dozen Cyber Troopers, but the one leading them. He was garbed in a somewhat distinguished Protectorate uniform, bearing grey and black fabric with the Protectorate shield insignia, his only armor being a set of light pauldrons. But the strangest part was…

"A cat?" Ashi said in somewhat surprise. Yes, the official in question was feline, his face and paw like hands bearing similarity to a cat, his fur being bright yellow in question, though there was nothing cute about his expression that held condescension. "Shhh, that's a 1st Class Inquisitor you're talking about, and don't call him a cat, he hates that." Halangarv warned. "Inquisitor?" Jack asked. "Yeah, people who go out and be where their Lord Protector can't be bothered with. They do all sorts of things, from espionage to military force command. They're sort of a special unit, they can act on their own, or take and command Protectorate forces based on Class and preference. One thing they all do is weed out any rogue elements that give Magnus trouble. The 1st Class ones are elites. Magnus's personal and trusted professionals. If he's here, that's bad news." Marlun explained with apprehension.

Havangarv approached the Inquisitor. "Ah, Inquisitor Maxil, we weren't expecting anyone for another week or so. Usually we receive a 2nd or 3rd Class Inquisitor, what brings someone like you here?" Halangarv asked, attempting to get Maxil into a pleasant mood. It didn't work, as Maxil looked at him with eyes fit for someone of the title Inquisitor. "I doubt I'm the first unexpected visitor you got today. Above ground, we were chasing a couple of renegades, look like this, names are Samurai Jack and Ashi." Maxil said as he displayed a holograph of both Jack and Ashi.

"They… agitated us a bit, but we showed our superiority and blasted them into a chasm. Still, I want to be sure, and I suspect they fell into your mine, so please be honest chief, have you seen these renegades?" Maxil asked, reading Halangarv for any lie. "Nah, never seen them. You know we're no tourist site, so guests aside from you are not a thing here." Halangarv said nonchalantly. Maxil, though he was not suspicious, was not all that impressed either.

"Hm, well, I hope you don't mind if we check just in case they're hiding. With luck though, maybe we'll find a couple of corpses already buried. Besides, I think your due for an inspection anyway. Troops, comb through the city and then the mines. If you find anything suspicious from these Forgeguard, seize it and subdue them immediately. If you see the renegades, do not engage, they are extremely dangerous and can't be handled with so few. Report back to me and we will eliminate them." Maxil said as he curled his hand and claws into a fist, eager for the confrontation.

…

For about an hour or so, Jack and Ashi had hidden above the rooftops, looking over the scene of the Cyber Trooper groups going through the city and then to the caves. After the Cyber Troopers already checked Halangarv's house, Jack and Ashi returned there with their hosts to wait out the search and hope for an opportunity to use the elevator when they saw it. When they returned though, they saw signs of a struggle and search, the house turned apart and everything either smashed or strewn on the floor.

"Movus, Safa…!" Marlun cried out as they looked for their offspring. Coughing could be heard, and sure enough, Movus was there, roughed up to the point he was coughing up blood as he tried getting to his feet. Still, his condition wasn't fatal, as it seemed these Forgeguard could whether worse. "Movus, thank God, where's Safa?!" Morlun asked in frenzy. "(Coughing) They, they took her, the Troopers took her, said Dad was an accomplice. After they messed with me when I tried stopping them, they said I needed to tell you to go to the mining area." Movus said, still coughing up a bit of blood. Jack and Ashi met Halangarv and Marlun with stern gazes, and all four nodded. With Halangarv and Marlun arming themselves forge hammers, they set off for the mines.

…

Jack, Ashi, Halangarv, and Marlun, stood before the cave. Within their sights was Maxil and his entire group of Cyber Troopers as he had Safa at his side, who looked terrified and about to cry. Not too far away was the motorcycle. "When I had my troops going through the caves, they told me they found a few of your people trying to smuggle this here motorcycle out. You know, based on the description and what I saw topside, if I didn't know better, I would say this belonged to the renegades.".

"Oh, but the chief of the Forgeguard would never harbor wanted fugitives, is what I thought, but after I had my Troops "make sure" with your friends, lo and behold it went all the way to you Halangarv. So, here's the deal, you tell me where the renegades are, I'll give you back your daughter, and maybe your people get off with 10 years added to their penance. What do you say?" Maxim said with that damned condescension. Halangarv and Marlun both had their fists clenched up, wanting to do everything they could to save their daughter, but not wanting to give up Jack and Ashi. It was a horrible, helpless situation.

Jack and Ashi, still cloaked, made that decision for them. Walking up with their hands up, Jack stated "Wait, we know where the renegades you seek are.". They got close as Maxil let his guard down, not afraid of a couple of helpless Forgeguard. "Really, and where might they be?" Maxil asked inquisitively. "RIGHT HERE!" Ashi screamed as both her and Jack threw their cloaks at the stunned group. Jack readied his sword and charged while Ashi grabbed Safa and ran towards the cave entrance. "Mommy, Daddy!" Safa cried when she reached her parents. "It's okay, it's okay, we're here." Marlun said reassuringly.

"Listen Safa, go back home to your brother. We're going to help our new friends here." Havangarv said, hugging her let her know they would be back soon. Safa, reluctantly, turned back to the city, not wanting to get in the way. "Well, it's finally time to use those moves my old man taught me." Havangarv said with a hint of bloodlust in his eyes. The couple charged into the fray, joining both Jack and Ashi, who had returned when Safa was safe. For once, they had the advantage, as the Cyber Troopers were used to ranged gun combat, something that didn't apply well in the enclosed cave.

All four of the opposing fighters though were using close combat tactics though, so the Cyber Troopers fired fruitlessly as they were cut apart by Jack and Ashi and hammered to paste by Havangarv and Marlun. Jack followed the last combatant, Maxil into the cave. Maxil pulled his weapon, a rapier, from its sheath, and dueled with the Samurai. "Hm, it's nice to meet someone who still appreciates the pleasures of steel blade combat. All these soldiers with their guns get rather boring after a while." Maxil said with contentment.

Jack, not amused with that remark, continued to slash at his opponent. He knew the fighting style his opponent would use. Because his sword had both more edge and substance than the rapier, Maxil dodged and parried rather than taking the full blow, as that would probably get his own sword broken. It was honestly tricky. Jack knew he needed just a few good solid hits, but his opponent had the edge in evasiveness and precision since he lacked Jack's head on endurance and strength. After several parries, Maxil met back with a few jabs. Jack countered a few, but he didn't get enough of an opportunity to break the rapier. Even with that, Maxil was able to weave a few hits in, delivering citing blows on Jack's sides.

Jack knew that Magnus's personal fighters were not slouches, but this was getting irritating. Just then, Ashi, Marlun, and Halangarv came to his side, ready to assault the Inquisitor. "Give up Maxil, you're outnumbered!" Halangarv shouted. Maxil laughed at that. "Now that is irony, I love it when they say that. Let me show you who is really outnumbered.". Light glowed from Maxil, and then dispersed into sharp flashes. When everyone's vision confirmed the light shapes, they were astounded to see 9 Maxils standing there. "HA, that look, I love that expression every time, priceless!" said one Maxil.

"Allow me to explain, each of us 1st Class Inquisitors have received a "gift" from the Lord Protector himself, a blessing he gave to help us carry his will." said another Maxil. "Yes, unique powers granted from his knowledge and study of magic, each different." said another Maxil. "My power is to create 9 of myself. I usually prefer mano-a-mano, but this helps in tricky situations." said one more Maxil. "I'm not even the strongest 1st Class, in fact the others are considerably more formidable in tactics and power, well, everyone but that stupid guy with the guitar. Still, you won't need to face that. This cave shall be your grave Samurai Jack." affirmed one Maxil.

"Shut up already, you stupid cat!" Ashi screamed. "ASHI!" Halangarv and Marlun cried out, astonished by her remark. "What, what'd I say?" Ashi asked, wondering why now of all times they thought of respecting Maxil. When she saw the Maxils though, she saw they were agitated beyond measure, their fur riled up and claws extended. "C-C-C-CAAAAT?! I'M NO CAT YOU DAMN BIGOT! We're called felines to distinguish us from those simple animals, we're evolved damn it! This is just like the academy, all those damn humans harassing me, dumping water on me, and stuffing litter boxes in my locker! Well, I proved them wrong, I am one of the Lord Protector's top Inquisitors, and I will prove my standing by bringing your heads!" the leading Maxil screamed as they all charged in.

"Oh,uh, sorry. Didn't know that was racist." Ashi said apologetically as three charged at her in fury. Jack tried blocking best he can, angling his sword that it blocked three simultaneous attacks. Halangarv and Marlun weren't so lucky, as they could only drive away the Maxils by sending down their hammers with enough force to keep them away, but they were too agile to strike "It's no use, we can't-gugh." Marlun said before being stabbed through the heart by one Maxil. "MARLUN!" Halangarv shouted, sending one Maxil flying to the wall with his hammer as he raced back to her.

"H-Hal, please, don't let those bastards walk over our people. A-after what they did to Movus and Safa, I-I just can't take it, I…" Marlun whispered before her life bled from her wound. Another Maxil tried to come up at him, but Halangarv, in blind fury, grabbed the rapier with one bleeding hand, and smashed it. The Maxil was further surprised as Halangarv grabbed by the face and plummeted him straight into the ground. That got the attention of 4 Maxils, cautious of the enraged Forgeguard chief. Jack had witnessed the scene in shocked fury as well, and Maxil just took advantage of that to further goad him.

"You know, in the end, this is your fault. I admit, I killed her, took her daughter too, but who forced the hand? Who was it that convinced these people, who were going about their business, to help you? Did I target them on the surface? No, that was you. You and that girl were the only ones involved in this fight, and you had to drag others in with you. No wonder the Lord Protector wants you dead, you are a danger to the public." Maxil said with real condemnation.

Jack tried fighting off both Maxil and the invading thoughts as he applied force to break the deadlock he was in. Still, with the way things were going, they needed something to take out all the Maxils. That was when he noticed on the ground was the RPG they used earlier, still intact and with one rocket. Jack ran and grabbed it, and the Maxils noticed and tried to duck and cover further in the cave. It was the wrong move. Jack fired, targeting not the evading enemies, but the ceiling.

Following the explosion was rumbling as the whole cave shook and rocks began falling down. "We've got to go, NOW!" Jack shouted. Ashi nodded and, helping Halangarv grab Marlun, ran for the exit with Jack. The Maxils were quick to notice and ran as well, but were farther behind as the rocks began claiming a few. Jack's group barely reached a part of the cave that wasn't collapsing and, as he lopked back, he saw last Maxil racing as hard as he could before a ton of rocks fell down on him too just when he made it near end. All that made it was his arm, the rest lying beneath the dirt and rubble. Nearby, Jack noticed a nearby card, which, upon closer examination, gave in-and-out access to Havenground. Picking it up, he turned to Halangarv, whose fury in battle now turned to grief in mourning. "Marlun…" he said as he sobbed to his now departed better half. Jack and Ashi could only stand by him as they consoled him.

…

"M-Mommy!" Safa sobbed, tearful at the news. Everyone else was silent, not able to speak. Finally, Movus spoke up, his eyes filled not just with grief, but anger as well. "T-THIS IS YOUR DAMN FAULT! It was just supposed to be another day for us, and then you, you renegades showed up and brought those asshats here! If you weren't here, Safa would have been safe, and Mom wouldn't have died!" Movus shouted, his words daggers at Jack's heart. Maxil's words still haunted him. " _No wonder the Lord Protector wants you dead, you are a danger to the public_ " Maxil's last words to him echoed in his mind, condemning him further as the one responsible.

"M-Movus, that's enough. Your mother never held Jack responsible. She hated the Protectorate, she had for years. Pinning it all on Jack is just a poor excuse for venting your grief. Besides, if that's how you claim he's responsible, then I … killed her as well. Do you think that sounds just?" Halangarv said. "N-no." Movus said, his anger shaken to sullen confusion. Halangarv sighed. "Come on, we have to clean up, before the next inspection team comes and notices."

…

Jack and Ashi stood near the elevator with the now restored motorcycle, which barely avoided the rockfall earlier. With Maxil's security pass, they could now use the elevator with no issue. Halangarv joined them to say goodbye. "So, where you headed now?" he asked. "I'm afraid that is uncertain. We intend to find and confront Magnus, but with all these pursuits, there has not been much time for questions." Jack said, a little troubled. "Sheesh, the Lord Protector himself. That's certainly ambitious. Well, if I were a betting man, I'd definitely head to Novas Sanctum." Halangarv said. "Novas Sanctum?" Jack asked as he and Ashi both looked at him.

"It's the Capital of the Magnus Protectorate, the heart of the whole machine. If Magnus would be anywhere, it's there. Kind of hard to miss, from what I hear. Towering geometrical architecture, landmarks, the whole city is said to be both a work of art and testament to Magnus's efforts of rebuilding and protecting the world. Least, that's what I hear. I swear, those soldiers yap on and on like it's Eden or something" Halangarv said.

Jack stopped in thought, a bit puzzled by the name. He had learned many languages during his travels in his own time and the name Novas Sanctum was Latin in origin, roughly referring to "New Sanctuary. The Sanctuary part was no surprise for a Protectorate, but New Sanctuary? What happened to the old one? Jack's brows furrowed in frustration, knowing it was another question with no answer yet.

"Thank you, Hal, for all you've done. I am sorry for the pain I brought upon you and your people." Jack said with sincere gratitude and regret. "Wait, your still bothered by what my son said? Look, you didn't know about all the craziness that would happen right? As far as I'm concerned, the one responsible for my wife's death is now six feet under. Can't say I'm so forgiving of the Protectorate though." Halangarv said with bitterness. Jack was still troubled, his conscience still not cleared with that and wondering what he could do for his friend.

Then he thought of it. He threw the access card that opened the elevator to Halangarv. "Here, if ever you decide to fight for what is yours, you will always have the key." Jack said with a smile. Halangarv smiled back, knowing he held the key to his people's freedom. "I know she'd take it. Thanks." he said. Jack smiled back and turned to Ashi and the elevator as they both ascended up to the surface. Halangarv looked up still smiling, feeling the Samurai's fighting spirit ignite some of his own.

Author's Note:

You know, when I started this, I thought it would be shorter than my usual chapter. But we had Ashi's nightmare, the road chase, explaining the Near End War and the Forgeguard, and the Jack's first fight with an Inquisitor. It's all a little much, huh. So, if you made it this far, congratulations, sorry, no prize except more words. I'm going to Chapter VI when I get back my stamina, and in that chapter you can look forward to bandits, a German shepherd mercenary(yes, a canine), and a new original character that will join Jack and Ashi on their journey, followed by another in the next. Oh, that "stupid guitar guy" will be in VII, hope you enjoy. Oh, and the "feline" character, don't say I abuse cats. I actually love cats and just wanted to go for that SJ feeling where some of Jack's enemies can be really, uh, unique.

Trivia:

So, Magnus is actually Latin in origin, even though I choose it because it sounded cool, haha, and it really just means great. However, a number of actual European kings have had this name. Furthermore, Magnus refers to "Magnus Annus", or the Great Year, a cycle or time period that starts out great but then deteriorates till it ends in catastrophe. That's not foreshadowing at all(sarcasm).


	6. Chapter VI: Lawlessness and Profit

Samurai Jack: Renegade Samurai

Rating M for graphic depictions, language, violence and suggestive themes

Warning:

The following is a work of fanfiction and is not intentionally connected to real world places, events, or people, nor intended to copy others' work. Samurai Jack is the work of Genndy Tartakovsky, his team and affiliated studios and companies. This is solely fanfiction for fun and not profit.

Chapter VI: Lawlessness and Profit

Rocky outcroppings, orange brown dirt, and the occasional hardy plant could be seen in this otherwise barren terrain, the blazing sun beating down on the rocks and dirt. It would be devoid of civilization if not for the nearby outpost nestled between some outcroppings and facing the barren stretch of land before. Driving on the road leading to the arid outpost was a motorcycle kicking up dirt as it drove into the outpost and slowly parked. The drivers, Jack and Ashi, surveyed the area. The people all looked a bit rough, probably on account of the area. Some didn't look like they lived in the area, and given all the vehicles in the lot, were probably just visiting.

This was likely just some resting outpost, a place for people to stop, rest, and resupply before getting on the way. What the pair was most intent on finding though was any signs of the Magnus Protectorate. Once they confirmed there were no such buildings, vehicles, or soldiers from that organization, they loosened their tension a bit, but still kept a subtle guard about them. Some of the travelers looked a bit gruff, and Jack and Ashi noticed the occasional concealed weapon. It wasn't a surprise that a place lacking the discipline and presence of the Protectorate might lack its strict law enforcement. Then again, Jack and Ashi couldn't criticize much. It was much better than walking into a place swarming with Cyber Troopers, and they weren't so different from these people, given their own guards and weapons.

They noticed a sort of grill and bar and walked in, hoping to get both food and drink as well as maybe information. When they walked in, a number of the patrons looked up at the new arrivals. For a moment, everyone was tense, before the patrons decided to loosen their tension and return to what they were doing. Seems as though out here, not many paid much mind to the Protectorate's notices or didn't care. Jack had walked into bars plenty of times back in Aku's future without hesitation, but each time he had to be ready for all the bounty hunters that would jump at the huge price Aku put on his head. Fortunately, it didn't seem like he was exactly the most wanted man in this world. If anything, warnings about him were a bit limited to just warn the public rather than panic them.

Still, both him and Ashi stayed alert while walking to the bartender and cook, ready for anything. They sat down as the bartender, a middle-aged woman, sized them up with a stern glance. "Don't get many with that getup, but whatever. What'll you be having?" the bartender asked. "Can we have the usual meal and some hot water please?" Jack asked. "No booze?" she asked. "No, just the hot water and your regular food, thanks." Ashi said. They weren't regular drinkers in the first place, and planned to get back on the road after this. "Hon, get a couple of burgers to go!" the waitress yelled. A man in the back, the cook, tossed some patties on the steaming grill he worked on. Seemed from the context they were a married couple that ran this grill and bar together. The waitress ran a pot of water under a flame as that happened, and soon she poured a couple of mugs full of water.

"Thank you" Jack said. He pulled out a few ingredients for herbal tea and mixed them into the hot water with a short stick, and soon enough had some nice tea to go. "Where do you even find stuff like that?" Ashi asked. "Sometimes in the market, other times from the plants themselves." Jack answered. He was thankful tea making was not a complex process, as it was an acquired taste for him. Both he and Ashi drank the tea, and she seemed a bit pleased.

"Mm, it's good." she said. "Really? Thank you, I was worried…never mind." Jack said, still embarrassed about how on his spirit journey before, the monk that guided him said his tea was terrible. He knew that was to reflect spiritual balance, but he was always worried since then that he had lost his touch at tea making. Sighing in relief, he began drinking again when he remembered something.

"I am sorry, but I was wondering if you could give us some directions. We are headed for Novas Sanctum, but we are not familiar with the area or where that is. Could you point us in the right way?" Jack asked. The waitress looked at him rather bewildered. "The Protectorate Capital? Why would an apparent outlander like yourself be doing in an orderly place like that? Well, if it's Novas Sanctum, let me tell you, you've got one hell of a road ahead. It's a little north of the center of the continent, and you're seriously on the fringes around the southwest. Seriously, you're near one of the Outlands, that's as pretty far from Protectorate territory as you can get." the waitress scoffed. "The Outlands?" Ashi asked.

"What rock did the pair of you crawl out of?! The Outlands, areas here and there over the world in some of the most remote places, far from the rest of civilization? You know, places so far out there, not even the Magnus Protectorate bothers with them? Seriously, everyone knows about them, along with where the Capital is. Go buy a map at the store nearby." she said, rather irritated at the pair's vast ignorance.

"Thoug,h I should warn you dunces, if you don't know what the Outlands are, I'd steer clear. They're remote not just out of distance. They don't have much in the way of food and water, got plenty of dangerous wildlife, mutants from the war, pretty much anything the Protectorate prevents. The only benefit they got is that there's no Protectorate there, and that in itself is bad. Any and every outlaw uses those no man's lands as asylum from the law, so don't stay unless you want a blade or a bullet in your back. Heck, we're bordering one of those places, so it's kind of a risk being here, but it's good enough business. Some prefer to take their chances and not have the Protectorate breathe down their necks." the waitress warned.

"I, uh, see. Thank you for the caution, we'll remember that." Jack said, a little confused by everything. From what he could tell, they were a long way from their goal, and were in fact going the wrong way. They seemed to be near a remote and lawless area that did not fall in Protectorate law. While that freed them from the threat of Cyber Troopers, they had to deal with all the lawless elements. It seems that anything Magnus did not control was both sparse and lawless, indicating he was the only law and order in this world, albeit the most formidable Jack had seen.

Of course, it made sense that ruling the entire world left a few areas unchecked, as Magnus would be strained resource wise. Jack's thoughts were interrupted with the arrival of the burgers. He preferred the tastes of his home, sure, but being as well traveled as him made him open to all manner of meal, both in his travels in the past and his journey in the last future. A burger was a basic, common meal, both in that timeline and this one apparently, and he was all right with it. After he and Ashi finished eating, Jack reached into his pouch for credits, but was a bit dismayed. From what he could see, they still had enough to pay for food and maybe the map and gas, but they wouldn't have enough for anything after that.

The waitress noticed his troubled expression when paying, and decided to lend them a helpful idea. "You know, if you're short on cash, you could try your hand at some of those bounties. Like I said, we live next to the lawless out here, so we need help to put them in their place when we don't have Cyber Troopers to help us. You don't have to kill them, if that bothers ya. Just bring 'em here and we'll ship 'em off to the Protectorate. Ah, here's a good one." the waitress pointed out. She gestured to a wanted picture of a lanky, disheveled man. The reward displayed was quite the amount of credits.

"Crazy son of a bitch calling himself Rabid Dog Fargo. Kills travelers and traders on the road, even when they surrender, they say. He's getting to be a real menace, even tried shooting up the place in broad daylight, till the other patrons brought out their guns too. That dog needs to be either caged up or put down. What do you say?" the waitress proposed. Jack thought about it. Being a sell sword was never something he liked the idea of, but he did have to do the odd job here and there to get by before, and like then, he didn't have the luxury of options. Though, given his lifestyle without an actual working occupation, he had to wonder if he was acting more rōnin than samurai. "Why not go for it? We'll be doing some good for the locals and get some money for supplies, and no one has to get hurt." Ashi persuaded. Jack sighed, supposing he couldn't argue with the circumstances. "Alright, let's go." he said.

…

Jack strained his eyes up ahead against the glare of the sun as he climbed up the rock face. Not far beneath him was Ashi, who was also straining against both the height and the heat of the sun. They had left a few hours ago to interview the travelers about Fargo's last appearance at the outpost, which had only been three days ago. He had been wounded, and from the traces of dried bloodstains and foot prints, they inferenced he was hiding up on the tall rock face. For a would-be bandit, it was optimal. It gave a good overview of both the outposts and roads, letting him survey both potential prey and identify pursuers. The remoteness of it also made it harder to find and catch him, so it was as good a hiding spot as well as a vantage point. That was why, rather than taking the walking path, Jack and Ashi were climbing to avoid being seen.

Finally, Jack could see what he hoped was the last ridge. He climbed over, and once he did, he extended his hand over the edge and lifted Ashi over as well. Both breathed in and out for a few seconds before they surveyed the surroundings. Before them was a cave, likely Fargo's hideout. Jack and Ashi nodded at each other as they turned and walked cautiously into the cave. They could soon see lanterns and a makeshift tent there, and made out a mumbling voice. They could then see a disheveled, disorderly man, Rabid Dog Fargo, talking to one of his dead victims sitting down with him as they ate.

"And so, I was going to ask politely if they wanted to join me for a drink, and you know what they did, they started shottin' at me. Sure, I got a bit loose and shot first, but hey, that was a joke. Those jackasses got no sense of humor, I tell ya." Fargo grumbled to the corpse. "Well who needs 'em. After all, you're a good chum, givin' me all this food and drink and sharin' your company. Hope you like the place, I like that "macabre" or whatever they call it look, feels homey for me." Fargo laughed, acting as though he was having a jovial conversation with a living person.

Jack narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, infuriated with this level of disrespect and callousness to both the living and dead. Ashi had a look of pure disdain all over her face. If Jack wasn't so set on keeping this piece of shit alive, she would kill Fargo without hesitation. But since live capture was decided from the beginning, she would just have to restrain herself. For once though, they wanted the Protectorate to be disciplinary with this one. They snuck in the shadows behind Fargo as they crept closer till they were right behind them as he kept laughing. "So, you want to take the shot this time, or me? Well, if you isi-GUHH?!" he cried out as a pair of fists crashed down on his skull, knocking him out but seriously wounding him as small amounts of blood ran from his head.

There was no pity from the eyes of his captors though. Ashi brought out the rope they brought as she tied him up so he wouldn't get away. At first, they had planned to carry him, but after that sight, Ashi was just dragging him across the ground as he groaned. The only sympathy they ever displayed was to Fargo's victim. "I will see to it. You go on ahead." Jack said to Ashi. Ashi complied, but only went as far as outside the cave. Soon after, Jack emerged as well, carrying the deceased in his arms.

It would look rather suspicious taking the body back to the outpost, even if they did claim Fargo responsible, so this was the only option. Jack set to work as he gathered rocks and laid them upon the deceased, finishing with a marker stone. Chief among Jack's regrets was that he didn't even know the person's name as he tried to wish them a peaceful transition and release. After he was done with his mournful thoughts, he turned back to Ashi they headed for the walking path.

"HOLD IT!" a voice cried out. Running up to the front of the walking path was a figure in faded black leather trench coat. He wore a sort of combat mask and helmet with wide colorless eye lenses, and beneath his coat he was wearing a chest guard above a gray t shirt, wore black denim pants, and was wearing rough brown boots. Holstered at his side was a laser revolver and some sort of device that had a grip, but didn't look like it could be fired or slashed at an enemy. Given all these factors it was fair to surmise he was a mercenary, albeit not that impressive since he was wheezing out of breath through his mask. He must have run up the rock face as fast as possible.

"W-wait. T-that's my bounty you got there. Been chasing that asshat for days, I, whooo, uh, that was, ugh, exhausting. L-let me catch my breath for a sec." the mercenary gasped out. After an awkward moment of heavy breathing and awkward stares from Jack and Ashi, neither of them knowing how to respond, the mercenary finally collected himself. "Uh, sorry about that, got panicked when I saw you guys climbing is all, so I ran up as fast as I could. Anyway, I signed on for the bounty on Fargo's head a week ago. Damn asshole's been giving me the runaround, and just when I got back to the outpost, I find out he attacked without me knowing. Thought I caught a break when he left clues, till I saw you two. Look, I'll be straight, just hand him over." the mercenary said, extending his hand.

"Wait, what? No way! We made it first and we need the reward!" Ashi asserted, rather irritated with this guy. "Look it's been weeks since I last got a real reward and now I'm strapped for cash. Do you know how hard it is for a regular mercenary to find work in this day and age?! I gotta eat too, you know?! So hand over that murdering bastard or else." the mercenary said. "Please, I'm sure there's a way we can settle this and…" Jack said, trying to diffuse the tension before a laser shot zoomed past his head and blasted a hole in the rock beside him. He didn't even have time to react as the mercenary had drawn his laser pistol without warning and fired it in the blink of an eye. Given the mercenary's composure, that was no miss, it was a warning shot. If he wanted Jack dead, it would be very feasible for him.

"Last warning." the mercenary said, done fooling around. Jack steeled himself as he drew his sword, prepared to confront the mercenary's animosity with his own. The mercenary, while on guard, didn't hesitate either, and drew the strange device at his hip. With a click, it suddenly transformed and broke into segmented pieces. The pieces floated in fixed points in air, with one sharp point at the end, and the space between them was filled with bright blue light. The mercenary never explained, but this was a cybernetic photon blade, which made the Cyber Troopers' combat blades look like butter knives.

All three combatants stared down as the peak filled with tension. After a moment of silently holding ground, the mercenary charged in and clashed his blade with Jack's. He seemed slightly surprised that Jack's sword didn't break on contact, as it just looked like a regular thin steel sword. They continued to clash, bright flashes coming from the cybernetic photon sword each time. They locked swords again, and Jack struggled to figure out his opponent. Just as he was a good gunman, he was an accomplished swordsman, and he obviously faced off against skilled opponents before. Fortunately, Jack was as well, and he drew the pistol at his side. The mercenary saw this and backed off with a jump. Jack fired three bullets aimed at different places, but rather than dodging, the mercenary blocked each one. " _This one is dangerous_ ", Jack thought.

The mercenary further confirmed his thoughts as he grabbed something circular from his trench coat and unpinned it. Jack's mind went into alarm, and as he ducked for cover near some rocks, the mercenary threw it and explosion rocked the peak. He tried peering into the smoke to find any trace of the Samurai, but then he felt a presence closing in. The figure coming out of the dust wasn't him though, it wasn't as tall or sturdy as him. This was confirmed as he barely blocked the knife with his blade, seeing Ashi attack him with killing intent. As they both backed off, the mercenary fired his laser revolver, but Ashi was fast, swerving and dodging each shot at the last minute. She closed in at the last minute and punched him in the face, cracking his mask. He swung his blade at her, but she dodged and backflipped away.

If he wasn't so focused on her, he might have noticed that the smoke had lifted and the Samurai rushing in with his blade. He finally noticed at the last minute, but he barely blocked the sword attack as it grazed his damaged mask and helmet. They fell in pieces and Jack now stared at the face of his enemy that he had once again locked swords with. The mercenary appeared to be young, just a year or two younger than Jack and Ashi, with brown, rough hair reaching down to the top of his neck and appearing slightly shaggy in tuffs. He had faded blue eyes and a rounded nose and a slightly pointed chin. In contrast to the state of his hair, his face was cleanly shaven, and the color of his skin was white. Despite his apparent youth, Jack could see the experience in this foe's face, as he appeared tense with his teeth gritted, but didn't look about ready to give into fatigue or frustration.

Jack held his own resolve then, but it looked like the mercenary seemed distracted a moment as his eyes went wide at something in the distant. "GET DOWN!" he screamed, pulling Jack down to the ground right as a speeding bullet roared past where Jack's head was a moment ago. Jack was stunned at the sight, and turned his attention to where the bullet came from. The young mercenary was already ahead of him on that, and with two hands and peerless aim, fired a shot in the direction of the previous one. It reached the opposite peak and struck the sniper rifle of the assailant, blowing it to pieces. Jack couldn't make out who it was as they already backed off down the peak. Still, he doubted that was the last of him, as it was obvious he had aimed to take Jack's life.

"Um, thank you, for that." Jack said awkwardly. The mercenary sighed in exasperation. "You can keep your thanks for later. We can argue and fight over the scumbag later, right now we're sitting ducks over here." the mercenary explained, as they both got up and Ashi joined them. "Wait, why'd you help us? How do we even know you're not with that guy? You just tried to kill us?!" she yelled at him distrustfully. "The only person who tried any killing here was you, lady. I just wanted kick your asses and get my reward. Look, I just reacted, okay. Not like I enjoy seeing people get shot dead, and if I was with him, I wouldn't have saved your boyfriend's ass, okay. Now, can we please get out of here before we get shot? If that was who I think it was, he'll be back." the mercenary retorted.

Jack and Ashi were a bit embarrassed by the mercenary's use of the word "boyfriend" as it seemed their relationship wasn't hard to guess, and they couldn't exactly retort to that, rude as he was about it. Still, he was valid in his other points as well, so they complied. Jack grabbed Fargo, still knocked out, and together the company of three headed down the mountain, cautiously looking ahead and to the sides for trouble. When they reached the bottom, they had not lessened their guards. Good thing too, because from both sides, 8 armed hostiles, each looking rough, desperate, and murderous appeared. Given their tattered garb and poor weaponry, they were obviously bandits. "Great, this is why I _love_ being near the Outlands." the mercenary said sarcastically.

"Hey, that's them, right? Guy said he'd give us a haul if we skinned those two, yeah? What about him?" said one bandit. "Skin 'im too. He looks like he's got valuables on him." said another bandit with anticipation. "Are you kidding me?! I'm broke, you, ah whatever." The mercenary lamented as he fired his laser revolver at the bandit that said to kill him, blowing his head off as he fell down. The bandits got the message then and attacked. It wasn't much of a fight. Jack sliced the throat of one and cut another one down through the shoulder. Ashi stabbed one through the head and filled another one with bullets with her SMG. The mercenary shot another one through the chest as they charged, and when they got to him, he bisected one and stabbed the last one with his cybernetic photon sword.

The 8 bandits lay dead at their feet, blood pooling at the foot of the path. Jack was suspicious. Why did the assailant think that this would work? Did he actually think that these bandits could kill them? Jack was not overconfident, but he didn't think he could be taken down that easily, and he was sure his enemy knew that as well. Something wasn't right. His suspicions were confirmed when a cylindrical device rolled in and started beeping faster and faster. "QUICK, RUN!" Jack shouted as he and the others ran and ducked as an explosion rocked where they had stood.

Jack lifted his head and looked around to make sure Ashi and the mercenary were safe. Once he confirmed that and they all got to their feet, they noticed a figure walking through the smoke. As it began to clear, Jack was both surprised and on guard. Coming out of the smoke was what he recognized as an intelligent canine, but not like the friendly archaeologists he met in the last future. This one had lethal aura about him. He was about as tall as a human man, and from what he recognized, the assailant resembled a German shepherd, but a scar ran across one of his eyes, leaving him blind on the left. His right ear looked slightly torn as well. Obviously, he had plenty of rough fights. He was covered in weathered up green and black armor, and carried a machete on one side and a repeater on the other. What he was carrying was a chain gun, primed and loaded.

"Shit, Chlodwig. I was hoping I was wrong." the mercenary said, gritting his teeth. "Cassius, out of the way of my bounty. The Protectorate just upped the bounty on both of them to 500,000 credits, dead or alive. So back off." Chlodwig said in a gruff, accented voice. "Look, you got the wrong idea. I don't do bounties for the Protectorate, all right? I was just having a little property dispute with them is all." Cassius explained. "Hmph, if you got over that hang up, you might actually become a half decent mercenary and start making real money. Instead, you're still hauling small time thugs for food and rent. What a waste. Well, you can cash your pocket money when I'm done with them." Chlodwig scoffed.

Jack was a bit confused by that. From the sounds of it, Chlodwig and Cassius here were opposite ends of the totem pole, with Cassius catching small time outlaws and Chlodwig hunting professionally. But Cassius certainly didn't fight like an amateur, if anything Jack suspected he'd be one of the real professionals. Who was Cassius? "In case you're wondering who the hell this asshole is, his name's Chlodwig, Real professional, hunts for anyone as long as they're the highest bidder. Ran into him on a few bounties, he's a real savage. Shot down one of his associates when they were having a verbal argument, no one worked with him after that. If he's hunting a hit on your ass, that's bad." Cassius explained.

"Sorry, what did you call me? An asshole?" Chlodwig growled with animosity. "Well, yeah! You seriously shot down one of your partners, and just now you nearly killed me twice! I nearly got shot and blown up, damn it!" Cassius vented. "Like I said, you got in the way. So, stay out of the way, before I blow your friggin' head off!" Chlodwig said before he just barely dodged a laser blast that grazed his intact ear, blood tracing down his head. When he realized the insulting intent of that injury, he growled with rage as his chain gun started to rev up. "I'm going to regret this, but screw you anyways." Cassius said nonchalantly.

He, Jack and Ashi turned serious then and dodged as a hail of bullets came from the chain gun, turning everything in front of Chlodwig into a free fire range. Jack, Ashi, and Cassius barely managed to hide behind a boulder, but that wasn't going to last, as cracks were already forming and rock bits were chipping away. Jack grabbed a rock twice the size of his hand and threw it in the air. When it fell back down from the bullet filled air, it turned to fragments smaller than a pinky finger.

"Yeah, we're mincemeat if we go out there." Cassius said. "Can't stay here either. Got any bright ideas?" Ashi said with some criticism. "I seriously just pissed off a crazy professional mercenary at a moment's notice without a plan. Clearly bright ideas are the last thing I got now. How about you, topknot?" Cassius asked. Jack held his hand to his chin as he thought up how to face Chlodwig. As long as he had that chain gun, a head on attack was suicide. So, they needed a quick move that would distract him and let them destroy it. Then it occurred to him.

"Do you have any more of those explosives?" Jack asked. Cassius was a bit baffled as to why he asked that in this situation, then realization dawned as he smiled. "Oh, I see what you're going for. Yeah, I got a few more. But how are we going to distract him to use 'em?" Cassius asked. "Leave that to me." Ashi said, smiling with confidence. The trio readied themselves as Ashi took aim from behind the top of the boulder and fired. Chlodwig noticed and began firing towards her. That was the chance. Cassius unpinned a grenade and rolled it towards Chlodwig. Still, he was rather experienced and noticed it as he stopped firing and backed up as it exploded. " _Grrr, bastards! Did they think that shit was going to…_ " he thought before a figure closed in from the smoke, sword in hand.

Chlodwig's eyes opened in alarm as he tried to ready the chain gun again, but it was too late. The double feint paid off as with one clean stroke, Jack slashed the chain gun in two. "GRAHHH!" Chlodwig roared as pulled out his repeater. Jack jumped back to get distance as he blocked with his sword, though a few bullets still grazed his arms and legs. Chlodwig was so focused though that he didn't see Ashi jumping in with her combat knife, slashing the repeating before Chlodwig countered with his machete. In the ensuing blade clashes, he knocked the combat blade away and was about to strike her before a bullet knocked his machete out of his hand. It had come from Jack's pistol, Jack himself looking very upset at Chlodwig.

"Damn you, I'll-GAAAAHHH!" Chlodwig screamed in pain as he felt a sudden attack at his left side. He looked down to see blood pouring out of where his hand used to be. Now, it lay on the ground next to him, soaked in his own blood. The cause was a cybernetic photon sword, gripped in a slashing motion by Cassius. He knew that since Chlodwig was blind in the left side, enough of a distraction would leave him wide open then. Cassius stood straight as Jack and Ashi stood behind him, with Chlodwig backing away in pain, clutching his bleeding wound. "Leave, now. Or do you still want to fight like that." Cassius said, looking down on Chlodwig with stern eyes.

Chlodwig's eyes turned downward in both frustration and resignation. He came here with enough firepower and armament to turn hordes to pieces, but now he lost both that and his left hand, and it was still 3 to 1. If he wanted to live, there was no choice. He was no Protectorate fanatic, so dying fighting Magnus's battles was not how he saw himself going out. Still, as he turned back, walking away with blood still trailing down in drops, he said one thing to the group." Fick dich alle zur Hölle.".

Jack frowned, knowing some German from his travels and understanding what that meant. _Fuck you all to hell_ , was the rough translation. "Uh, yeah, right back at ya." Cassius said, not knowing the exact context, but felt it was meant to be insulting. "So, since that was enough action for like, I dunno, a month, do you just want to call it quits and split the reward?" Cassius said, looking a bit exhausted. Jack and Ashi nodded, sharing his sentiments. "Aw, my friggin head, who the hell-GUHH?!" Fargo said as he stirred awake before getting a kick to the head from Cassius. "Alright, gave that asshole some payback and did my part. Now I don't feel so guilty. Let's go get us some money and a drink." he said.

…

The trio sat down in the bar, resting from the day's events. They had turned in Fargo, a little worse for wear, not that they cared, and the bartender gave them the outpost's reward, which they split three ways. As Cassius suggested, they were now sharing in a light drink, not enough to get drunk, but enough to take a little edge off. "I'm uh, not big on introductions and you already heard, but uh, name's Cassius, or Cass if you like.". he said with some reserve, not big on jovial greetings. "It is a pleasure to meet you Cass, I am called Jack." Jack greeted with both graciousness and humility. "I'm Ashi, so don't get it wrong Cass." Ashi stated with a stern smile. Though she was now on friendlier terms with him, in part thanks to his own actions and Jack's outward trust, but Ashi still reserved some animosity for his rough, crude behavior.

"Jeez, alright, alright. Anything so you don't stab me. So, I guess you're those renegades the Protectorate's losing their shit over, huh?" Cassius inquired. The pair looked at each other, not wanting to have to fight more would be bounty hunters. "Looking to cash in?" Ashi asked with distrust. "Like hell. Said it last time, I don't do bounties for those shit lords. Hell, it makes me laugh to hear they got problems. So much so, that _maybe_ I should tag along." Cassius mused with slight humor. "Wait, what?!". "Excuse me?" Ashi and Jack said respectively at the same time. "Like I said, I hate those guys, all right. Not like I can walk into Protectorate territory without dealing with those bucket heads in the first place, so I don't mind a bit of lawbreaking. Plus, I'm still pretty dirt poor. Figure It'll be easier to make ends meet with company than on my own. Know you probably don't make much either, but it's better than what I got. Basically, you take me in, I help you stick it to the man, deal?" Cassius proposed.

Jack and Ashi looked at each other a bit dumbfounded. Even ignoring the implications and responsibilities of bringing someone else into their fight, Cassius's reasons were really too simplistic. Who works with wanted fugitives on a whim? "Is that really all there is to it?" Ashi asked with scrutiny in her eyes. Cassius sighed. "Look, I just got a personal axe to grind, all right? That's all I'm going to say about it. You saw I can look after myself, so don't get any hang ups about thinking I'm your watch, okay?" Cassius explained.

"This will be very dangerous and there is not much in the way of money. We live on the run and don't have much luxuries. Are you sure about this?" Jack stated, making it clear this would be risky, not comfortable or profitable. "I figured as much. It doesn't sound all that different from what I was doing before. Desperate mercenary looking for work, remember? Sleeping in the woods on rocks or eating gruel are common past times for me. Getting shot at is pretty common too, 'least I can sleep with both eyes closed with company around. So, what do you say?" Cassius asked.

Jack looked at Ashi, with all she offered being a shrug, which really indicated "why not". With that, Jack nodded, and turned back to Cassius with a smile. "Thank you, Cass, your help means a great deal.". Jack said with gratitude. "Jeez, polite much? Well, it's a welcome change. Same here. So, where we going?" Cassius asked. "Novas Sanctum." Jack answered. Cassius turned back to Jack like he misheard. "Wait, the Protectorate Capital?! Here I thought I had an axe to grind. You think big, huh Jack? Well, I guess that works. Off to the hornets' nest then. Oh god." He said with some dry sarcasm, trying to diffuse his stress.

As he walked to the door ahead of Jack and Ashi, he saw a Magnus Protectorate promotional poster. On it was Magnus's face, overlooking a lineup of Cyber Troopers. The poster read "Defend the Peace and Join the Magnus Protectorate Today.". Cassius's eyes narrowed at that as he clenched his fists, bad memories resurfacing. "Is... something wrong?" Jack asked with concern. "Huh? Oh, uh, nothing, nothing. Just need that night air is all. Anyway, my ride is outside in the lot, so let's go." Cassius said, dismissing his prior thoughts.

They walked outside, now nighttime, into the makeshift parking lot, where Jack and Ashi's armored motorcycle remained. Cassius gestured to his vehicle, which was also a motorcycle, but more traditional and not bearing armor. As Jack and Ashi got on their motorcycle, Jack expressed a troubled thought to Ashi. "Ashi, does it seem odd how far Cass is going for us?" Ashi nodded. "He said he had personal reasons, but he won't share. I thought he was lying, maybe a spy, but he looked really troubled back there. Maybe it was something bad enough he doesn't want to talk about it?" Ashi surmised. Jack nodded, getting that impression as well.

"He does not seem to be of ill intent, but he is keeping much to himself. He is a struggling mercenary by trade, but the way he fought was that of an accomplished and trained warrior. Why would a person like that be struggling or resisting the law? It makes no sense." Jack stated. "Well, we'll just have to ask him when he feels like talking about it." Ashi concluded. Jack sighed, affirming that was the only way they would make sense of it. That wasn't what bothered him most though.

"Ashi, this seems strange, but it's been bothering me for a while now. I had the strangest sense when I saw Cass's face in that fight. Does there seem to be something familiar about him to you?" Jack asked. Ashi held her hand to her chin, contemplating. "Now that you mention it, there is something familiar about his face. Not like I met him before, but like his face looks like someone else I've seen before, like his face is a bit similar. But who?" Ashi asked, struggling to match the sense of familiarity. In the end, their contemplation was interrupted with a honking sound. "Perhaps it is nothing, or just a coincidence." Jack said, knocking off previous concerns. He drove the motorcycle up to the lot exit, where Cassius waited on his own motorcycle, and the pair of vehicles drove back on to the arid road, the only lights being the moon, stars, and their headlights as they drove on.

Author's Notes: I know I'm very wordy and some parts might have been dull, but I write each one with the frame and scope of an SJ episode in mind, which is why they are as long and detailed as they are. Sorry if you weren't here for a lecture on the Outlands and stuff, but I'm still in world building right now. Wait until I get to things like the Abominables and a group inspired by a faction from a game I love.

Now, Cassius. Cassius is one of three original characters I had planned to join Jack and Ashi in their journey. The second one will join them in the next chapter, but the last one won't until Arc 2. It's for the story and character development, sorry. But Cassius is by far the most detailed I had imagined and will have an important backstory, as you probably picked up and are now guessing. I am really bad at drawing and am only starting to take online tutorials, and even then it will probably still be bad, but I'm thinking of doing a design for Cassius and uploading it to my tumblr psychicdan, where my other Renegade Samurai stuff is.

But have you played Fallout New Vegas, where the Courier is wearing that NCR Ranger Armor? Yeah, Cassius's design was inspired heavily by that, plus the descriptions I left in the chapter, his helmet has bigger eye googles and his trench coat being faded black instead of brown. It also takes some inspiration from the Drifter from Hyper Light Drifter, mainly the sword, because that was cool too. In fact, I sort of imagined the design before Renegade Samurai, it just came back to me when I was thinking up a mercenary character for the story.

Also, let me confirm that Chlodwig is German, no I'm not racist, just wanted to make another character that was sort of SJ style. Hey, that episode with the bounty hunters had a big muscleman Russian named Boris, no one batted an eye then, huh? Also, let it be known I do not hate dogs, have two myself, and no actual dogs were hurt in the making of this chapter. I don't speak German either, I seriously used Google translate, so go easy on me. Now before you leave, if it's not much trouble, if you liked the story, please leave a like, comment, or review. I like making this story, but I do feel insecure sometimes. I'd like to know how people feel about the story and what could have been better so I can reflect and think in new angles and bring a better story for everyone. Hope this doesn't come across as desperate. Now, the next chapter will include both a new OC and a joke villain I plan to bring up again once or twice. His shtick? Death metal. So, yeah, let me know what you thought and leave a like if you liked, thanks.


	7. Chapter VII: Mechanics and Death Metal

Samurai Jack: Renegade Samurai

Rating M for graphic depictions, language, violence and suggestive themes

Warning:

The following is a work of fanfiction and is not intentionally connected to real world places, events, or people, nor intended to copy others' work. Samurai Jack is the work of Genndy Tartakovsky, his team and affiliated studios and companies. This is solely fanfiction for fun and not profit.

Chapter VII: Mechanics and Death Metal

Within the steel, towering Citadel that overlooked the grand Capital city of Novas Sanctum, the Lord Protector, Magnus, sat on his throne with his hand over his face in dismay. "So then, we lost Inquisitor Maxil?" he asked his closest aide Xander. "It would seem so, Lord Protector. His last report showed him closing in on Samurai Jack, and all communication from him and his troops vanished. We investigated Havenground, but found nothing conclusive, not even their remains." Xander reported.

Magnus sighed, saying "I figured as much. I could feel his presence vanish, which could only mean either the ward I placed on him was removed or he died.". As part of each 1st Class Inquisitor's vow to the Lord Protector, he placed wards on each of them, so that he could feel both their life force and loyalty to him. It was by no means a tracker, nor did it technically shackle their free will. But, if they died in service to him or their loyalty ever sway, he would know. As a result, if it was the second, then they would wish they were dead instead. That was how he kept his most powerful in check.

"Well, Maxil was hardly the strongest of our Inquisitors. He was always too eager to improve his standing. But to lose such an accomplished soldier is unacceptable. It damages our morale, troubles the people, and is a damn insult to us all. Xander, who is the nearest 1st Class Inquisitor to the Samurai's last spotted location?" Magnus inquired.

Xander was streaming through the device's reports, filtering through suspect data and military personnel information. "Let's see, based on his last suspected sighting, the Samurai is likely in Sector E8, seen leaving with the defector Ashi from one of our settlements before Cyber Troopers arrived. Strange, the reports indicate a third person in a leather coat there with them." he reported, a bit baffled.

"Ignore it, Xander. Whoever it is can't be important, probably just another dumbass over his head like Jack, but remember who the targets are." Magnus stated. "Sorry, I'll just list him as an accomplice and leave it at that. Now, from our listed personnel in that Sector, the nearest 1st Class in the area is…uhh, ohhh, umm…" Xander said with discomfort and pause. His face was cramped up, like he was eating a stale expired fruit cake.

"Well, come on Xander, spit it out, we don't have all day!" Magnus shouted, impatient for results. Xander gave a long sigh, knowing neither he nor the Lord Protector would like the response. "Inquisitor… Dreadskull, Lord Protector". Magnus gave a long, audible groan as he facepalmed with both hands, already having a migraine hit him with that name. "You've got to be SHITTING ME! That dumbass?! UGGH! Of all 11 remaining Inquisitors, why HIM?! Why did we even let him change his name to that?!".

"He does get some results in, and before you approved him, he was quite competent as a 3rd and 2nd Class." Xander countered. "And ever since then, I knew I made a mistake and he must have cheated his way somehow! The only reason he's still where he is that power of his is somewhat useful. Otherwise, I would have dumped him on the streets and let him be someone else's headache! God, what is he even doing there anyways?" Magnus lamented, feeling like his migraine was turning into a tumor just from thinking about it.

"According to the logs, he is reportedly on recruitment drive. But, the personnel we placed with him state he is doing so by having another one of his… concerts." Xander said, feeling awkward from the unprofessional details. "Of course, he's still plaguing the world with that trash he calls music. He must be tone deaf to not know how terrible he makes it. Great, I give him a real job, and instead he's jerking off to that stupid guitar of his!" Magnus vented.

Magnus's rage over this particular Inquisitor, in part, comes from a rather traumatic past experience. The Inquisitor in question had tried to hold one of his "concerts" in the main hall of the Citadel. The ensuing noise rocked the whole facility, and Magnus himself stampeded down to the area, unable to take another second. He destroyed all the equipment and threw the Inquisitor out on his ass, not removing his position, but the Lord Protector threatened if he pulled another stunt like that in the Citadel ever again, he was next on the execution list. Needless to say, that Inquisitor's name alone pissed Magnus off to no end.

"Well, I don't refuse that power gives him the advantage. Maybe he'll blast the Samurai's brains out or something with that trash. Or maybe I'll get lucky and they'll just kill each other." Magnus mused. He knew he just said how bad it was to lose an Inquisitor, but he would be quite pleased to let this one go and take out the Renegade Samurai in the process. "All right, you handle informing him Xander. I want the renegades to suffer under that damn dumbass, not me.".

…

A pair of motorcycles rode through the late day, the sun setting over the conifer treed area. Aside from these vehicles, the road, and of course the perpetual sign of occasional war wreckage, there was only nature to be seen. Jack, though he still had his eyes focused on the road, appreciated the sights and sounds of the trees and birds with a smile. Behind him, Ashi shared a similar expression, taking in the atmosphere as they drove on. "Wow, look at it all." she said with a hint of wonder.

In the previous timeline, these natural landscapes were rare, as Aku had reduced many forests and other natural wonders to hopeless wastelands, one such sight being Jack's proof of Aku's true nature to Ashi. She had seen some vestiges of nature when searching for Jack, but they were a bit sparse and she had no time to gaze. In Jack's time, when nature was almost untouched, it was as though she were living a dream, beholding unattainable majesty. When she had vanished and gained a new life in this new future, she had been confined to the steel walls of the Inner Sanctum, only knowing of nature thanks to her dreams and returned memories of the previous timeline with Jack.

Now that she had freed herself again from all that, she had witnessed with Jack the scenery of this world. It was honestly somewhere between Jack's time and Aku's time, but not really like either. Civilization was larger and more obstructive of nature than the people of Jack's time, but there was still nature surrounding the cities at least, even plants within them, something Aku's cities never had. There were no charred and barren wastelands like the demon's world, at least as far as they knew, but that didn't mean there were no scars.

Everywhere they went, reminders of the Near End War could be seen. Craters, skeletons, and war machine monoliths were scattered in every region, some sparse, others vastly littered, but it was never hard to find the remains of a battle. But, while this clearly ravaged the land in the past, nature was showing signs of revival, as only some battle areas remained partially barren and the area surrounding them lively again. Some battle sights were even returning to nature, with fauna and other plant life covering the war remains.

This forest was one such area, as the trees were rarely disrupted with the sight of a derelict monolith and continuing for miles. Instead of a battlefield, the swaying pine and leaf trees and passive wild life gave off a peaceful vibe, the kind only nature afforded.

"Even in the aftermath of such terrible strife and destruction, life flourishes and blooms." Jack said in passive awe. He had seen many astounding sights, but none would amaze him more than the testament of nature itself. He felt Ashi tighten around his back, and Jack turned his head to see Ashi right beside his. He blushed as he smiled, as did she. "HEY! Lovebirds, eyes on the road!".

Jack and Ashi broke sights in sheer embarrassment from that callout, not sure how to stare at each other. While Jack turned back to look at the road with an awkward discomfort, Ashi turned to look very upset at the one who ruined the moment.

"Will you shut it already!" she screamed across the road. Cassius, who was driving the other motorcycle behind, shrugged. "Dunno, depends on how many times you keep getting starlight in each other's eyes. There's a time and place for that you know. Maybe we wouldn't have gotten caught by that patrol earlier if you saved that for later.". "Maybe we wouldn't have gotten caught if you did your job and kept watch while we got supplies! I saw you, you were definitely taking a nap!" Ashi retorted. "I-I wasn't. I was keeping a low profile, something you two need to learn." Cassius said a bit suddenly. "Right, low profile. That snoring was a great signal by the way." Ashi said sarcastically. Jack sighed in response, knowing he had to get accustomed to this. He thought that he and Ashi had a rough start, at least Aku's doctrine was responsible for most of the physical and verbal violence then. Ashi's upfront personality and Cassius's dismissive attitude had been at complete odds since they met. Honestly, Jack was wondering if they were going to kill each other before Magnus got the chance.

As though in response to that thought, the roar of engines similar to their own rumbled from behind. Jack looked behind to see five motorcycles of grey and black aesthetic, each armed with dual machine guns like his, and mounting each were Cyber Troopers. "Samurai Jack, in the name of the Lord Protector and our commanding Inquisitor, you will stand down or be terminated!" shouted one on a mechanized speaker then. "Oh great, look what you did! The bucket heads are on our six now!". "Because you slept on the job!".

Jack was not willing to obey the Cyber Troopers. nor deal with this heated argument. So, he sharply turned and swerved his motorcycle without losing too much speed, sending him into the opposite direction towards the pursuit. He held out his sword, and as he came near one of the Protectorate cycles, slashed across it in one clean hit. For a split second, nothing happened, then the Protectorate cycle came undone in two pieces as they, and the Cyber Trooper, got caught in a fiery explosion.

The other motorcycles tried to swerve in their direction, but they had forgotten Cassius, which was a fatal mistake. He readied and aimed his laser revolver, blowing the head off one Cyber Trooped and making the cycle crash. His would share the same fate though. as an upcoming Protectorate cycle shot up the motorcycle and tires, making it grow unstable. Cassius barely jumped off in time before the veering motorcycle came to a crash. He turned to face the Protectorate cycle about to run him over, till it received machine gun fire in return. He looked in the direction to see Jack using his own mounted machine guns to shoot up the opposing cycle, causing that one to explode to. Another one behind them tried to use that tactic as they closely fired behind. Ashi took the initiative, bringing out her SMG and firing at the cycle. It would be difficult to inflict fatal shots on the driver, so she aimed at the cycle and tires instead. Damage in the right spots caused the cycle to swerve and speed up uncontrollably. Suddenly, it was on a collision course for Jack's cycle. "JUMP!" he shouted. The pair did so, seeing from the air their cycle colliding with the Protectorate one, as they both crashed into a wall of trees and explode.

The pair landed on the road, then turned up to see the last Protectorate motorcycle zeroing in on them. Jack stood there with his sword readied, waiting for the right moment. Finally, the cycle got in firing range and engaged. Jack jumped right before the gunfire reached him, somersaulting over the ground to the enemy cycle. The Cyber Trooper was startled see the incoming Samurai rapidly approach him as Jack slashed with his sword using his own momentum, bisecting the Cyber Trooper and part of the cycle as they crashed thereafter. Jack landed gracefully in the aftermath of the following explosion, his sword dripping with blood.

He was about to cleanse and sheath his sword, until he heard the sound of rolling steel coming their way. Ashi and Cassius returned to his sides, and soon thereafter, driving up the road was an armored Protectorate tank of sorts. The tank closed in with machine guns and cannon pointed at the trio. All three had tense expressions as they readied their weapons. Though they faced worse odds, this would be an intense fight. Or it was going to be, till all three saw an overhead missile shoot straight for the tank. It collided with the armored tank, turning it into a ball of fire and shrapnel, leaving a crater on the road with only flaming, blackened metal wreckage in its wake.

The trio stared at the sight dumbfounded for a second, then looked towards the source of the missile. Driving towards them was another armored vehicle. But this one was not Protectorate, in fact it was far from professional. It was all mismatched parts and makeshift composition, as though it was assembled from junk parts. Jack recognized the various parts were similar to the old war wreckage, surmising it was all likely made from salvage. The armored vehicle approached them and stopped, but did not give off hostile intent.

A brief moment later, the hatch opened, and from that, a young girl emerged. She appeared to be the same age as Cassius, a young adult in very early 20s. She had brown eyes and dark blue hair. Aside from the strangely naturality of the color to it, her hair was in tuffs to the sides, the rest in a ponytail that reached down as far as her neck. Her skin was white, but more brightly colored compared to Cassius's somewhat pale skin. Her complexion was clean and youthful, only marred by smudges here and there. Her attire and vehicle hinted why. She wore a red mechanic jacket over a faded brown shirt, both seeing some wear. Bellow that she wore pocketed black denim shorts that reached down to her knees. Below that, she wore faded yellow worker boots, clearly worn yet durable. She was of similar height to Ashi, but their clothing was very different, Ashi's tight so that she could move quietly and quickly, and this person garbed in looser clothing for comfort.

Their rescuer spoke then. "Hey, you alright? Well, yeah, you're alright I guess, but that's just what you ask with this situation and all. Oh dear, um, uh, you got a ride out of here?" she asked on the fly. She didn't seem shy so much as bashful, as it seemed she just blurted out what she said and felt only a bit self-conscious. Given the situation though, conversation would be awkward. The three looked to their motorcycles which were now flaming scrap parts. "I'm…afraid not." Jack said a bit awkwardly and troubled. "Yeah, thanks to **someone** getting their attention." Cassius said a bit callously, Ashi once again glaring at him for that remark.

"What's his problem?" the girl asked. "Ignore him, he's stupid and inconsiderate." Ashi said without looking at the insulted Cassius. "Ah, gotcha. Well, how about you hitch a ride? The cyber bastards have a base not too far, so those patrols are regular. I can take you to my place till we get you sorted out.". Jack, Ashi, and Cassius looked at each other. With Ashi nodding and Cassius giving a reluctant shrug, Jack turned to the girl. "Thank you very much, for both saving us and helping us further, miss…uh…", "Agalia, but cut the miss, thanks." the girl said with a smile.

…

As the sun began setting over the forested area, the makeshift armored vehicle approached a junkyard of sorts. Jack was a bit puzzled as to why they were headed there, but then he noticed some of the massed salvage resembled buildings like a home and garage. When they entered, he recognized most of it as the same derelict war remains that constantly dotted the landscape. Then they entered and parked in the sizable garage, where a few other machines, some covered, lie in wait.

The garage, like the junkyard, was far from tidy, with junk parts, tools, and fluid cans strewn all over the floor. The walls were covered in schematic designs and tool racks, giving not much space there either. "Uh, sorry, not used to house guests.". Agalia said. "It… speaks great character." Jack said a bit awkwardly. "This place is a dump.", "Cass!" Ashi said with disapproval. "Yeah, but it's my dump. Well, me and my aunt's. It's almost suppertime, come on!" she said with energy as she led them from the garage and into the living area. Though this building was made partly from salvage too, all the various furniture and decorations gave off a family vibe. They could hear sounds and smell tantalizing scents from a lit room nearby.

In there was the kitchen, with an older woman, likely in her 50s, with short braided graying hair and garbed in similar mechanics clothing. She was tending over a stew pot when she looked up. "Agalia, where the hell have you been?! I'm here making dinner, then you disappear and, for all I know, went to cause a row with the soldiers again! You know it's not good going out there!" Agalia's aunt chastised. "Heh, sorry Boss. **Maybe** I did get into a scrap, but it was to help these guys, see?" Agalia said as she gestured to Jack's group.

Her aunt gazed at them as though analyzing a trinket to see what it was worth. "Hm, well aren't you an odd lot? Not hard to figure out why you might get into a snag with the bucket heads, but like I care, just don't bring 'em here. Oh, and sorry for having you put up with my trigger-fingered niece here." Agalia's aunt said as she turned a criticizing glance to said niece. Agalia tried to laugh it off, albeit uncomfortably.

"Ahahaha, well, this here is my aunt Andrea, but myself and everyone else who works in the junkyard calls her Boss. That's about a third of the settlement some ways from here, so the name spread, now everyone calls her that." Agalia explained. "Great, had to remind me. Why is everyone there a bunch of idiots?" Andrea dismayed. "You're good at keeping everyone on track, even help the farmers and wildlife workers, remember?" Agalia explained. "Hmph, that reminds me, why am I doing everything around here?! Agalia, stop fooling around and help me! We've got a meal of 5 to get ready, so help me out! You three, the soup will be ready soon, so find the dining table and sit down till it's ready, alright?" she said with a bit of sternness. Jack, Ashi, and Cassius found themselves unable to counter to an offer like that, so Jack simply said, "Thank you." a bit awkwardly as they did as she told them. Soon, Andrea and Agalia came in, with Andrea setting the table and Agalia pouring out the heavy pot of soup. They all sat down and began to eat.

As they enjoyed the nicely made soup, Ashi began to inquire. "So, Agalia, you and your aunt bot live and work here?" she asked. "Yep, it's only the two of us that live here. Everyone else who works here in the day lives in the settlement. Most people either salvage, work in farms, or tend to the wildlife. This place used to be a battle sight in the war, but the land was still fair afterwards, so it recovered well in those reforestation and recovery efforts that are still going on I hear. That's what wildlife workers used to do, now they just make sure we don't ruin the forest. As for us, we salvage and clean up all that war junk. It was just the cleanup at first, I hear, but now we make some good revenues by salvaging it and selling what we can. Course, we can't rebuild those weapons, for, well, obvious reasons." Agalia explained.

"Hold on, if **that** wasn't a weapon, then what do you call it? A stroller?" Cassius asked with scepticism. Agalia became awkward at that, and Andrea spoke, if only to criticize her niece rather than explain. "Like I said, this here niece of mine is a trigger-fingered pain in the ass. She's held a real grudge against the Protectorate for years, and now she keeps turning scrap into anything that shoots or goes boom! I kept trying to scrap it back to junk, but she just rebuilds everything in secret, so I stopped trying. Now I just keep her away from them by having her focus on the job, **which apparently someone needs to learn**.".

"Did the Protectorate wrong you in some way?" Jack asked Agalia with a serious glance. Suddenly, Agalia's cheerful and bashful nature vanished, as she now looked down with a somber gaze. Jack realized then that he must have inquired into something too personal, and tried to apologize. "I-I am sorry, I did not mean to…", "I-it isn't all complicated, I just hat those sons-of-bitches is all! I mean seriously, they started a fight with you on the road, I saw, and you don't know how they've been acting lately. They keep harassing everyone, usually about raising the tax, or reminding us to be grateful to Magnus, yadda, yadda, yadda." Agalia explained as she tried to defuse the oppressive atmosphere.

"The worst part though is the drafting. Those bucket heads apparently don't get enough recruits. Heh, that's surprising, considering their charming manners. So, they sometimes make an announcement that they need "fine, able recruits" to fill out their ranks. Not many volunteers then, probably because being turned into a cyborg doesn't sound great. So, they sometimes just grab you right then and there. Heck, they barge into your home and take your family sometimes too." Agalia said with bitterness.

"That's enough, they only do that when the Sectors need more patrols, and it's not like it's all dangerous, so long as **you're** not shooting them. Most join up without complaint, remember?" Andrea explained, trying to calm her niece. "They've been acting like jackasses! Hell, I hear that guy in charge of the base has been using some weird marketing tactic to get more recruits, how is that not bad?!" Agalia retorted. "That's just one idiot, don't let that get to you. This will all be over soon, alright? So stuff your gripes, I won't have it!" Andrea shouted to finish this family argument. They all returned to eating the soup, Andrea and Agalia rather bitter about it, while Jack, Ashi, and Cassius were rather awkward as they ate following that heated conversation.

As they nearly finished, a loud banging came from the front door. They all got up and went to the door, as they were alarmed by the urgency. When opened, a young worker straggled in, out of breath. "B-boss! Agalia! We've got trouble!" he panted out with his breath. "Whoa, slow down, what happened?" Andrea asked with clear seriousness. The worker collected his thoughts and his breath as he recounted. "There were rumors going around that some huge music artist was touring in the area, and that got a lot of the young workers in the settlement excited. Some of the guys asked if I wanted to go with them, but I said I wasn't interested. When I saw them off in those busses though, I saw some Cyber Troopers off to the distance, and the busses took off for their base! I think this is that recruitment scam thing that's been going on!" the worker said with great fear.

Apprehension seized Agalia, as most of those people were peers and co-workers her own age, her friends. She stormed off then to the garage. "A-Agalia, what do you think you're doing?!" Andrea screamed after her as they all followed. Agalia moved a schematic paper and pressed button beneath. Suddenly, the wall flipped, revealing a whole weapon rack of various makeshift tools of destruction. "Damn, this girl means business." Cassius said with both astonishment and appreciation.

Agalia began strapping on the various guns to her person and then loading what she couldn't on to the armored vehicle. "Oh no, you are not going to go start a gun fight! It doesn't matter if you bring bigger guns, they got a lot more guns and people there. I am not having my dumbass niece kill herself!" Andrea shouted as she moved to stop her. "Don't worry, she's not going this alone." Cassius said as she stood by Agalia, Agalia herself being surprised by this. Jack and Ashi were similarly surprised, as it seemed Cassius was the type to follow others initiative rather than his own.

"Hey Jack, we are doing something about this right? I mean, we're not about to let them pull this kind of shit, right?" Cassius said, a clear invitation for some assistance. Jack and Ashi understood, knowing that they would have helped anyways. "Don't worry, Agalia, we're going to stop them and get your fiends back." Ashi said with resolve. "Y-you guys…" Agalia said, a bit shocked to receive support in her recklessness. Jack turned to bow his head to Andrea. "We are so very sorry for our imposition, but we would like to assist your niece in her endeavor. Please, we promise we will see to her safety and return her friends safely as well." Jack promised.

Andrea gave a long sigh. "Honestly, I knew I couldn't stop that dumbass, even if I dragged on her feet. I thought an old lady like myself would have to march there myself and take a shot for her. Well, you three look like you can handle yourselves well, so make sure that pain-in-the-ass comes back in one piece, you hear?". Jack nodded with affirmation, promising not to let anything happen to her niece. "B-boss…" Agalia said, absolutely stunned by her aunt's acceptance. "I keep putting up with the Protectorate, telling myself they got their reasons and such, and honestly, not many are that bad. But whoever's running the show there really has his head up his ass, and messed with my employees. I'm going to be frank, go kick ass, Agalia." Andrea said with a fierce smile. Agalia nodded back with a similar smile.

Soon enough, all four helped to pack up the armored vehicle. When they were done, Agalia turned back to Andrea. "I'll be back with everyone, Boss.", "You better, how's a person my age supposed to handle all this heavy lifting?!". They both laughed, and Agalia turned back to Jack and the rest. "Are you ready?" Jack asked. "Yeah, let's go.".

…

The armored vehicle drove through the evening-skied forest, with the stars beginning to replace the set sun. In the distance, Jack's group could see a lit-up clearing which came into focus as they got closer. They were surprised by what they saw though.

"Wait, that's a base? Why is it all out in the open like that? Where are all the walls and stuff?" Ashi asked with bewilderment. The Protectorate "base" up ahead had to be the place, as the tracks led there and the busses could be seen, but it was hardly fortified. In fact, it looked like a stadium of some sort, with a wide-open field in the middle of rounded walls with seats in them. The lights strangely didn't look outward to search, but shone on the area inside. There was a stage in front of the clearing to, and it looked like people were gathering in the field before it. The whole place looked like it was constructed on the go. There were Protectorate vehicles and provisional buildings nearby, but that was more of an additional encampment. What strategic purpose did this strange building serve?

"The rumor was something about a music artist touring through here. Maybe they set this all up to make the scam look convincing or something?" Cassius suggested as he scratched his head. For a drafting scam, this was going rather convincingly far, unnecessarily so, in fact. It had to be drafting, since the Magnus Protectorate was involved. They weren't exactly patrons of the free arts, so there was no way they were sponsoring a music artist. Jack was a bit baffled as well, but he kept his guard up. This reminded him of the other timeline, where a servant of Aku used rave music altered by Aku's dark magic to enslave youths to do his bidding. This all looked too familiar to that.

Beside him, Agalia was gripping some makeshift tool weapon. She explained earlier that it was something she made herself for both work and self-defense. On one end of the rod-like tool was something that could be interchanged with various tool ends like wrenches, screwdrivers, blowtorches, etc. Right now, she had a hammer affixed for fighting. The other end had a makeshift shotgun. She carried other firearms on her, but she said this was a personal favorite. She looked down at the stage area, undeterred by the bizarreness of it all and ready to take action.

Jack returned his gaze to the view, knowing now was the time. "Let's go" he said. The vehicle drove down to the stadium entrance. Strangely, no Cyber Troopers could be seen, and the entrance was open. However, they couldn't drive the vehicle through. Jack and company exited the vehicle and entered the stadium, cautiously watching out in each direction. Before them was the crowd, dressed up in a strange style. They wore all black clothing, some in tatters and some with strange diagrams like skulls and other gothic elements. Their accessories were like so as well, such metal armbands, chain necklaces and such. It probably had something to do with the theme of whatever music event they were expecting.

Suddenly, the lights went out, then centered on the stage. Smoke was gathering there, and then, BAM!, an explosion effect triggered there, and standing at the center of it all was a man with a guitar. He was tall and well-toned, but that was hardly most characteristic of him. He had long silver dyed hair and a face painted like a skull. His clothing and attire were similar to the crowd, but if analyzed, it could be seen his gothic style was also Protectorate themed, if only barely with the gray and black aesthetic.

Specifically, he was shirtless with only a grey, torn up open jacket on his top and wearing a spiked choker across his neck. Across his body were tattoos, such as a flaming skull on the front. On his right shoulder was the Magnus Protectorate shield and saluting figure insignia tattooed there as well, indicating he may, somehow, be affiliated with that group. He wore torn black leather pants and spiked leather shoes.

The man jumped over to the mike and began to yell into it. "YOOO, how is everybody?! Are you ready to ROCK?! Are you ready to party you souls to HELL?!", "YEAHHHH!" the crowd cheered. "Alright, then get ready to tear up the ground, while I, INQUISITOR DREADSKULL, lay down some sick beats!" the Inquisitor yelled on. Suddenly he gripped his guitar, and using his pick, he started playing. Suddenly, two flaming skeleton figures appeared beside him and started playing bass and drums. Then the mix of guitar and drum noises kicked up in cacophonous manner.

"Stay down, stay low, for here come the armies of hell! Ravage savages, killer criminals, and all manners death bringer! You stay down, you stay low, wondering when the end will come. Suddenly you see him, you cheer him, and all the monsters cry before him! MAGNUS! Our Lord Protector! MAGNUS! Our savior and ruler!" Dreadskull sang on. His lyrics, sang in a mix of long guttural speech and high-pitched screeching, kept yelling about hell, monsters, and of course Magnus propaganda.

Apparently, no one liked it, as everyone, including Jack's company, was kneeling down and covering their ears from the poor guitar playing, banging drums, and screaming that was going on. Jack tried to think through the pain, wondering how Magnus allowed anyone to sing this badly about him. "GAHH, what is this?!" Ashi screamed. "UGHHH, it's death metal! Really shitty death metal though!" Cassius screamed back. Suddenly, the music stopped abruptly with a static pause.

"HEY, I heard that! Which one of you shitheads said my beats were shit?!" Dreadskull screamed. "BOOOO!" the whole cried out. "You suck!", "Get off the stage!", "This is shit!" were the various remarks people in the crowd were making. Dreadskull looked very upset, his ego unwilling to take any form of criticism. As far as he was concerned, he was a death metal god.

"Alright, that's it! I **wanted** to invite you back country bumpkins to the Magnus Protectorate nicely and treat you to the best damn concert of your lives, but it seems no one in the sticks has taste! So guess what, I'm just drafting you all on the spot! Troops, be bros and put all these damn ingrates on the busses!" Dreadskull screamed out. Suddenly, the exit slammed shut, and from the stadium walls, Cyber Troopers stormed in with restraints. The crowd tried to run away, but they saw there was no way out. People at the edge screamed as the Troopers began to raise their weapons.

Suddenly, one of the Cyber Troopers cried out in death as a hammer slammed through their helmet. Agalia lifted her blood-soaked weapon from the corpse and looked at the enemy with resolve. The Cyber Troopers all prepared to fire, but then Jack, Ashi, and Cassius moved in cutting down the surprised Cyber Troopers who fought in vain. The company of four turned to look at Dreasdskull then, who looked surprise till he smiled with realization.

"Well, if it isn't Samurai Jack, the Renegade Samurai who's been stirring shit up. I gotta say, you really screwed with the wrong crowd. After what you did to Maxil, my main man the Lord Protector called me and told me to kick your ass! Well, he said to kill you, but you get the point! You really must have pissed him off. But to think you would have strolled right into my concert. Did you want my autograph, because I respect people who would die for it you know?" the Inquisitor gloated. Jack narrowed his eyes. This person acted in ridiculous manner, but something told him that this person was dangerous.

"Anyways, like I was saying, I was here doing my recruitment drive, inviting people to the cause with my sick beats, and then the Lord Protector tells me you're passing through and to eliminate you at all cost. I was planning a road block concert or something, but you actually came here! Man, this is great! Maybe the Lord Protector will be a bro and let me do that apology concert in the Citadel for this!" Dreadskull mused on. He conveniently left out that it was Xander who told him as an acting proxy, not Magnus himself. He seemed to take Magnus's threat of execution not all that seriously.

"Shut it! First, we're gonna kick your ass for tricking all my friends here and trying to kidnap them! And second, you really suck at guitar and talk too much, you know that?!" Agalia screamed at him. Dreadskull scowled at that, then smirked in confidence. "Oh, you're dead wrong about that, bitch! Let me show you how killer I am with this baby!".

Dreadskull started thrashing on the guitar again. The ephemeral skeletons that played drum and base, who had vanished earlier, reappeared and started playing again. They weren't alone though. Suddenly, a whole horde of ephemeral skeletons, dressed in gothic fashion similar to Dreadskull, manifested in front of Jack and the others.

"Oh, almost forgot. Troops, my bros, get started on that laser lightshow, like we rehearsed!" Dreadskull commanded. Suddenly, from the tops of the walls Cyber Troopers emerged in firing positions. Rather than bullet based firearms, they seemed to be using laser weapons, obviously a theatric Dreadskull was going for. "Shit, more of them. Looks like this guy's an Inquisitor for a reason, at least one." Cassius said as he stared from the overhead soldiers to the skeletal horde.

It was a ridiculous gimmick, but all four of them realized how deadly it was. Suddenly, the music intensified, and the horde charged and the troops fired. Jack and Ashi engaged the front charge, slashing at the skeletons who vanished with each hit, but more manifested from the rear to take their place. Cassius aimed at the overhead soldiers with his laser revolver, but it took time, and he only managed to shoot two before the horde forced him to defend with his cybernetic photon sword.

Agalia hammered at the coming skeletons, smashing them to bone bits before they vanished. She fired with the shot gun end, blowing back several in a line with each shot. But this fighting style did not help much against overwhelming numbers, and soon she was surrounded. As she stares at the flaming ephemeral skeletons, teeth gritted, she prepared for the onslaught when suddenly an unusual sword from behind them cut them up.

Running over the vanishing skeletal remains was Cassius, who looked a bit ragged and torn, but no worse for wear. "We should follow their lead and watch each other's backs." he said as he gestured to Jack and Ashi, who were keeping the skeletons from getting in each other's quarters. Cassius and Agalia followed suit, cutting down skeletons that approached and keeping each other's space from the enemy. However, that was starting to wear on all of them, and it did not help that they needed to dodge and block the laser fire from overhead.

"(Huffs) We're getting run ragged here, and that damn music is getting on my nerves!" Cassius vented. "I got an idea, but first we need to take care of the bucket heads! Can you cover me for a bit?" Agalia asked. Cassius nodded, not sure what trick she had up her sleeve, but willing to trust it. As he fended off the skeletons from her, Agalia drew out some sort of control tablet and started giving inputs. Her specialty was mechanics, but she also knew some things about electronics too. She was glad she implemented this.

Outside the stadium, the armored vehicle Jack's company drove in started up. Agalia could see a display of what the vehicles sights were, and started directing it to get in motion. Outside, it aimed its main weapon, then fired a missile. The troops were so focused on the stadium grounds, they never saw the missile or explosion that blew them and the portion of the wall off. Dreadskull and the troops were surprised, wondering where that fire was coming from. Suddenly, more explosions blew the tops of the stadium walls, taking out all the Cyber Troopers.

"Damn, this is why I prefer a solo career." Dreadskull muttered. He didn't count his ephemeral skeleton horde, it was his own power. The power the Lord Protector awakened in him fit his passions perfectly. It allowed him to manifest force into several forms, all based on the death metal he played. Often, he manifested these flaming ephemeral skeletons because of how cool they were and easy it was for him to imagine. How much he could manifest and how powerful depended on how loud and passionately he played, mostly loud though.

That's why, despite how useful this power was in this situation, he couldn't fully use it on the spot, so that's part of the reason why Inquisitors like Maxil didn't consider him fairly strong. In a concert though, he was king. That's why, after the recruitment drive, he was going to set up a stage like road block, ambushing the Samurai in Dreadskull's best advantage. Thanks to the Samurai's meddling though, Dreadskull could finally please Magnus here and now. He didn't stand a chance so long as he was still rockin'.

Jack was beginning to feel the fatigue take him, knowing that Dreadskull had the advantage and he needed to end it. He already figured out the music had something to do with it, as the bass and drums skeletons vanished when he stopped playing earlier. He just needed to get through the horde and get on stage to stop him, but that proved difficult.

"Jack, get back!" Agalia shouted. He did so, and saw a makeshift grenade got tossed into the horde. An explosion ripped through, and in its wake a portion of the area cleared. "Quickly!" Jack shouted as the others followed. They neared the stage when the skeletons reappeared completely and enclosed them. "Go, we'll catch up!" Ashi told him. Jack nodded, and bracing himself, jumped from his spot, over the horde, and on to the stage.

Dreadskull faced him with his constant smirk. "Ha, they said you got chops! Not many make it to the stage in one piece. But you think that's the only jam I got?!". Dreadskull brought his hand down on the guitar strings, and from there a shockwave erupted that blasted Jack backwards. He felt blood trickle down his forehead, feeling a slight concussion from that. It seemed Dreadskull could manifest force into what it was as well, force.

Jack fired his pistol, but the shots stopped midair and crushed as Dreadskull continued playing, a force field stopping the gun fire. Jack scowled, knowing he could not defeat this enemy conventionally. If only he could stop the music, he thought. Then he noticed how the mike and other playing equipment had wires running in them. He saw that it all lead up from sound systems to the huge speakers behind Dreadskull, blasting his death metal to absurd volume. That was it!

Suddenly, Ashi, Cassius, and Agalia came up behind him. They barely managed to make it, and were a bit torn and bleeding here and there. "(Huffs)Ugh, so, can we kick this guy's ass now?" Cassius asked as he huffed for stamina. "Not quite, his power is preventing all form of attack. But I think we can lessen it and use his own equipment to beat him." Jack stated. "We can distract him, you do what you have to." Ashi stated. "I need you all to clear out when I give the signal, understand?" Jack said to them all. They nodded, and so did he.

Ashi, Cassius, and Agalia charged at Dreadskull, and he just smirked even more. "Dumbassses, this will be easy!" he asserted as he blasted another force wave at the three. They barely dodged, and all three fired their firearms at him, only force him to stand there and block it with his force power music. More skeletons surrounded them now, and Cassius and Agalia decided to take them while Ashi kept Dreadskull busy with her SMG, since a frontal attack would have her blown away.

Thanks to their assault, Dreadskull didn't notice Jack jump up on top of the massive speakers. Jack lifted his sword and let it reflect the overhead light. The three noticed and backed away, Dreadskull thinking they were backing off in fear. Jack cut the wires, causing the death metal-filled atmosphere to fall largely quiet with a static stop. The majority of the skeletons suddenly vanished, as Dreadskull suddenly felt his power drop drastically. "Huh, what the hell happened to my vibe?!" he said as he looked around at his equipment. He turned to the speakers as he saw them falling down towards him, Jack using all his leverage to tilt the top just a second ago.

Dreadskull became wide eyed, playing desperately to amass a strong enough forcefield in vain. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT!". The speakers crashed down on top of him with the sound of one last guitar sound, the sound itself indicating sudden interruption and loss of tempo. Jack looked from the fallen wreckage to his comrades. They were all roughed up like him, but mostly intact.

"YEAHHHH!" a crowd suddenly cheered. All four turned back to see the crowd from earlier cheering them on for their success, grateful for their actions. Agalia breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, glad all her local friends were safe. She turned to see Cassius walk up to her and smile. "Guess you're their local star now. You're on hell of a fighter." he remarked. Agalia blushed slightly at this, not used to praise for her actions. "Th-thanks." she said. Jack and Ashi looked on, a bit awkward at how to approach either those two or the crowd. "Hmph, and he criticizes us for that."Ashi said as she smirked. Jack chuckled tentatively at that, not sure how he should comment. Still, he enjoyed the now pleasant atmosphere as he looked on.

…

Jack and Ashi roused from their slumber and started to get dressed. Last night was quite the ordeal, so once they got to Agalia's home, they didn't celebrate or anything, just dropped into sleep. They were still a bit sore from then, but their wounds were patched up and their stamina good again. They turned to the kitchen. Inside was Cassius helping Agalia make breakfast, or rather the other way around, as he was used to scraps and was no cook. Andrea was giving him an earful, yelling "How the hell does a full grown young man not know how to feed himself?!".

All three turned at the pair's approach. "Ah, look who woke from the dead. Breakfast will be ready soon, as long as your "ladies man" friend here stops screwing up." Andrea said as she turned a criticizing eye to Cassius. "Hey, it's not like that! J-just wanted to be useful, okay." Cassius stuttered with slight embarrassment. For a guy who criticized Jack and Ashi on their romance, it seems relationships of that nature were actually unfamiliar to him. All of them except Cassius laughed lightly, Cassius himself sulking from that.

Once he was done burning food, they began eating what was saved for breakfast. As they munched on, Agalia brought up something she wanted to ask for a while. "So Jack, I never got to ask since we were fighting then, but it's true, you're THE Samurai Jack?!". "Ah, well, yes, that is what I am called." he said with slight embarrassment. He always felt this way about his reputation. "Oh my god, I always wondered what you were like! I mean, an actual samurai with a katana fighting the Magnus Protectorate, facing the odds, how cool is that?! I mean, we heard out here, but I didn't know you guys were the renegades fighting the Protectorate. Except Cass, never heard of him before." Agalia said in glee. "Hey, I'm still new, give me a break!" Cassius said in response to that comment.

Agalia then got a bit fidgeted and nervous. "S-so, I guess that means you're up fighting Magnus and his soldiers, huh?" she asked tentatively. "Yes, it has… not been easy." he said with dismay. Despite how far he came, it still felt like he had to cross an ocean and climb a mountain just to reach Magnus. That was how difficult he had come to realize his present ordeal. While Aku fought through deception and his minions, Magnus was a force to be reckoned with, blocking Jack off with every resource he had in an effort to crush him straight out. If Aku's hand was deceptive and out of reach, then Magnus's could be defined as imposing force.

"W-well, if it's okay with you, maybe I can help and, uh, tag along?" Agalia finally asked. Jack and Ashi were dumbfounded, not really prepared for that kind of request. But they recovered quickly, understanding that it was not out of the blue. It became obvious that Agalia was very hostile to the Magnus Protectorate, so of course she would take a chance to fight them.

"You seem very capable, but are you sure about this? We are journeying to Novas Sanctum, it will be dangerous." Jack said. "Seriously?! Then of course I'm going! If you're fighting Magnus head on, I want to help! I mean, you guys helped me, so I have to help you, no buts!" Agalia stated. Jack sighed, knowing he couldn't really turn down that enthusiasm. He turned to Ashi, who nodded with a smile. Then he turned to Cassius, who said "Why not? She was a real badass last night, I respect that.".

Finally, he turned to Andrea. "Miss Andrea, I am sorry, but do you approve of your niece coming with us?". ""Miss" Andrea? Sheesh, I thought men this needlessly polite were extinct. Well, can't say I'm happy about it, but you all did right by me and this town last night. She's an adult too, and she can look after herself, from what you said." Andrea approved. "T-thanks Boss!" Agalia said as she hugged her. "Just one thing. If she gets to be a pain in the ass, then kick her ass back here, alright?", "B-Boss?!" Andrea and Agalia bickered. "We will look after her, thank you." Jack said.

"Alright! I'm going to get my stuff and the ride ready, meet me in garage, okay?" she said as she took off. As everyone went get ready, Jack finally noticed something in the living room. There was a picture of a family. In it was a man in mechanic's clothing with rough, blue hair, accompanied by a woman with dirty blond hair. Between them was a smiling blue haired girl. All of them were smiling. "Wondering about that, huh?" said a voice startling Jack. He saw it was Andrea, who had a somber expression.

"You probably knew earlier that Agalia has actual reasons for hating the Protectorate, not just because there are jackasses in it. Well, that there is the heart of it. The girl there is Agalia, and the goof of a man there is my brother and her father. That woman there is Agalia's mother, kept my brother in check when I couldn't. They helped me run things around town, we were a tight knit little community, and a good family.".

"Well, one day the Protectorate tried dragging the sons of a friend's family out for drafting. My brother and his wife wouldn't stand for it, and gave them a good throttle. Then some 2nd Class Inquisitor went and shot them, right in front of Agalia, and took those young boys anyway. Could barely even get Agalia to eat, let alone speak. It took a whole year for the whole settlement to get Agalia to warm up again. We were all glad to have that sweet girl back. Except, ever since then, she hated the Protectorate. Spat at them, threw rocks at them, anything to vent out what she's still feeling. That's part of why she got so emotional about the drafting. A huge part of the reason why I'm such a hardass on her is because I don't want her to end up like her parents." Andrea lamented.

She turned to face Jack. "Listen, try not to bring this up to her, let her be the first. I just thought you should know in case she does something reckless. At my age, I can't stop her anymore, so I'm hoping with people like you she will learn to move on and not throw her life away. Sorry to throw all this heavy stuff on you, but that girl's sake means a lot to me.". Jack sympathized with the both of them, knowing the pain and frustration of losing family like that, and not wanting to lose anyone, anymore. "Thank you, for telling me that. We will do what we can." Jack said. "Thanks. Well, you better get a move on. That girl has too much energy, let me tell ya.".

…

Jack's company stood in the garage before the unveiled vehicle before them. It was decided not to take the armored tank like vehicle, as it was too slow to outrun pursuits. Fortunately, Agalia said she had a newer, more sleek combat vehicle she made herself. It was some four-wheeled car, somehow both sturdy and sleek. It was well armored, and had a sizable area in the bock for storing weapons. It even had a convertible function, in case of rain, she explained. There were mounted machine guns, fiercer than the ones on his motorcycle, and even a rocket launcher beneath. Whatever unfathomable car this was, there was no way it was legal. Not like that mattered in their case though.

"It is certainly a veritable vessel" Jack said with appreciation. "Thanks, I've been working on this badass for a while now, just finished last week. Since we're going on a long journey and all, I decided to call her, "the Odyssey"." Agalia said with pride. "The journey and story of the legendary Greek hero?" Jack recalled from his learning in his time. "Yep, inspiring, huh?" Agalia said. "Um, what's the Odyssey, and what Greek hero?" Ashi asked. They all turned to her in surprise, unable to believe she never even heard of Odysseus, then Jack understood as he remembered her upbringing. "I will tell you the story later, I think you will enjoy it." Jack said.

"Well Boss, I'm off." Agalia said as she hugged Andrea goodbye. "Take care of yourself. Just one **very** important reminder. Watch out for that Cass fellow, he looks like the type that runs out on you." Andrea said with a distrustful look to Cassius. "Alright, that's enough! Do I look like womanizing scum to you?!", "Yes." she said without hesitation. Cassius sat in the car's backseat, only capable of grumbling to himself. They all began to pack in the car. Jack thought Agalia was going to be in the driver's seat, but instead she sat in the back.

"What, you're the designated driver of this whole road trip, so you should be the one behind the wheel." she said as she smiled. "V-very well, if you insist. He got into the driver's seat, with Ashi occupying the opposite one. Though a bit different from a motorcycle, the mechanics were similar enough th omake the connections and understand what they did. Jack gripped the steering wheel and readied the ignition, the bristling engine flaring to life. "Ready to hit the road?" Ashi asked as she looked at him with a smile. "Yes, let's go." he said with another smile as the Odyssey drove out of the garage and onto the road leaving the junkyard.

…

"Ughhh, Ooooowww, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." cried out a pathetic figure in a full body cast. Resting in this Magnus Protectorate care facility was Dreadskull, who had been literally crushed by the Renegade Samurai a few days prior and now receiving treatment for his severe injuries. If his remaining forces hadn't found him, he'd probably have died underneath all that wreckage. It would take a long while till he was able again though.

"When I find that Samurai Jackass, I'm gonna…" Dreadskull said before he was interrupted. "Inquisitor, phone for you. It's Chief Advisor Xander, he wants to talk to you about your mission." said one of the care staff. "Uh, tell him I'm not here, no tell him I'm still knocked out, just don't let him…", "Inquisitor, ahem, "Dreadskull, is it true you failed to stop and eliminate the Samurai?" said a voice from the phone pressed to him. "Ah, well, see that's a funny story, so you see…", "Oh, give me that Xander! Theodore, you dumbass! You're fired!" said the voice of Magnus as he seized the phone line from Xander.

"Wha, fired?! No, wait, Lord Protector, boss man, I can fix this, I, uh, hello, HELLO?!" Dreadskull, or rather, Theodore, as was his real name, pleaded when suddenly the phone line ended and was replaced with beeping. "Ah Shit.".

Author's Notes: Whoa, longest chapter yet. I planned a lot for this one, including bringing in a new character to join Jack, plus this new joke villain I came up with. That's why it took longer than usual to write up this one, plus I've been a bit busy, but I spent a lot of thinking and writing here. Agalia is meant to be a more "cheerful" member of Jack's group, but she's a bit headstrong and trigger fingered, and you got the spiel about her own tragic past. In other words, she's kind of this upbeat person carrying quite a bit of negative baggage and trying to hide it. You probably picked up something going on between her and Cassius. Right now, it's just picking fun at him, but I'll try to advance it further later.

Don't worry, I haven't forgotten Jack and Ashi's relationship, but try to remember, I don't have much experience with this and romance isn't my strong suit. Now, Dreadskull, or Theodore, was this joke villain I've been thinking up a while now. Samurai Jack has had plenty of joke characters, both good people and villains. So this guy was designed with them in mind, while I tried to be original. If he's the same as another fictional character, sorry I didn't know, not trying to plagiarize.

When I started, I was trying to think up a shtick, as most SJ villains have one, usually making them eccentric. I remembered the DJ from the original one, and I think Scaramouche is still rather fresh for everyone, so I decided to make another music loving villain, and chose death metal. I don't hate death metal, not trying to trash it either, just thought it give him real flair. As part of the joke though, he sucks at it. I used the fact that I can't write lyrics to save my life to help with that, haha. I kept him alive for that last gut punch at the end, plus I'm thinking up to bring him one more or even two more times later, in Arcs 2 and 3. Let's just say he will be jamming that guitar again with a certain Season 5 flute lover.

Now, I'm going to take a break, because I'm exhausted now, but I already got ideas for VIII. Jack's group will be helping a group inspired by a faction from a videogame I love as they face a mutant plague, the Abominables. I'll have one more chapter after that where Jack will be facing an Inquisitor who follows bushido customs like him and press more guilt onto Jack, and then we'll be looking at the shocking end of Arc 1. Man, I just want to write this stuff now, but I'm so tired. Till next time, enjoy!


	8. Chapter VIII: Fellowship of Honor

Samurai Jack: Renegade Samurai

Rating M for graphic depictions, language, violence and suggestive themes

Warning:

The following is a work of fanfiction and is not intentionally connected to real world places, events, or people, nor intended to copy others' work. Samurai Jack is the work of Genndy Tartakovsky, his team and affiliated studios and companies. Due to the following references and inspirations, the Fallout video game franchise is the work of Bethesda, Interplay Entertainment, Black Isle Studios, and the many people that collaborated and worked with them. This is solely fanfiction for fun and not for profit.

Chapter VIII: Fellowship of Honor

A wasteland stretched for some distance, devoid of almost all life except the occasional hardy plant. The wasteland was not barren though, as several ruined houses and buildings could be seen nearby, damaged beyond reasonable repair and left to time to finish off. Off in the distance was a city, looking just as ruined and derelict as everything else. The reason for this, wasteland's existence was all around. Emaciated corpses and skeletons, craters, derelict war machines, and other signs of battle long past gripped the wasteland, showing it was the ravages of the Near End War that were responsible for this travesty.

Driving on the road, the only thing built after the war, Jack looked on in shock from the Odyssey, the car he and his company rode in. Though he had seen battlefields everywhere he went in Magnus's future so far, this was by far the worst. Though some scars of battle haunted all the others, they had all recovered and had shown restored life. Here, all he could see was death and past suffering. It brought back the terrible memories of Aku's future, where the demon and his armies razed whole lands into wastelands of the dead to put the people back down or even just to spite them for his own enjoyment. Many times, Jack had tried to stop the devastation, but many times he was unable and watched countless people die.

He had hoped that he would never have to see such things again, that the new future, free of Aku, would be good and prosperous. That the people of the future were responsible for this was too shocking, no matter how many times he tried to accept that fact. Whatever reasons the war was fought, Jack thought, it was not worth this.

His gaze was brought to the side road, where he could see a pair of immolated skeletons. One was clutching a smaller one, and Jack realized it was a parent trying desperately in vain to protect their child before they died. He turned his gaze back to the road, trying with all his soul to fight back the shock and sorrow. Ashi had noticed his expression and gaze, and was similarly somber from what she realized. She placed her hand on his as she looked at him slightly concerned, and he gave back a small smile, silently telling her he would be fine.

"Th-this is nothing like back home. What is this place?" Agalia asked. "Hmm, map said we were approaching one of the Outlands. Now we know why it's one of them." Cassius said as he looked up from the map. His expression was grim as well, knowing there were sights like this, but that didn't make it any easier to take. "I'd say this whole place was where one of the more intense battles of the war took place. Looks like some serious standoffs happened and raised hell here." Cassius said with grim analysis concerning the surroundings.

"But everywhere else looked better, why not this place?" Ashi asked. "Some places got away with a few scrapes, and other places have the Protectorate's restoration projects to help out. Basically, they help resettle places that got hit hard in the war, rebuilding infrastructure and the environment. But those projects took years, sometimes decades, that's how bad it was after the war, I hear. There are projects like that still going on. Some places had it just the worst, and are beyond immediate help, what with resource limits and all. Looks like we're in one of those places, an old war wasteland the Protectorate gave up on." Cassius explained.

"I heard though that Magnus likes to leave places like this alone just to remind everyone about the war. Kind of like saying "You screwed up, and I'm here to stop this crap from happening again". Hmph, guy's a real Lord Protector, alright." Agalia said, irritated about anything Magnus and his Protectorate did. "Yeah, you don't know the half of it." Cassius muttered bitterly. "Um, something wrong Cass?" Agalia asked. She didn't understand why his tone and expression had turned much more disdainful than she had seen. "Uh, nothing. Anyway Jack, just keep driving down the road. The less we stay here, the better.".

Jack nodded, wishing to leave behind this land of death. However, their drive would be disturbed, in more ways than one, when an inhuman screech came from overhead. Jack looked up in time to see some kind of horrific creature land on the hood of the car. The creature looked at them with bloodlust and hunger, ready to lunge before Cassius fired his laser revolver, killing the creature as it toppled off the car.

Jack stopped the Odyssey, and all four of them got out of the car and looked at the monster's corpse. Jack became aghast as his mind struggled to process what this monster was. It was humanoid, but everything about it was twisted. The body of the creature was somehow gnarled and well-toned at the same time, and had spike-like bones jutting from places like the knees, elbows, and shoulders. Blade like claws came from the hands and feet, and the skin was a dead color of faded grey, almost like the creature died before they killed it. The face itself was truly monstrous, as the mouth was ripped open, showing sharp, ravenous teeth lining the jaws. The eyes, while dead, seemed to be empty green in life as well.

"Shit, an Abominable." Cassius cursed, slight fear on his face. "Is this creature… human?" Jack asked, a dark and frightful suspicion arising in his mind. "No, not anymore. Look, I'll tell you later, but right now, we need to get the hell out of here. There have to be more of them." Cassius said with some urgency. Jack didn't understand why Cassius seemed so afraid, but he understood they were in danger. That became confirmed when they turned their heads to the sounds of several screeching sounds.

"WREAAAAAAAAHHH!". The savage, bloodcurdling cries came as a pack of these monstrous "Abominables" ran towards Jack and the others. "Shit, RUN!" Cassius screamed, and they all ran for the car. "Quick, drive, drive!" Cassius leaned over as he screamed at Jack. Jack turned the ignition in haste and started the car back down the road. Behind them, the Abominables gave pursuit, lunging for the back of the car with extreme ferocity. Ashi and Agalia took aim with SMG and one of Agalia's spare assault rifles respectively, and fired at the pack. Several tumbled back dead while the others slowed in response to the stream of bullets. It was just enough to let the Odyssey get enough ground and outpace the monsters.

"Whoo, hope we don't see those things again!" Cassius said as he wiped his sweat in relief. Just as they were making some distance though, somewhere off the road, the sounds of monstrous screeches and roars mixed with the sounds of gunfire could be heard. "Oh, please tell me we're not headed for the screaming monsters." Cassius pleaded, knowing Jack's decision was already made. As expected, Jack veered off road towards the monsters. "Great, always wanted to live an actual nightmare. Just don't let us **die** in it, okay?".

Jack drove the car through the wastes and to near an overpass where the fighting seemed to be near. They witnessed an all-out fight between two groups. One they had already encountered recently, the source of the monstrous screaming, the Abominables. Many were charging forward like mad demons, but some held firearms crudely. Some had less spikes than others, but all had muscled, gnarled appearances and monstrous jaws.

The group fighting them back seemed human, but it was hard to tell on account of their protection. They looked like military, given their formation, uniforms, and armaments. Most notable about them was that most of the soldiers seemed clad in imposing armor, different from what the Cyber Troopers wore. The armor was black and blue, rather than black and grey, and larger than what the cyborg soldiers of the Magnus Protectorate wore. The armor was larger than a person, encasing and protecting them in whole. It easily brought most of them well above a head, and the armored suits gave them enhanced strength and defense that was impressive, taking whatever shots the Abominables gave and looking no worse for wear. If Jack didn't know from their movements, he'd have thought they were large humanoid robots, but instead they were humans in sizeable mechanical armored suits.

"Are those guys Cyber Troopers?" Agalia asked with uncertainty. "I don't think so. Something about those suits look, I don't know, old. They don't have the same colors or even the same insignia, look." Ashi said as she pointed to their base. Sure enough, the building that was the soldiers' base had a flag up in the air. The flag depicted a fist raised triumphantly, behind it a pair of swords clasped together. It wasn't the same as the Magnus Protectorate insignia, a black-armored figurine raising a fist as a gray shield surrounded them.

"Whoa, those guys are wearing EXO-Armor! Must be old, yeah, since they were used in the war, but their protection is the best. Man, all I could find are a few scraps, how come those guys have so many intact suits from the war? It's not fair!" Agalia said with envy as she now recognized the soldiers' protection. As a mechanical buff, Agalia came to know a lot about salvage parts, and one thing she always aspired to salvage and make was a suit of EXO-Armor. She never found enough pieces to make one, but here was an entire group with working suits that were completely fine. _"Where's the justice in the universe?"_ she thought.

Right now, the military forces were holding ground against the Abominables, fending them off with all manner of manner of firearms from rifles, miniguns, and even missile launchers and energy weapons. But the Abominables were resilient, taking a lot of punishment before they each fell dead, and they fought like demons, charging rabidly and trying to overwhelm the soldiers with sheer force and violence. One of the armored soldiers became swarmed as a part of the horde came over him, undeterred by his gunfire. They clawed and tore into his armor as he screamed "Gah, no, NOOO!" as they ripped through and brought him to the ground, blood spraying from the sight where the monsters piled.

Jack's horror at that sight quickly turned to anger. He drove the car down the slope as he brought out the Odyssey's machine guns. Gunfire sprayed over the battlefield and into the horde, shooting down dozens of Abominables in the first volley. Both sides took notice, and the monsters turned their ravenous attention to Jack's group. They charged forward, and Jack moved back the car and then swept it as he fired again, catching another wave of the monstrosities in his own sweeping wave of gunfire. He wasn't done yet though. A monitor on the dashboard showed a targeting sight. When it was aligned, Jack pressed a button, and coming up from beneath the hood, a missile fired, catching even more of them in an explosion.

He stopped the car, as he and the others gazed into the smoke with tense stares. "GRWAHHHH!" came as more Abominables swarmed over the scattered remains of their fallen. Jack and the others got out of the car, knowing they would be sitting ducks there at this point. They drew their weapons, each engaging the monsters.

Jack beheaded one, stabbed another, and bisected a third, repeating such movements. Ashi tried evasive attacks, dodging the claws of the monsters followed by a slit to the throat with her combat knife, performing such for four. Cassius armed himself with his cybernetic photon sword and laser revolver, cutting down one in half and firing at another that lunged at him with his gun arm. He followed this slash and fire method to cover both his sides while engaging the monsters. Agalia, rather than using her shotgun rod, decided to wield twin assault rifles. It costed some accuracy, but in this close quarters fight, most of the stray bullets hit as she point and shot at the monsters that came her way.

Soon enough, dozens lay dead at their feet, but many dozens more came to make up for the loss and surrounded them. Jack glared at them tensely as he prepared to fight, knowing it would be over if they got swarmed over. However, their chances improved when the swarm broke in response to a sudden down pour of gun and artillery fire. "Challengers, keep firing! Don't let those mutants overwhelm them!" said a female mechanized voice coming from a figure in EXO-Armor. The paint and insignia on her suit was more elaborate than the other soldiers, suggesting she was the commanding officer. "Yes, Hero Tadeo!" the other soldiers in armor suits responded.

After how Jack and the others cleared dozens of them and lured the others towards them, the remaining Abominables were shot like fish in a barrel. Soon, the shells stopped falling when the last Abominable finally dropped dead. Jack looked over the now quiet battlefield, seeing countless monster corpses piled on each other, the stench of death and foul blood rising from them. The creatures didn't even bother running from the killing force, it was as though their bloodlust replaced survival instinct. _"What manner of creature lives only to kill?"_ Jack thought.

He began walking over to the sight from earlier, the soldier he had seen assaulted and overwhelmed by the Abominables. He knew he would be horrified by what he saw, but he wanted to pay respects to the late warrior. As he walked over though, he heard rustling from the sight. Hope began to beam on Jack's face as he now ran. _"The soldier, could he be alive?! I must help him!"_. He didn't even notice Cassius turn to him screaming "Jack, don't go over there!".

His warning came too late, as Jack arrived on the scene of the torn armor. "Please, if you can hear me, grab my hand.", "H-H-HUNGURRRYYYYY!". Jack backed away and fell down in shock from what lunged at him. Standing over him in a tattered military uniform was the soldier, now another one of the horrific Abominables. The monster screeched as it prepared to kill and feast on the Samurai, before a gunshot blew its head to bloody bits.

Jack looked to where it came from, the commanding officer from earlier, her gun still smoking. "First, that was a really stupid move there, you could have been killed! Second, are you all right stranger?", "Y-yes, you have my upmost gratitude" said Jack, still shaken more from the previous sight more than the attempt on his life. "I think it's us who should be saying that. Not many could have broken through something like that. You really turned the tide there, and I'm not sure how this could have gone if you didn't help. So, on behalf of my comrades and myself, you have **my** upmost gratitude." said the commanding officer as she knelt down on one knee offering honored thanks.

"Oh, um, you are welcome, but please, there is no need for thanks." Jack said as the soldier humbled herself. He was already too modest with other people's gratitude, and this kind of posture would be too much for a normal person to take. Was this how others thought of him, he thought. "It would be discourteous for a Hero of the Fellowship of Honor to do less for your actions!" she explained. "Fellowship of Honor?" Ashi asked as she and the other two joined Jack.

"Ah, sorry about that, I haven't introduced myself.". The soldier took off her helmet encompassing head and revealed her face. She had short dark brown hair, almost black, and her skin was colored light dark as well. They had noticed earlier she spoke with a slight accent, but she spoke fluently in the language they did. "I am Hero Mayra Tadeo of the Fellowship of Honor. As to what we are, I will explain more in detail inside, but we are a military order bound by common laws of honor and chivalry to do what good we can where we can. Now please, come in. Victor Raulson, take some Challengers with you and do a perimeter sweep, I don't want any more of those things lurking around. You saw what they did to Bolton, I don't want to lose any more people.".

After the respective units, "Victor" and "Challengers", moved out to carry the orders, Hero Mayra Kemen led them into the base, an old prewar building repurposed by the Fellowship. They somehow got some of the lights working, and set up makeshift sleeping bags and gunracks, as well as other army provisions scattered here and there. A board and table for strategy could be seen, and was used heavily, Jack noted.

"Okay, I'm just going to ask straight out, are you guys with the Magnus Protectorate or something?" Cassius asked with suspicion. "Hell no! We're an order founded on honor and ideals, not control for the sake of security! To us, the Magnus Protectorate is an incredible dishonor that knows no shame in their actions. To think our predecessors once fought alongside them." Mayra retorted. "You were comrades? In the Near End War?" Jack asked. "Yes, my grandfather who founded and leads the order, Legend Cayetano Tadeo, was with the Saviors Alliance that ended the war. When Magnus reformed it into a government, Cayetano left with his troops and formed us into an order to help people in need. Hmph, every time my abuelo talks about Magnus, he'll grumble all day.".

"So, anyway, we're an order founded on the principles of honor and chivalry, helping the people in need our "esteemed" Protectorate can't be bothered with. We stick to mostly the Outlands then, since we don't have the firepower to oppose Magnus, and he strangely doesn't bother much with us. Because we aren't part of his military though, we have to get our own weapons, and when we can't buy supplies, we scavenge. That is why we came to this wasteland, to scavenge provisions left behind in the war. Never thought that we'd run into those mutants though.".

"Oh, you probably find our titles strange, huh. We use four wide branches for our chain of command. Challengers are our infantry, Victors lead our squads, Champions are like lieutenants and oversee multiple squads, and then you have Heroes like me who tend to different companies. Our fourth position, Legend, belongs to the leader, my abuelo, who directs us all from across the continent.".

"You seem to be a group with an honorable cause. It is good to meet such people with such principles." Jack said with a smile. "That's cool and all, but I've got to ask, where'd you get the sweet EXO-Armor?! Can I have one, please, please?!", "Um, Agalia, you're drooling." Ashi pointed out. "Sorry girl. These suits have been maintained since the war, and finding new ones is rare. We can only hand them to our own experienced followers, those are the rules." Mayra explained. Agalia held her head down in dejection, sad that the dream was so close yet so far.

"I am sorry to keep inquiring, but you mentioned those creatures before, what are they?" Jack asked. "You seriously don't know what Abominables are? Well, after today, good luck getting back to sleep." Cassius said, only somewhat startled at this point with Jack's naivety. "Hm, well if it's a history spiel you want, why don't you talk to the professor here and his friends, the other strangers we ran into." Mayra said as she led them into the other room. "Excuse me fellas, but I got someone who has some questions here." Mayra said. "Well now, how may we be able to help you?" said a very familiar voice. Jack was stunned to finally see a familiar face in this new future.

"I say, old boy, have we met? I believe I am getting a touch of déjà vu now. I could swear you are very familiar, perhaps we met in one of my travels? Oh well, pish posh. I am Sir Colin Bartholomew Montgomery Rothchild the Third, or Rothy for short. Delighted to make you acquaintance.". Jack stood stunned at the small blue elderly canine who extended his hand in greeting. He couldn't believe it, Rothchild here, of all places. He was the first familiar face from the old timeline in the new one, aside from Ashi. To be honest, Jack was worried he would find no one else, that they might truly be gone.

"Um, pardon me, good fellow, but are you alright?" Rothchild asked. "Oh, um, my apologies, you just reminded me very much of an old friend. They call me Jack.". He realized that in this new timeline, he and Rothchild never met, since Aku was slain in the past. Of course, Ashi remembered him, and Rothchild just now was struck with a sense of familiarity about Jack. For some reason, it seemed people he knew before experienced this memory effect, but it wasn't nearly as strong on Rothchild as it was on Ashi. Still, both had varying degrees of remembrance of Jack, which should be impossible. " _How is this possible, and why am I and the people I knew involved in it?_ " Jack thought.

His thoughts turned back to Rothchild as he began to speak. "Oh, that is quite understandable, don't worry, I've made that same mistake quite a number of times. Occasionally I confuse my grandchildren here.". "Grandfather, you know that's not funny." spoke one of the canines behind him. All of the canines accompanying him were small blue dachshunds like him, his grandchildren by his admission. They were clothed in archeological gear like him, but looked rather weary. That was to be expected though, given what lurked outside.

"Still, Jack you say, that is most familiar, but for the life of me I can't remember. I apologize for such rudeness." Rothchild stated. "So professor, Jack and his lot here helped save the unit and gave us the chance to fend off the Abominables. We owe them a lot, but first thing they want is answers about those creatures. Think you can offer a history lesson here?" Mayra explained crossing her arms, now out of her EXO-Armor.

"Oh yes, the Abominables, quite the vicious kind, aren't they? Well, in all historical searches, their origins have been an unknown to myself and many. But there are theories. Some believe they are a bioweapon created during the Near End War, others say they are mutated victims of nuclear or biochemical weapons during the war. But no one has ascertained the truth, we only know their first recorded appearance was some years after the war, skirting near Protectorate territory.".

"We do know what they are though. They appear to be some form of mutant, but they do not begin as such. The first fact you must accept, gruesome as it is, is that all Abominables were once human. Men, women, even children, all turned into the ghastly things. You see, inside each of them is a mutagenic virus. The virus itself is not lethal, in fact most immune systems kill it quickly, it is rather weak. But the mutagenic properties can affect organic matter in the most horrific ways.".

"It strengthens the original body, as well as hastens them and drives endurance to unseen levels. But it ravages the mind, twists the body, and changes the metabolism as well as raising it ridiculously, turning them into cannibals that will feast on all flesh and yet can never satiate their hunger. This seems to be a mechanism of the mutagen to spread. You see, as I said, it cannot overcome a living immune system, except in high concentrated amounts that is. They are also incapable of reproduction, the virus destroying the gametes in mutation. So, in a way most ghoulish, they kill and devour their victims, and their remains mutate into one of their own, born with the same hunger.".

"AHHH! Mutant zombies?! Those things are real?! I'm not in a horror movie, am I?! Agalia screamed, in a cold sweat from the descriptions of the Abominables. "Wait, haven't you heard of them before? They've been a thing for years." Cassius criticized. "I don't live near the Outlands! I thought they were some urban legend to scare kids, like the boogey man!" Agalia retorted back. It seemed as though she was no good with this kind of stuff.

"Ahem, as I was saying, most are reduced to cannibalistic beasts, unable to speak. The few that can, well, are not articulate speakers either, but unfortunately understand enough to use weapons. They are often the pack leaders, and despite what human intelligence they retain, they are just as ravenous and savage as the rest. After they emerged, they threatened to be an epidemic, but the Magnus Protectorate has been swift and decisive every time there is an outbreak, so they don't appear often, only occurring in or near the Outlands." Rothchild continued.

"When they do appear though, it is often a worst-case scenario. Ordinary civilians do not have the training and protection to fend off such monsters, making them the optimal source of food and repopulation for the Abomiables. There have been whole towns and settlements transformed into dens for the creatures. When they notice, the Magnus Protectorate quarantines and sterilizes the area, often by bombing or incinerating everything to wipe out the Abominables. Quite a bit over drastic, if I do say so myself.".

"We are ourselves nearly shared such a fate. You see, long after my colleagues retired, my family and I have been archaeologists, often searching our own history, but also trying to uncover all manner of historical artifact and data. Much was lost in the war, so it has been our aspirations to raise up the lost cultures and history that vanished in it. We came to this wasteland, hoping to unearth prewar cultures and perhaps uncover our own ancestry. Then, we were besieged by the monsters, they themselves residing here to evade the Protectorate and prey on civilians. Then, just as it looked to be our darkest hour, these good fellows arrived and saved our lives." Rothchild said in gratitude, gesturing to Mayra.

"Like I said before, we were here to scavenge provisions, and then we found this group of canine archaeologists about to be made an Abominable feast. It was the oddest thing, but we had to help. We've been trying to get these civilians out since then, but the Abominables have us pinned. It's too dangerous to escort them by land, and we don't have enough air transport to evacuate them. That's why I've been trying to radio the rest of the Fellowship for aid, so we can get these civilians out of here and clear the Abominables out. Problem is, our radio's signal isn't powerful enough, so we're stuck." Mayra explained.

"Hm, that does suck. Any way to get a stronger signal?" said Cassius. "There is, but it's risky. We spotted a building near the center of the old city, and on top of it is an intact transmitter we can use to send a better signal. The problem is...", "Let me guess, that city's their nest." Ashi finished for Mayra. "Sí, the whole place is crawling with them. By our estimates, what we faced just now was a third of the horde there. Not only would they outnumber us, but the buildings make it easy for them to ambush us. My unit would get torn to shreds if we step foot in there." Mayra concluded.

Jack placed his hand over his chin, deep in thought. Just marching there would be suicide. They would need an approach that would draw out the Abominables and give himself and the others a vantage position to kill them. Then an idea stuck him. "Do you have aircraft and a survey map of the area.", "Sí, we used our aircraft to map out the city ourselves, I'll show you." Mayra said back to Jack.

They laid out the map on the table, and Jack and Mayra used markers to diagram approaches. Mayra had circled the target building in red. "This is the target. While it's not a trek to get there, all the surrounding buildings are good hiding places and drop points for the monsters. The main building itself has the most concentration, so we can't just land near it to take the transmitter either. We need to secure a path to there." Mayra surmised.

"Then before we approach there, we will need to target all these buildings first. I noticed you carried very destructive weapons earlier. Given how old these buildings are, an attack from the air may bring them down and force the monsters out. Do that, and we stand a chance clear a path." Jack surmised.

"That's right, why didn't we think of that?! 'Course, we can't bring down the main building, and destroying the others will force some of them out rather than kill them, so we will have to force our way. We can use our aircraft for fire support, but it'll be tough." Mayra said grimly. "But not impossible. We will succeed." Jack said back with stern determination.

…

The preparations were made. After leaving Victor Raulson and a handful of troops to protect Rothchild and his family, the force had divided into two. While Jack's group and Mayra, leading her ground forces, would assault from the ground, the second force, travelling in 7 armed aerial carriers, would strike the buildings and force the Abominables out. To ensure they would not find refuge to strike again before they could be finished off, Jack's group would catch them in the confusion. The most dangerous part was the main building, where they couldn't force the advantage. They would just have to watch each other's backs.

Facing the setting sun that overlooked the decaying dead city, Jack crouched near the rubble, looking into the street. Beside him, Ashi and Cassius similarly kept their guards up for the ensuing fight. Agalia was there as well, but not in her regular attire, but in EXO-Armor. After so much begging that it felt preferable to fight the Abominables, Mayra finally caved in and agreed to let Agalia borrow a suit for the battle. She warned her though not to let it get destroyed, otherwise she was paying up 100,000 credits on the spot. Agalia got stiff then, but her rabid enthusiasm returned when she suited up. While everyone else was tense, she was smiling underneath her metal helmet.

She wasn't the only one clad in Exo-Armor. Behind them were a squad of armored soldiers from the Fellowship, led by Mayra and the squad's Victor. A total of 4 squads took up different nearby ground positions, including theirs. They just needed to wait for the aerial strike.

Suddenly roaring overhead, the seven aircraft vehicles propelled through the sky. They all got into position, aiming for the buildings. The Abominables began to notice, stirred from their restlessness to direct their agitation at the aircraft. Using internal communication links in her EXO-Armor, Mayra shouted, "NOW!". With that, missiles rained from overhead, tumbling buildings into clouds of dust, rubble, and debris. Death cries could be heard, numerous Abominables suffering the impacts. Still, as expected, scores of them survived, now filling the street.

"Attack! Don't give them any chances to counterattack!" Mayra ordered. The squads charged in, taking different firing positions. Jack's group followed suit, firing their guns. To avoid friendly fire, they didn't use their blades, as it would risk getting caught in the crossfire. The Abominables that littered the street began to fall dead, till it was temporarily clear. "Quick, advance!" Mayra ordered. They all rushed into the street in organized formation. Ahead was the main building, and the aerial craft circled above, finishing off the nearby buildings. Aside from them and the collapsing buildings, the street was quiet. Too quiet.

Everyone paused there and then. Jack stood there with his sword drawn in front of him and his pistol gripped in his left hand. He looked around, peering into the distance for any sign of the monsters. Everyone was doing the same, as Mayra and Victors signaled them to halt. Though they wore steel suits, beneath that the soldiers, and Jack's group, were all sweating in the tension. For a moment, it was only silent tension.

"TCHAAAA!". An Abominable suddenly jumped from beneath the rubble towards Jack. Jack, sensing it in time, slashed it in half. But that wasn't the only one. Emerging rapidly from the rubble and even from sewer lids from the street. "Mierda( _Shit_ ), their underneath! Air units, bomb the rubble area and then fire on their rear. Ground units, form up lines and take the front!". The air units complied, dropping explosives down on the ruined areas. The explosions provided a violent background to an already violent scene. The squads covered each other's backs, lined up in defensive formations to avoid being flanked or taken by the rear.

They still had to defend the front, as dozens of Abominables assaulted their lines. The Followship Challengers did not break though, taking stern aim and shooting down the wall of monsters before them. Some got dangerously close, slashing at their armor, but each soldier looked after the other, shooting down the monsters that targeted any one of their group. They weren't just going to let another comrade die today, not to those things.

Jack's group took the frontal approach, primarily cutting down the enemy to help give the troops some distance from the enemy. Jack and Ashi were back to back, with Ashi shooting down distant Abominables and Jack cutting to pieces any that got close. They could see Cassius using the same tactic from earlier, slashing and shooting to keep the monsters off him. He was being flanked though, Cassius gritting his teeth in frustration. Jack thought to break formation and help him, but Agalia beat him to it. Proudly showing off that Exo-Armor, she punched aside an Abominable that lunged Cassius, then hammered away several in one go.

"You alright Cass?", "Y-yeah, thanks for that. Hmph, you must like that armor." Cassius said in relief. "You know it. This is awesome! Now check this!". Agalia suddenly pulled from behind her armor's weapon strap a large chain gun. On her own, she could never reasonably carry it into battle, due to its weight, but EXO-Armor changed that. The weapon spun up, and soon, ROAR! The chain gun practically did roar, a thick flood of bullets covering the battlefield and sent into the Abominables. All of them kept charging, attempting to overwhelm Agalia, but all that did was turn them to bloody pieces.

Soon, the last Abominable in their area was cut down by Jack. He expected more, but was surprised there weren't any near them. He turned back to see why. The reason was Agalia, standing proud in EXO-Armor, the chain gun still red hot and smoking. Cassius was just standing behind her, astonished, stupefied, and somewhat afraid. He might have said it before, but this girl really did mean business.

"Hm, what's wrong?" Agalia said, turning back to Cassius. "AHHH! Oh, um, nothing, nothing. Can, uh, you, uh, please, ahem, not point that at me. Thanks." Cassius said, apprehensive when Agalia turned with the chain gun pointed at him. _"Sheesh, better not piss her off."_ , he thought to himself.

The four of them turned back to the Fellowship. It looked like they were finished on their ends as well. Abominables could be seen from their distance, but not close enough or in numbers to threaten them. Mayra marched to Jack, having given orders to the soldiers. "Our target objective is just ahead. You four and my squad will go in, eliminate the hostiles, and secure the transmitter. The other squads are going to take up positions and prevent the other Abominables in the city from swarming the building. Understood?".

Jack and the others nodded, ready to finish this. "Then move out!" Mayra ordered. As they moved forward, before them was a spired building. Given the labeling, it looked like this place was a radio station of some kind, sending out broadcasts. Mayra lifted a massive mechanical foot and kicked the doors down. They were in the reception area, long old and abandoned. Right now, it was empty.

"Fan out. They have to be here in this building. They're waiting for us." Mayra ordered. They did so, splitting into groups and heading into different hallways. Jack and Ashi went into one, covering each other's back as they proceeded cautiously. Like the street, the hallway was too still, the Abominables had to have noticed them.

Ashi noted that their instinct commanded them to either ambush, or rush and assault with unrelenting ferocity. She remembered how her mother trained her to fight as such, and though she gave up her assassin lifestyle, it was still there in some ways in how she fought. She now called on those instilled instincts, to anticipate how the monsters would attack. She pictured herself attacking the pair. How would it go? Beneath? No. To the sides. No, too expected. Above? Realization struck Ashi, knowing in close quarters, that would be the best approach here. Good thing she realized then.

Ashi acted fast, grabbing by the throat the Abominable that tore through the ceiling just a second before it could kill Jack. It struggled frantically right before she stabbed it in the head, growing limp as blood flowed. "Hero Mayra Tadeo, we just encountered one Abominable. It seems they're in the ceiling." Ashi reported through a communicator. "Copy that. Challengers, stay alert in all directions, especially above. You hear or see something above, shoot. Just don't bring the place down. Over." Mayra said back, informing everyone over the channel.

"You alright Jack?" Ashi asked. "Y-yes, I am most grateful. But, I must ask, how did you know before they would strike?" Jack asked. "Oh, that was easy. I, oh, um… I kind of imagined how **I** would go about killing us." Ashi said awkwardly, knowing how terrible that sounded in words. "R-really? That is…a unique perspective, but very valuable, and you saved me all the same. I will keep that in mind." Jack said, uncomfortable but understanding. It was a bit disturbing, but Ashi was simply recognizing the lethal approach of their enemies and used her own to anticipate how they would move. An enemy was not always going to attack the way expected. If anything, they would avoid that. Jack realized that he would need to look at things as Ashi did, what ways did his enemies see to kill him, not simply how he saw to defend himself.

The two proceeded. Sure enough, handfuls of Abominables came down from the ceiling or out of the walls, but they were ready, cutting them apart. They could here gunfire and screeching, indicating the others found more as well. The pair proceeded up the stairs, cutting down more Abominables that came down from walls and upper stairs. They repeated as such for several floors, before they finally reached the top.

" Maldición( _Damn it_ )! We've lost three Challengers getting up here! Damn cannibals will get it. This has got to be the place, so be ready." Mayra ordered. Jack and the others nodded. Soon, they and the remaining four Fellowship soldiers went through the double doors. The room had communications equipment all strewn about. What was new was all the macabre additions. Corpses, too ravaged to turn into Abominables, were strewn about. Jack threatened to gag at the sight and the smells, for there was rotten flesh littered here and there. There were even devoured Abominable corpses, showing they would eat each other if hungry enough. Before them was an Abominable, larger than the others and gripping a gun crudely. It licked its razor teeth, saliva dripping down.

"Humunzzz. Mmmm, we was gettingz hunguryzzz, and needzz new kinzz for tribe. Dizz guud, HAHAHAHAHA!". Rothchild was right, the smart ones weren't all that smart or articulate. His speech was incredibly flawed, his thinking crude. But they were smart enough to use weapons, and lead the Abominables into efficient packs that turned them into tribes. They made the monsters more dangerous as a whole. This one had to be the leader, and definitely needed to die before it led the tribe on more killings.

Still, this leader was acting to confident considering he was surrounded. There had to be more, but where? Suddenly, something dripped on Jack's head, not water, but saliva. Then he remembered and looked up. The others followed his gaze and saw the enemy. Dozens of ravenous Abominables looked down on them with piercing green eyes, jaws and tongues salivating for their meal. They only waited for the signal from their alpha.

"FEEEEEDDDDD!", shouted the leader. "GWAAAAAAHHH!". The Abominables dropped, claws bared. Everyone began firing, needing to make enough free space to fight when they landed. Around nine were shot dead, but that still left close to two dozen, now surrounding them. The Abominables that landed charged. "Take positions! Don't let them get on top of you!" Mayra ordered. It was too late for some though, as two units, a Challenger and the squad's Victor, saw Abominables launch themselves at them. With unparalleled ferocity and strength, the elongated claws of the monsters pierced through the steel helmets and through their heads.

They were so looking forward to feeding though, they didn't notice the unpinned grenades in the soldiers' hands. It had been decided before that if the Abominables seized a killing chance, the soldiers should set off hand grenades on themselves to take out the Abominables. It was horrible, but not as horrible, everyone agreed, as turning into one of those monsters.

The explosions tore through a chunk of the monsters, and Jack saw a way to the leader. Silently mourning the warriors for their deaths, Jack made his way to the monster. "DIEEEE, pajammah man!". The leader fired his assault rifle, but it wasn't much different from a Cyber Trooper's. Jack deflected the shots with ease, then jumped and cut the rifle with an overhead strike. He then followed with a horizontal cut, but the creature blocked with crossed arms. Jack was surprised, as his blade left only a flesh cut, and the mutant's arms still remained.

"Grrr, damnnn humunn, juzzt DIEEE!". The Abominable pulled out from nearby a massive crushing sword, appropriate for his size, who was twice Jack's. The monster brought down his sword, Jack leaping out of the way in time. It lunged again, swinging it's sword this way and that. Jack could dodge easily enough, but going in for an attack was dangerous. He saw an opportunity and tried to cut the legs, but like the arms, it was only a mere flesh cut.

"GAAHHH, juzzt be fooddd!". The Abominable had enough, and brought down the blade with enough force to collapse the floor beneath Jack's feet. Jack fell down on his back on the previous floor. He saw the leader charging downward with his sword, ready to skewer the Samurai. But just then, Ashi landed on top of the mutant, and without hesitation, stabbed him in the left eye.

"RAGHHHHH!". The Abominable, in sudden rage and pain, knocked Ashi off. She managed to land on her feet near Jack, her combat knife dripping in blood. Jack got back up, silently grateful but focused on their enemy. "Be careful, his flesh is thick and tough. My blade cannot land a fatal strike." Jack said. "Then maybe we should think about it another way. I could stab his eye, so he's not tough everywhere, so maybe…" realization then dawned on Ashi, and she pulled out the grenade that was given to her at the start of the mission. "If we can drop this in his mouth, it might kill him." Ashi said with a confident smile. "Um, that might be a problem." Jack said as he pointed back to the leader.

The Abominable rose from his bought of pain, his hand bloodied from clutching where his left eye used to be. He stared at them with his now mutilated gaze, full of rage and bloodlust now rather than hunger. "Damnnn humunzz, you suppozzed to dieee, so dieee, dieee, DIEEEE!".

The Abominable lifted his blade and charged, determined to rip them to shreds. "Try for an opening, I'll distract him!" Jack said. Ashi nodded, going for the Abominable's sides while Jack would face head on. The Abominable brought his blade down, but Jack jumped and landed on top of it.

Running the length of the blade, Jack reached the other end and slashed at the massive mutant's hands. It didn't cut them off, but this cut was deeper than the others. The Abominable raised his clawed bleeding hands in pain. Despite the pain, that didn't stop the leader from using his injured hands. He swiped back at the Samurai, who barely jumped back in time. The leader pursued, continuously swiping while Jack evaded each clawed strike. Soon, Jack was backed up to a wall, so now he blocked the leader's claws with his sword.

The leader was enraged that his attacks were being fended off with such a tiny piece of metal compared to him. Putting more power in one of his strikes, he knocked away Jack's sword. Jack looked to go grab it, and that was his mistake. The massive Abominable pinned him to wall with his other hand and grabbed him. Lifted up, Jack met the face of the Abominable leader, his one eye gleaming in rage and returned hunger.

The monster opened his mouth now, a foul stench that would make any less fortified person vomit. The monster brought Jack closer to his razor jaws, ready to enjoy his meal. But then, "GAHHHH!". The Abominable dropped Jack, bringing his hand to his other lost eye. But that wasn't all, as mid scream, something fell in his mouth. The cause of both was Ashi, who got on the Abominable's back during the fight and desperately tried for an opportunity when Jack was in danger. She stabbed his remaining eye as well as left another "parting gift".

Whatever it was, the leader just swallowed what was forced in his jaws. "Gahhh, that not tazzty.". After that rudimentary comment, BOOM! His upper half exploded, leaving charred remains here and there and his lower half collapsed on the floor.

Jack was breathing heavily with Ashi, both exasperated from what transpired and what nearly transpired. "S-sorry it took that long, but thing was thrashing everywhere. I could only get up there when he stopped, so…", "It is fine, I knew you were doing everything possible, and I never doubted you. Though, perhaps we should avoid situations like that." Jack said, making a half-joke about his situation of nearly being eaten. "Then don't look so appetizing to monsters." Ashi joked back. They both laughed lightly at that.

"Hey! You guys okay down there?" shouted Agalia from the floor above. "Yes, we're fine, how is everyone?" Jack asked. "Well, thanks to you, we had an easier time cleaning house when you distracted their leader. If he was there, it would've gone south. You really are something, Samurai." Mayra said, appearing beside Agalia. Jack smiled, glad knowing they were all right. They lost a number of people, which saddened him, but they achieved what they set out to do. Picking up his sword, he turned back to Ashi. "Alright, you two, let's get this transmitter back to base." Mayra said in satisfaction.

…

Jack awoke in the morning, feeling refreshed. Around him, Fellowship personnel and aircraft were moving about here and there. After the mission three days ago, Mayra had the recovered transmitter hooked up to their equipment. There were actually Fellowship forces not too far, responding they would arrive in a few days to help exterminate the Abominables and evacuate the civilians. He, Ashi, Cassius, and Agalia were now about to see off Rothchild and his family. The elderly dachshund turned to the Samurai and lowered his hat in gratitude with his children.

"My good man, words cannot express my gratitude. I heard of your deeds to help the Fellowship secure this base and our means of escape. You've saved our lives, just as all these other fine heroes." Rothchild said humbly. "Please, I was glad to help, do not concern yourself with such things." Jack responded. "Nonsense. Do you think just anyone would or even could do what you did? Even when Mayra and her soldiers saved us, things looked grim, and we were afraid we brought our situation on them. But you came and helped us all, risked your lives to save ours. For that, we are grateful, and will document these deeds of yours so they won't be forgotten.".

Rothchild began to walk towards the Evac transport, then turned around troubled. "I say though, Sir Jack, are you sure we've never met before? After what you did, I feel as though it's not the first time I've owed you my gratitude, that you've done similar deeds to help me before. No, I know it, but I can't remember. For that, I owe my deepest apologies, it does me great regret to forget such a noble friend.".

"Do not be troubled, my friend. Your kind words mean much, and however you may think we may have met, it does not change where we are now. I am glad to have been of help. I hope we will meet again." Jack said as he bowed his head. " _In truth, I should be grateful to you._ ", Jack thought. In the last battle with Aku, many of Jack's old friends had arrived to save him when all seemed lost. Among the voices he heard, one was Rothchild over a speaker, declaring they were there to rescue him. If it wasn't for people like Rothchild, Jack wouldn't even be alive now, this Aku-free time wouldn't even exist. Truly, Jack's gratitude couldn't be measured.

The evac transport closed and took off, Jack waving it goodbye. Ashi stood beside him. She could guess what that was about. "Someone else from that time?", "Yes, but while he recognized me, he did not remember. But even that much should be impossible, and you remember me completely. I am not ungrateful, but it's puzzling. What could it mean?" Jack questioned. "I don't know. All I do know is that time travel makes no sense." Ashi stated, having thought about the odd circumstances more than he did.

"Huh? Time travel? What are you two talking about?" Cassius asked. "Forget it, a meat head like you wouldn't understand." Ashi said matter-of-factly. "Why I oughta…!", "Okay, that's enough. Let's all keep our cool here." Agalia said, diffusing the verbal fight between Ashi and Cassius. "You seem to be in good spirits." Jack said to her. Agalia had a cheerful disposition, odd considering the harrowing experience a few days ago. "You bet! I had to give back the Exo-Armor, but they gave the schematics! I can't wait to build one of these babies!" Agalia said with glee, holding the schematics in her hand.

"Speaking of them, let's see Mayra and the Fellowship off before we go." Ashi proposed. They nodded, and standing near the base was Mayra, overseeing personnel and giving out orders. She noticed them though, and went to speak to them. "Hola, thought you might not go with the Evac, since you got that car and all. I'm staying behind to finish operations here. We still need some salvage, plus we need to finish off the Abominables. Leave even one, and the whole thing can start all over again. But with all these forces here, I think they won't be trouble. So, I guess you're leaving?".

"Yes, we still have quite the journey ahead." Jack said. "So I've heard from the reports. The support that came in, they've told me about you. So, you're a renegade, an enemy of the Magnus Protectorate, huh? You know, somehow, that title really doesn't fit an honorable warrior like you. So, I've got a proposal. How would you like to join the Fellowship of Honor?".

"I'm sorry?" Jack said, himself and the others startled. Here was a high ranked official of a chivalrous order granting a wanted criminal a position with them. Honestly, it was kind of out of nowhere. "A battle like that tests not only a person's skills, but their character. I've seen yours. You fight for good, uphold your morals, and would never intentionally inflict malice. Those are uncommon qualities, the kind the Fellowship strives for. So, what do you say?".

Jack stood there, a bit baffled by the recommendation. He was not used to praise for his actions, and now someone was making significant efforts on behalf of him simply doing what was right. Then his thoughts turned dark, remembering wrongs like killing the Daughters of Aku, the death of Marlun, and freeing the Blood Sparrows. How could he let such an order be tarnished by someone like him? Besides, he had a quest to complete.

"I am truly humbled by your words and offer, but I must decline. I have no doubt you uphold an honorable cause, for that you my support. But I am not as qualified as you believe, and I really must be on my quest." Jack stated back. Mayra sighed. "Figures. But if you change your mind, just let us know, we're not hard to find. Don't know why you put yourself down like that, but whatever mistake it was, it's not just the mistake itself that judges you, but how answer to that mistake. If you're reflecting on it, that's a good sign, believe me.".

"I…thank you. I will remember your words." Jack said. "Gracias, my abuelo told me that. He would love to meet you, I know. Well, at least let us send you with our salute. Fight with honor, Samurai Jack.", "Fight with honor." saluted the nearby Fellowship soldiers. This touched Jack, and he could only bow his head in appreciation.

Jack turned back to his smiling comrades. Together, they got back into the parked Odyssey, and he started the engines. "Nice bunch, a bit much. Still though, that was enough living nightmare for a lifetime, let's not do it again." said an exasperated Cassius. "Cass, when you're with Jack, this kind of thing is usual." Ashi retorted. " **Great** , this road trip just got a lot more fun." Cassis said sarcastically as the Odyssey drove through the wasteland and back on to the highway road.

Author's Notes: Well, this is a lot, huh? I wanted this to be world building chapter. It introduces a serious threat in Renegade Samurai's world as well build up Jack's growing circle of friends. And yes, I trid my hand action with a slight hint of horror, but I really can't write scary. Well, that just means no one will abandon this story out of fear.

As I specified in the warning, this had quite a bit of inspiration from the Fallout videogame series, my most common one being Fallout 4. The Fellowship of Honor and the Abominables are inspired by the Brotherhood of Steel and the Super Mutants respectively. The Abominables were kind of their own thing though. I actually started thinking of a monster menace or plague for this world, I remembered I mentioned mutants before, then I drew inspiration from the Super Mutants, changed from the archetype into something more original and fitting, and presto!

The Fellowship of Honor though was definite BOS based. Basically, think the Brotherhood of Steel, except they're **not** total jerks, but actual good people with actual honor, and virtues most can get behind. I made their focus honor in part to make them more compatible and agreeable with Jack and make it slightly more my thing. The EXO-Armor thing is definitely Power Armor, it's just that cool, I want one! Think of them more techno than steampunk in this story though. It's not like the story's stuck in 1950s.

Also, the Abominables and Fellowship origins will have more connections to the main story later. Let's just say Abominables weren't just a freak genetic accident.

Rothchild actually came to mind in the middle of writing this. I needed an excuse to keep Jack and the Fellwship trapped there, and I've been bothered how I haven't gotten to other SJ characters yet, so while I thought of how to explain the Abominables' history I thought, "Why not let Rothchild do it?". It even gave me an idea to suggest how Ashi remembers Jack when she was born into the new timeline, with Rothchild feeling Jack is familiar. That kind of thing will happen to a lot of SJ characters Jack met, and at a certain point, it will be explained. Let's just say time travel in Renegade Samurai has lingering effects.

Lastly, where this story's going. We're close to the finale for Arc 1, which I've got a shocking end for, at least if I do it right. When I say Arc, you might be panicking. Don't worrying, I've got a vague sort of ending for the whole story, but it will take 3 Arcs to get there. By Arc 1's end, you're going to get a sense of Magnus's master plan (that is fun to say!) which will be fully revealed in Arc 2. But for next chapter, one last builder for the arc, Jack will face an Inquisitor who follows revived bushido customs, and it will cause Jack to question himself again. This is to help lead into the finale. I'm also foreshadowing a fan favorite character from the show, you know who I mean. The Arc 1 finale will follow three chapters as well, I hope you like it.

Oh, one last thing, Mayra. I hope you enjoyed her instead of hated her. I wanted to make Renegade Samurai more diverse, not just have every person Jack meets be white. Before you suggest I'm phobic whites, know that I'm a white male, okay? Just trying to be expansive is all. I decided to make Mayra Hispanic-Latino, which you probably picked from her face description and language use. I decided to include the Spanish word here and there to make her racial background more, how shall I say, authentic, believable, something? But like I said, I'm white, and I don't get out much (sarcastic gasp). So, if you thought it was lame or even offensive, I apologize. She was really intended as a strong diverse character.

If you have anything to say about Mayra, the chapter, or the story in general, please leave a like, comment, or review if you want. Thank you!


	9. Chapter IX: Ghost of the Samurai

Samurai Jack: Renegade Samurai

Rating M for graphic depictions, language, violence and suggestive themes.

Warning:

The following is a work of fanfiction and is not intentionally connected to real world places, events, or people, nor intended to copy others' work. Samurai Jack is the work of Genndy Tartakovsky, his team and affiliated studios and companies. This is solely fanfiction for fun and not profit.

Chapter IX: Ghost of the Samurai

Evening fell over the Capital city of Nova Sanctum, the brilliant city lights taking up the sun's place to glorify the Magnus Protectorate's achievements. Most lit and prominent was the steel geometrically designed Citadel, bathed in the display lights so all could fathom its aesthetics and authority.

Despite the change of hours, the man sitting in the throne room of the Citadel wasn't going to get a good night rest. The Lord Protector, Magnus, sat with his head on his hands, troubled. "Do you have any idea where that resistance movement is?" he asked. "No, Lord Protector, he and all his remaining forces seemed to have abandoned the Highlands area. We know they chartered a ship, but we've lost them. They could already be on the main continent, for all we know." Xander reported. "Damn that Scottish bastard. As if I didn't have enough problems already, he keeps stabbing me in the back. No doubt the renegades gave him and his cohorts inspiration.".

It became clearer with each passing day, with each interconnected report of dissidence and violence. Samurai Jack needed to be put down, must and will be put down. Already, the reports put his renegade group at four, and that was just from sightings. How many others were sympathetic to him, how many would join him in his acts of public terror? A dozen, a hundred, a thousand?!

If he continued to defy and evade the Protectorate's justice, people would become uneasy, questioning, afraid. The firm, unshaking security they established would shatter like glass. Magnus remembered the Near End War, when all these societal securities were pipe dreams and things like slaughter and devastation were the norm. _No, I will not let this Samurai bastard start it all over again. He will die._ , Magnus thought.

"Xander, do we have an Inquisitor ready to intercept the Samurai immediately? These problems will only worsen the longer he's alive." Magnus said. "Actually, that's connected to some good news, Lord Protector. Inquisitor Hiroto has just returned from his homeland, ready to explain how his mission over there went. He waits outside the throne room for an audience with you.", "That is good news, bring him then." Magnus said, finally smiling.

The steel doors slid open with a motion from Xander, and in strode their guest. He was clad in feudal eastern traditional armor, composed of cloth and modern metals. Despite the traditional aspects, it was Protectorate grey and black, and the Protectorate's insignia was the crest on his armor. He carried at his side a daishō, a large and short sword set that represented his rank and deserved respect. As he strode in, he removed his helmet, revealing the face of a man in mid 20s, of similar ethnicity to Jack, and his black hair tied behind him.

The traditional warrior bowed to the Lord Protector on hands and knees, humbling himself. "Inquisitor Samurai Hiroto, I trust the mission in Japan I gave you went well?" Magnus asked. "Yes, my Lord Protector. It took time, but all the Yakuza clans in opposition to you have been crushed, and their leaders made examples of. As you instructed, clans of our own make and allegiance have been placed to oversee criminal activity. Japan's underworld is now under your dominion." the Protectorate Samurai said, still bowing.

Magnus smiled, glad to finally have progress these past few weeks. Try as he might, criminal activity in every cultural region somehow managed in the face of his laws. Rather than chase them further into the shadows, he decided to instead place pseudo criminal factions that would be his eyes and ears there, as well as his force. The criminal element would fall under his authority and they would have no idea.

"Rise, Inquisitor. I am sorry to ask this of you, but I already have a new mission for you that must be completed.". Hiroto stood at attention, not troubled at all from being requested by the Lord Protector for a new task.

"During your mission, a dangerous renegade has arisen, armed and skilled enough to confront and evade our forces as well as best two of your fellow Inquisitors. He made one of our own defect to his destructive cause, and two more citizens are reportedly aiding and abetting him as well. In response to his crimes, the public is reportedly uneasy, and other insurgent forces may be preparing for uprisings. I need you to nip this in the bud before it gets any further out of hand.".

"He reportedly goes by the name "Jack", and the defector with him is Ashi, formerly from the Special Assassination Force. The others we don't know much of, but are likely unimportant. But this part will be… difficult for you to understand. He is a samurai." Magnus informed Hiroto.

Hiroto looked at Magnus questioningly. "I-I beg your forgiveness Lord Protector, but that can't be possible. Only a handful of samurai of the new age, including myself, were permitted and trained by your graceful will. He must be a disrespectful imposter.".

"You are correct, but also wrong. He is not a samurai of your reborn ways and generation, but he is no fake either. He is one of the original samurai of your homeland's history." Magnus told Hiroto.

"P-pardon, Lord Protector?" Hiroto asked, bewildered. How was that possible, when the original line of samurai had discontinued and died long ago? Only recently had his homeland worked to restore a new line, so how was an original samurai present?

Magnus sighed, knowing Hiroto would need an explanation. "During the course of my life mission, I had used my authority and means of time travel to arrive in the time of your ancestors. I had retrieved what I set out for, but I had angered a Samurai prince from then. Given how little historical information is present about him, his impact on the timeline is inconsequential. I bested him, but he followed me here, to our own time. Now he is defying our law and order, and I've been forced to label him a renegade for his actions. He is a heinous criminal, and must be brought down. I trust these details will not deter you. Do you understand?".

Hiroto looked at his Lord Protector, steeled determination in his eyes. "Yes, Lord Protector. You need not worry, this Samurai's origins will not cloud my judgement, for your will is clear to me and is my mission. I will strike down the Renegade Samurai, I will not fail you." Hiroto stated.

"Then go, "Ghost of the Samurai". Go, and restore order." Magnus stated with an affirming smile. Hiroto bowed his head, then turned to the massive automated doorway, putting on his helmet as he strode out. He clutched his blade as the doors closed behind, ready to carry the will of his lord, Magnus.

…

As evening began to hit, the ocean could be seen gently rolling waves against the beach. It was no luxury beach, but was a rather pleasant coastal beach. However the weather was not optimal for swimming. What broke up the humble scenery was a road from the light grass and beach into a bridge that ran across this ocean.

Driving up the road towards the beach came the Odyssey, stopping at the crossroads at the beach. "Oh great, thought I smelled the reek of the ocean. Can we leave before we smell like fish and seaweed?" Cassius said in dismay. Anything to do with the unpleasantries of the ocean disagreed with him.

"Oh, come on Cass. Sure, the smell takes getting used to, but look at it. Wind brushing your face, gentle waters, comfy sand, I always wanted to go to the beach. And just look at that horizon, I-wait, is that a city? Agalia said.

Her weren't deceiving her. The bridge before them extended and curved towards an artificial island city. It boasted the same geometric buildings and aesthetics as the other Protectorate cities, but by the looks of all the ports and warehouses at the fringes, it looked like a port city. The lights began to illuminate the city, showing it was lively thanks to business as the lights danced on the waters.

"That is most peculiar. Why build a city on water and not on land?" Jack asked. "Um, Jack, I think that's why. Probably why the city's even here." Ashi said as she pointed to the left road. In that direction was the curved stretch of the beach. Or, they would have seen that, if it wasn't for all the washed-up war wreckage there. Tanks, planes, warships, all of it amassed into a scrap yard. The area was enclosed by the Magnus Protectorate, construction vehicles and personnel working away at the sight. No wonder people weren't swimming at the beach.

"Damn it, another war cleanup project. Guess a lot of old war crap would wash up on the beach. Still, how did we miss that? Map says we go that way, but there are too many bucket heads there. Should we take another detour?" Cassius asked.

Jack furrowed his eyes in dismayed thought, considering the situation. The path to Nova Sanctum would go somewhat smoother if it wasn't for all the increasing military presence. They've had to take five long detours already to avoid direct contact with heavily fortified bases. It was that, or go in for a frontal assault every time. That would be a good way to get killed, so Jack decided that taking the path with least resistance was a sound approach.

But here was another road block, and finding a path around it seemed difficult. But when he looked at the city, he noticed that a second bridge ran and curved from it, leading to the opposite end of the beach, past the Protectorate area. Looks like a path was already built around the wreckage to ease transport there.

"There, that island city has a bridge we can use to get there." Jack pointed out. Cassius looked to the city and then to the highway sign above the bridge. "City Area 3D23: Haulwater City. That second name is a bit on the nose, huh? I gotta wonder if they just slap on random numbers and letters for these cities though. Anyway, I guess it's a quick route, but are you sure? Troops could box us in there." Cassius surmised.

"The city does not seem heavily fortified or alert. If we remain discrete, we should avoid intervention." Jack stated. He knew that while avoiding unnecessary or fruitless conflicts was best, there were times he couldn't run. It was obvious that the closer they got to Nova Sanctum, the more the Cyber Troopers would appear. They were going to have to fight more of them to get there, and now they would have to risk conflict to proceed.

"I guess you have a point. Doesn't look so bad, and we could find something worse if we try another route. Alright, let's go for it Jack." Cassius said with a shrug. Jack started the Odyssey back down the road again and over the bridge. The car curved with the bridge, as the group could now see the whole beach side. It looked disturbing, seeing a mass of twisted encompass most of the stretch of sand.

"Man, and I was kind of excited. Wonder what this place was like before." Agalia lamented. "It may yet see beauty again, given their labors." Jack said for positive thought. If nothing else, the people of this time proved strong, coming back from the brink and restoring what was lost. When the work here was done, he imagined the city would benefit from a view of the cleared beach.

Still, that was then, and this was now. It was best they just quickly get through the city and be on their way. As everyone turned away from the beach, Ashi suddenly became alarmed and looked over the side. "Ashi, what's wrong?" Jack said concerned. "I…no, it's nothing. Just thought I saw something back at the bridge end, but it's not there. Let's keep moving." Ashi said. Jack was still bothered by that, but he supposed it did no good to worry if it was nothing.

Soon, they reached the bridge end and arrived in the city. It was quite busy, with shipping containers and personnel all about, though it looked like they were finishing up for the day. Stores lined the streets, some professional and in buildings, others humble stands. Since this was near the ocean, there was no shortage of fish stands either.

"Best hair stylist right here, to give you that new edge!", "We've got the latest and most advance electronics right here at unbelievable prices!", "Fish, fresh fish caught from the ocean, come get it here!". "Kind of shameless to put the market right at the city entrance. Oh god, that smell!" Cassius said as the odors of a fish stand they drove by wafted towards him.

Agalia chuckled at that, then stopped when she felt something drip. Soon, the dripping increased, as the people and stands took notice, closing up shop and either pulling out umbrellas or running for cover from the incoming rain. "Uh, Jack, can you press that button?" Agalia instructed. "Oh, uh, yes, just a moment.".

Jack did as he was told, a bit unfamiliar with technology still, even after 50 years in the other timeline. When he pressed the button, windows and a roof came up to provide them cover, the Odyssey's "convertible" function at work. Jack was a bit startled, but found this convenient for keeping dry. Technology just kept surprising him, even the most mundane kind.

Cassius was muttering something to Agalia, then he turned to Jack. "Hey Jack, we're going to get out and resupply for a bit. I'm heading to the black market for some ammo and Agalia wants get stuff to get the car and weapons in shape.". Jack was a bit surprised, but wasn't troubled.

"That is fine. If you do not mind, why don't we accompany you?". "Uh, no. Sorry chief, but you and the lady who would kill me in my sleep are on the Protectorate's most wanted. We can't have you just walking the streets. What you can do is drive around and see if you can find us a place to eat and maybe a disguise or something. Pick us up in an hour, okay?". Jack nodded, acknowledging Cassius's concerns while trying to calm down Ashi's murderous demeanor for that rude comment.

…

During the hour interval, Jack and Ashi did as instructed, browsing stores for disguise clothing as well as search for a place to eat. They found a few things that seemed well enough that they bought, but Jack wasn't comfortable discarding his gi, saying he would prefer only using disguise if critical. Then realization hit him when he saw a certain crafting material in one of the stores. As for a meal, they found a place they knew was satisfactory, and no Cyber Troopers either.

During all their shopping and driving though, Ashi was constantly tensed up, like she felt that they shouldn't be there. But when she looked around, nothing dangerous was around. She relaxed after each time, telling Jack it was nothing. Maybe the past few weeks of being on the run had kept her tense the whole time. But even when her mind told her there was nothing, her instinct told her that something was wrong before going quiet.

In any case, they returned to the market where Cassius told them to pick them up. He and Agalia loaded up the trunk with carefully concealed items, to avoid suspicion, then arrived in the car with a small bag. They were a bit wet though, thanks to the downpour. "Good thing I have this coat, 'cause umbrellas were **not** helpful out there. So, you found a place for a bite?" Cassius asked. "Yes, the eatery seems most pleasant and not far off. Ready?" asked Jack. "You know it. I'm starved." Agalia said with anticipation.

They drove through the rainy streets and further into the city. After only ten minutes, they parked in front of their destination that was between several buildings. "Ooh, a Bartakovsky's! You've got good taste Jack. It's been too long since I came to one of these. They even serve breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Alright, I'm in, let's go." Cassius said pleasantly.

They trudged through the rain and opened the door as it chimed. They all walked in, dripping a bit from outside's rain. They stopped, as everyone turned to look at them. They all seemed surprised, like they didn't know what to say.

"Oh jeez, did we already blow our cover? We better…Jack, what the hell are you and Ashi wearing?" Cassius asked. "I am sorry, is there an issue with our concealment?" Jack asked as he lifted his hat a bit to look at Cassius. Yes, he was wearing his preferred straw hat, with Ashi following suit. The straw was the crafting material Jack bought earlier, which he had crafted into the hats. Back in his time it was the norm, but here, he stood out of place even more with it. It was worse for Ashi, who was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans.  
"Hmmm, now let me think, YES! What the hell is that?! I'm not trying to offend or anything, but does this **look** like basket hat fashion craze season?! Are you trying to start a trend or something?! Seriously, how is **this** blending in?! Just, take those off, you're embarrassing us. Wait until we get out of the city or something, or everyone will point fingers at us and take pictures. Then the Protectorate would find us by social media.".

Jack and Ashi took off the hats, dismayed. Honestly, they both thought the hats looked both nice and discrete, though maybe it didn't fit in with everything here. "The hell, that doesn't even do much as a disguise. Ugh, let's just get a table already." Cassius groaned. He swore Jack's naivety was going to get him killed one day. The group of four got a table a sat down looking at the menus.

It seemed that Jack looked forward to the sushi again, but Ashi pointed out another cuisine related to his culture. "Hm, takoyaki. I have never heard of it, perhaps it is something after my time. Very well, I would like to order a side of this takoyaki with some sushi and green tea, thank you.", "Same here, thank you." Jack and Ashi said, placing orders to the waitress.

"Alright, how about you two?" the waitress asked Cassius and Agalia. "Hm, I'll have a Symbionic burger with a side of Power Puff fries and some soda, thanks." Agalia requested. "Hm, excuse me, do you have the Bopeye's Special yet?" Cassius asked. "Sorry sir, the proprietor had to let that one go. Legal issues or whatever, he wasn't happy about it." the waitress informed him. "Damn it, this day just got ruined! Ugh, I guess I'll have a Dexter's Secret Surprise, thanks.".

The waitress finished jotting down the orders and walked away. As they waited, a fisherman sat at a table nearby with his back turned, eating his meal by his lonesome. For some reason, Ashi eyed him suspiciously, but decided to drop it.

"Hey, how come you two brought that bag?" Ashi asked. Cassius and Agalia realized they still carried that shopping bag and remembered why they got it in the first place. "Yeah, when I saw the market, I remembered an issue I discussed with Agalia. Unlike the two of us, you guys don't have any way to talk over distances, huh?".

"Well, no, but is that an issue? Wait, are you two able to do that?" Jack asked bewildered. Cassius and Agalia sighed simultaneously. "Seriously, I lived out in the boonies and even I had one. Everyone has one." Agalia lamented for the pair. "Here, join the rest of the planet already." Cassius said as he finished unpacking and handed the items to Jack and Ashi.

The objects they stared dumbfounded at were smartphones. The one Jack received was a grayish white, while Ashi's was dark green. "Oh, this is, uh, one of those "phones". Yes, uh, most fascinating." Jack said with a cramped smile. "Oh, uh, how thoughtful. You two shouldn't have." Ashi said with an uncomfortable smile. Then they looked at each other, expressing a silent conversation with their expressions.

It was too obvious for Cassius and Agalia to figure out what they were thinking. _How do you make these things work?!_ , Ashi silently pleaded. _I do not know!_ , Jack expressed. "You **cannot** be serious." Cassius said as he shook his head down and held it in his hand for support. Who in this day and age did not know how to use a digital device?!

"Ugh, this day just gets better and better. Okay, just listen to us, press that button to turn it on and…" Cassius and Agalia did their best to help Jack and Ashi maneuver around their new experience with digital devices, but it proved to be…frustrating.

"What are all of these things here?" Ashi asked. "Those are apps, services or games you can download." Agalia explained. "Download?" Ashi asked. "Here, I'll show you." said Agalia. Cassius was barely holding it together with Jack. "Ugh, look, you don't need something to write with. Just press where the text goes and a keyboard comes up. Press the letters and you can type words.", "Oh, uh, yes, seems simple enough." Jack replied. If only that were so. Jack had the same fierce battle stare he had when facing Aku right now as he tried to type "Hello".

"Alright, now we set up contact info. I got a discrete service provider, but try not to use your real names, okay? So, what are you going with Ashi?" Cassius asked. "Olivia, it's kind of to remember a good person I met." Ashi said, looking back on the time she met the ravers who were nice enough to give her a night of fun dancing. She laughed later when she saw Jack's martial arts, knowing the dance was modelled off them.

"Alright, you Jack?", "Like, Brent Worthington, dude." Jack said in a weird tone out of character. "Aahh, what the hell was that?! Whatever, just don't do it again, ever." Cassius said, shivering from that persona that was the opposite of the stoic Samurai Jack. Ashi giggled, remembering the humorous story Jack told of when he lost his memory and became a surfer like servant, only for the Scotsman to help him out of that mess. Agalia looked clueless and dumbfounded about the joke.

Jack sighed, disappointed only Ashi picked up on the joke. But at least that name was more acceptable than his Dome of Doom name "Two Sandals, the Treacherous". Once the tow of them registered, it was on to exchanging numbers. "Okay, so we can either type the numbers in manually or use scan. Since **this guy** has a hard time typing "hello", we'll go with the sensor." Cassius instructed.

The four exchanged phone contacts as such, bringing phones together as data was sent. Jack and Ashi looked amazed, staring in wonder at the new information. To the service provider and strangers they would call, ID would register them as "Olivia and Brent", but Cassius and Agalia marked them by their actual names in their phones.

"Hey Jack, let's give this a try!", "Very well." Jack and Ashi said with excitement. Ashi clicked Jack's contact button, and ringing came up. Jack struggled to press the answer button and finally succeeded. "Um, hey Jack, can you hear me?", "Y-yes, I can hear you." Jack said back to Ashi over the phone.

"Whoo, alright! Now, can you write one of those "text" thingies?" Ashi asked. Jack looked startled, but nodded as he fumbled over the onscreen buttons. Finally, Ashi's phone vibrated, causing her to fumble in surprise and barely catch the phone in time. She struggled to open the text message, and it read "hElLO asHi". She giggled at the bad text, even though she would have done the same. "HEllO JaCk" she texted back. They both giggled at their shared ineptitude with digital devices.

"Ugh, kill me now. I've seen old people catch on faster than this, better too." Cassius grumbled. "Ah come on, it's kind of adorable. If anything, they really belong together like that." Agalia said with a cramped smile. She did like Jack and Ashi's relationship, but she did think sharing a lack of talent with technology was a weird thing to bond over.

"Here's your food." the waitress said as she came with four dishes. "Okay, tech lecture over, food now!" Cassius said as he dove into his food. The others followed suit. Jack was pleasantly surprised with the takoyaki, which had octopus meat in it. He only wished his home had come up with this sooner. Just as they were finished eating and Jack had handed over credits as pay, the TV flashed to new programming.

"Good evening, citizens of the Magnus Protectorate. This is your Lord Protector, Magnus, here to address all of you on standing matters." the very stern and familiar man on the TV said. Jack turned at the same voice that still lingered in his memory, and his face turned grim and fierce as he recognized the figure all too well. "Magnus." he muttered bitterly.

"In the past few weeks, I understand your growing concerns. I'm sure you have all heard the reports of the Renegade Samurai known as Jack and his accomplices. Likewise, some are concerned he is a significant terrorist threat, and that his actions have caused a recent rise in insurgent activity. I am here speaking to you to lay those concerns to rest.".

"Yes, the Samurai is dangerous, but he will not remain a threat, and neither he nor any of these other dissidents will harm any of you so long as I am Lord Protector. All I ask of you is to place your trust in me and the Protectorate our society is based on, and all will be well. He is dangerous because he threatens the principles our securities and society are based on, and that is why I ask you not to follow the mad fools who follow him. Worry not, they are few and weak compared to the Protectorate army that protects you all, and certainly nothing compared to me.".

"That is why, as I speak, my loyal Inquisitors hunt for the Renegade Samurai and others of his cloth now. It has taken time, but soon they will face justice and answer for their serious actions. The only danger here then is your own fear and questioning, and so I ask you all to not be afraid, for we are here for your own good, ready to defend you at all costs.".

"Oh, one last address. I speak to Samurai Jack now, who I know is watching. I understand your feelings for personal vengeance, but the crimes you have done to achieve it far outweigh whatever justice you may see in it. Whether you see it or not, you are a criminal in this world, and to everyone here, evil.".

"That is why I will not hesitate to put you down. Not for myself, as you are acting now, but for all these people, people who worry some Samurai will kill them. No place will be safe for you from me and the Inquisitors. Certainly not **Haulwater City**. Well, that's all for now, and thank you, citizens of the Magnus Protectorate.".

The Protectorate broadcast ended there, leaving Jack, Ashi, Cassius, and Agalia all stiff. Cassius was the first to recover, followed by the rest. "Sh-shit, he knows! H-how does he know?!". Everyone looked around frightened, and then realization dawned on Ashi. She ran back to the table, where the fisherman was.

The fisherman noticed rather quickly, running away, but Ashi was faster, tackling him down. "Ashi, what are you…", Jack fumbled out in shock before getting even more shocked when the fisherman pulled out a gun. Ashi reacted in time though, slashing it in half before she held the knife to his neck.

"Who are you, and why were you following us?" Ashi said with a lethal tone. Jack and the others didn't stop her, as they now assented that this no ordinary fisherman. "All I've got to say is that the lot of you are under arrest." the fisherman said undeterred.

"Damn it, he must be a Protectorate spy! We've gotta get out of here before the 1st Class Inquisitor shows up!" Cassius cursed in slight fear. "He's already here in the city. Give up now." the spy said before getting punched out of consciousness by Ashi.

"I don't think he was bluffing. I've felt like we were being watched since we entered the city, but every time I looked, they must have hidden in time." Ashi said. She cursed herself for not picking up on the stealth methods of the Protectorate's spies.

"Ah shit! We have to leave now, before they put the city on lockdown! Assuming they haven't already." Cassius instructed. "I am sorry, please forgive us for causing such violence." Jack said, bowing to the frightened customers and staff before running out with the others.

"FREEZE! Hands in the air!". The group of four stopped, and slowly raised their hands. Before them was a line of Cyber Troopers, guns at the ready. With that preparation, Jack knew that at least some of their own group would be gunned down before they drew their weapons. But a look from Cassius told him not to drop his guard yet.

"Of course, officer. Just let me get this out of my sleeve and, oops." Cassius said nonchalantly as something slipped from his sleeve as he lifted his arms. Whatever fell from his arm made a pin sound as it did so, but the Troopers didn't see or hear it fall because of the downpour of rain they stood in. Not until it rolled to them.

"Huh, GAH!", BOOM! The item was a now-exploded grenade, killing a number of the soldiers and leaving the rest scattered. Now was the chance. Jack unsheathed his sword and the rest followed suit. The Cyber Troopers recovered as they charged, sending bullets their way.

But they were too close to be stopped now, as Jack and the others sliced and hammered the Troops as they evaded or blocked their aim. Jack closed in on the last one. That Cyber Trooper fired, but Jack gracefully blocked each one as he advanced. Then a clicking sound, as the soldier realized in fear that his magazine was empty. He didn't even have time to draw his sidearm as Jack slashed into his side, cutting halfway through his chest.

The last soldier fell dead, blood mixing in the street side rain. "We must leave now. More will come." Jack said as he directed towards the Odyssey. "Oh gee, thanks Samurai Obvious!" Cassius mocked as they all got into the car. Jack started the ignition. As soon as they unparked, he hit the throttle.

The Odyssey rocketed through the streets, side walkers startled at the speeding vehicle. Jack maneuvered through the traffic while maintaining speed, barely avoiding cars that he rushed by. Jack would apologize to each person that honked their horns angrily at him, but they needed to be gone **now**.

Suddenly the crowd of cars parted to the sides. Jack didn't know what that meant, but he had suspicions. "Samurai Jack, pull over now! You are under arrest by the Magnus Protectorate!" a booming speaker said behind them. Three Protectorate vehicles with flashing siren lights pursued not far behind. What differentiated them from normal police cars were the mounted machine guns and the armed soldiers that emerged from the car tops.

"Damn it, it's the police! And all that really means is local soldiers! Damn, I hate the military police." Cassius cursed. That was kind of the norm, where a militarized regime government that ran the world would just use soldiers as law enforcement.

The police cars sent a volley of bullets at the car. The glass was bullet proof, but a number of dents were left as well as a few holes. Jack outpaced the bullets, but the Odyssey, while tough, couldn't keep taking that punishment. "Note to self, install rear weapons if I live." Agalia muttered.

Jack knew they were in no position to retaliate, so he looked at the passing streets for anything to dodge their pursuers. It was then he saw his answer in the shipping yard. "Hold on!" he shouted, driving the car off the street and into the port area.

After making sure no civilians were hurt, Jack looked back, confirming the military police were still on their tail. Ahead was the shipping area, where masses of metal like shipping containers were still being moved by the late-night staff. Now it was simply who was a better driver, him, or the Cyber Troopers.

He slammed though the gate and into the yard. Jack throttled and dodged his way through the cargo, the Cyber Troopers firing. That was hard now though since Jack had ample cover and kept turning. But Jack knew that wasn't enough.

The up-front one was close on his tail, and Jack knew what risk he had to take. A wall of shipping containers was up ahead, and he just shot straight. _Hold, hold, hold…NOW!_ Jack sharply turned left, barely managing at the last second to avoid the wall. It was even more difficult because of the water-covered concrete. But that also helped. The sharp turn sent water splashing at the lead as they raced towards Jack, blinding them for a second. They frantically tried to turn at the last minute, only for the police car to explode as it collided with the wall.

Jack looked behind, seeing the other two in pursuit. He saw his next high-risk venture with some slanted cargo near a water dock. At the other side of the dock was ground. It could be just driven around, but that was not his intention. "No…" Cassius said as he realized the goal. Yes indeed, as Jack drove over the slant at top speed, ejecting himself in the air, with one car following right behind. That Trooper must have been gutsy too.

Time seemed slowed for a second as the cars arched in the air, no one knowing how it would end. Finally, time sped up as everyone felt the rush of gravity. Agalia screamed in both fear and adrenaline as they finally landed, the car just barely hitting land and skidding to the side. The other car wasn't fortunate, splashing into the ocean and sinking down. The submerged idiots tried to swim out of the car and to the surface, but their interlinked Cyber Armor was too heavy for that and couldn't be taken off in time. So, they drowned for their lunacy.

"I don't know who was crazier, you or them!" Cassius screamed. "Heads up, Jack. One more."Ashi said as they drove on. Behind them was the last police car, the driver sane enough **not** to do that stunt. Jack sped on, but they were running out of shipping yard. He saw one last thing though. Ahead was the exit, but in front of that was a ship and magnetic crane lift. The crane was lifting a massive shipping container, larger than the others. It was going to lower before dropping, but Jack had another idea.

"Ashi, fire at the crane when I say so." Jack said. The dashboard brought up the targeting for the Odyssey's missile launcher. "On it." Ashi said, understanding the plan. "On what, I…oh please no. You cannot be serious about this?!" Cassius screamed as he realized the next suicide stunt.

Ashi locked the cross hairs as the missile aligned, the shipping container nearly above them. "Now!" Jack ordered. Ashi complied, firing the missile. The magnet attached to the crane blew to pieces, allowing gravity to pull the shipping container down to the ground at high velocity. For a moment, the Odyssey and the police car were both caught in the falling shadow.

BOOM! The shipping container fell and the sound of crushed and exploding metal resounded. Out of the smoke and fire came only one vehicle. "WHOO! Let's do that again!" Agalia said, drunk on the adrenaline. "Ugh, no more." Cassius said, having a hangover from said adrenaline.

Jack crashed the car though the closed exit and back on to the street. He did not lessen up, as they were still in danger as long as they were in the city. They were in the right direction though, as they were more than halfway to the other side of the city. Now if only they could make it without any more trouble…

FLASH! A searchlight shined down on them, coming from an airborne vehicle that propelled though the sky. The vehicle's machine guns at the sides and underneath pointed at them, directed by the hostile soldiers inside.

"Uh, Jack, they have a chopper." Agalia said with her enthusiasm lost. Bullets came down like the rain around them, striking the ground and landing hits on the Odyssey. Jack became startled as a downward bullet tore through the roof and nearly hit him. His expression tightened as he struggled up a plan. He was just outpacing it now, but that would only buy minutes, and he couldn't use the same strategies as before when they could easily evade and pursue in the air.

Then he saw it. A traffic tunnel, leading underground beneath masses of buildings. Jack turned and headed straight for the tunnel. The chopper fired frantically, attempting to stop him, but to no avail.

The tunnel was sizable, tiled and lit by orange lights, and there seemed to be no traffic. "Weird, where are the other drivers?" Agalia asked. Jack spoke, a bit exasperated. "I do not know, but hopefully we are safe. We just need to drive through and make it out of…", "BLOCKADE!" Ashi shouted.

Jack barely stopped the Odyssey in time, the car screeching to halt. In front of them was a set up barrier with bright lights. In front of and behind the barrier were Cyber Troopers. But what was most foreboding was the armored silhouette figure standing at the front. He hadn't even been deterred at all by the speeding car that threatened to crash.

"Samurai Jack, I wish to speak with you. So long as you do not run, my men will not harm you or your allies. I swear it." the figure spoke. Jack was suspicious, but there did not seem to be undue malice in the figure's voice. Retreat was not sound, as the firing line could still do serious damage, and by now there was probably another line at the other end of the tunnel.

Jack silently nodded to the rest of them. While they were uncomfortable with the decision, they understood the reasoning. Gripping their weapons, they slowly got out of the car and cautiously walked to the figure. Finally, the shadow over him faded and his appearance became clear. Jack became slack jawed at who he saw.

He could not be hallucinating, before him was a samurai. At least, that was the judgement by appearance. While it was modelled in Magnus Protectorate aesthetics, he wore the traditional armor and cloth of a samurai warrior. He even carried a daishō, a traditional long and short sword set, at his side.

Jack knew that very well, his own father carried such a daishō. In the customs of his people, while one sword was commonly used for martial practice, the other represented aspects like rank and honor, typically carried by upper class warriors. Whoever held these carried respect. While of course Jack's Emperor father often carried his daishō, Jack himself did not hold up the custom in order to practice and maintain humility.

He had been an exile for so long, both in his studies and in his travels, and so, while he was respectful of his noble title, he never indulged in it for pleasure. In fact, he had enjoyed being among average peers and friends, and preferred humble labor and lifestyles. That was why, even when regaining his royal title, he remained the same humble and kind Samurai he had always been.

Returning to the present moment, Jack was joyed to meet another honorable samurai warrior, who, by the appearance of his face, likely descended from the same roots as him. But then he stopped himself, remembering that in this time, everything was different, and that this samurai warrior bore the Magnus Protectorate insignia. This warrior had every deserved respect from Jack, but he was without doubt an enemy.

The warrior stepped forward and removed his helmet, bowing his head. "Domo, I am Inquisitor Samurai Hiroto, of the Magnus Protectorate.". Jack did not lessen his guard, but bowed for due curtesy. "Domo, the people of this land refer to me as Samurai Jack.".

They lifted their heads, looking at each other with narrowed eyes. "Forgive the approach, but while it is not difficult to find you, finding an opportunity to speak with such a travelled man is…challenging. I am afraid this was necessary so to arrange a talk.".

"A talk? Funny way to ask for it, sending spies to stalk us and having your troops trying to arrest and shoot us. Hell, those guys are still ready to fi…!" Agalia shouted angrily before Jack lifted his hand to stop her.

Hiroto similarly gave a hand signal, and his Cyber Troopers, with puzzled gestures, stood down. "As I stated, catching a moment with you is not easy, so certain measures were necessary. I apologize for such dishonorable hostilities before our meeting.".

Jack knew what that meant. While the Inquisitor was not proud to have attacked before speaking, he would still have engaged them in combat after such a talk, simply preferring if they had met peacefully before engaging in strife.

"I understand your reasons, but that leaves the question. Why have you gone through such means to talk to me, and what of?" Jack asked. "As I have introduced, I am Hiroto, both Inquisitor and samurai. The Lord Protector informed me of your history, that you are a samurai of the original line.". "Original?" Jack asked.

Hiroto sighed, troubled by the history he would need to explain. "Yes, honorable samurai of past. I know you come from the time of my ancestors, when the samurai still held prominence. One day, a ruler had attempted to change our ways, open ourselves to other people and lower our necessities for fighting.".

"A number of the feudal lords who served under him were not content with such change, and so defied him. Samurai fought samurai, and the people of the land became divided. Our land divided into states, each seeking to have their customs as dominant. In such bloodied conflict, the samurai became dishonored, and people viewed them less as symbols of honor, and simply as soldiers of war."

"This did not happen immediately. Long after this war period, our people still held the samurai with esteem, but they changed. They slowly became more and more as tools of conflict as our people progressed. The foolish ruler's teachings still remained, and finally convinced our people to open ourselves to outsiders. Little did he know back then, that was what ended the samurai. Not a war, but simply progress.".

"The militaries of the rest of the world were different, more professional. We needed to advance. Our armies changed, or ways changed, so we could fight like them. Soon, the samurai lost all importance, until finally, they discontinued, and ended as simple history.".

Jack was disheartened by this. How could his people just…abandon such a long time and honorable tradition? Why did the samurai become an instrument of war, instead of remaining the symbol of proud honor and principles? Why did people hate the teachings of this ruler? It was not as horrible as having his people torn down to vagrants by Aku, but the changes to his people by time were hard for Jack to accept. The samurai, they were…gone.

"Our new beginning starts not only after the end of the original samurai, but after the new world's beginning. Our Lord Protector, Magnus, had saved what was left of the world from the fires of the Near End War, including our people. To rebuild our culture and society, we sought out our traditional ways for strength, to persevere in such adversity. The Lord Protector's new government aided us, and we were beginning to recover.".

"Though we still share many modern aspects as the rest of the world, we remember and value our ancestors as always. But to help maintain strength and identity after the war, one of the old ways we sought strength from was the samurai. Strong, noble, honorable. Much effort was given to bring such a warrior way back from oblivion, and some do not consider us true samurai. But we devoted ourselves to the ways they left behind, and the Lord Protector approved and tested our combat mettle himself. I am of the second generation of the new line.".

"Now, I stand before you, Samurai of the past. I understand you have your reasons, but I also have mine. Even with your purpose, you have defied the honorable Lord Protector, and threaten what he has built and what it means to us all. I serve such a noble and honorable cause as one of his Inquisitors. His will is my mission. And his will is that you be eliminated.".

"As such, I give you a choice now. Cease your cause and defiance and come with us in peace, and the Lord Protector can decide your honorable fate. He may even consider letting you return home.". Jack, though he appreciated Hiroto's sincere offer, wasn't willing to accept that choice. "The other?" he posed as a question, but was practically a statement.

"If you choose to continue your path, I understand you do so for honor. To maintain our honor then, one of us must fall. If you so choose, then I, Inquisitor Samurai Hiroto, challenge you, Samurai Jack, to a battle to the death.".

Jack was startled by that second option. He expected Hiroto to threaten that he and his forces would immediately kill Jack and his friends, as everyone else from the Magnus Protectorate had. He wondered if this was a trick, but if Hiroto meant to kill them in deceit, he had the opportunity the whole time he was talking. If this was a duel of honor and death sent as a formal challenge, then Jack could not back down. He would respect both his and Hiroto's honor.

"I accept your challenge." Jack decided. "Very well. We will meet in the shadow of the rain over the ocean, towards the horizon you desire. That is your destination, no? Your friends may come as spectators, but will not be allowed to aid, and neither of us will use firearms. In return, my Troops will not come, and if you defeat me, the way will be clear for you.".

Jack bowed in affirmation, understanding and appreciating the conditions. This would be a fair fight between samurai warriors, with the outcome decided by skill and fate. "Move out, we are leaving." Hiroto commanded to his forces.

"I-Inquisitor, you can't be serious. This man is a renegade, why are you letting him…" said a Trooper before Hiroto interrupted him with a sword near the neck. "That is an order. Understood?". "Understood." replied all the soldiers. Hiroto sheathed his sword, and all the soldiers, especially the one that was threatened, moved out as he commanded, with Hiroto at the lead.

"You're taking the challenge?" Ashi asked. "I must. He came to me formally and honorably, even offering choice. I must respond in kind." Jack said. "So, what was that whole "shadow in the rain" bit about?" Agalia asked. "Our destination, the bridge." Jack responded.

…

The Odyssey drove to the edge of the bridge, lying at the city limits. Aside from the neon lights of the port city behind, only the street lights of the bridge illuminated the rainy night. There were some exceptions though. By now, the rainstorm became violent enough to generate thunder and lightning.

Jack and the others stepped out and walked out onto the bridge. FLASH! In one of the brilliant lightning flashes stood Hiroto. He had awaited them on the bridge, alone, as he said he would. "Wait here." Jack said. They all complied, but didn't like the idea. Ashi in particular wanted to speak out against this deathmatch, but as foolish as she thought it was, she knew she couldn't stop Jack, having come to know his code of honor. All she could do was have confidence in him.

Jack stood before Hiroto. The two shared a silent, fierce stare, the calm before battle. Slowly, but simultaneously, they each drew their katana. They continued to just stare each other down, waiting for that one moment.

FLASH! Within that lightning strike, they charged at each other, the sparks between their swords replacing the dying flash from before. Jack slashed again, horizontally, vertically, to the sides and front. But Hiroto seemed to just as able a swordsman, blocking each strike with grace and precision rather than blunt force.

Hiroto struck back with a number of precise strikes of his own. Just as Hiroto countered him, Jack similarly met each strike gracefully. Jack timed a counter to one strike, forcing Hiroto back.

As they put distance between each other, Jack assessed what transpired. Hiroto was merely gauging Jack as Jack gauged him. He could tell Hiroto judged him as a dangerous opponent, and Jack felt the same about him. One of them was not walking away from this, that much was certain.

FLASH! The fight continued, as they charged with lethal attacks. The attacks became much more furious, as Jack dodged and parried this time. He attacked to the side, forcing Hroto to brace his left side with his armored arm and gauntlet. The sword cut through the armor and into flesh, blood spilling. Hiroto struck back, and Jack only evaded enough to avoid lethal harm.

But the slash cut into his front and flesh, tearing up the front of his gi and damaging his chest guard, leaving a bleeding cut that spilled on to the rainy ground. It was not lethal, but the pain seared across Jack as he panted to maintain his guard.

The same was for Hiroto, as his left arm bled and was limp at his side. It was not so serious as to kill him or immobilize him, but his pain was as relatable as Jack's. Even so, both of them did not show weakness then.

FLASH! A third clash now, this time more defensive as they both took care of their wounded areas to not be exploited. Jack kept going for Hiroto's left side, but the Protectorate samurai anticipated this, blocking a number of those strikes, until he finally dodged.

As Jack was left open by the attack, Hiroto struck towards Jack's head in a clean stroke. Jack saw the sword coming for him, just managing to arch his neck and back enough to avoid it. It was so close though, Jack saw his own face in the blade's steel. Jack stood up, but soon realized the sword did strike something, as his topknot's pin broke in half and his long hair flowed down.

Jack narrowed his eyes, realizing how close that came to a fatal strike. He thrust for Hiroto's left side again. The enemy samurai met each strike, but became surprised as Jack turned his sword from Hiroto's and went for his head. A feint!

Hiroto realized the danger within the split second the sacred sword came for him. Like Jack, he backed up enough just barely to avoid a strike, but it came so close that it was between his eyes. Hiroto backed away and looked at Jack, only to realize it was a hit as his helmet came apart from a crack in the front.

"You fight well, samurai. It is honestly a shame that you are a renegade enemy. Before this continues, I would hear of your lord's orders and your true name, so as to understand my enemy better." Hiroto stated across. Jack, though not lessening his guard, was puzzled by that question.

"My lord's orders? By what do you mean?" Jack asked. "A samurai answers and acts on behalf of the will of their lord, and no other. I answer to and serve the Lord Protector. Who commands you to oppose him?". Jack realized that most samurai do chose to serve a lord for their service, acting as their sword.

"I apologize, but it is not that simple. Though I serve my father, the Emperor, and my people, my actions are my own decisions. While I quest for my father and people, it was I who chose to fight Magnus.".

Hiroto looked startled by this. "You…do not answer to a lord?", "Not at present, no.". "It was your own choice to fight the Lord Protector?", "Yes.". "Do you simply wander about on this quest of your own will?", "That is true, I wander this world of my own chosen purpose." Jack finished answering. Hiroto looked like he was struggling to process something, then realized it.

"I see. Then I believe the Lord Protector has mistakenly labelled you. You are not Samurai. You are rōnin. Wandering, without given purpose.". Jack was startled by that designation. While not necessarily dishonorable, being rōnin was not something to be proud of either. Where Jack came from, they lost all meanings of title and prestige, and simply wandered for new purpose. They were samurai who lost everything.

"W-well, I suppose that is applicable. My family gave me the title after training, but I did not serve one particular lord except my father, no.". Jack answered, troubled that Hiroto's accusation held some truth. "Your name, then." Hiroto said with cold demand. "I am simply called Samurai Jack. I have not used my name very often, as it bears little consequence in what I do. I do not let it control my actions and purpose." Jack said humbly. "A nameless samurai prince? Then…no, it cannot be." Hiroto said shocked.

Hiroto's expression suddenly turned violent, all signs of due curtesy vanished. "You, you are the one. The nameless samurai, the foolish ruler, who brought the samurai to war." Hiroto said with clear anger. "Wh-what?" Jack asked.

"Maybe you have not done such **yet** , honorless rōnin, but you are the ruler who left his own name forgotten and left behind a torn legacy. Some wonder if you did the right thing, but I decided that everything you did brought shame to the samurai. We are meant to be unflinching, unyielding, unfailing. Who else could bring them disgrace but one who falsely labels themselves as one? You are even worse than some disrespectful imposter.".

Jack was stunned by this accusation. **He** was the ruler that caused a civil war in his own homeland? He was blamed by some for the eventual decline of the samurai? Jack wanted to refute these charges, that he only sought peace and cared for his homeland.

"I would never desire bloodshed amongst my own people! You must be mistaken!" Jack stated. "You must be him, the ruler so rarely used his true name that it was long forgotten, and he called himself a samurai without answering or responding to a lord. Perhaps you have no malice, but your ignorance and naivety are just as damning, whether there or in this time."

"I've seen the reports, your actions. You have terrorized citizens, openly attacked soldiers doing their duty, and even released war criminals that inflicted fatalities. I thought you were acting on behalf of some code of honor, doing as commanded, but it turns out it was just the misguided whims of a rōnin."

"I have made mistakes, but only to do what I see is right." Jack said with some trouble. "What you see is right?! You have broken the safe guarding laws of the people, and you call that right?! The people entrusted our honorable Lord Protector, Magnus, to see this world right.".

"This world is far from right! I have seen people suffer in squalor, imprisoned in the earth, drafted into his armies! There is no honor in such a man!" Jack shouted, unbelieving of how Hiroto supported such a tyrant.

"No honor?! How dare you speak of the Lord Protector as such?! Were you there during the war? Could you have saved people from the wanton destruction? There were no heroes then except him. Everything he does now, he does to heal this world and prevent the return of it's evil. I concede, not all of it is good. Some decisions are hard, but must be done for all."

"The people you see suffer do so of their volition. If he was without mercy, the Lord Protector would slaughter them, but gives them the chance to repent and be part of his vision for the world. But that vision requires sacrifice, decisiveness, and resolve. He is our savior and ruler for those qualities, not because of the light heartedness you boast of. If it were not for him, we would not be here.".

"So what do you know? What do you know is required to make this world right? What do you know of our struggles and decisions? What do you know of our pain, and what we must do? We do not do these things because we want to, but because we must. Lord Protector Magnus realizes that, and for that, I follow him. I am a samurai, and I will do what he asks, even if they are called sins, because sometimes there is no other choice. I do this, because I know it is what is necessary, that he and his will are necessary.".

"And so, as a samurai and Inquisitor of the Magnus Protectorate, and by the will of my Lord Protector, I will use all my ability and the power he has given me to bring you down, sinful rōnin. The time for words is over, now fight!"

Hiroto suddenly lunged at Jack, as Jack now struggled against both blade and thought. Was Hiroto simply that fanatical, or were Magnus's laws actually just? He had no time to give these thoughts time though, as he fended off Hiroto's bloodthirsty strikes. He no longer saw Jack as a respectful opponent, but as a villain to be cut down.

Power flashed around Hiroto for a second, but nothing seemed to change. But Jack noticed the pavement beneath Hiroto's feet was cracked. Whatever power Magnus had given him, he had chosen to use it now.

Hiroto brought down his sword, and Jack suddenly felt he had to dodge immediately. Good thing he did, as the pavement was now smashed where he was. Jack would have been crushed, by a katana of all things.

Just as Jack wondered what that was, Hiroto lunged forward. Jack dodged completely now, not even risking to parry. He noted though that it was easier to dodge Hiroto's movements now. For some reason, they looked heavy and slower. They were near the bridge edge, and Jack ducked as Hiroto sent a horizon slash his way. Behind him, the street light post flickered dark as it was cut clean through.

 _How is he gaining so much strength? Is he increasing force? No, his movements have slowed, it is something different._ Jack thought such, and decided if it slowed him, he should take advantage. He slashed for Hiroto's left side again, but this time Hiroto didn't even try to dodge. The reason became clear as Jack's sword stopped with a clang. He could hardly even scratch the armor, let alone leave a cut.

Hiroto made his move, sending another downward slash. Jack barely rolled and jumped out of the way as a chunk of the bridge fell apart. Hiroto became a bit alarmed, as the place he was standing threatened to give way. Then, it stopped, and Hiroto jumped back, his movements at regular speed again.

"It seems force alone won't bring you down. But you will know why I am called the Ghost of the Samurai. Die rōnin." Hiroto said coldly. Suddenly, Hiroto began to fade till he was transparent, as though he were a ghost. Jack was startled, as this was very different to what he did before. Did Hiroto somehow have two powers?

Hiroto, in a movement that almost hovered, rushed towards Jack. Jack made for blocking and slashing motion, but his blade harmlessly passed though the ghostly samurai. Then, Jack felt it, as he barely blocked the enemy sword in time, but the edge still imbedded to his left side as blood stemmed from the wound.

Hiroto was solid for that moment, then returned to his ghostly form. He backed away only to strike again. Jack tried to fend as best he could, but each attack still left cuts as Hiroto could now get close and in his blind spots, Jack only being able to parry or block at the last second. Worst part was that every counterattack of Jack's was fruitless, as Hiroto became intangible immediately after an attack.

 _Before, he was heavy and tough as iron, now he moves like the winds, and my blade passes though him as such. To change from as thick as rock to thin as air, how…?_ Then Jack realized with that comparison and analogy. Density! Hiroto was altering his own density! That was why early he was so heavy as to crack the bridge and make crushing force movements with a katana, and how he was intangible now. That was also why his attacks became solid, as he would need to be to attack Jack.

Jack realized the moment of when to strike Hiroto, but achieving it would be critical. He calmed his mind and focused his other senses. The glare of the street lights, the sound of the thunder, the rain falling down on Jack and the bridge. He felt it all at once, everything painting a picture. He could sense everything, including a presence that was almost not there.

It was him. Despite how light it was, Jack could feel it, every movement now making real as if he was solid. Jack waited and waited, as the ghostly presence approached. He waited for that moment for the presence to change. The ephemeral blade came closer to Jack. Closer, closer, closer…Now! After the presence changed, in real time, two swords slashed, and blood spilled.

Hiroto, now solid, paused, his sword still hanging over Jack's head. He looked down to where the numb pain was. It was a deep slash across his chest, cutting beneath the armor and into flesh. Cutting into one end of the tear was Jack's sword, running red with Hiroto's blood.

"Damn…rōnin…" Hiroto gasped out with little breath as he collapsed backwards. He fell into the crevasse he caused early, and the sound of splashing water came as the ocean water below turned red.

Jack stood there, somber from the exchange of both words and swords. A damn rōnin. Jack had been cursed numerous times, but this time he couldn't just brush it off. It was a curse that condemned him as unjust, that he was wrong. More than that, the rōnin part told him that he doing such without real purpose or justification. Was he still a samurai without those?

What about Hiroto's high esteem of Magnus? Could Jack really call it indoctrination, or were these really matters he did have no understanding of? If the world really did choose Magnus, as Hiroto said, did that make him just? Were the ones who suffered taking punishment as justified consequence?

Jack cursed himself. Everything seemed so clear before, now he wondered who was doing harm. He could only be sure of what he had done, and what he had done was strike down another samurai. He offered silence to the fallen warrior as he walked back to the car, his friends following.

"Um, Jack, are you okay?" Ashi asked. Jack sighed, not sure of to answer. "I… just need to clear my thoughts." Jack said somberly as he drove the Odyssey into the rainy night.

…

Magnus strode through the Citadel corridors, anxious to get where he absolutely needed to be. He wasn't going to settle for just a report from Xander, he needed to see this now. Right now, he was briskly striding through the medical section of the Citadel, which had services outclassing any hospital on Earth. It was under the jurisdiction of the Science Operations Division, and not far from the medical area were places like Research and Development, or R&D.

But he was here to see someone in the emergency room, he had the authority. It had been three days since Hiroto and his spies told him they had cornered Samurai Jack in Haulwater City. A day later, Xander told him Hiroto's soldiers had found him in the ocean in the previous night. They got him into care immediately, but his injuries were apparently serious. For that reason, he was transferred to the Citadel for better treatment.

The doctors noticed him and became frantic and wordless as to what to say, then noticed where he is headed. "L-Lord Protector, you can't go in there! There's a patient in critical condition!" the staff said desperately, but he ignored them.

A nurse came by, looking for him. "Lord Protector, if it's the Inquisitor you're looking for, he's been transferred to intensive care. Please follow me." she said. Magnus followed as instructed, till he arrived at the room.

Despite it not being the emergency room, the patient was receiving a lot of care from the doctors. One of them looked up, and turned away to speak to Magnus. "Lord Protector, we had him transferred here moments ago. His life is not in immediate danger, but…". Magnus didn't bother looking at the doctor. Instead, he was somewhat distraught as he looked at the patient.

Inside a glass chamber of suspension fluid was Hiroto. Numerous tubes and machines were going in and out of him, and Magnus saw why. Numerous bandages and stitches were across his chest. but the area was still thick with held blood.

Magnus felt pained at the sight. It reminded him too much of seeing soldiers under his command dying from ghastly wounds in the war. Some didn't die, but became crippled, and would live with that loss for the rest of their days. The ones who got the worst luck would die of their wounds or severe shock trauma if they weren't given euthanasia.

This wasn't the worst he had seen, but it was a damn miracle Hiroto was still alive. "But what, doctor? Just tell me, don't sugarcoat it." Magnus said, still looking at the container. "He's lucky his soldiers found him when they did, but whatever happened tore through several of his vitals. We can only keep him alive now with life support. Worst still is that the injury sent him into shock, and now he's paralyzed. Counting that and the severe tissue and organ damage, he will never be able to serve again. I'm not even sure if he'll ever be able to leave.".

"Now, now, let's not jump to conclusions." said voice coming through the doors. Magnus narrowed his eyes. "Consul Britta, if you're looking for project approvals, make an appointment. I'm busy.". Before Magnus was the middle-aged woman Britta, Consul of the Science Operations Division. Everything of scientific development and maintenance, such as the inception of the enhancements for Cyber Troopers, came from her.

"Oh, it's not like that. Well, maybe a bit. See, I've got an idea to help your Inquisitor here. I think you remember my Extensive Cyber Format design, yes?" she asked. "Oh yes, that Frankenstein's monster fever dream that I shot down. Why are bringing that up again?" Magnus said tiredly.

Only a few years ago, Britta came to him with a design to further enhance the cyber implants of his troops. That's what he expected anyway, but what she brought to the table was too outrageous. Until now, the circuitry enhancements in the Cyber Troopers were limited to just that, enhancements. Cerebral hookups, motor assist coordinators, linkups from the nervous system into Cyber Armor, anything that assisted humans as soldiers. There was also training data and targeting assist to help new troops do things like aim better, but a certain Samurai made that look redundant lately.

Basically, all that was put into them made them stronger, faster, more tactical, and gave a few digital and technological advancements, but they were still human. That was something Magnus was keen on, that his soldiers didn't turn into machines. Because of the war, he was sore about robot soldiers.

But Britta's designs threatened everything about that. She proposed things like replacing whole muscle mass with metal and circuits, grafting on weapons, and other things that was basically surgically altering the troops into robots with flesh parts. They were technically cyborgs, but Magnus couldn't call them humans, given how much they would lose in the process. He couldn't imagine the soldiers or public agreeing to it either.

"Look, I did what you said, I actually sat in the corner and thought it through. Guess what, I decided it did seem screwed up, so I changed up the designs. They will be more "human", okay? In fact, I reworked the whole thing for people like Hiroto here." she said "Explain." Magnus demanded.

"With people like the Renegade Samurai around, a lot of troops get taken out in the line of duty. Not all are killed, but do get so hurt they get crippled for life. So, what if this gave them a second chance? We just replace what's lost and they can be better active soldiers than before. A full cyber format, just like that.".

"So, you want me to permit you to do a full cyber format on Hiroto? Turn him into some robot man?" Magnus said irritated. Britta shrugged, saying "You heard the good doctor, he might stay here his whole life otherwise, right? Relax, I won't do anything to his brain. He'll be like an Inquisitor Samurai 2.0! But I have to do the whole thing, with that wound and the full paralysis and all. So, do you approve my design? You only have to sign." she said with a grin.

Magnus looked again at Hiroto. He remembered when he met Hiroto when he was still a young adult, around 20 or so. The fledgling samurai was so flustered as he bowed to the Lord Protector, Magnus nearly laughed. When Magnus tested him, he was going a bit light, but the novice still got a hit in before Magnus knocked him out cold. With that, Magnus oversaw his Inquisitor training to 1st Class, and the rest was history.

Now, here was one of his model officers, paralyzed and wounded to the point that he needed technology to live no matter what. _Damn him, damn that Samurai Jack! No one does this to my people. Not without paying for it._ Magnus was saddened, pained, and angry at the same time. Saddened for Hiroto, whose life of honorable service would take a horrific turn, pained at the decision he would need to make, and angry at the Samurai who pressed this choice on him.

Magnus looked back at Britta and sighed. "Very well. Give me updates and let me know when he's conscious. Keep him as human as possible. You have permission to use the same operation for similar cases, but if anything goes wrong, you are responsible. No casualties or abominations.". With that, Magnus signed the form, looking back at the fallen samurai. _This is not over, Samurai Jack. But it will be, by my hand if needed, for those you've wronged._

…

In a dark, partially lit room, various people were walking about, carrying firearms or melee weapons, eating rations, or discussing plans. At the center was a large, silhouetted man. His distinct features couldn't be seen, but he was large for a man, and a machine gun for a leg could be made out. He was looking over reports when a tall, strong looking woman approach.

"Here, the news says he been in Haulwater three days ago. Cause a real ruckus with an Inquisitor and them bucketheads. But Dad, are you sure this is the guy? It not be the drinks talkin'? said the woman in Scottish accent.

The man looked down at the newspaper, showing Samurai Jack from when he confronted Hiroto, with photos of the car chaise and publicly released details of the incident. The man smiled through his thick grey beard.

"Aye, he be the one. Don' know what he be doin' here, but I remember him. Well, what we be waitin' for? Let's go find ole Jack!".

Author Notes: These Chapters get longer and longer, huh? What can I say? I like telling whole stories and hate having too many cliffhangers. At some point, it just gets annoying when it cuts before something satisfying. Canged Novas Sanctum to Nova Sanctum because Nova is a more applicable word.

So yeah, one of the last spiritually troubling things for Jack I wanted to set up before the Arc 1 Finale was have him fight another samurai. But what was narratively troubling was trying to come up with something compelling that antagonized Hiroto and made Jack feel guilty. Part of me isn't so sure I succeeded either, but I did my best, whatever that's worth. I did have to do rudimentary research, meaning Google searches. If you think I'm bad for cultural appropriation, I apologize, and I'm sorry I can't be more accurate or faithful. One thing I don't like to do is perpetrate bad stereotypes.

Still, I based Hiroto on the archetypal account of samurai following a lord or master and doing whatever they command, even if it's terrible. It's this way between Hiroto and Magnus, he believes Magnus is just and following him will lead to the best prosperity. I wrote this to not appear as just fanaticism, but to show Jack that some people do see Magnus as good, and that fighting him will make Jack look horrible to many.

But aside from Jack being an enemy of Magnus, I had to come up with reasons for someone reasonably good like Hiroto to hate Jack. One was realizing that Jack is more a rōnin than an actual samurai, making him look like a disgrace to Hiroto.

But when I did a quick read up on samurai from said Google searches, I saw stuff like the warring states period and the 1800s period where the samurai sort of faded out with modernization. So, I thought I'd come up with a small fiction story where Jack is involved. I admit, I wish I thought up better, and it's really wordy, but I can only do so much.

There were parts I liked writing though. The Bartakovsky's, a Genndy joke from earlier, was really fun, especially calling out all the cartons and movies he was involved with, not strictly made though. I pointed out the Popeye movie as Bopeye, because I know that bummed him out. I really liked the smartphone bit, some of us still have a hard time with them, so imagine Jack and Ashi having a romantic moment trying to figure them out. Loved thinking up the car chase too, always wanted to do a car chase scene or two.

Lastly, you all know who that was in the beginning and end. Yeah, he's back, he remembers Jack, and he has a significant backstory in the new future. Best of all, you will see him reunite with Jack in the three-part arc finale next chapter. Hope you love it, but I need my rest before I start.


	10. Chapter X: A Soldier's Cause

Samurai Jack: Renegade Samurai

Rating M for graphic depictions, language, violence and suggestive themes.

Warning:

The following is a work of fanfiction and is not intentionally connected to real world places, events, or people, nor intended to copy others' work. Samurai Jack is the work of Genndy Tartakovsky, his team and affiliated studios and companies. This is solely fanfiction for fun and not profit.

Note: I was going to do the first chapter of the Arc 1 finale, but then this idea came to mind, and I had to this before then for maximum effect. Enjoy!

Chapter X: A Soldier's Cause

Corporal Blair Rayner woke up to the sounds of the early morning wake-up call. "Come on, move it you wimps! Unless you want to triple morning routine, get your asses out of bed!" shouted the sergeant. Groans could be heard all around. "Ugh, el cabrón… can't he find something else to be pissed about?" said Conrado.

"Aw, come on Conrad. You know it's just the Sarge's way of saying he loves us, right?" Gil joked nearby. "Well, each to their own, but if this is how he reciprocates, the sergeant can kindly kiss my arse." Sam remarked. "Careful, if he heard that, he'd flail you alive." Gil warned. "You brought it up." Sam retorted.

Blair chuckled a bit at his team's chagrin. "Come on, let's get ready and in uniform before he pops another vein or circuit." brought up the Corporal. They all hit the showers. Though Blair was of a slightly higher rank, he got on well with the privates in his squad. The only mood killer was the sergeant.

"So, how do those new muscle weave implants feel, Conrad?" Sam asked. "Mm, felt a bit numb for a while, but I'm used to them. Still think a little workout wouldn't hurt the llorón (crybaby). Ah well, better give up on a lost cause." Conrad said about a certain private. "Hey, I don't need to be jacked up to kick ass, okay?" Gil retorted. "Maybe not, but at least we'll survive the sergeant's tirade. It was nice knowing you Gil." Sam sarcastically lamented.

"Yeah whatever Sam. Speaking of which, are the new optic enhancements alright?" Gil asked. "Oh yes, my sight is practically 20-20 now, and includes all the visual interface tech. If these weren't exclusively military issue, glasses would be a thing of the past." Sam remarked. "Oh Dios Mio, Sam with specs. Would have killed to see him like that.". The two white and one Hispanic Latino men laughed to themselves.

The corporal gave a wry smile before looking down at his own black skin. Interlaced into it, no, interlaced into his flesh were circuit linings with several plugins and nodes. If he saw his face in the mirror, he would see the same linings on his face and ocular artificial lenses in his eyes, the same ones Sam was boasting about.

The most concentrated area of technology was in his back, and in his neck was a particular node and plug. Gil kept joking for a week that they should have taken the blue pill. That movie joke got old fast. It was where all the processing and sensory information for his cybernetic implants were done, and allows for link ups to Cyber Armor and other military interface technology.

Corporal Blair Rayner was a Cyber Trooper serving in the Magnus Protectorate's army. He and the three privates were part of Zeta Squad in the 3rd platoon of a company in the army. Right now, it was just morning routine before they geared up for patrol. The platoon was just spread out to keep the area safe.

They finished drying and began putting on their uniforms and Cyber Armor. Blair felt his senses stimulated as usual when he connected the armor to his interface. It was complete when he put the helmet on. **Magnus Protectorate Cybernetic Infantry Interface Online. Servite Magnus et Pax** (Serve Magnus and the Peace) **, Trooper.**

At this point, Blair found the heads up notice as noteworthy as the sky being blue. He just unconsciously accepted it, easy that way. He liked seeing the new recruits freak out every time they put on the armor though. Reminded him of how unfamiliar with being a cyborg soldier he used to be.

"About time you finished getting your soft asses in uniform. Look alive people, especially you Gil." remarked Sergeant Calisle. "(Yawns) Yeah yeah, whatever Sarge." Gil dismissed. The yawn sounded weird considering the mechanized effect his helmet's voice filter had.

The Sergeant looked down at Gil. Somehow, his anger beamed through the eye lenses. "Gil, I think we had this conversation before. If I like you, you can call me Sarge, but guess what? I DON'T LIKE YOU, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!". "Y-yes sir!" Gil said, standing at attention. "Sorry, what did you say, clown? I thought I told you not to whimper, and you're whimpering!" the sergeant screamed. "SIR YES SIR!" Gil screamed out in the expected affirmation.  
"Alright then, Corporal, take the two APCs and the privates on patrol, and report by 1200. Understood?" the sergeant said to Blair. "Understood sir.".

…

A few years back.

Blair was a private back then, working law enforcement detail in one of the commercial cities. Though there was some action in the cities, it was typical crime such as robbery. Sometimes maintaining the military police felt like a waste. It was even more dull as this city was not only deep in Protectorate territory, but was one of the cities near Nova Sanctum, so safety was kind of perpetual.

As a new private, Blair caught on that he was just a body with a gun and some armor to make people feel safe, a decoration. _Well, it pays_ , he thought. He had been born to intellectuals, his mother a writer and his father a doctor. His mother had suffered a terminal illness when Blair was in the middle of college studies, and no matter what Blairs father did, even conceding the case to doctors better than him, his mother still died.

His mother was actually a talented best-selling writer, and so took to paying Blair's tuition while his father tended to other financial needs. Without her, Blair's father had his hands tied, and Blair now needed to fund his academic ventures by himself.

That's when he noticed that the Magnus Protectorate was offering tuition payments, and he accepted. He understood there were risks, so he took the training seriously. He imagined doing dangerous assignments, like putting down Abominable breakouts and other mutants, putting a stop to mercenaries and terrorists, or even joining the space fleet to secure the interplanetary borders.

Instead, the daily action he saw was giving directions and helping those in need cross the street. Though he wouldn't normally demean kind gestures, he was worried the hazard here was utter boredom. Well, aside from that, no death and dismemberment at least.

"Hello, officer? Are you still alive in there?" said a voice. Blair stuttered awake, embarrassed he was caught half-asleep on the job. "Sorry, sergeant! I'll get back to it and…oh, uh, sorry about that. What can I do for you, civilian?" Blair inquired.

As his senses focused from his earlier stupor, Blair looked at the person who woke him. She was a young woman with bright skin, long amber hair, and tender complexion. For a second, her appearance made Blair look flustered. Good thing he was wearing the helmet.

The young woman put her hands to her sides in frustration. "Hmph, good to know the military police have the right initiative. Sleeping soldiers are a great deterrent for crime rates." she said in critical sarcasm. _Great, first the sergeant, then the other privates, and now civilians. I'm not cut out for the military._

"Ahem, sorry you had to see that ma'am. Rest assured, the Magnus Protectorate stands ready to defend you." Blair said in prompt. The woman just laughed at that. "What was that? Is that what they tell you to tell us?". Blair sighed. "Yes ma'am.". They even put the strict guidelines manual into his armor's computer system. What he just said was a direct quote for how to respond to citizens, as he was still memorizing everything.

"Hey, enough with the "ma'am" crap. We're both people, aren't we? My name's Elena, what's yours?" she asked. "Private Blair Rayner, ma'…Miss, uh, Elena.".

She smiled at that. "Well, it's a start. Alright, "Mister Blair", let me know when your off duty so we can sit down and eat.".

…

 _Why did I agree to this?!_ Blair was sitting down with the woman from earlier, Elena Harking. Right now, his face was cramped, as he had not much experience dealing with the opposite sex, or even other people in general, because he had involved himself in either academics or, more recently, military work.

"You gonna take that bucket off your head or what?" she said. "It's not a…! Oh, fine." he agreed reluctantly. He hated being called a "bucket head", and hated the armor designers even more.

"Don't sound so upset, I actually want to see your face when we talk. Besides, can you actually eat through that?" she inquired. "No, but one of the other privates tried. Sergeant was yelling at him for messing up military property." Blair responded.

Elena chuckled. "Seriously? Oh God, how nuts was he to…whoa.". By now, Blair finished disengaging the link up and removed his helmet. His face, altered by the circuitry and implants left from the standard surgery, was now exposed. Elena stared inquisitively for a bit.

Blair sighed. Back at the campus, his college peers gave him similar looks. He could hear the nasty comments behind his back. "Cyborg bastard", "techno freak", "damn bucket head", and several other derogatory terms. For all the respect garnered by the Magnus Protectorate, the people would rather have the faces of its soldiers confined in helmets.

"Alright, go ahead, say it." Blair said, prepared to hear the worst. Elena blinked in surprise. "Say what? Am I supposed to be astounded or something?". she said bewildered. Blair was caught off guard by that comment, usually expecting some form of aversion. "Huh?" he asked.

"Oh, come on, I'm not gonna praise you just for showing me your face." she said. "Praise…wait, you **don't** think I'm a hideous freak?" he asked. She was caught off guard by how unusual that was. "Where did that come from?! I'd say your face is pretty solid, I just thought it looked interesting. Don't get to see the face of a Cyber Trooper often, I mean.".

"Most people who do call us freaks and want to spit at us." Blair said in dejection. "Yikes, that's, uh, kind of extreme. Well, you look like a good person to me. Maybe a few extra fancy pieces, but a good person. So, what's your story?".

They talked over for the next two hours. Blair explained that he was using the tuition he was earning in the military to help get through his academics, and had taken to engineering. Coincidentally, they both went to the same college, but Elena was a legal major.

She envied Blair, as her father served in the army and she wanted to follow. Problem was, most women weren't compatible with the cyber implants, and no one made custom versions that could be standard issue like what the men use. Some were compatible, but the success ratio was practically 1 to 10. Women who enlisted were accepted, but most who weren't compatible for a cyber format were sent to a secret military project. They never come back.

Unfortunately, Elena was not compatible for the operation. She thought to enlist anyway, but her father got desperate and stopped her. He never explained why, but she said he seemed…afraid. Disappointed, she decided to serve and protect law and order by taking legal classes to be an attorney or prosecutor. She was still undecided on the specifics, but she was liking things so far.

"So…want to meet up gain at campus?" she asked. "Um, sure, that sounds great." then private Blair Rayner said. "Cool, see ya." she said as she waved goodbye.

…

Blair was a bit tense. He would feel much better if he was in Cyber Armor, or at least regular military fatigues. Instead, he was in casual clothing, no different from civilians aside from his apparent implants, holding hands with a young woman his age.

A date. 20th one, to be exact, but this one was more public than the rest. Blair enjoyed each one, but his training did not prepare him for the unknowns of romantic relationships. It just happened, as he and Elena became less formal, mostly on her part. If left on his own, Blair would have likely still talked in procedure.

It was always hardest in the beginning, but Blair could later loosen up somehow and enjoy it for what it was. But there was a problem. 20th date. 20th date and Blair didn't know what to do. Was he meant to advance? Was he meant to do something special? Is there some hidden context? Damn it, he thought, picking up encoded messages was easier than this.

There was also how he was so casual in public, which exposed his "modifications". The people looked either uncomfortable or disgusted. "Hey." said a voice next to him. Elena grabbed his face and directed his sight at her. "Forget them. This is just us, okay? Besides, they don't have a damn clue what's going on, so anything they say is crap. So, don't let it ruin our date, that's an order. Understood?".

"Understood, ma'am." he joked. "Hey." she said back. They chuckled as they were heading to a local fair in an amusement park. They began enjoying the various festivities. Minigames, food stands, amusement rides. Blair didn't like the roller coaster, but he felt just a bit braver with Elena. The hardened soldier encouraged by the civilian, he would kick himself if it wasn't for the fact that he knew Elena was special.

They continued meandering through the crowd. "Um, Elena, listen, I've been thinking." Blair said. "Yeah?" she turned back. "I was wondering…if, after this, well…" he stuttered. He thought, but it wasn't so much a plan so much as a runaway train of flustered thoughts. Unfortunately, the train came to a crash due to bad circumstance.

"Alright, Magnus lovers, get down on your knees or die!". Shots rang though the fair as civilians scattered here and there brought out weapons. They shot down innocents to make a point, and already began herding others. "Quick, get down and follow me!" Blair said to Elena. They began making their way to one of the exit corners before one of the terrorist tried stopping him.

"Hey, back off bastard, or you lady friend gets, what the hel-GAHH!". Blair rushed up to the terrorist, grabbed his firing arm before he could react, slugged him in the face, then shot him down as he grabbed the rifle. Even without Cyber Armor, Cyber Troopers had cybernetic implants and inner weaves that made them stronger, faster, and could even process faster than regular humans. It was only slightly better, and would do little against more experienced opponents, but it was enough.

 _Guy's reaction time was sloppy. He should have been prepared to fire on sight, not that I'm complaining._ "Alright, Elena, I need you to listen carefully. I want you to stay here and call the city's Civil Enforcement emergency line. Get a person immediately and tell them we have a D-22. That's for terrorists assaulting civilians in a public area and holding them hostage. 10 targets, dozens of hostages. Tell them where we are and they'll send a strike team. Just stay low until then.".

"Okay, but what are you going to do?" she asked, fearing the worst. Blair looked back at her with reassurance. "My job, and my job doesn't tolerate terrorism.". Blair finished grabbing ammunition and a knife off the fallen terrorist and went off.

He looked around. Seemed the terrorists were still herding the civilians. He spotted their handiwork, several civilians gunned down for effect, including a father and his son and daughter. This fair was a civilian function, purely recreational, unguarded and held no strategic value. These were definitely terrorists, just looking to make a fanatical showing and make hell for hell's sake.

He spotted the herded citizens ahead. "You damn Magnus worshippers. You parade in this city of filth, of glorified vanity to a false god, a sinful man you have deified. You will all be our message to the Damned Protector, that his protection is all lies, that he can safeguard no one! Through your deaths, we will be free from his grasp!" shouted the ringleader.

While the ringleader was spouting his fanaticism, Rayner had stabbed two of the terrorists overlooking the crowd without drawing attention. He made his way to a third, then a fourth. _Good, six left. Now where the hell is that strike force?!_

The ringleader pointed to a small girl. One of the terrorists went and grabbed her, bringing her to center as she screamed. Her parents tried to rescue her, but the terrorists sent warning shots and the other civilians stopped them.

"What about you, little girl? Why don't we make you the first of many bloodied lives on Magnus's hands? A message for all that he can't even save one little girl." the ringleader said as he smiled sickeningly, the girl crying for her life.

"Don't shoot her! If you're going to kill anyone, then kill me damn it!". Blair didn't even think it through. He just knew he couldn't stand that. His blood was boiling now, wanting to gun down the terrorist. But if he did that, the girl and several other civilians would be shot. He was at a disadvantage, his only hope to distract them long enough for the strike team to arrive and make a move.

The ringleader stopped and eyed Blair. "Ah, what have we here? One of Magnus's cyborg monsters, a soulless tool that only knows to kill for its master. And without armor, showing all how disgusting it is. Come over here, abomination, and toss that aside.".

Blair held a look of contempt, but did as he was told, throwing the weapon to the ringleader as he walked. He made it to the ringleader. "On your knees, filth.". Blair gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, wanting to kill the man with one punch. He felt like he could do that now, with all his anger. But knowing the civilians were still at gunpoint, his body buckled down in resistance and knelt down.

POW! Blair was punched right across the face, followed by three more punches of the same variety. Despite the blood that came, Blair looked at the ringleader defiantly. He didn't like that, and punched down to the head and sending Blair face first into the ground.

Blair was repeatedly kicked again and again, trying to stifle his pained cries to limit the civilians' panic and to not give the ringleader the satisfaction. The ringleader placed his foot on the side of Blair's face.

"Do you see this?! These are Magnus's swords and guns, sworn to protect you! But what good are they?! Look at it, beaten and bloody, though I am surprised there's any blood at all. It's pathetic. It cannot save you, it cannot even save itself." the ringleader proclaimed as he held the gun to Blair's head ready to pull the trigger.

"Gugh…" gurgled one of the terrorists as they fell dead. No, not one, five terrorists fell dead, bullet wounds in their heads. _About damn time._ "Wh-what the hell is going on?!" shouted the ringleader as he looked on. Big mistake.

Blair got up and wrestled the gun away from the ringleader. The ringleader resisted, Blair headbutted his as the terrorist got knocked. BANG! Blair shot the terrorist right through the heart…if he had one, anyway. The terrorist gave one last look of wicked contempt before falling dead.

"Secure area, move, move!". Cyber Troopers stormed in, setting up perimeter and tending to the civilians. "It's okay, you're all safe now." a soldier said to the girl and family from earlier.

"Blair!" Elena screamed. "Elena…" he said in relief. He was glad she was safe. He wasn't out of harm's way though, as he got slapped in the face. "Ugh, easy Elena, I…mm." Blair was interrupted by a tearful kiss from Elena.

Their lips parted as Elena looked at Blair with tears and anger. "Damn it, Blair, do you know how scarred I was?! I was about to charge in myself to save you, you dumbass!". Blair felt all the fear and pain he must have put Elena through, and now felt remorse.

"Sorry, Elena. I'm glad you didn't do that though, so I won't do that again, I promise.".

…

The Present.

Blair looked up from the photo of him and Elena as Sam was driving the APC. It had been a few years since that day, when he was given commendations and a medal for his service. He had completed a round of service and his academic career, but continued to serve for various reasons, mainly because that day made him realize how important his job was.

But there was another reason. "Ooh, Corporal, you thinking of your special someone?" teased Gil. "Hey, cut it out payaso(clown). Unlike you, the guy is serious." Conrado retaliated. "Not to pry, but how are things between you and her? It can be tough for people to carry a relationship in this line of work is all." Sam inquired.

Blair gave a wry smile. "Well, I'm still trying to think of the delivery but…" with that Blair pulled out of his pocket a small container. He flipped it open, revealing a modest yet delicate ring.

"No way!", "¡Felicidades(Congratulations)!", "Good man!" they all cheered. "Okay, okay, easy now. Still have to give it to her, alright? I'm thinking when I get next leave, I'll take her on a trip to Nova Sanctum, and give it to her when we're either touring the Citadel or the Grand Gardens. Lots of venues and opportunities, so it's hard to decide. Besides, I need to make money for the wedding and stuff." said Blair.

"Oh, so that's why you're still here playing soldier? Easier ways to pay the bills man. Seriously though, I thought we all had a tight bond." Gil lamented sarcastically. "Eh, I could have just gone and done engineering, but I would have felt bad. Someone has to stop you yahoos from getting your asses killed. I'm looking at you, Gil." Blair joked.

"Yes, the sergeant alone would chew up and spit out Gil, wouldn't he?" Sam joined in, with Conrado nodding. Gil sulked at that. "Well, it may be a bit soon, but why don't we get drinks to celebrate?" Conrado suggested. "Sure, I could go for that. Gotta wait until these patrols are done though." Blair agreed.

"Why are they even having us do patrol here though? I mean, this is like nowhere." said Gil. He wasn't the only one to complain about that. Normally, the platoon patrolled near Outlands areas, putting down mutants and bandits. But this was just wilderness and roads deep in Protectorate territory. The only buildings around was their encampment and a few old war ruins. At best, the most lethal thing they would run into was a bear.

Despite that, the first lieutenant had been ordered to station the platoon here. It would be easy to think it was punishment, but nothing had been done to deserve it, and they had been scattered and doing patrols for the past week. It was like they were on lookout, but for what?

Suddenly, static came through on their internal comms. "Heads up everyone. This is Zeta Squad, can you repeat?" Blair asked. The signal clarified, and they recognized it was Sergeant Calisle. "Zeta Squad, return to base immediately. This goes for all other squads, the lieutenant has called an emergency meeting. I repeat, return to base for meeting. Over." said the sergeant. "Copy that, over." Blair affirmed.

"Guess we'll have to save the drinks for later." Blair said as he signaled Sam to turn the APCs around, the other team of privates following behind them.

…

"So, what do think all the fuss is about?" Gil asked. "Stuff it Gil, Lieutenant Gregor is about to speak." Sam told him. Indeed, the Lieutenant came out unmasked. Everyone in the platoon wasn't wearing their helmets currently, as they were only worn really for active duty like patrol.

"Troopers, listen up. You've all been wondering why we've been stationed in an area of little note. It's been necessary to simply call this a routine patrol, but in actuality, this has been a lookout assignment, and scouts have determined our target is heading through this area. The target is Samurai Jack.".

That got a few murmurs going. "Whoa, the Renegade Samurai, huh?" Conrado spoke. "I heard he took down three Inquisitors and a platoon. Scary stuff." Gil joined in. "Well, for our sakes, let's hope the rumors are exaggerated. **We're** a platoon, you know." remarked Sam.

"Focus men!" commanded the first lieutenant. The Cyber Troopers quieted down and assumed attention. "Disregard all exaggerated rumors about the target, but do not underestimate him either. He is a dangerous insurgent, but still only one man, and can and will be terminated with lethal force.".

"The target is accompanied by three other accomplices, all armed and dangerous. You are to shoot on sight. I won't lie, this will be dangerous. The Samurai's list of confirmed kills is now in the hundreds. However, combat data from these fallen troops have suggested he may be disadvantaged by tactic and superior numbers. Review such data after the meeting. Now, here is the plan.".

"The road the Samurai is travelling will be rigged with explosives. He will likely survive through. Gamma squad will make the first move, attempting to assassinate the target through long range. Should that fail, then Gamma, Epsilon, and Delta will team up to form a joint strike force and overwhelm the enemy.".

"Should target be able to resist, we will drive him towards this area." The area displayed on the holographic area map was a decaying military training base, defunct after the war. "Once we have him there, Theta and Zeta will take positions with the rest of the squads and we will flush him out. If necessary, we will bring down the whole structure. By bullet or rubble, this renegade dies tonight.".

"The target arrives at this area in approximately three hours. Move out and head to position. Review data until we confirm target presence and begin operation. Understood?" asked the first lieutenant.

"Sir yes sir!" announced the whole platoon.

…

Blair was observing the data, watching the recordings of fallen Cyber Troopers. Common to them all was the vain shooting at a white robed Samurai before the recording ended with a slash from a katana.

"GAHH! Seriously, what's with this guy? It's like guns are useless against a sword, what messed up reality is that?" Gil asked. "I'm more perplexed as to how that sword deflects fire. Even if it's a well-toned steel alloy, we're using BX-90 riffles. At this point, the charged bullets should have shattered it by now." Sam remarked.

Somewhere between regular ballistic ammo and energy-based weaponry, the Cyber Trooper standard issue BX-90 riffle charged bullets as they accelerated with a destructive energy to increase their damage. With all safety parameters off, it could well punch through regular armor, so a katana really should be in pieces from that.

"It's more his martial arts that concern me. That sword's just an application for his combat style. Otherwise, all the other soldiers would have shot him dead by now. He moves with tenacity and no hesitation, and all his movements seem professional. Could this guy have been special forces?" Blair asked.

"Nah, this one fight with the platoon shows no cybernetics on him. He's a regular human, but he is a badass." Conrado remarked.

This was getting a bit tense. Everyone heard of all the crime reports, but common to them all was that no Cyber Trooper that faced Samurai Jack lived to tell the tale. It seemed like an abstract thing before, just an urban rumor. But now that they were about to face him themselves, everyone in the squad felt grim.

"Hey, common, the lieutenant has a plan, remember. Hell, we don't have to do a thing, since the other squads are throwing explosives and snipers at the guy. So chill, okay?" Gil reassured. "That's a nice attitude to have, before fighting a mass murderer." Sam remarked.

"Enough. We don't know exactly what will happen. What we do know is that this renegade is dangerous, he is not alone, and he likely won't go down quietly. Just follow the plan seriously, and hopefully we make it out alive. Got it guys?" asked Blair.

"Got it." they all affirmed.

"Well, glad you know how to get those jackasses in order, corporal. I'll stick to the new bloods here and- wait, what? Eyes front, enemy sighted!" Sergeant Calisle ordered, receiving note from the other squads.

Squatting down from a hillside, all the troopers in Squad Zeta looked from their vantage point to the road. The could see a rough four-wheeled car running though the road bellow. Just a few dozen meters more and…

BOOM! For a minute, the soldiers just sat and stared at the flaming desolation. They weren't about to celebrate, no, they were waiting, prepared for a sign from the enemy.

The enemy vehicle drove though the smoke and fire, hardly scratched. Somehow, the drivers seemed to detect the explosive and drove skillfully enough to stay out of the force of the blast.

But the plan didn't seem dashed yet. People came out, four of them, looking to inspect the explosion. Seemed they wanted to see who was behind the attack. _Wait, is that…?_ Blair thought. Yes, it was. Gamma Squad confirmed it through their sniper scopes. Standing in their sights, out in the open in white garb, was Samurai Jack.

The snipers kept cool, not wanting to mess up the shot. One had a clear shot, a bullseye right on the Samurai's forehead. "Firing!" the snipers said as they let loose. The bullets raced towards their targets, meters away.

But, somehow, one of the secondary targets, the traitor designated "Ashi", became alarmed and screamed something. All the targets ducked and covered at the last minute, evading the precise strike. The assassination attempt failed.

Worse, the main target looked in their direction, and Blair somehow felt he was looking directly at them. "Main target is still alive, our positions are compromised! Switch to next phase! Gamma, Epsilon, and Delta, move in before target escapes!" commanded the First Lieutenant.

The other squads affirmed, moving into positions and preparing to charge. Blair knew what would happen. Epsilon and Delta would block the vehicle's approach and Gamma would reconnect to attack from the other side. Fire would be focused on the main target, the secondary targets eliminated once he was. A simple but effective plan, yet…

"This is Lieutanant Gregor, myself and Theta are standing by with Zeta, all other squads engage." said the lieutenant on the comm radio. "Copy that Lieutenant, Delta is moving in from other side and engaging target now, over." said the Delta sergeant. "Copy, Gamma. Epsilon is arriving to assist, over." said the Epsilon sergeant. "Gamma arriving from previous position, ready to cut off target, over." said the Gamma sergeant.

Shortly after that, gunfire and explosions could be heard from no too far away. That was expected, but then they could hear all kinds of comm chatter, most of it distressed. "GAHH!", "Bastards, take this!", "They know how to put up a fight!", "Oh God!", "AHHH!".

Lieutenant Gregor got concerned, and tried rising the sergeants. "Epsilon, Delta, Gamma, give me updates, do you copy?!". After a few tense seconds of static, an answer came in. "L-lieutenant, this is Private Bryson from Gamma, we're taking serious losses by the enemy and need support now!".

"Private, where is your lieutenant, over?" asked First Lieutenant Gregor. "He-He's dead, sir! The target left the vehicle that took on Epsilon and Delta and engaged my squad! All squads are at less than 50% now! We're not gonna make it, we need…oh shit, he's coming right at me, please send…!" ZZZT.

Everyone fell silent as the private's dying plea turned to static. "Damn it! Theta, you're coming with me. We're going to jump that son of a bitch before he gets the rest. Zeta, follow behind at a distance. If we can't put him down or force him into the trap point, you be the ones to catch him off guard." commanded the First Lieutenant.

"Yes sir!" affirmed both squads. Theta and the First Lieutenant down in an APC. Blair and the rest of Zeta made preparations to follow. Despite how quickly the Lieutenant adapted though, Blair couldn't help the ominous feelings dredging up within him. Only a few minutes, and it already sounded like the joint attack failed. Resistance was expected, but such casualties so soon? Just who, or rather what, was this Samurai Jack?

He decided to not dwell on the matter as Sergeant Calisle drove them down from the lookout point and on to the road where the action was. It was then they heard more comm static. "This is Zeta, come in, over." inquired the sergeant. "Zeta, get over here quick! Situation's gone to shit! Gamma got shredded by that bastard and it looks like we lost Epsilon too! Delta got in the APC and drove off the enemy's vehicle support, and we managed make that Samurai bastard run for it. Pursuing target to trap point, but I don't think we can take him ourselves. Move in to provide support, over!" said Lieutenant Gregor.

"Copy that, over." replied Sergeant Calisle. "Alright boys, let's get over there and…", "Whoa, stop the APC for a sec, sarge!" replied Gil. "Only because I'm gonna kick your ass for…" the sergeant stopped reprimanding as he saw what Gil was talking about.

Everyone got out to see the devastation. It was a real fight, one that ended badly for the Cyber Troopers. From one end was the remains of Epsilon and Delta. Epsilon's APC was just flaming scrap, blown to pieces by a missile or rocket. They didn't even know the enemy had that. They could see that the bodies lying there either had gunshot wounds or cuts, lethal from a glance.

Even if they thought some lived, a quick link up to their Cyber Armor and scanners had shown the results. "Vital scans show…no survivors." Blair responded after his helmet's optics did their work. They turned to the other side, which was somehow worse.

Sure, a Cyber Trooper's most common cause of death in battle was by gunshot or explosive, except when fighting things like Abominables. But it would take fighting those monsters to make it worse than this. Cyber Troopers, cut, slashed, butchered, all with such clear and lethal wounds, as though a single stroke was sufficient to do the damage.

The human cyborgs all had such open and ghastly wounds, exposing their internal circuitry in their flesh as blood began to pool. One of the young privates from the other half of the squad, all rookies, took as helmet in a hurry to vomit on the spot. "S-sorry…" he said exasperated.

"H-help me…" cried a weak voice. "Over there!" cried out Blair as he ran to the voice. He saw it was a private down on the ground, clutching desperately at his shoulder. No, he was clutching where his arm used to be. But it was no good, his Cyber Armor's gray and black was stained with streaks of his red blood, lying in a puddle of it. It was amazing he was still alive now.

"What's your name, Private?" asked the Corporal. "St…Stan Bryson, sir." replied the Private who warned the Lieutenant earlier. Blair nodded, needing the Private to collect himself so he could relay what occurred. "What happened here, Bryson?" Blair asked.

"We…we thought we had him. At first that car was pinned, couldn't fight back. But then it fired a damn missile and took out most of Epsilon! Then that bastard jumped out. I swear I though he was flying, didn't even fire till it was too late. The Samurai got in close and cut us like butter.".

"I tried contacting the Lieutenant, but then the renegade butchered my arm, and left me to die! He just tried walking away, then the Lieutenant and Theta Squad got the drop on him. I…I think the other renegades got chased by Delta, and the Samurai was being pushed by Theta towards the trap point, but…" the Private trailed off.

"But…I think it was a trap. That Samurai bastard ran away too soon, same for that car. I think he wants to turn the ambush against us, I, ugh…" Bryson groaned as his strength bled on the ground. "P-please, you gotta help the Lieutenant, just tell him to-to, get the hell away. That Samurai, he'll kill him, he'll…".

With that, Bryson fully collapsed on the ground, unmoving. Blair's scanner read "Deceased". It was then they all heard an explosion in the direction of the other APC. "Delta Squad, do you copy? Come in Delta, over!" Blair asked over the comm, only to get static. Seems as though they lost Delta Squad too.

"Sh-shit, we gotta get out of here!" cried out one of the young privates. He looked like he was going to make a run for it, before being backhanded by Sergeant Calisle. "Listen to me, you goddamn son of a bitch. We are not running and we are not hiding. We're gonna find Lieutenant Gregor and help him out of this shitstorm, understand?!".

"Screw that! Look around, Theta is as good as dead! I thought this would be basic Protectorate patrol, just marginal danger! I never signed up to take on… whatever the hell this is!" retorted another young private. That earned him a punch right to the side of his head. Even though he wore a helmet, the private was dazed by that.

"Listen up, you pansy-assed school boys! This kind of shit is why we are here, why the whole Magnus Protectorate exists in the first place! What do you think keeps people, like you, your family and friends, your whole damn community safe from this?" the sergeant asked. He then pointed to the fallen Bryson.

"Soldiers like him. Bryson risked his life for a cause, the cause. He could have run away, abandoned his whole squad to save his own ass. Instead, he stayed here and radioed for help. It cost him his life, damn it.".

"You think our Lord Protector stopped the war by crying in the corner? No, he had enough of that shit and got it done! Better yet, he led a whole damn army! Every single one of them risked their lives like Bryson, dying for the cause. Do you know what the hell that bloody cause is?".

"To serve Magnus and the Peace, sir." Blair spoke up. "I'm glad you understand, Corporal. These crybabies should follow you for a day." the sergeant said proudly.

"That's more than a popup or a salute. It's a principle, a virtue. Magnus stands for the preservation of this world, it's first and last line of defense. By definition, so do we. What kind of defender of peace are you if you leave behind your own comrades when you can do something? Soldiers like Bryson die so that the peace so many died for continues.".

"If we let bastards like that Samurai Jack loose, nobody's safe. You know what's worse? Bryson will have died for nothing. Gamma, Epsilon, and Delta will have died for nothing. Every soldier who was killed by that Samurai will have died for nothing. Your job, your duty, is to make it all worth something.".

"So then, what is our cause?" asked the sergeant. "To serve Magnus and the Peace, sir!" shouted the whole squad, not just the young privates. "And how are we going to do that tonight?" asked the sergeant. "By stopping the Samurai and saving the Lieutenant, sir!" shouted the squad. "God damn right. Now get back in the APC and let's double time it!".

…

Zeta Squad finally arrived at the old military base. Whatever Near End War faction owned this place in the past, they had been long gone, the base stripped and demilitarized long ago. It was a skeleton of whatever powerhouse it once was.

"No sign of Theta or the Samurai. We split in two. Corporal, take your crew and head that way. I'll stick with these guys so they don't wet themselves. If you spot the Lieutenant or the enemy, contact us immediately." Sergeant Calisle ordered.

"Got it. Stay safe, Sergeant." Blair warned. "Watch you own ass too, Corporal." the sergeant said back. Blair's team engaged their night vision as well as turning on their rifle's search lights. They even had thermal imaging, so if anything sizeable came into range, they would see it. It was not seeing any sign of the Lieutenant's team or the Samurai that was making them all tense though.

"Hold it, I'm picking up some signals. About half a dozen." Blair said. It didn't look good though. They were all huddled together, but they were collapsed, and some of the signals' temperatures were dropping. "Let's move!" shouted the Corporal.

They rushed towards the area of thermal imaging, and when they got their and turned it off, their fears were realized. "Damn, Theta didn't make it." lamented the Corporal. All around were the bodies of the Cyber Troopers of Theta Squad. Some had taken gunshot wounds, but most had been cut apart.

Lying at the center was First Lieutenant Gregor, cause of death was a clear slash through the chest. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant Gregor. We weren't fast enough." Blair mourned. "Sergeant, this is Corporal Rayner. I'm sorry sir, but we didn't arrive in time, all of Theta Squad, including the Lieutenant, is dead, over.".

"What?! I…I see. Then try to get back to the entrance, we'll, huh?!". The communication turned to static, causing Blair and the others alarm. "Quick, we have to get to his direction and find his location!" Blair ordered. They all began running while searching for their sergeant's location signal, Blair trying to raise up comms again.

"Sergeant, what is your status, answer!" Blair shouted. "The Samurai just appeared, just stood there till we fired! Just like that, he went at us! I'm trying to keep him off the boys but, UGH! Damn it, just die you mother-". With that, the comm went static. "Sergeant, sergeant?! Sergeant Calisle?!" shouted Blair.

Blair couldn't get an answer, only try to maintain course as they zeroed in on the battle. They could only hear the sound of gunfire and a sword slashing before it all went silent.

Blair and his team arrived at a terrible scene. Gripping a smoking BX-90 rifle was the slumped corpse of Sergeant Calisle. Surrounding him were the bodies of the young privates. They were all barely of age to enlist, had hardly seen action. Even so, it seemed they made a valiant attempt to defend the sergeant when he was defending them, as their forms indicated brave resistance to the end. Seems the sergeant got the principle through to them.

"D-damn it. He was the meanest hardass I knew. Sometimes I really thought someone pissed in his orange juice to make him so mad. But you know, he always got this squad going and looked out for everyone, you know? Thanks, Sergeant." said Gil.

Their moment of solace was interrupted by a rustle from behind. Blair was the only one who picked it up. He fired behind, catching the startled silhouette of a robed figure who dodged the fire and into the dark.

"Damn it! Everyone, cover all corners!" Blair ordered. The four of them formed a tight square, covering all directions as they watched for the Samurai. Having to trn off thermal imaging because of all the bodies, Blair noticed movement from the corner in his enhance vion.

He fired, the dark being lit as the energized bullets turned to sparks against the movements of a sword. The figure got in close, and Blair barely pulled out his combat blade in time to prevent the sword from reaching his neck. Conrado screamed as he punched right at the figure, not wanting to fire and hit Blair by accident.

But the shadow cloaked figure managed to block it with a single hand, before jabbing Conrado multiple times in the gut, bringing the Cyber Trooper to his knees. Before the figure went any farther, Sam went in with a side arm and combat blade, blocking the shadowy Samurai's sword before trying to shoot him down.

But the enemy anticipated this, twisting Gil's arm to make him drop his pistol. He was kicked down as their assailant tried to run from the scene, but Gil wasn't having that. Gil fired his rifle at the figure, who jumped back to avoid the fire. The assailant had enough of this. He took out his own sidearm, a pistol, firing multiple shots at the Cyber Troopers.

"MOVE! Blair shouted. He barely dodged the energy laced bullets, but Gil wasn't so fortunate. A bullet came right to his head, one the helmet couldn't block. But it wasn't him who would die from that.

"SAM!" Gil shouted. Sam noticed the bullet's trajectory and pushed Gil out of the way, but by sheer misfortune, it hit him in the throat. "(Coughs violently), y-you damn bloke. Always figure you'd have been the death of me. (Coughs violently) Don't…take it so personally though. But… if you happen to see the Samurai, get in a few shots for me before you leave, alright? Wake me up when we're all at Blair's…".

With that, Sam went limp, and his helmet's optics went dark. Gil just knelt there, wordless, no bad jokes or anything, like the humor died with Sam. The figure in the corridor had stopped, as though troubled.

Gil looked up at it, and beneath his helmet, his eyes held desperation and bloodlust. "Gil, amigo, don't.". But before Conrado could even restrain him, Gil picked up both his own and Sam's BX-90 rifles and charges. No plan, no coordination, just rage and poorly controlled bullets.

The figure became on guard as Gil screamed while firing the hail of bullets. He wasn't thinking at all really, he just wanted the renegade dead. The figure did as he had to, running and dodging the chaotic bullets with ease before slicing through Gil's throat. Gil stopped there, vengeance unfulfilled, before coming to his knees and then collapsing.

The shadowed, robed figure stared at them, as though waiting for a move. Neither Blair nor Conrado knew what it meant, but they had to assume the worst: they would die when they made their move.

Conrado sighed. "Sorry, hombre(man), but I don't think I'm making it to your boda(wedding). Make it there for the rest of us, okay?" requested Conrado. "Wait, what are you…?" Blair asked, before Conrado sent a volley of gunfire at the enemy. For extra assurance, Conrado took out a grenade and pressed a button.

"Move it, now!" Conrado shouted as he charged at the robed figure. Blair didn't have time to argue, just ran the opposite way, towards the exit. But he realized that Conrado was not going to make it. Conrado even made sure of that, as when Blair made it out, an explosion went off behind him, collapsing the building and sending Blair helmet first into the ground.

Blair got up and looked behind. He knew that wasn't just an attempt to take out the Samurai with him. Conrado knew that Blair could never choose to abandon his friends, to leave what they died for. That's why he made that choice for him. Conrado died so Blair could live up to what Conrado asked, what they all wanted for Blair.

He knew what Sam was going to say, and he knew what Conrado asked, but this was too much. He collapsed to his knees, his hands gripping the ground in emotional pain. In that old base for a war long over, all his friends, his whole squad, just died.

"What the hell do you want?" Blair asked in venomous anger. Behind him, he somehow felt that presence. It wasn't cybernetic sensors or regular hearing, he just somehow knew, in that moment of anguish. He turned, facing the being he hated most, the one responsible for killing his whole platoon in one night. There stood Samurai Jack.

Blair was only mildly surprised as he got a closer look. He didn't get such good details from the record data, the vantage point, or the dark corridor, but this current meeting contrasted with today's impression.

After a night of seeing all his friends slaughtered, Blair thought he might as well have been fighting a demon, a being of pure malice. Instead, he saw a man. He was indeed a Samurai, traditional gi, katana, some light armor, and fair skinned eastern features.

The man somehow exerted both an aura that was stern yet gentle at the same time, as well as simple yet refined. He could tell the man could be extremely dangerous if needed, but was not exerting any hostility. That did not help Blair's though. After tonight and that experience with the terrorist, Blair knew humans could be real demons, the worst kind.

"I would just like to take a moment to talk." said Jack. "Hmph, a little late for that. Or is it easy to make your point when everyone else is dead?" Blair retorted. Jack kept calm in the face of that hostility and proceeded.

"Your forces have been relentless. Your people take hostility as their first path without warning, never giving me a chance. What you saw was the actions that followed their decisions." Jack stated.

"Oh, so suddenly we're in the wrong? It's my fault everyone died? Everyone deserved to die because they wanted to stop a renegade from committing more violence?" Blair voiced.

"That's not what I-" Jack said, "So you think we should have just given up? What we've sworn to do, give up something bigger than ourselves." Blair questioned.

"You do not understand, Magnus has blinded-" said Jack . "Oh, so Magnus is to blame, and I don't know what I'm doing? Unbelievable." Blair said. He decided he needed to prove a point to this ignorant enemy.

Blair undid his helmet's hookup and took it off. Jack became surprised at what he saw. Right now, he wasn't really shocked by the circuitry in Blair's face, but rather by how human his face was. Jack had known all this time the Cyber Troopers were humans turned into cyborgs, but their armor and helmets seemed to limit their perceivable humanity.

But now that he looked into the face of the enemy, Jack saw past the militarized regime and could perceive full humanity in Blair. The anger in Blair's modified eyes was not malicious, but rather a desire for justice, the same Jack experienced numerous times. He could tell from Blair's face and expression that he not a mindless drone, a fooled follower, or a villain.

No, Blair was a good person, fighting for his own beliefs and doing what he saw was right. In many ways, he was the same as Jack. When Jack realized that, it shocked and pained him.

"What, you think I'm some abomination? Or are you surprised to see a person under all this armor?" Blair asked, sensing Jack's turmoil. "I…" Jack tried to speak, but couldn't find the words.

"Just so you know, they were **all** people, people you killed. They had names too. Private Stan Bryson, Lieutenant Gregor, Sergeant Calisle. The last three you killed were Sam, Gil, and Conrado. They were…they were my friends." Blair said with sorrow.

Jack realized the awful thing he had done to this man, making him witness his friends being slaughtered. He wanted badly to apologize, but the words got stuck in his throat. He knew that just saying "sorry" would be a terrible insult.

"You want to know what they all died for, Samurai? Blind devotion to the Lord Protector? Hatred for his enemies? It's nothing like that." Blair made clear.

"Before you killed him, my sergeant made our salute clear, "Serve Magnus and the Peace". You probably think that's doctrine. It's not, it's a cause. Magnus led and sacrificed a lot to end the war for a principle, one we fight for now. When we fight to protect, we do it to safeguard and serve those around us.".

"It's different for everyone, but we all fight to protect what we all hold dear, including each other. When you kill one of us, that hurts the rest of us, but doesn't stop us. Do you know why? Because we have to make those deaths mean something. Why did we keep chasing you? Because we couldn't let everyone else's sacrifices go to waste, that's why!" Blair shouted.

Jack had always assumed that when the Cyber Troopers came after him again and again, they were misled, or had malice moving them. Instead, this man was showing him the Cyber Troopers did have honor. If that was so though, what about him?

"You know why I'm speaking to you know instead of trying to shoot you? It's not because I'm abandoning the cause. Before this whole thing, I…I told my friends I was going to propose… to the person I love most. They all wanted to come, but that changed when you showed up.".

"They all died in there, but they gave me a chance. I took it, not for myself, not even for her. It was for them. I want to make their deaths mean something, I want to tell them that I did it. If it wasn't for that…".

"I'd try to kill you right now. So then, are you here to kill me?" Blair asked.

Jack felt shocked by that, wondering why Blair would think he was here for that. But as he was the man to kill almost everyone Blair came to care about, he realized how easy it was to seem the monster.

"No. There has been…more, far more than enough bloodshed tonight." Jack concluded. "Knowing you, there will be a lot more before you're done." Blair said with condescension. Jack couldn't deny the reality of that statement.

"One more thing. You spoke of the names of your comrades, and you know mine, but I do not know yours. What is your name, warrior?" Jack asked.

"Corporal Blair Rayner." Blair responded. "Very well then, Corporal. When you have made you friends' sacrifice meant something, I will face you again, if you wish.." Jack stated as he began walking away. "Yeah, we'll see.".

Author Notes: Ha! You all thought I gave up or died, didn't you, admit it! No, it's just that with summer ending and work piling up again, I got a bit busy and had less time for writing. You were expecting the beginning of that Arc finale, huh? You know, seeing a certain Scot again? Funny thing, I was halfway through writing that chapter when this one came to mind. And for the tone of this arc, this chapter had to go here, so I just had to write it.

References were Fallout 2 and The Matrix, if you spotted them.

The main thing I wanted to clarify is that even though they're cybernetic, Jack's enemies in this story are human, they're people. I remember from one of Genndy's interviews about Season 5 that the Daughters of Aku were supposed to represent how people could be programmed like robots. Hell, Jack even comments on it in Episode 4.

The Cyber Troopers are a more literal take on that, cyborg soldiers that, for aesthetic, have that futuristic feel from Jack fighting robots while making them more lifelike. In deeper context, they show how a person can be literally transformed into part of a machine, all the Troopers formatted and mechanized for the autocracy they serve.

But, in this part anyway, the Cyber Troopers are still mostly human, and the metaphorical "programming" is not as strong as for the Daughters of Aku. They're each a person, just doing their duty and following what they believe. To them, the Magnus Protectorate is their society and affects their social and personal lives like any society.

They all have friends, family, and loved ones. When I wrote Jack killing off the platoon in this chapter, I had to write it in a way where it was self-defense, but the soldiers are not exactly in the wrong either, something that was not easy and a bit vague.

Why I did this was to convey all the difficult emotions Blair and his friends go through when they see Jack doing this. They can't just mindlessly charge in like beetle drones, of course they don't want to die. But it's Jack's choice to resist and strike down the Cyber Troopers that moves them to keep trying to stop him. Comradery is a real and powerful thing.

I'm glad I came up with that dialogue about "the cause", because this whole chapter is basically saying "Hey, we're not exactly the bad guys", and this really gives justification and humanity to the Cyber Troopers. They're still the enemy, but it kind of gives purpose to both the soldiers and the Magnus Protectorate, something I've been struggling to establish. I think this laid some real groundwork for that.

Now then, Blair. This chapter drew inspiration from SJ favorite " The Tale of X9". So yeah, this story was going to have a sad ending. All of Blair's friends were personalized only to die in the end. Cold, I know, but then it wouldn't have such impact.

Explaining his background and love interest was to help really give Blair ground as this chapter's protagonist and give him something worth fighting for. I was rather uncomfortable with the whole "domestic terrorist" situation, we do live in tumultuous times. So, I'm sorry if that bit was a bit too personal for some of you, just want to get that out there.

Blair was designed to be an understood and willing protagonist in this chapter. He's not Samurai Jack, but that's what helped make him worthwhile. He knows the Samurai is more dangerous than him, of course he's scared. But he's willing to fight for his friends and beliefs, even if that means facing bad situations. I didn't intend him to be similar to Jack in this way, but I'm glad it turned out that way. He's not exactly the same as Jack, but he's definitely his own person.

If you were suspecting after the wedding ring thing that Blair would die, then I have to confess. In the end, Blair was going to be the last person to die. In my head, I kept seeing Blair engage in a fight with Jack, firing off bullets and taking cover to keep Jack at bay. It was going to be similar to X-9's fight.

It would end with Blair collapsing from a stab wound, his helmet broken and Jack looking down to see his enemy was a person. Blair would hold his picture of Elena and himself and apologize to her, before he collapsed dead. And Jack would know what that meant.

But, I couldn't do it. Not because I "chickened out", exactly. I changed it not for Blair or Elena, but for Blair's friends. These chapters take their own direction after they get going, and I'm cool with that. Where this one went was Blair's friends trying to hold off Jack so Blair could escape and make it back to Elena.

After all that talk of making sacrifices worth something, anything, this chapter wasn't going to let me kill off Blair. He had to live, he had to make it. Not for himself, or Elena, but to make their deaths mean something. In a way, keeping that promise and being the sole survivor is more of an emotional gut punch than the original ending, huh?

I know, I like to ramble. Just saying Chapter XI, the beginning of the Arc finale, is on the way, look forward to it!


	11. Chaper XI: Old Friends

Samurai Jack: Renegade Samurai

Rating M for graphic depictions, language, violence and suggestive themes.

Warning:

The following is a work of fanfiction and is not intentionally connected to real world places, events, or people, nor intended to copy others' work. Samurai Jack is the work of Genndy Tartakovsky, his team and affiliated studios and companies. This is solely fanfiction for fun and not profit.

Note: Thinking of changing the Protectorate shield with a figure in it to a geometric gray shield with a black star. Just for simplicity, really.

Chapter XI: Old Friends

A small, 8-year old boy played with a simple wooden sword, pretending he was a strong, fearless man besting his enemies. The nearby villagers looked at him and smiled, knowing how willful the boy was. The other children his age looked to him like he was their champion, in a childlike sense of course.

"Magnus! Time for supper, your father made your favorite!" said a woman's firm yet kind voice. "Coming Mother!" said the boy cheerfully. He began running from the clearing towards his proud, antiquated house on the hill. It stood over the quaint village in the valley, sheltered by the mountains.

The boy ran with glee when suddenly, BOOM! An explosion from behind sent him face down on the ground. The boy could already hear more explosions, the death cries of the villagers, and the sounds of conflict. He looked up to a nightmare.

Around him, the many homes were either wrecks or aflame, and around he could see the bodies of his neighbors. He could see around him, metal monsters shrouded by the smoke and flame, picking off survivors. Above, he saw the source, metal aircraft sending down the metal monsters and explosives.

The boy realized, what about his family? He ran as fast as his small legs could racing towards the hill. As he came to the house, the first sight was a corpse. "Father…" the boy whispered in both disbelief and grief. But it would not end there.

He turned from the remains of his father and home to what he dreaded most. Lying at the wreckage of a metal titan, was the bleeding remains of a warrior woman with sword by her side. There was no doubt who it was.

…

"MOTHER!". Magnus screamed as he emerged in cold sweat. He gasped, eyes racing as his mind recollected. He then realized, he was not that small boy anymore, but a man who appeared in mid-twenties. Felt strange, since he should be in his seventies. He looked to the side, to the confirmation of it all.

Resting in sheath was his sword, the only thing left of his mother. "Damn it, why that dream again?" Magnus said in tired frustration. Even though he just awoke, it felt like the dream robbed him of all his stamina. Maybe getting up and seeing the daylight would do some good.

Magnus rose from his comfortable and grand bed. His chambers, while not too large, were rather luxurious. A considerable wardrobe could be seen, some decorative art pieces gifted to him, even a falling water bath pool area could be seen. Even the floor was expressive, as when he got out of bed, parts of it glowed with a faint white light. These and some others could be seen, making Magnus's living quarters more elegant than others in the Citadel. Despite these luxuries, they were doing less and less to put Magnus at ease lately.

He walked over to the wall and placed his hand on it. Geometric lightings came up, and with that the wall came apart to bring the window.

Magnus became aghast with horror. Nova Sanctum, it was under attack! Buildings were tumbling and burning, people were dying, and artillery and gunfire were going off everywhere. "NO!" Magnus screamed, clamming his fists on window and holding his head down in rage and grief, unable to accept his worst fears.

He looked back up, and became wide-eyed. Nova Sanctum, it was restored! No, he realized, it was never attacked at all. The sun shined down on the bustling, grand metropolis, the grand architecture unmarred, and the people going about in peace. Magnus realized it was just another hallucination.

He sighed, it was that time of the day again. He walked into a side room, his bathroom. He reached into a cabinet, bringing out a few pills. Ever since the Near End War, this had been a constant problem for him. According to doctors under strict confidentiality, they told Magnus he seemed to be suffering from severe symptoms relatable to Post Traumatic Stress Disorder alongside hallucinatory symptoms, and rather extreme at that.

The treatments helped enough to keep him functional, but it still happened. The hallucinations, the panic attacks, the shifts in mood, they could happen at the slightest trigger, or even out of nowhere. Sometimes Magnus wondered if it occurred as a side-effect of not aging, as it felt like it was getting slightly worse.

As a result of this, Magnus's doctors were made to swear never to reveal this, and Magnus made sure that no one but those closest to him, like Xander, would find out. How would people feel about the Lord Protector, the sovereign ruler and guardian of the world, being mentally sick and unstable? He could not afford to be weak, and so took medication to control his symptoms. Magnus gulped down the pills with some water, wanting this to be done. It wasn't.

He looked in the mirror and froze. Standing behind him was a strong, beautiful woman with long, violet hair. He knew her, he remembered her as clear as crystal. She was as lovely as ever to him, beautiful as art to him, yet very capable as a warrior and deadly. She spoke then, a touching voice and tone that both enthralled his soul and made it cringe in past pain.

"Magnus, I…believed in you.". Magnus turned back, compelled by sheer feeling to speak to her. She was gone. She had been gone for so long now. _Damn it…work already!_ Magnus cursed in his mind. He decided that busying himself was best for reprieve, and walked back into the bedroom.

As he walked in, he noticed on his dresser a photo more than a decade old. In the photo was himself, alongside a woman with blue eyes and black hair. Between them was a boy no older than 10, having the woman's blue eyes and Magnus's brown hair from youth. No one was smiling. It was his family. Was.

Magnus's thoughts were not really grief this time, but disappointment. Even for the politics, trying start his own family had been a mess. The woman just wasn't who he wanted, and he could never say he loved her. The boy turned out to be the biggest mistake. Now, they were both gone, the woman passed away, the boy a disgraceful runaway. Probably for the best. All Magnus realized from that was that he was no good at being a family man.

"It's not too late too late to make things right. We can still find him." said a familiar voice, his voice. Though the same age, this illusory Magnus did not have a goatee, his hair was shorter and completely brown, and he had black and grey clothing rather than armor. This was Magnus before he became Lord Protector, and the current Magnus didn't like seeing him.

"Oh, and what do you think "we" should do. Sit down and talk, clear the air, lie and say everything is alright? You know he was responsible for his actions, so if he's going to waste away, let him. I have important things to do." the current Magnus stated.

"Lying? Like how you lie to yourself and everyone else every day that this is all necessary? We never wanted this, our family never would have wanted it, and if **she** were still alive, she'd be ashamed of you.". Magnus had enough of this damn hallucination. "Go. The fuck. Away.". When Magnus turned his back, his past self was gone…for now.

He disrobed and entered the bath pool. The warm, relaxing water brought alleviation, as Magnus splashed water to his face to wash away the fatigue itself. He then heard a beep from his nearby intercom. "Lord Protector, I apologize to disturb you so early. May I enter?" voiced Xander. "Proceed" said Magnus.

Xander entered, neither he nor Magnus bothered by the bathing. While Chief Advisor was Xander's official position, he was also more or less Magnus's butler as much as his right-hand man. From tactical assessment to daily living assistance, Xander aided Magnus in his life, so this was normal.

"Lord Protector, I come with good news." Xander said. "The Renegade Samurai has been captured or killed?" Magnus asked. "No, I am sorry. It is of greater importance though. We have deciphered the location of another Key.".

Magnus paused then, as this he had not anticipated. He gave a slight smile then though, as this was far more important than that damn renegade. "Really? Well then, this calls for a meeting." Magnus said, climbing out of the bath as Xander handed him a towel. "Bring all information you have on the Key and its location, then gather the necessary personnel. With this, we are another step closer to the ultimate goal.".

…

Evening had fallen in City Area 4D95, or Welmont City, another sprawling yet typical city in the Magnus Protectorate. People were going about in massive crowds, with the few nonhumans keeping to themselves to avoid trouble. Even if no one said anything, humans gave off an unwelcoming aura to them at times.

Aside from that, everything seemed fine. People were coming and going, the bright entertainment and city lights bringing liveliness. The regular buildings and geometric buildings stood over them, and the ground and hover cars zooming at regular pace. Everything was normal and peaceful.

ZOOM! A custom car sped through an intersection, causing serious traffic and near crashes as it curved into the next road. The pedestrians didn't even collect themselves before five military police cars gave chase for them.

"Jack, they're still on our tail!" Ashi reported as she looked back. "Yeah, like the sirens and flashing lights weren't a dead giveaway. Man, these guys must be pissed." Cassius remarked. They had to pass through the city area to stay close enough on the road path, but they had slipped up and backed away near a security checkpoint, which caught the Cyber Troopers' attention.

"Hey Jack, why don't you use the new installments? I want to see them in action." Agalia said with anticipation. Jack readied a trigger as the rear display showed one vehicle in sight. He fired, and a set of rear mounted machine guns came out and fired. The unprepared pursuit vehicle got caught in the volley, killing the driver and sending the vehicle spiraling into another, ending in an explosion.

"BOOYEAH! How do you like that, cyber bastards?!" Agalia gloated. "Save the cheers for later Agalia, there's still more!" Cassius shouted. Indeed, the three remaining vehicles decided to return the favor. Streams of gunfire came at the Odyssey, with Jack managing to weave in and out to avoid most of it.

Ashi grabbed from below an armament she had packed there. She emerged with a hefty rocket launcher, with Cassius becoming wide-eyed. "Hold up, how can a runt like you carry **that**?" he responded offensively. Ashi didn't take kindly to that.

She pointed the rocket launcher toward him with contempt, as he looked like he would wet himself. She fired. BOOM! A pursuit vehicle following near them erupted in fire and shrapnel. Cassius was frozen after the rocket barely missed him by the ear. Ashi just looked at him like he was worthless. She hadn't hated someone so much since she was misled into trying to kill Jack.

"I'm stronger than I look, strong enough to break every bone in your body. You're just not worth the effort or ammo. Oh, and that was only a few pounds, moron." she said with her face turned back. "Hey, I said some things but…", ""Runt"?" Agalia said with criticism.

Cassius was dumbfounded that Agalia was being cold about it. Then, as he looked at Agalia, whose body was of similar frame to Ashi's, lightning struck him as his screw-up came full circle.

"Ah, no! I don't hate girls like that, or think they're weak, I mean you're great, and look kinda…" before Cassius could continue digging his grave, the two remaining vehicles had accelerated and were now on either side of the car. Comedy routine over.

"I cannot shake them, try to fend them off!" Jack stated. The three nodded, Ashi taking the right side and Cassius and Agalia taking the left side. Ashi fired at the tires with her SMG before readying the rocket launcher at the unstable vehicle, then fired as it turned to scrap. Agalia fired several shots in one place at the front the last vehicle, forming a small hole. Cassius readied a grenade and through it with precision into the hole leading to the engine. The pursuit vehicle blasted into an explosion larger than the others, halting traffic completely behind as the Odyssey raced forward.

"Okay, now that we're done playing getaway with the bucket heads, how about we call it a day?" Cassius suggested. Jack nodded, agreeing it was time to leave the city. He had been driving with purpose the whole chase, aiming for the best exit to take. Finally, he noticed an exit ramp leading to a highway bridge that stretched over the city limits to the horizon.

Jack took it, and soon they were speeding along with the traffic. As they progressed though, a large vehicle passed them overhead. "Shit, a drophip!" Cassius cursed. The traffic around halted as the dropship came down and set up a road block. The Cyber Troopers stormed out and formed up into a firing line.

"Too many risks to charge through. We face them ourselves." Jack said. It wasn't the soldiers that would be a problem for the Odyssey, but the dropship's mounted minigun. The Odyssey skidded to halt as Jack and the others leapt out.

"FIRE!" commanded the sergeant. Jack lead the charge as he deflected shots and firing his own. Ashi took out a side with the rocket launcher, and Cassis followed Jack's lead with the other side as Agalia made it to them and dispatched them with her hammer-shotgun tool. Jack had also made, taking apart the center as he cut the soldiers down.

As Jack looked up from the last one he slashed into submission, he saw the sergeant was prepping the minigun. Jack realized karma could be ironic and cruel. "MOVE!" Jack shouted. The four scattered as the sergeant laid gunfire across the highway road.

Jack realized this was bad. They had no cover, and even if they made it back to the Odyssey, it would get shredded to pieces before they could counterattack. What to do?

As it turned out, he wouldn't need to do anything. A beeping sound came as a cylinder rolled to the sergeant's feet. "Huh?". BOOM! Jack and others ducked as the dropship was blown to smithereens with the sergeant. They all got to their feet, Jack looking at Agalia, given her fondness for explosive contraptions. "Hey, don't look at me. I would have used something bigger.".

"You're welcome, you daft pansies." said a Scottish accented voice. From the direction of the wreckage came two figures. They were both women, rather tall and strong looking. They had an uncanny resemblance, though one had braids and the other had long hair, both close to orange and red respectively. Their garment was rather strange, consisting of traditional Scottish clothing mixed with some modern aesthetics, mainly that they both had red and black jackets.

"Um, is there a Scottish Biker Association in town or something?" Agalia said in confusion. _Scottish…wait, I've met these warriors_ Jack thought. "Who you be callin' a biker? We're just wearing these to help blend in." said the woman with long hair. "Hah, yeah, real nice work." Ashi muttered. The one with the braids looked down at her with antagonism.

"What did you say? You got something to say about our kilts?!" she said with anger. "I'm just saying that it's kind of eye-catching and doesn't really go with that jacket." Ashi said, not wanting to make another personal enemy when there was still Cassius.

"Eye-catching? You mean like "fire rockets and bloody explosions the whole damn city can see eye" eye-catching?! Least I don't need someone to save me ass." the Scottish woman said back. Too late, Ashi hated this person now. "Oh really, guess that is possible when **you're** not the one fighting impossible odds! Who are you anyway?!" Ashi demanded.

"I'm Flora, this is Isla. Once again, you're welcome for saving you from those tin foiled milk drinkers.". _Flora, Isla…I remember now, they're his daughters!_ Jack realized. It happened in such a hurry, during that final battle in the old timeline, and he was back in the past literally five minutes later. But he didn't forget his best friend from then, or his zany antics.

His last show of good will was helping to rescue Jack from Aku, and he was not alone. He came with more than two dozen of his daughters, over two dozen! All Jack could say then was "so many…". Jack hadn't even really met them then, but they made quite the impression in the assault. But if they were here, did that mean he was here too?

"Yeah, thanks." Ashi grumbled, not really sincere but slightly appreciating the act. "Wait, please. I am sorry, we are truly grateful, but why did you help us?" Jack asked. What he really wanted to ask was where was their father, but only Ashi had clear memories of him in this timeline. It would be very suspicious to strangers if he acted like he knew things he shouldn't.

"Well, we came here for you. We're from the Freedom Alliance, a resistance defying Magnus and his ass kissers. Our leader saw you in the news, and he fancies a meeting with you." Flora explained. "Me?" Jack asked. "Of course. You're infamous, the Renegade Samurai who's been a right pain in Magnus's ass. Talked like he knew you too. Anyway, you coming or what?".

"Jack, be careful about this. Not everyone who has a bone to pick with Magnus has the best intentions. Some are real terrorists, looking to make hell. I'm not saying making allies is bad, just think it through." Cassius warned. "It is alright Cass. If their leader is who I think it is, then they are good company." Jack reassured.

If his suspicions were right and this was his friend reaching out, then it would help them immensely. If not, and this group really was a terrorist organization with dark designs, then they would answer for their crimes.

"So, I take that as a yes?", "Indeed, we would be grateful for a meeting." Jack responded. "Alright, glad we took care of that. Since you've got a ride, hop in that jalopy of yours and follow us." Flora responded. Now Agalia was antagonized. No one insulted her creations, her children. "Jalopy?! Hey, she's rough around the edges, but beneath the hood, the Odyssey is one sexy road demon!" Agalia said with pride. "HA! Tell that to Shamus." Isla said, finally speaking.

Suddenly, sirens came, and all six of them could see flashing lights in the roadways below and helicopters in the distance. "Talk later, follow us." Flora commanded. With that everyone got in their respective vehicles and drove away from the scene.

…

It was now late afternoon, the day after. The Odyssey had driven almost nonstop, so Jack and Agalia each took a turn driving so everyone could sleep. Ashi offered, but Jack didn't have the chance to teach her yet, and so politely asked her not to attempt it yet. "Yeah, don't want to end up a casualty, thanks." Cassius remarked. Cassius slept through the night with a concussion as punishment.

Now they were on the road, following behind Flora and Isla. Wherever they were headed, it was a bit out of the way. There wasn't any traffic on the roadway, and no commercial or residential stops for miles. Just the woods, the road, and a nearby river and waterfall. Just then, Flora and Isla made a turn offroad. Jack followed, perplexed. The two of them drove down a ridge leading near the river. It led up to the face of the waterfall, as Flora and Isla drove right through it.

Jack brought up the roof and windows as he followed suit. Before them was a massive, steeled doorway. Flora got out and went to a nearby panel. She pressed some buttons, causing the bulkhead to shift before jamming. "Ah, still broken. Maeve, Maeve? Open the damn door Maeve, we've got the Samurai with us, and his friends, apparently.". "Got it. Welcome back, you two."

The massive bulkhead resumed the opening process and was now clear. Both vehicles now drove in. Jack and the others were surprised to find themselves in a massive concrete complex. From what he could see, they were in the steel platform area for various vehicles, and they could see various railed platforms above. An insignia of a bird flying over a broken shield could be seen.

As they parked, Jack saw that there were numerous people shuffling about. Including several of Flora and Isla's sisters, there were many rough looking individuals, human and nonhumans, moving crates and supplies and discussing matters. Near the door controls was a woman with similar appearance to Flora and Isla.

"Just let the old geyser know, and he went bonkers. Wants to meet you right away." Maeve said. "On our way." Flora said. They strode through the base corridors, and Jack eyed numerous activities such as weapon assembly, combat practice, and common discussion. Anyone who wasn't tense was trying to get relief through comradery.

Finally, they entered what appeared to be a strategy room. Monitors, drawing boards, paper notes, and countless coffee mugs were scattered everywhere. A glance showed they were pertained to Protectorate areas of interest, strategy formations, and numerous strike plans. It was hard not to notice the picture of Magnus crossed out in red.

At the front of the strategy table was a large, burly, strong looking man. His back was turned, but it could be seen he was old. Despite this, his appearance conveyed strength, and the machine gun leg displayed hostility. "Dad, we're back!".

The old man turned to give his daughter a hug. "Ah, me sweet heather blossom! Good to see you and your sister! Now, where be me friend?". As the man turned to face Jack, there was no doubt about it. He was much older than in his prime, but it was better than a ghost. The machine gun leg, the kilt, the large shirt and double-edged Celtic sword, it was all him. The mechanical right hand and cybernetic eye were new, but it was him.

"Haha, Jack! How have you been, you bumblin' loon?" said his old friend, the Scotsman. "Haha, very well." Jack said as they shared a hug, which they couldn't do in the last fight with Aku. "I'll say, makin' them tin-foiled babies piss in their own buckets!". The two laughed joyously. Ashi gave a slight smile while everyone else was just confused. "Uh, sorry, but can someone fill me in? You know this guy Jack?" Agalia asked.

"Oh, I apologize, this is my friend, uh, um…?", Jack stopped troubled, as he never really knew his friend's name. That was one of the few things they had in common, they weren't big on names. "Just call me the Scotsman. That's me codename in this outfit." his friend said with pride.

"Codename?" Jack asked. "Aye, all us bigwigs need a codename to throw off them Protectorate vultures. The other lead of this whole thing be Queenpiece, but I be gettin' ahead of meself. Welcome to our Freedom Alliance.".

"Knowin' you Jack, I'll bring you up to speed. This be a resistance against that bastard Lord Protector and his blasted autocracy. Everyone he right pissed off, whether me, me family, or outcasts like the rejected, aliens, or robots, all of us are here to kick that ass of his from his high throne!".

"Um, yeah, I wanted to know that too, but again, how two do you know each other?" Agalia asked. The Scotsman looked at Jack a bit dumbfounded. "You…you didn't say anything?" he asked. "It was…a bit much for them to accept, I meant no disrespect." he explained. "Well, this room be for long talks, so let's do some explainin'.".

With that, Jack and the Scotsman explained things to the group. Jack, Ashi, and the Scotsman all attested to Cassius and Agalia that they knew each other from a now gone timeline, and that Jack was a time traveler. It sounded crazy, but Cassius seemed willing to accept that part, as he picked up what Hiroto said earlier about Jack being a samurai of the past. It was the rest of the story that sounded outright crazy.

"So, wait. A shape shifting demon named Aku sent you into the future? He did that because that sword of yours is sacred, and wanted to get rid of you? I'm sorry, what?" Cassius asked, befuddled. "And you wandered this evil-ruled future, fought robots, aliens, mutants and monsters, and met this guy there?" Agalia said in frustration, trying to collect everything.

"Hold on, you wandered how long?! 50 years?! Unless you're a certain "eternal" Lord Protector, I don't buy that part. You met Ashi there too? Oh, so she was born from a demon and a psychopath, well, that actually makes sense.". Cassius made that one too personal, and got a kick in the crotch from Ashi.

They then got to the part where Jack was captured by Aku, till the Scotsman and all of Jack's other friends saved him, and Ashi was able to send him back to the past and destroy Aku, freeing the future from his terror. In the end, Ashi disappeared as Aku was her father in the future. That part really didn't make sense, for so many reasons.

"You know, I would say you're crazy, but that is way too convoluted to be a lie or plain crazy. Besides, I had a feeling there was something odd about you two. But there are still lots of things not explained. What are you doing here, Jack? Hell, how is she here if her father is gone? And how do these two conveniently remember you?" Cassius inquired.

Jack explained with pain of how Magnus came from this time to attack his home in the past, of how he cut down Jack's father and took a mysterious Key with time powers. "What?! You're sayin' that oaf has time travel too?! Well, I am sorry about your father. Wasn't right what Magnus did." offered the Scotsman. Jack thanked him and continued.

Jack then explained how he landed in this future world in pursuit of Magnus, ran into his military rule, reunited with Ashi, and recounted events till he met Cassius and Agalia. "My quest is to find and confront Magnus, and have him answer for the crimes he committed on my people. I must take back the Key before he uses it for whatever plans he has for it." Jack concluded.

"Well, that answers a lot, but there are a few things that don't make sense. Like how is Ashi here? Not that I don't like her, she's a good friend, but shouldn't she be all "nonexistent"? And how do she and this guy remember you when all of those things were erased?" Agalia asked.

That was troubling indeed, with Ashi frustrated the most. Even ignoring the paradoxical memory effect, she shouldn't be here at all. She felt it when she vanished at the wedding, she had been erased because her father, Aku, was gone and could not give his essence to the High Priestess to birth herself and her sisters. But she was here anyways, born in the secretive Inner Sanctum in devotion to Magnus, and trained by their still brutal mother, the High Overseer. She had a dark suspicion how it was possible, but she rejected it. There was no way **he** survived.

"I don't know how I'm still here, but I began to remember Jack a bit before he arrived here. It was like my mind was burning, especially when I saw him, like the memories I shouldn't have were there. We noticed something similar with a friend of his, Rothchild. He didn't remember Jack, but said Jack felt like a forgotten friend. Was it the same for you?" Ashi asked.

"Aye, thought I lost me brain too. Me wife and children said I was drinkin' too much, but it was too clear to be a memory of booze. Soon, I remembered everything. Which reminds me, you didn't even say goodbye!" the Scotsman yelled at Jack.

"S-sorry, I would have said farewell, but everything happened so fast. But I am in your debt, friend. One I can never pay even in a thousand lifetimes.". Without the Scotsman, there would have been numerous times he would have failed his quest, especially the final battle. "Oi, friends share no debt, remember? Just say something next time, okay?" the Scotsman said. Jack chuckled. "Very well.".

"Hm, given my friend here and Ashi remember me, and others I met feel like they know me, I believe it depends on how well acquainted I was with others. But I do not understand how it works. Even I should not remember." Jack said. "I talked with the doc about, he was another friend ya met in the ole' days. Not as clearly as me, but he remembers ya. Said he had a theory, but he would need to meet ya' to confirm it. But before that…" the Scotsman said as he eyed the rest of Jack's group.

"You **sure** about this lot, Jack? Looks like ya' picked 'em off a park bench. Can ya' trust 'em, better yet, can they hold their own?" he inquired. "Yes, yes, very much so. I may not have made it this far without their help. I trust them with my life. You've actually met Ashi." Jack explained.

The Scotsman and Ashi looked at each other, trying to remember where they met. "She's that person I told you about, the one I met." Jack explained. At first, the Scotsman was about to give a gleeful row about Jack finally finding someone, then remembered that Ashi had been in her demonized form then. "Now, she looks all dainty, but…are you sure she's your type, laddy? She was trying to kill you.".

Ashi realized what moment they were discussing, which was really not a proud one for her. "I was…having a bad day then. Don't worry, except for the Cyber Troopers and **maybe** Cass, I don't plan on hurting anyone." Ashi said, ignoring Cassius's panic.

"HAHA, glad to know someone's looking after Jacky boy!" the Scotsman said. "I dunno, dad, we really want to bring a schoolgirl into this outfit?" asked Flora with criticism. "I'm in my 20s." Ashi said with a scowl. "Ohhh, so you're a shrimp now. Well, wouldn't have mattered. We need real soldiers, not dolls built out of toothpicks. Ya look softer than me old nursery toys. Ya won't be hurtin' anyone with a plastic toy and a peashooter.".

Flora took from behind her two weapons. One was a broadsword similar to the Scotsman's, easily the size of most men, but only arm length to Flora and her sisters. "See, this is real steel, skewered much worse things than even Abominables. And this…". The other weapon she showed was a hand held, hefty gatling gun. "Say hello to my little friend, the AX90 Plasma Chain Gun, I call her Nancy. She fires 800 plasma rounds a minute and can fire for two when she gets her fill of bullets. She and I tore up whole bases, and she still had more blood thirst.".

"So, how about that miss plastic wieldin', dolled up, stick built, pampered, daft, child-faced princess?" Flora taunted. Jack and the Scotsman, no, everyone was deathly quiet. "Excuse me, do you have a training room for combat?" Ashi asked sternly. "Oh, um, ah, down that hall on the left, last door." the Scotsman replied.

"Thank you. This will only take 10 minutes. At most. You can finish up without us." Ashi said as she walked over there. "HA, they'll have barely started again when I finish with you." Flora gloated as she walked inside. After a minute of quiet, the entire hallway rattled with the sounds of combat.

The intercom cracked through the mayhem. "B-boss, what's going on?! Are we under attack?!" asked the speaker in panic. "Uh, will they be alright Jack?" the Scotsman asked. "I… **think** they'll come to a draw and not kill each other, but we may want to stay away from there." said Jack, his survival instinct warning him not to involve himself in a battle far above himself.

"Uh, everything will be okay, just no one go into Training Room 1 for a few minutes. Alright missy, what do you bring to the table?" the Scotsman asked Agalia. Agalia puffed up with a smile, full of pride.

"Well, I'm no samurai or commando, but I do have a fondness for guns. Lots of guns, explosives too, by the way. I'm also one of the best darn mechanics back home, built our mean lean road machine from scrap. So yeah, I basically build stuff for us and blow up the Protectorate's shit." Agalia boasted.

"Hm, a combat mechanic, eh? Knowin' Shamus, he'll either be glad or pissed about this, but I like your spunk! Welcome aboard!" the Scotsman said as he tried to shake Agalia's hand joyously, but ended up rattling her. "Oops, sorry." he said embarrassed. Agalia sat down, dizzy from being shaken like that.

The Scotsman turned to Cassius. Jack became a bit concerned at how the Scotsman looked at Cassius. He wasn't sizing Cassius up or being overconfident. No, there was distrust in his old friend's eyes.

"Have I seen you somewhere before, lad?" the Scotsman asked with suspicion. Cassius looked a bit wary and unamused, as though he's been asked this before. "I get that a lot. Must have one of those commercial faces." he said dismissively.

The Scotsman was not satisfied. "Are you sure? 'Cause there's something real familiar about you, something that…I dunno, pisses me off. Did we meet in a fight?". Jack became tense as the air chilled between the two. The Scotsman felt Cassius was hiding something, and Cassius didn't like being accused.

"I don't think so, old timer. From the look of those cybernetics, you've seen way worse action than I have. Any brawl you got involved in probably would have gotten me killed. Besides, how do I forget a mug like that?" Cassius replied.

The Scotsman held that inquisitive stare for a few minutes before letting it go and beaming with joviality. "HAHA! Well, it is me best part, had to keep it handsome for me wife! Oi, Jack, why didn't ya tell me ya found another friend with a sense of humor. We oughta' drink ourselves under the table.".

Jack laughed in as well, glad that moment was over. He then looked at his friend and remembered the "additions" Cassius remarked about. "These "cybernetics" my friend Cass mentioned…?" Jack asked with some trouble. The Scotsman looked down, but didn't seem all that bothered.

"Oh, right. Well, even without that damn tree ogre around, our blue gem has still had some scraps me friend." the Scotsman explained. "Yes, I've heard, the Near End War. It sounds like it was terrible." said Jack. The Scotsman looked down, his joyous spirits drowned by the terrible memories. "Aye, it was. I should know, I fought in it.".

Jack became surprised. "Is that how… it happened?" asked Jack, not wanting to be too direct about his friend's injuries. "Close to the end, aye. But this much I should tell you now. I fought by Magnus's side.".

"What?!" Jack said in surprise, Cassius and Aglalia shocked as well. Suddenly, they heard a rustle from the hallway with some heavy panting. Ashi and Flora came in, both raged and beaten to exhaustion. Jack was surprised, as he and the Scotsman went for a drawn-out battle when they met, while it seemed those two went all-out.

"Ugh, considerin' how I'm a mighty generous person, I'll let you off with a draw, toothpick." Flora boasted in fatigue. "I'll, hah, not go easy next… time. And my…name, hah, is Ashi." Ashi panted out in exhaustion. "I'll, ugh, work on that. Not bad…Ashi." Flora said with smile a hint of respect.

"HA! Reminds me of the ole' days! I be surprised that ended so quick, but back on track." said the Scotsman as he began his story.

"You served in the Near End War?" Jack asked. "Aye, me whole clan and I took action when the war reached the Highlands. We held our own, but it started gettin' nasty. I left to go find allies, anyone who wasn't corrupt or murderous. That's when I met him.".

"Magnus, now our damn Lord Protector, was just a lone glumerin' fool. Kept fightin' everywhere, stopping war parties, rescuing people, all that hero work. Lookin' back, he reminds me a bit of you. So, naturally I saved his half-baked ass and joined him on his fool's errand.".

"Magnus was actually wantin' the same thing as me', but we couldn't find anyone decent enough to end the war. So, we recruited our own people, and made our own ragtag group, the Saviors Alliance.".

"It wasn't just us. A few others, like Cayetano and that bastard Volker were there, but I was out there in the field, takin names and raisin' bletherin' hell! We were underdogs, but plenty of people started comin' in when the war turned to shit. By the end, we crushed our greatest enemy, the Automated Empire, and put down the other factions."

"I don' know how Magnus did that last part. It was like… he knew how they would move, where to hit, where they would flee. It be takin' down the head tin can that was like eatin' moldy haggis. That's how I lost me arm and eye, to put together with me leg.".

"After the war, people looked to Magnus for leadership, and he took our people and made them into his Protectorate. I left him to it, I'm not into that blugerin' bureaucracy. I went back to me home, and things were good, but…"

"…we all noticed. Magnus didn't age. Years since the war, and he didn't age a day. A few hairs of his are grey now, but he has the face of a young lad. Come to think of it, he acted a bit weird since we ended the war, like something shook him up.".

"Whatever it was, it wasn't good, 'cause he became clamerin' asshole. He took sovereignty from nations, put those bucket heads as military police, authorized brutality, mass imprisonment, and executions, tightened interplanetary immigration, and used himself as a glorified image. All of a sudden, he was the "Eternal Lord Protector" whom we all owed fealty to."

"I couldn't even speak to the oaf, got the front door slammed in me face. I had to get fightin' again, but an ole cripple fightin' a military regime? Things needed to change. So, after I retrained meself, then got these cybernetics put into me to help, I got anyone who wanted give Magnus a shite heap of a day together, and now we're the Freedom Alliance.".

"Are things really so bad as to rebel like this?" Jack asked. "Bit strange for **you** to ask lad. Like I said, everyone here is someone with a life Magnus has destroyed, or at least knew people whose lives got destroyed. You only need to listen to a few of their stories to know how bad it is. You know me lad, I wouldn't do this if we could really stand it.".

"Oh! Curse me dusty brain, I forgot to show you around! come on." said the Scotsman eagerly as he and the others got up. "This here base was a military compound I found in the war. After founding the Alliance, I gave it to our people on main continent. I'm here because Magnus chased me and the clan out of our home.".

"So, there's the mess hall, there's the bathrooms, there's the barracks, ooh, you'll love the armory!" the Scotsman said as he gestured to the various facilities. A mess hall serving both human and strange alien foods, some bathrooms that were either well maintained or sloppy, and as the Scotsman boasted proudly, an armory lined with some serious firepower. No way any of this was legal in the Protectorate.".

"Sheesh, the guns alone would earn lifetime sentences." Cassius remarked. "Not me favorite way to fight, but the bucket heads have more peashooters, so we have to compensate. Now, let's go onto the lab." the Scotsman said.

As they walked, Jack heard the sounds of barking, coming closer and closer. Finally, he saw the tiny source of barking run up to him. It was a small pug, who sensed the new arrivals to greet them. It could tell Jack was friendly and looked at him pleasantly. Jack smiled and knelt down to pet the dog, and the dog licked his face in return.

Suddenly, the sound of a trumpet played in jazz format filled the corridors. The dogs ears flipped up and the dog ran. The group followed and saw the dog run up to one of two robots. One was a larger, bulky robot, wearing clothes like a weathered coat and scarf, and bearing one large eye.

The robot the dog ran to was very familiar to Jack. Beside him were a trench coat and hat, and he casually wore shirt and tie with fancy pants and shoes to match the jacket and hat. He looked like a noir detective. Finally, Jack remembered. This was one of the few sentient robots Jack fought in Aku's future, a robot with sincere emotions and motives, the only machine Jack had remorse killing with his final words. "Lulu, take care of Lulu…".

The dog looked happily as he continued to play jazz on the trumpet. "X-9, X-9, for crying out loud, quit the racket X-9! There are new organics here!" shouted the larger robot. The jazz playing robot, X-9, paused, and looked up at Jack and the others.

"Oh, sorry about that chief, didn't see you there." X-9 apologized. "No, no, that's quite all right. I actually liked your music, what is it?" Jack asked. "What, jazz? Hmph, most people don't admit to liking it." said X-9. "Because they don't!" scoffed the other robot. "All the hate on jazz is just people denying they like it. Otherwise, they wouldn't even pay attention." said X-9.

"Damn it, I hate it when he points that out." remarked the robot. "I do apologize, this fellow has nothing but accursed jazz on his processor. I am designated LR-8, but people tend to call me Larry. The one with the mangy animal is X-49."

"Her name is Lulu. Sorry, his waste tank must be backed up. Like he said, I'm technically labelled X-49, but just call me X-9. A lot of people just go with that." replied X-9. "I cannot fathom why you would play such cringing tunes or keep something that only urinates and defecates on the floor." asked Larry.

"This from a mechanical philosopher?" asked X-9. "I'm sorry, what? Aren't you two a couple of old war battle drones?" Cassius asked. "Please. We are sentient, in case you didn't notice. Though we were originally designed for combat, yes. He was trooper design, I am what they call a "tank". Charming." Larry remarked.

"Whoa, sentient robots! There aren't a lot of you guys anymore, where'd you come from?" Agalia asked. "Most of us are refugees holed up in the city of Andromeda. At least, what's left of it." X-9 said with sadness.

"Refugees? I thought the one good thing about the Protectorate was peace for everyone." Ashi remarked with concern. "You only have it decent if you're human, and only if you're in right place, get in line and don't ask questions. If you're an alien, get used to the stink eye and harassment. Not human, then no rights. But for free thinking machines like us, it's even worse." X-9 explained.

"Yes, a war faction known as the Automated Empire utilized war machines heavily during the war, and the fatalities were…rather grim. To this day, your people still look at us synthetic beings with fear and hate, all endorsed by the Magnus Protectorate." Larry stated.

"That…is most regrettable. I am sorry you have been treated as such." Jack replied. He would have his own negative impressions about robots, given the countless Aku drones that he fought, but there were robots that also helped him too, or needed his help. To him, their suffering was injustice all the same.

"Ah, don't sweat it. People like the boss here show us that meat bags aren't all bad. That's why we're here, to make a difference in the world. So stranger, what's your name?" X-9 asked.

"People call me Samurai Jack." Jack said as he smiled. ""Samurai Jack, huh? It's got a nice vibe, wonder if I can make a tune out of it.". With that, X-9 played a certain tune on his trumpet, which was strangely similar to a song people made about Jack in the old future. He smiled at that.

…

"Here's the lab, where…", BOOM! The Scotsman barely opened the door to the lab when suddenly an explosion sent smoke through the room as everyone coughed for air. As the air cleared, they saw two figures.

One Jack was very familiar. "Extor! You look we…oh, um…" Jack said nervously. He was about to say "well", as Extor looked the same age as when they met, but the recent explosion roughed him up a bit.

"Oh dear…everything's **spinning,** oh golly, uh, oh, hello Jack. JACK?!" muttered and screamed the high-pitched mumbling scientist. "Yes, are you alright?" Jack asked. "Oh yes, it's just **someone** deliberately added too many nitrate fuel cells to the mix!" Exter directed to his companion.

Struggling on the floor was a young, bearded man with long hair who carried the Scotsman's resemblance. "Well, excuse me you bablin' loon! Leave it to a nutty professor to overlook such a flaw! I was just adding some kick!" said the Scottish youth. "You blew up the project and part of our lab! What do you know of highly advanced engineering layout?!" Extor screamed.

"What do I know?! I handled stuff like this since I was a scamp, while you were nappin' in the freezer!" screamed the youth. "Alright, Shamus, that's enough." Flora said as he helped Shamus back into a wheelchair.

"Oh, right, you never met him. Jacky boy, this here lad's me son Shamus. Shamus, this is Jack, me best friend!" the Scotsman introduced proudly. Shamus looked at curiously. "This is the army killin' warrior you keep boasting over drinks? Guess he's real, real strange that is. But hey, welcome aboard.".

Jack shook hands with the Scotsman's son. "Well, I hate to leave so soon, but I can't have Specs here crampin' my style. I'll be in the garage.". Jack and the Scotsman watched as Shamus left the room on his wheelchair.

"I didn't know you had a son." Jack inquired. "Aye, you wouldn't. The big tar-drippin' baby once attacked me home, trying to burn it down. Saved as many as I could but… Aku turned me own son to ash." the Scotsman recollected grimly.

"I apolo…", "What the bletherin' hell are you sayin' sorry for! Me son's alive again, thanks to you! Maybe paralyzed from the waist down at birth, but the lad's got a firestorm in his heart." the Scotsman boasted.

"He be our best engineer, gunsmith, armorsmith, and a rather valiant pilot. Me wife and I were worried about it, but he's just got too much fight in him, just like his old man! Ha-ha! Ever since he was a beansprout, he loved building stuff and blowing it up.". the Scottsman continued.

"Particularly the exploding part. Who in their right minds thinks that much nitric acid is a good idea?! Last time I let him "help" in the lab. Oh, sorry you had to see that Jack." Extor apologized.

"No need, friend. But I must ask, you remember me?" Jack asked. "Oh yes. Still remember how you helped put a stop to my Ultra Bots. Even now, I'm dedicating my expertise to a good cause and fighting tyranny. Of course, it helps that the Scotsman helped me out of a, ahem, tight spot.". Extor said uncomfortably.

"The doc here was a neutral scientist in the war. People wanted to abuse his work, so he put himself on ice in a fancy pod till the war long passed. Woke up to bucket heads planin' to take him, but we were on to them and broke him out!" The Scotsman told.

"Yes, Cyber Troopers. Just when I thought there were no more kill machines, this Magnus now makes them out of people. Not the best use of cybernetics, if you ask me. But any who, let's figure out this time anomaly!" Extor said enthusiastically.

Extor took off a cloth from a large object revealing some large dual container. "Alright, now Jack, if you would please step into the left one?" Extor requested. "Um…very well." Jack said tentatively. "After I go, you might want to scan the lass. She's the one that helped him change time." the Scotsman said as he stepped into the other chamber.

A scanning light passed over both as the computer gathered the comparative data. "Oh my word! If the fourth dimension could talk, it would be singing now!" Extor replied. "What is it?" Jack asked curiously.

"Well, you see Jack, many years ago, there was a theory that everything in time in space linked at a quantum level from the origin of the universe to its end, even other realities and possibilities. This is represented by quantum particles represented all matter. It even gives what I call a "quantum memory", a record of all that happened to it. Therefore, even in the presence of a quantum change or a possibility erased, the memory is still recorded. This quantum connection even compensates for paradoxes and…" Extor rambled.

"For heaven's sake, doc! Quit with the timey-wimey mumbo jumbo, and make some sense!" the Scotsman screamed. Jack looked so puzzled from the explanation that he wasn't even sure where he lost track.

"Oops, haha, that actually was the simplified form, it gets even longer and more abstract in scientific analysis. Removing the technicalities, try to understand this way. Everything from the beginning of time, supposedly, is linked through time, and carries a memory and connection preexisting conditions and changes.".

"Now, when we began to remember Jack, something of a paradox, this theory came back to me, and I developed my own. That all those events still happened at a technical level, and we still have the memory. The scan shed some light in that there's a shared altered connection between the two of you at the quantum level. In other words, even though reality has changed, you still carry the experience with you, and the connections brought the memory to light. This is revolutionary, it means inside each of us are literally all the possibilities and experiences we may not live in **this** reality, but in others. What could have been still is, at a quantum level.".

"Jack's scan in particular is very interesting. His quantum particles are more active than ours, likely due to all his time travel. From what I can tell, he may even be immune to the effects of a time shift or paradox, at least to certain degrees. There's evidence that it was a lot more severe, that his own time flow was disrupted, but that looks stable now."

Jack suspected that referred to his inability to age before. He guessed that returning to moment he was ripped out of and destroying the source, Aku, stabilized this effect. Still, from what Extor said, even though he may be aging again, he was marked by time travel in a profound way.

"Perhaps we can learn more about reality shifts and paradoxes from Ashi here. Do you mind stepping into the chamber?" Extor requested. Ashi got into the right chamber and Jack into the left. The comparative scan commenced again as Extor reviewed the data, and he seemed astonished by the results. "Whoa! So that's the heart of a paradox." Extor exclaimed. "Sorry?" Ashi asked.

"Oh well, you see it seems as though your quantum particles are active in a way unique from everyone else, even Jack. Perhaps it's because you altered time yourself, or changed your own existence the most. Regardless, the time shift especially changed you in a fundamental way, marking you as a "special existence" of sorts. A being like you, well, probably wouldn't exist in ordinary circumstances.".

From what little the science could make out, the paradox that Ashi caused should, by logic, have erased her, but powerful quantum forces preserved her, and at the center of it, she carried a changed temporal existence. Though Jack's nature as a time traveler was similar and connected to Ashi's, the change wasn't as fundamental for him as for her.

"Further, it seems that there is a powerful quantum level connection between you two, and this seems trigger innate quantum activity in others you met from another time. Depends on how significant those interactions were of course, but it helps explain these paradoxical memories, what with all the remembering what wasn't. Now this quantum energy resonates with the changes you made and…huh?" Extor trailed off.

"Hm, this is really strange." Extor puzzled, "What is it now? Haven't you already confounded things more than ever?" the Scotsman complained. "Well, I was comparing the resonance between the two, and the way their quantum structure is resonating with reality is suggesting another time shift connected with this reality. Separate from the change you caused, with its own being.".

"Someone else has changed time? Who?" Jack asked. "I don't know, but whoever it is, the resonance suggests powerful time manipulation. We might not like whoever this person is." Extor said troubled.

Jack became puzzled by this. Obviously, ridding the world of Aku was the most obvious difference, but what else could have changed time so much as to also be responsible for the state of reality. What was changed, and who did it. " _A person with time travel who changed the world to what it is now. Could it be…_ " Jack thought.

"DAD!" someone yelled as they opened the door. "What is it, Isla?" the Scotsman asked. Isla was holding a data drive in her hand. "Our spy in Nova Sanctum got this dead drop to us, said it was urgent. Says Magnus is up to something and on the move.". Isla said as she plugged the drive into a computer.

Jack, still unfamiliar with digital devices, struggled to figure out what this information meant. "Is this a plan of some sort?" Jack asked as it all seemed strategic. "Details for an operation, aye. Looks like Magnus is personally gathering a force, even an Inquisitor, and…holy spitin' shite!" the Scotsman exclaimed.

"What is it?" Jack asked. "Magnus himself is participating in this mission, that's what! Do you realize what a beamin' opportunity this is?!" the Scotsman asked. "Jack, it means Magnus is leaving the Citadel. It's as good a chance at fighting him as we'll get." Cassius stated.

"Aye, we've been waiting for a chance to catch him out of his blasted homestead." the Scotsman affirmed. "I don't understand. You know where Magnus is, why not challenge him at Nova Sanctum." Jack asked. He got whacked by the Scotsman's one flesh and blood hand, not the mechanical one.

"Did you lose your brain time travellin'?! Nova Sanctum is the bletherin' heart of the Magnus Protectorate! The whole city was built to withstand invasions, and there are bucket heads all over the place! Just getting in the city would be hell! You haven't even seen the Citadel, have you?! What, you think if we knock, Magnus is going to invite us in for tea and crumpets? We'd be blasted right at the front door! Point is, Magnus has a whole legion in the city alone, it's a blasted death trap. Don't tell me you were planin' on fightin' him at his own home?" the Scotsman berated Jack.

Jack became a bit sheepish then. It actually was the plan to journey to Nova Sanctum and fight Magnus there. Jack knew it would be tough, but from what the Scotsman said, he wouldn't even be able to get into the city without an army of his own. Attacking the city or the Citadel was out of the question then.

"Aside from bureaucratic whatnot, Magnus rarely leaves the Citadel. Catching him outside of it is our best chance. Now, where is he going and what is he doing?" the Scotsman said as he reviewed everything. "Damn, mission priority is classified. Can't tell what it is, but must be important if Magnus himself is going. Now, it seems Magnus is leaving for…got it!" the Scotsman said.

"You do?" Jack asked. "Aye! Pack your bags, Jack! We're off to Brazil!".

Author notes:

"For millennia I have laid dormant, now I return to…", okay, not doing that. Hello, it's Psychicdan again. In case you actually like this story and wonder why haven't wrote any recent chapters, you might have wondered why I stopped. I didn't "stop" exactly, but close. I'm running low on locomotion these days and have a lot going on now, so it gets harder and harder to come back and think up new ideas, let alone put them into words. I promise I've been at it, I just can't put out a whole chapter half as fast as I used to.

I do want to continue the story, but that may get harder in the future. I will try though, as I don't feel good about leaving a story unfinished, even a fanfiction. I do have ideas for the story, but I just don't have as much time or energy as I used to. Come back for the next three chapters as Jack faces Magnus again and discovers something about the Lord Protector.


	12. Chapter XII: Confronting the Protector

Samurai Jack: Renegade Samurai

Rating M for graphic depictions, language, violence and suggestive themes.

Warning:

The following is a work of fanfiction and is not intentionally connected to real world places, events, or people, nor intended to copy others' work. Samurai Jack is the work of Genndy Tartakovsky, his team and affiliated studios and companies. This is solely fanfiction for fun and not profit.

Chapter XII: Confronting the Lord Protector

An old Aztec temple ruin, long abandoned, laid undisturbed in the dense lively forest. That tranquility was interrupted as aircraft landed near a clearing, the loud engines scaring off nearby wild life. "Move, secure the perimeter!" shouted a lieutenant. Cyber Troopers stormed out to survey and secure their surroundings. Normally, they would just dismiss this as routine and wouldn't be so tense, but with who they were escorting, work stress was at an all-time high.

Out from the lead vehicle stepped the man of the hour, Lord Protector Magnus. "All seems to be clear, Lord Protector." reported the lieutenant. ""Seems" isn't damn well good enough, lieutenant. Don't be fooled, this place will kill you if you let your guard down. Try not to die." Magnus told the lieutenant sternly.

"Y-yes, Lord Protector, you are wise and know best. I suppose that is why you brought the Inquisitor along." the lieutenant surmised. The other person he referred to just stepped out. She was a robbed, gentle looking woman who seemed blind. Compared to the Lord Protector, she seemed feeble, and the Cyber Troopers were more than a little perplexed as to how she became Inquisitor. But it was the Lord Protector's decision, and no one was stupid enough to question it.

The lieutenant left the two of them as they assessed the structure. "Thank you for coming on such short notice, Inquisitor Anima. I know you were on a mission of spiritual nature." Magnus apologized. "It was no trouble, Lord Protector. Everything I do is to serve the Protectorate and its people. The cities and villages I visited have already been uplifted and healed, and so our benevolence is known. Though, I am perplexed as to why you brought me to such a mission. Are there issues with the others?" Anima inquired.

"Nothing so trite. Rather, the nature of this mission is rather…lacking, in details. The opposition is many unknowns, but may test the spirit and mind as it does the body. For such trials, your talents are appreciated, just in case." Magnus explained.

Magnus knew very well that this woman was extraordinary, even before she became Inquisitor. She had something almost akin to a sixth sense, felt the emotions and thoughts of others, matters of spirituality, and guided others through such tribulations. She had been screened and trained by the Magnus Protectorate, and was given the opportunity to help many more people in return for agreeing to be Inquisitor. Magnus then awakened her true power, and felt her calling as a spiritual protector. But just as she felt and eased the suffering of the good, she saw evil in the wicked and punished them for it. That was what made her effective at the typical role of Inquisitor.

"I see. I will do all I can to eradicate the danger, whatever lies in there." Anima said in understanding. "RAUGH!". A monstrous cry came from the temple, as all the Cyber Troopers stood at guard. "Good then, as it seems the danger has come to meet us." Magnus said as he unsheathed his family sword.

…

A zooming vehicle flew over a Protectorate city nestled within the countryside, flying towards the forested horizon. Jack could see that even though it was the typical futuristic city, it carried the cultural aspects of the local area, and seemed vibrant in its activity. He saw how the city contrasted yet did not upset the nature around, and saw old ancient ruins dotting near and there resting in the foliage.

"Wow, Brazil! They really turned things around since the Near End War. Wish we could visit." Agalia beamed. "An abroad cultural vacation does sound rather nice now, huh?" Cassius remarked. "Yeah, we're on the run so much that we can't really take in the sights." Ashi commented.

"Yes, yes, the land looks mighty dainty and exotic, but focus! We're gonna be fightin' the lord of all bastards." the Scotsman reprimanded. "Yes, I'm afraid he's right. If the information is correct, Magnus is somewhere in that forest. I doubt he's alone, and he will be dangerous." said Jack.

"Um, like how dangerous? I mean, you took him on yourself and lived right? He can't be that tough." Agalia questioned. "My mind was not clear when I fought Magnus, blinded by hate and grief as I was. But I fought a warrior who had battled with such force and skill I have seldom encountered. That's not what bothers me most. What does bother me is that he did not fight at his best, and he let me live." Jack recounted.

"So…he took pity on you? That's the secret? Well, this will be fun." Cassius said without enthusiasm. "Ha! Well, enjoy it as best you can, and give him a good thrashin' for me! Oh, I think I see the bucket heads, Dad!" Shamus shouted from the cockpit.

Just as the pilot Shamus indicated, there seemed to be Protectorate aircraft huddled at a clearing near an old Aztec temple. "Take us in close, me boy! We're gonna drop straight into the action!" the Scotsman jeered to his son. Shamus did as he was told, bringing the ship dangerously close to the area.

"Wait, the old coot doesn't mean…?" Cassius realized in trouble. "Take a landing pack, that's exactly what we're doin'." the Scotsman affirmed as he handed them all packs. Shortly after, he jumped right out, laughing maniacally. "Well, better go with it." Ashi explained, as she dropped out like it was nothing. In truth, she pulled stunts like this before, and without an improvised rocket pack.

"Are you crazy?! You're supposed to get off when you land!" Cassius cried out from the open door. "Geronimo!" Agalia screamed as she ran and jumped out. "What the hell?!" Cassius asked. Jack stood beside him, simply gazing at the divide. "Come on, Jack, let's just…", and with that, Jack free fell out of the aircraft. "Ah, fuck it." Cassius relented, as he jumped out of, screaming.

All five of them landed in the clearing, the jets from the landing packs giving a soft landing. Jack looked up, expecting opposition, but surprised by the violent scene before him. Around them lay several Cyber Troopers, all dead. "What could have caused all this carnage?" Jack asked. "Gughgugh…" coughed a voice nearby.

Jack rushed to the source, a dying Cyber Trooper. "What happened here? What did this to you?" Jack asked. "Th…they just came out of the temple…the dead, they came pouring out…tore through some of us before the Inquisitor…" the Cyber Trooper said incomplete before his life left him.

"The dead?" Ashi asked. "RAUGH!". Jack and the others followed that sound to the temple and saw what had victimized the Cyber Troopers. The dead, living dead Aztec warriors were now fighting the cyborg soldiers. The Cyber Troopers were shooting them down, but the dead warriors kept charging till shot to pieces or gorged their enemies.

"Well, you don't see that very often. At least they're doing the fighting and dying, right?" the Scotsman jinxed. "RAUGH!". Suddenly a swarm of the Aztec skeleton warriors charged them. "Bah, more fun this way. CHARGE!" the Scotsman commanded.

Everyone began fighting in close quarters with the dead warriors. Jack and Ashi were bisecting them with ease while Agailia blasted them with gunfire. Cassius similarly slashed three to pieces, but the one really taking score was the Scotsman. "HAHA! These wimps could use haggis for meat on their bones. At least haggis puts up a better fight!" the Scotsman said as he cleaved a line of them with his claymore and smashed last one to pieces with his fist.

Just when it seemed clear, more could be seen coming from the distance. "Enough with the stiffs, we got to get to the temple!" the Scotsman instructed. The group ran to the temple cutting down any undead warriors in their way. "Huh?! Damn it, it's the renegades! Open fire!". The Cyber Troopers standing ground at the temple fired on group, but the Scotsman grabbed his clan shield and it expanded mechanically to cover the whole group.

Grabbing a grenade from his pouch and unpinning it with his teeth, he threw it at the Cyber Troopers that blocked their way. "Get going! I'll hold off these bastards!" the Scotsman asserted. Jack nodded, just as confident in his friend's abilities as the Scotsman himself was that he would not fall. With that, the group of four charged in, as the Scotsman jumped downward sword in hand, screaming "YAGHHH!".

…

"How are we losing people to skeletons? I swear, it's like our army's a joke." Magnus grieved. Though he was underestimating the opposition, he was right that most of the Cyber Troopers that came inside with them died. "They are more resilient than you think. The enchantment about them is ancient and powerful, and they don't succumb to ordinary wounds. Gunfire might not have been best." Anima explained.

"Yes, cutting them to PIECES, ugh, works much better." Magnus grunted as he cut one right in front of him. "It's a good thing you know how to sever the spell. Any idea how it works?" Magnus asked. "That's my sister's specialty, but…it's magic brought on by death. Death and…blood. They're warriors made into blood sacrifices." Anima said with sadness.

"So many? If they went to these lengths, then the Key must be here." Magnus stated. He held one of the Keys he possessed, and glowed in the direction in front of and beneath him. Before them was a stairway, and crawling from the stairway were countless ancient Aztec warriors. "Um, could you…?"Magnus asked, as Anima already focused spiritual energy at the enemy. The supernatural flames in their eye sockets died as they all fell to pieces. "Easy enough. Rest in peace." she offered.

They were about to descend when they heard sounds of battle, not like the previous clashes like before. "Report." the Lord Protector said on the comms. "Lord Protector, new hostiles appeared! One them is holding us up while the rest when inside! It was…!" the communication turned to static. "It couldn't be…" Magnus said in disbelief.

"Lord Protector, I sense others coming towards us. Spirits of animosity, with lethal intent. They…they are here to assassinate you." Anima said flatly. Magnus sighed. "Again? Fifth time this year. They actually got close to me, I admit that. Inquisitor Anima, I am heading off for the Key, I can't risk the enemy getting wind of it. Stay here and eliminate them. But, if it's Samurai Jack, as I suspect, let him come to me. I will make him pay in blood for all he's done." Magnus stated. "As you command, Lord Protector.".

…

"Weird, I thought there would be more Cyber Troopers and traps." Ashi stated. "I think that's because they sprung most of them. I spotted all the triggered death traps. Snakes, blades, gas chamber, death pit, a giant bowling ball. You'd think that they'd expect that." Agalia mused. "Thought there'd be one more, like the one with the walls and…", and with that, walls came down front and behind as the two walls to the side started closing in. "Ah, crap." Agalia realized.

"Why do you people keep jinxing yourselves?" Cassius said as he threw a grenade at the front wall, blowing a hole. "That was…simple." Jack said, dumbfounded by how easy that was. "Shamus really knows his stuff, I'll give him that." Cassius remarked. "Hmph, I could have made a better one." Agalia said bitterly.

Ashi noticed something seemed wrong with Jack as they kept running down. He wasn't just tense about the upcoming fight, he looked uncomfortable about something else. "What is it, Jack?" she asked. "Oh, nothing, it's just…does this place look familiar?" Jack asked. Ashi recollected the sights of the temple seen so far, and thinking back, it did seem to match something, a rather troubled memory.

"Yes, it reminds me of the temple where…where my sisters and I fought you. It's kind of different though, maybe not the same temple." Ashi recounted. There were no undead warriors that time, and the geography was different, but the resemblance was still uncanny, and therefore an uncomfortable reminder of their bloody first meeting. Jack and Ashi both felt remorse over these events, even when they technically never happened.

"Uh, you guys, you might want to see this." Agalia said. She was looking at a pictograph on the wall. Jack stared to discern the meaning of the images. The language he didn't know, but from what the images depicted, the people were worshiping something, a…key? A key?! Jack was taken aback, as he remembered the Key Magnus stole from his father? Was this related to that?

From what the drawing said, the ruler held and guarded the Key, and used it to see into rifts and attain knowledge, perform mystical feats, appearing divine to the people. People were even sacrificed to this key, believing it an instrument of the gods. But there were those who wanted it for themselves, and started wars for it. Fearing it would be used for evil after he was gone, the ruler returned it to where his forbearers found it, then built the temple over it. From there, he used the mystical knowledge he gained enchant a ritual. An entire legion of his best warriors was made into blood sacrifice, and the ruler even spilt his own blood, so that when the time came, the Key would be defended.

But that wasn't what was most bothersome. The last image showed the Key as one of twelve, surrounding some kind of structure. "Twelve…twelve Keys?" Jack asked. "There's more of them out there, and one has to be here." Ashi assessed. "But why would Magnus want all twelve of them? He can already time travel with one, so why gather more?" Agalia asked.

"Maybe…it's the same as collecting bottle caps?" Cassius cracked. Jack and Agalia looked at him awkwardly, with Ashi just looking unamused. "Well screw you guys, maybe I like to tell the jokes once!". Cassius retorted. "Let's…just move on. Magnus must be ahead." Jack asserted.

The company moved ahead, and saw a large chamber with a stairway running further underground. Littering the floor were countless skeletal remains. Jack realized this had to be Magnus's doing, they needed to hurry. Jack ran toward the stairs and down them, with his friends following.

Or so he thought. He did descend down the stairs, but not with his friends. He saw them coming with him in his mind's eye, not realizing his mind had been deceived.

"J-Jack…"Ashi whispered, unable to move. She, Cassius, and Agalia watched helplessly as the Samurai descended the stairs, oblivious to the enemy holding them prisoner. She was a robed, gentle woman who seemed blind, for her gaze did not meet theirs. But she seemed specially aware of her surroundings, and Ashi felt, somehow dreaded, this to be a dangerous enemy.

"The Renegade Samurai shall meet justice at the Lord Protector's hands. Repent, and you may yet be forgiven." the woman stated. Ashi didn't lose her composure, refusing to relent to this assailant.

"I am Inqusitor Anima. By the Lord Protector's grace, I can hear, see, and feel the spirit. I see all that binds life, all that flows through life, both light and darkness, virtue and vice. I help the lost find their way to Lord Protector Magnus, and smite the wicked as penance. So, which are you?" Anima asked.

Anima stared at all of them. The pressure they all felt that restrained them, it was as though she **could** look into their souls, crush them even. She looked down on Agalia. "A pitiful child, not knowing her place in the world, lashing out on it, refusing to reflect and grow. They would be ashamed of you.".

Anima turned vehement when she saw Cassius. "You. You shamed him, you shamed all of us. Yourself as well, I can see it drowning you. You're beyond help." she said. Cassius looked like he wanted to curse back, but his passion couldn't break him free.

Finally, Anima turned to Ashi. "You, the traitor…what are you? Your soul, you carry a lifetime that should not be. Is that what led you astray? Hmph, it seems that treachery was your trait then as it is now. You carry a certain… **darkness** within you, different from these others. It sickens me the most, and should not exist in this world.".

"Like the fool you choose to follow, you cannot see why Magnus must do what he does, just as you cannot see or overcome yourselves. If you cannot face yourselves, you cannot face reality. Go, and be lost to your own shadows." Anima condemned.

Ashi saw Cassius and Agalia lose consciousness. She felt her mind seized, not by weariness, but by dark thoughts, horrible thoughts and feelings she unconsciously shut out, as though they were flooding back now. She tried to reach out, to stay focused on the enemy, to help her friends and Jack, to hold onto herself. But too late, just as Anima said, she was lost to her own shadows.

…

Jack ran down the stairs and through the corridor, emerging to see a massive tomb with a throne at the center. Sitting atop the throne was the emaciated corpse of a decorated Aztec Ruler, and before that King was Magnus. "There he is. Are you all ready?" Jack asked. He became disturbed by the silence that followed. "My friends?" Jack asked as he turned around, seeing no one. "Ashi? Cassius? Agalia? Where are you?!" Jack asked, realizing too late something was wrong.

"Hmph, I see you haven't changed since that day. Always a step behind, aren't you Jack?" Magnus said as he turned around. Jack tensed as his anger flared up, seeing in person the man who struck down his father, finally within reach. That anger only intensified by the implicit meaning of Magnus's words.  
"Magnus, what have you done with them?!" Jack demanded. "Right now, Inquisitor Anima is having them see themselves as the monsters they are. Don't worry, you'll be joining them soon enough. But first, may I ask how you knew I would be here?" Magnus posed.

Silence. "I see. You must have friends who did you a favor." Magnus assessed. Jack was done fooling around. He drew his sword, reading to have this man answer for his crimes, then be ready to save his friends. "Guess I'll finish what I started long ago." Magnus said as he drew his own.

The two stared down for a minute, waiting for the first move. But neither made it, as a third force joined the fray. The two warriors saw magic and fire breathe life into the corpse of the ancient skeleton, more powerful than the others. The Aztec Ruler drew his own blade and looked down on Jack and Magnus, ready to rend them both.

"Damn it!" Magnus cursed as both he and Jack dodged the flames. For now, Jack decided to focus on the new enemy, though planned to watch his back in case Magnus got any ideas. The Aztec Ruler cried out, with more undead guardians rising from their sleep to kill the intruders.

"You handle the small fry, I'm taking him out!" Magnus ordered as he charged at the king. "What, no, I-" Jack retorted incompletely as he suddenly had to fend off an attack. He looked to see himself surrounded by a dozen of the undead. Jack cursed himself for letting Magnus use him like this, but decided it couldn't be helped now.

Jack cut down the first two that charged, then punched disarmed another, taking their sword for himself. Armed with in two hands, Jack parried the various attacks and responded with a frenzy of slashes, finally dispatching them all.

Jack looked towards where Magnus was battling the Aztec Ruler. It looked like Magnus had been holding his own, but now the flames surround the Ruler billowed as he prepared to exhale. Jack was a bit conflicted if he should be worried or not, just as the flames erupted towards Magnus.

When the flames settled, Magnus stood unharmed, a stone wall protecting him from the flames. Jack was a baffled as to how he did that, but now wasn't the time. The Aztec Ruler saw Jack and turned its attention towards him. Blade in emaciated hand, the Aztec Ruler charged at Jack, with Jack blocking each strike.

The problem though was the burning flames about the Ruler made just getting close to him a danger. Jack felt the intense heat trying to burn him, and cried out and backed away as one strike still singed him slightly. He eyed Magnus, who seemed to be just observing. "Do you intend to just stand idle there? Or do you find this fortunate?" Jack criticized.

"Hmph. Don't expect me to care what befalls you, Samurai. Try to keep up." Magnus mocked. Magnus closed in on the Aztec Ruler, locking blades with the undead warrior. The King breathed fire right at him, but Magnus backflipped away in time, then fired his gun. The king tried to block the projectile, but the force of it destroyed part of his blade and skull.

The literally slack jawed Ruler roared, bellowing a wildfire that covered the burial area. Jack coughed amid the choking flames as he tried to peer through them. He was surrounded by fire as the Ruler gazed at him, ready to burn him to a crisp. _"I do not like the looks of this._ " thought Jack as he braced himself.

But then, the flames all around began to stir, then move, all of them towards one point. Towards the Aztec Ruler? No, all the flames left the burial ground and flew towards the palm of Magnus. All gathered in a fiery sphere, Magnus then dispersed the fire, leaving only flickers that sputtered and died.

"Wha...what manner of sorcery…" Jack uttered, trying to understand what happened. Though Jack knew Magnus, like his Inquisitor followers, must have had powers of his own, he had never used them when he fought Jack, and Jack had never met a human with this kind of power. It couldn't simply be fire, as Magnus earlier erected a barrier of stone, so what was it? Jack was still trying to figure out the nature of Magnus's magic when the battle resumed.

The Ruler hurled fireballs in fury at the two warriors. Both Jack and Magnus run and deflected the firebolts, running towards the Ruler. Jack jumped and tried to slice the Ruler with an uppercut, but the Ruler locked his arms and blocked the strike. Jack held his blade there, trying to break though, just as the Ruler's mouth blazed with fire, preparing to incinerate the Samurai.

But the Ruler would not be allowed his last breath. The sound of metal cutting though bone came instead, as the Ruler was bisected from behind, falling to pieces to reveal Magnus dealt the final blow. The Ruler's damaged skull fell to the floor, the flames beginning to die.

"Hmph, so much for blood sacrifice. Now, where did we leave off? Oh, yes." Magnus remembered as readied his blade towards the Samurai. Jack gripped his sword in tension, realizing his current opponent was more powerful than the last.

But, in a chamber beneath the one the two dueling warriors stood in now, different in structure and origin, laid the object Magnus came for, the Key. The Key flickered in limited sentience, still connected to the Ruler who owned it in long past. In a last moment to protect itself, it saw the histories of both who sought it, and made a decision.

The Ruler's skull lighted with a blue glow, unseen by the two warriors. The skull screamed magic rings, as Jack noticed the scream too late as the rings surrounded him in a familiar way. "No! Not agaaaain!" Jack screamed as he was sent down into yet another time portal. The black and white vortex time portal blipped out of existence, leaving Magnus bewildered.

"That was odd. Oh well, so long Jack." Magnus said as he made his way to the throne, holding up his own Key as it glowed, the throne and floor coming apart to show a stairway. The architecture was different, with glowing blue geometric lining across metallic structure. Magnus began the descent towards his prize, confident he would never see the Samurai again. He would soon realize though, that not only would they see each other again, but see meet **before** as well.

Author Notes: Hey, it's been a long while, huh? Sorry, but I'm really busy these days. It usually goes where I'm so busy that I can only get in a few paragraphs before having to quit because work leaves me tired. I've been at this a long while, wit long breaks in between. So I left a bunch of cliff hangers, but I have next chapter planned out to resolve a number of them, and hopefully that comes soon. Jack and Magnus will have a big showdown, but first there will be some exposition. It was actually hard figuring out the dialogue, as they're supposed to be enemies, but having typical good guy vs bad guy long drawn out banter didn't seem right, as neither characters didn't seem to be into that, especially Jack. Rather, what came into my mind was one sided, "Hey, long time no see?", as Jack's in no mood to talk, and Magnus sees Jack as just an obstruction. They're the type, especially Jack, to let their actions speak for themselves. Let me know how you think the story's coming along. See you next time!


End file.
